Fated To Be Yours
by AliSwillRule
Summary: I had an happy life until I joined the new school and got raped by a hot vamp prince so for his punishment, he had to marry me, staying with him wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that I was starting to fall in love with the person I hate most...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my new story, do read and review. I need your reviews to continue the story, I need encouragement so please review and tell me should I continue

Love never ends...

I had a great life until I came back from human world where my parents had sent me. I was going back to vampire world to continue my studies where I never knew how it was like there. I joined the school and got raped by the vampire prince 'Samual' I thought he was good but I was so wrong that my own thoughts ruined my entire life. Once a girl has lost her reptutation in the vampire world, it never be's the again so my parents and the king decided to marry us which I was scared shitless of, I am only 17 and now I'm getting married to the guy who ruined my life, who raped me.

But that isn't the worst part, living with him isn't the worst part, having to see his face everyday wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that somehow the guy who stole my virganity has now stole my heart and now I am very deeply falling in love with my rapist.

So tell me how is it?

R&R


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 1 –Welcome home

Diary – 28th June 2010

The story of my miserable life began when I went back home, if only I knew that going back was going to change my life, I would have never returned…

Scarlet's POV

I was finally going back to home, back to my world where I belong. I had been living in human's world for seven years. I was finally going back to my world, the underworld, where all the supernatural belongs, that's right, I'm a vampire. My parents had sent me to human world for my safety because I had special powers; they didn't want anyone to know about my powers so they sent me here.

I quickly packed my stuff; my maid Laura was helping me. I lived in a huge mansion where my parents had left me with Laura ever since I was ten. My parents were with me everyday or two then they had to go back because of their jobs. My mother was the head of the vampire council and my father was in the vampire army, he was a general. But I always had my sister by my side, my elder sister Juliet was always by my side. She was my best friend and I shared everything with her, there were no secrets between us. Even though she had to go back to study, she always used to call me everyday if I was ok and not upset of her leaving. I missed my parents for seven years, but then they always were here with me, they came to visit me 3 or 4 times in a week, they never let me come to underworld until now that I'm old enough.

"Come on, hurry up. Your father will be here any moment" Laura said running around packing my stuff.

"Laura everything is done lets just go downstairs" I said

We both went downstairs and sat down, waiting for my father to pick me up. Laura sat next to me and hugged me "Don't forget me, I'm goanna miss you" She said crying

"Hey, don't cry. I will ask dad to shift your job to our house in the underworld, then we'll be together again, ok"

She moved back and smiled "Ok but till then do call me"

"I won't forget you Laura, I will call you daily, I promise"

Just then the doorbell rang "Well, I guess your father is here" She got up and opened the door, my father walked in. My dad looked in his early thirties even though he was hundreds old, his brown hair like mine and green eyes like my sister. He was muscled, he had to be cause he was the general.

"Daddy" I ran up to him and hugged him. His muscled arms squeezed me

If you didn't know I was my dad's favorite, actually I was everyone's favorite because I was the smallest in the family. "Hey my little angel, you ready?" he said letting go of me

I smiled "Yup, ready"

He smiled "Ok come on"

We walked out; our driver had already put my stuff in the car. I quickly hugged Laura and Samantha. Samantha was my cook.

"Take care of your self" Samantha said crying

"I will, you too take care of yourself"

"Maybe we'll see you soon" Laura said

"I smiled "Maybe we will"

I then walked up to my bodyguard Lucien. He always kept his face blank, never smiled or showed any emotion but today he smiled at me, a sad smile. He ruffled my head "Take care of your self kiddo"

I smiled "You too" I hugged him, he was shocked but then he awkwardly patted my back "Ok off you go"

I smiled and then bid my goodbyes and sat in the car. Today I will be at my house where I always belonged.

"So, how's the underworld like?" I asked

My father smiled "Don't you remember?"

"Not much, seven years is a long gap. I bet the underworld has changed"

"It has, it's mostly like the human world but instead it's supernatural"

I smiled "Proud to be"

He chuckled "So you're ready to be back?"

"As ready as I can ever be"

"Good"

We reached the forest, my dad stopped the car on the circle and then we were suddenly in the vampire world, cool right.

I looked out the window; it was same as the human world except supernatural walked around. I grinned, I'm goanna enjoy living here.

In the evening, we reached our house or should I say mansion. It was very big; I remember playing around my house when I was little.

"Come angel, your mother and sister are waiting for you" Dad said getting out of his side.

I was very excited; I quickly got out of my side and walked in with my father. As soon as the doorbell rang, my sister opened the door and leaped on me with a bear hug. "I'm so happy your back, we're goanna have so much fun together at my wedding" That's another reason for my comeback. My sister has finally found her prince charming and they have decided to marry. I've met Lysander, my sister's future husband. He's very funny and very kind, he's like a brother I never had and I love him for that.

We both jumped up and down and were giggling like little girls, just like when we were little. "I'm excited too; I mean I'm the bridesmaid"

"You know what that means, right?" She asked

"SHOPPING!" We both shouted, my dad smiled and shook his head.

My mother came running out, her eyes full of tears "My baby, she's finally back, my baby's back" My mother hugged me

"Hey mama, don't cry. I'm here aren't I so why cry when we can celebrate" I said smiling at her

"Celebrating we are, that's why your father has kept a party of your arrival today. A welcome party" She smiled

"Can't wait" I said excitedly

They all laughed "Now come on in, you must be tired of the journey"

"Come I'll take you to your room and get you ready" My sister said dragging me upstairs

We went down the huge hall and then to my room. It was changed, the smaller bed that I had has been replaced by a king size bed, a dressing table. My laptop on a desk in the right side and a walk in closet and books which I totally adore but one thing was still same, the wall paint which I adored, it was still purple. I grinned "who changed my furniture"

"Me of course, do you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it. Thank you, it's beautiful" I said hugging her

"Wait, till you see your closet but not now, the guests will be arriving soon, we have to get you ready" She said dragged me and made me sit in front of the mirror.

"Can I put a little make up on you?" She asked showing her puppy eyes. I was always the simple one, I didn't like too much makeup, and people told me that I look beautiful simple but if I put makeup, I look sexy.

I sighed "Ok but not much"

She grinned "Ok, let's start"

She curled my long brown hair, it looked very nice. Then she applied my makeup, my big purple eyes, yes they are unique, they are different because of my powers. She applied red eyeshade and black eyeliner, making my eyes look bigger. Then she applied luscious red lipstick and finally some light red blush, my pale skin brightened and glowed. I didn't look like a whore as I thought I would instead I looked decent.

I smiled at my sister "Wow, thanks Juliet it's awesome."

"I told you so, anyways, come on. I picked out a dress for you" She again dragged me to my closet. I gasped at the sight; every single cloth was a dress, only some jeans and shirts. I love dresses; my sister knew that, that's why she's filled my closet with new cloths.

I hugged her "Oh my, thank you thank you thank you" I repeated again and again

She laughed "Chill out Scar, I knew you would love it"

She then walked in and took out a beautiful red dress. It was strapless, the bodice looked fitting and the bottom would flow down till my knees. I smiled "I Love it"

She smiled "Great then go put it on while I get ready"

I took the dress from her and then went to the bathroom. I quickly changed and well the dress fitted perfectly. I walked out to see my sister already dressed. She wore a similar dress as mine but hers was yellow. My sister looked a lot like me, except her eyes were green and mine purple and also her hair is blond like my mum's while mine is brown like my father.

"The guests have arrived, just to let you know" She told me while I was putting on my red heels.

Ok I was nervous, coming back after so many years and then meeting other super naturals was difficult. I never was a person who wanted attention, I was always the quiet one, I talked less and I always kept to myself. My sister was my only companion of secrets, I only told her everything. I never made human friends even though all of them in my school wanted to be my friends, I was friends with them but I kept my distance. I smiled "Ok let's do this"

We both walked down the corridor and downstairs. When we reached the hall, everybody was there. Every one of them were stunning, I guess that's a point for being a supernatural. Everybody looked at me when we walked in, some with smiles, some with lust, some with jealousy, and some with admiration.

"Look there's Lys, come on" She pointed at Lysander who was talking to my mother. She then pulled me with her.

My mother gasped in surprise "Wow, my daughters look beautiful" She said hugging me and Juliet

I smiled "Thanks mom" we both said together

"I'll be back" She left us three alone

Lysander smiled at me "Wow, who is this pretty young lady who has made me forget my fiancé today" He said teasingly. Lysander is very handsome blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin. He's a werewolf and very muscled, he's in the army and works with my father.

I laughed "She's the same old Scarlet"

He laughed and then hugged me "Missed you Scar"

"Missed you too, Lys"

My sister glared at him "Uhm, who did you forget?"

Lys gulped "Honey we were joking"

I hugged Lys sideways "Hey sis, care to share" I asked teasingly

She smiled "You know I would give you anything, even if it's my fiancé, you know that I love you so much that I would give my own happiness to you"

My eyes misted "I love you too and I was joking" I hugged her

Lys placed both of his arms around my and Juliet's shoulder "How about I get both?"

I pushed his arm away "Ewww, you're like a brother"

They both laughed at me, Mum came back "Scarlet come with me, the king wants to meet you"

My heartbeat increased "Wait, the king's here?"

"Of course he is, every royalty is here" Oh did I forgot to mention, I'm a royalty which means with royal blood. My mother and father are both royalties. Royalties are high standard people and super naturals without royal blood are normal. I hate people who think royalties are high standard; I like to keep everybody in stability. Since my mother was head of the council, she was a very good friend of the king and my father is close too because he's a general and works for the king.

She grabbed my hand and then took me to the king who was talking to my father. He smiled when he saw me and my father wrapped an arm around me "Henry, this is my lovely daughter Scarlet"

The king smiled at me warmly "Nice to finally meet you Scarlet, your father has told me lots about you" He was in his early thirties just like my father. He was very handsome with baby blue eyes and blond hair. He wore a tux like everyone in the hall.

I smiled "Nice to meet you too your highness"

He waved a hand "Oh please, call me Henry, your father and I are very good friends. No need to be formal"

"So tell me how was your time with the humans, were they nice or filthy?" He asked

"My time went good. And I don't think humans are filthy, they are very fascinating. I don't find any difference between any species; I like to keep everyone in balance." I said smiling

He smiled "That's what I wanted to hear, I'm sure your father is proud of you"

I looked at my dad "Oh yes, I'm very proud of her" He said smiling at me

A women walked up to us, the king wrapped his arm around her waist "Scarlet, meet my wife Rose and Rose, this is Scarlet. Ronan and Kara's youngest daughter" Ronan and Kara are my parents.

Rose smiled at me, she was very pretty. Long black hair, with pretty green eyes and a very slender and curvy body.

"Finally we meet the famous Scarlet, I must say, you are so beautiful" She said shaking my hand

I blushed "Thank you, your highness"

She smiled "Please, call me Rose. I only let some people call me by my name"

I laughed "Then I'm lucky"

They all laughed "So Scarlet, tell me about your plans after graduation" Asked Rose

"I was planning on becoming a doctor, for supernatural's" I replied

They both looked pleased "That's a very nice job Scarlet. I really like you" Henry said

"Thank you"

"So you're going to school tomorrow? Do meet out son Samuel"

"I don't know him but sure, if I know, I'll meet him" I replied to the king

"My sons are not here or I would have introduced you to them, but my daughter Annabel is here, I would like you to meet her" I think the king sent her a telepathic message because Sarah I guess was at our side in an instant.

She was very beautiful too. Long blond hair like her father and a beautiful slender body like her mothers, but her eyes were very pretty, very light green.

"Annabel meet Scarlet and Scarlet this is my daughter Annabel" The king introduced us

I smiled at her "Hello"

But instead she hugged me "Oh my god, you are so pretty; it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

Just then Juliet came up to me, handing me a drink "Come on, I want to show you something"

I nodded and then looked at Annabel "Do you want to come with us?"

She lit up like a fire "Yeah sure"

The three of us walked in the back garden, it was huge with lots of flowers, benches, lights and fountain. Lys was waiting for us in the middle "What took you girls so long?"

"Nothing, so why did you guys call me here?" I asked

"Look at the sky" My sister whispered

And I did, I looked up the sky to see fireworks. They were very pretty in the dark night "Wow, this is beautiful" I whispered

"I knew you would like it, anyways there's another surprise" She whistled and a waiter came with a trolley with a big cake on it.

He left the trolley to us and left from there, I looked at the cake and it said welcome home "Thank you, it looks very yummy"

"Go ahead then, cut it"

And just when I did, another firework blew; I looked up and on the sky, in a very beautiful writing in light blue said 'Welcome Home'

Little did I know that coming back home was going to change my life forever….


	3. Royal High School

Chapter 2 –Royal High School

Dairy – 29th June 2010

If only I knew, going to new school would make me meet him, I would have never joined…

..._...

The party had ended ages ago and the first thing I did was ran to my room and change, which I did.

I sat at my window watching the stars, which I always used to do. The stars make me feel good. My mother says the great ones are the stars and they watch us from above, that's why I love watching them because somewhere up there I know my grandpa's there watching over me. He was my best friend, me and him always used to go fishing but then one day he vanished. He wasn't like the old grandpa's; he was in his 40's. But when he vanished I felt very lonely, then we thought he was dead and will never return.

Someone cleared there throat, I turned my head to see Juliet grinning at me. "What?" I asked

"You ready for new school tomorrow?" She asked sitting on my bed, dressed in her shorts and tank top.

"WHAT? School starts tomorrow?" I didn't know that, why didn't mom or dad tell me

She laughed "Of course it does, that's where all the royalties go and don't worry, it's only one last year and then you would be 18 and out of school"

I sighed "Why didn't mum or dad tell me?"

"They told me to but I forgot, sorry" She said guilty

I waved my hand "its fine, do I get my own car? I had one in the human world but I left it there"

She smirked "Oh yeah you will get a car but dad said you will need a driver too"

I frowned "Why?"

"Because you don't know the ways around here, once you do, you can take the car"

True "Fine, so how's this school? You graduated from there, right?"

"Yup, it's cool. Just stay with your friends and stay cool and if any problems, just go to the principle and say my name and she will do almost anything for you" She smirked

"No thank you, I can handle my own problems." I replied

"Whatever you wish, anyways sleep. You will need to wake up early in the morning" She got up "If you get nightmares then give me a shout and I'll sleep with you, ok?"

I get a lot of nightmares because of my powers and my sister usually calms me down. I smiled and nodded

She kissed my forehead "Goodnight"

"Night"

She left. The moment I hit the bed, I was in a deep sleep, the only thing that was on my mind was my new school.

I woke up 6 in the morning. I quickly took a shower, I dressed in a pink summers dress and pink ballet flats. I quickly put on lip gloss and eyeliner.

I grabbed my purse since I didn't have any books yet. I hurried downstairs, my parents were already up. The cook had already set the breakfast on the table, I sat next to dad. "Morning"

"Good morning" They both replied

"Ready for school?" Dad asked putting his newspaper down

"Yeah I guess, I don't have books though"

"The teachers will arrange them for you" My mum replied

"Ok"

We ate our breakfast in silence, my driver walked in "Ready to go, Miss Jones" He asked

"Yeah, just a minute" I ran upstairs to my sisters bedroom, I shook her

"Go away" She mumbled sleepily

"Get up and give me your wishes" I again shook her

She sat up "You are annoying and sweet at the same time, Good luck on your first day. Make some friends, makes boyfriends, go on a date and hook with someone"

"That were too much wishes which I did not intend to get but…thanks" I hugged her and ran downstairs and straight outside in the car.

We reached the school, it was huge. I got out of the car and all eyes landed on me. There were groups of people, just like my old school, some cheerleaders, some jocks, preps and nerds. I walked inside the school, as I past some even whistled, uh.

I stopped in the main hall since I didn't know where the office was. I needed to ask someone, I looked at a guy who was looking at me with full lust, uh not him. Then there was a nerd who was smiling at me with saliva drooling down his mouth, ewww so not him. Then last but not the least a guy who was an emo, yeah maybe he could help.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around with a glare, I cringed. I smiled at him but his expressions stayed the same "Uh hi" by the way, he was hot. Black short hair but long bangs in his face, the bangs were died blue and green. His eyes were brown and pale face, he was a vamp too. Baggy pants and black shirt which said 'Don't fuck with me' and a leather jacket, everything about him told me that he is a bad kid.

"What do you want?" He said eying me down

"I uh…I need help"

"Why don't you ask someone else?" He asked looking around

"I can't, I don't like the others-"

"So you like me?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"No! no…Look every boy here is looking at me with sexual desires and girls are glaring at me, you're the only one who I thought could help" I explained

"Sorry I can't"

Before he could plug his earphones in his ears and walk away, I grabbed his arm; he looked at me angrily "Please…" I pleaded

He sighed "What do you need help with?"

I grinned "Please can you tell me where the office is?"

"Go down that corridor and take a left."

I smiled "Thank you, your very sweet" I kissed his cheek, he was shocked when I did. I quickly ran down the corridor and took a left, where the office was.

The lady at the desk was sweet; she gave me my books and schedule. My first class was History.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes, I didn't know where to go, great. There was no one except that nerd who was still looking at me before. I sighed and went up to him "Hi"

"He-hello" He stammered

"Can you tell me where History class is?" I said showing him my schedule.

He nodded "Come with me"

I walked with him upstairs on the third floor, why wasn't he in class "Aren't you goanna be late for class?" I asked

"No..I-I have a –fre-free period" He stammered again, is it a medical problem?

We reached the history class "Thank you" I smiled at him, he's a good guy.

"I'm Le-Lenny" He said extending his hand

I didn't want to hold his hand but I didn't want to offend him either. So I shook it "I'm Scarlet, nice to meet you, Lenny"

He smiled "Sam-same here"

"Well I'll see you around" I said, he nodded and took off

Time for class, I knocked on the door. "Come in" the teacher said

I opened the door and everyone's eyes were on me. "Uhm hi, I'm Scarlet"

She smiled "Hello scarlet, your late dear"

"I'm sorry, I was lost"

"It's ok, come inside"

"Everyone, this is Scarlet, our new student. Please take a seat next to Edward" She said pointing at a boy.

I smiled at her and then took my seat next to him. "Hey" He said

"Hi"

"I'm Edward Pierce"

He was the king's son. His eyes were the same and so were his blond hair, why didn't I notice. "I'm Scarlet Jones; you're Henry's son?"

He smiled "You personally know my father?" He asked surprised

"Yeah, I'm Ronan Jones daughter, so why wouldn't I?" I said

He was shocked "You're that Scarlet?"

I nodded "Yeah, last time I checked"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that, by the way nice to meet you"

"Same here" I said

The class went boring; the lesson was on werewolf's which was truly boring. After history, I had maths and science. It was now lunch and I still didn't make any friends.

I stepped in the dinning hall where everyone was, every eyes set on me but I ignored them and went straight to buy some blood and just when I turned around, I bumped into someone and spilled the blood on the white shirt.

I gasped and looked up to see the most gorges guy in my entire life. His hair black, very black, short cut and up in spikes. He wore a white shirt and jeans. But his baby blue eyes were very familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I am so sorry" the blood had already stained the shirt

"What the fuck" He said annoyed looking down at his shirt

"I'm very sorry"

He looked up angrily "Yeah you sho-" He stopped mid sentence and his angry face turned to shock "I can't read you" he was speaking to himself or me?

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"I can't read your thoughts, no one is immune to my powers but I can't read you" He was shocked but I was more.

"Uh…" Before I could say anything I heard my name

"Scarlet" Someone said from behind, I turned around to see a smiling Annabel, she hugged me.

"Hey Scarlet, how were your classes?" She asked

"Uh great, but had a little problem finding them"

"It's ok, I didn't know you joined today or else I would've helped you" She smiled

"It's fine"

"Come on, sit with us. I'll introduce you to my friends"

I was thankful to her; I mean she was the only one I knew. I smiled "Yeah Sure"

She looked at the boy's shirt who was still standing there. "Is that blood on your shirt?" She asked

He was about to reply but I cut him off "Uh…can I buy you a new shirt? It's my fault and I wanna make it up to you. I'm still very sorry" I said

He was now angrier "I can buy a shirt myself, I don't need your help" he snapped

"Wait" I grabbed a tissue and wetted it "The least I could do is clean it" I slid my hand under his shirt to hold the shirt properly. I could feel his abs and six packs and had to resist a blush. He shuddered when I touched him. I wiped the blood but it only made the stains lighter.

I moved back "Uh…at least the stain is light now"

He hesitated to reply but then he did "Don't touch me again. I was shocked, I just helped him the least he could do is say thanks.

"Come on, forget him" Annabel pulled me along with her to a table where some people were sitting.

"Guys this is Scarlet and Scarlet this is Brian" She said pointing at a very cute boy with shaggy brown hair and he was tan, a werewolf, he nodded at me. "This is Kyle" she pointed to another boy next to Brian, who was handsome with red hair and green eyes. Then she pointed at a girl next to him "This is Riley, Kyle's girlfriend" She smiled at me.

"Hey Scarlet" Edward was sitting in front of Riley, again I didn't notice him.

"Hey Edward" I replied

"You two know each other?" Annabel asked

"Yes, he's in my history class"

"This is Samuel" She said the boy who was coming up to us, the boy who I spilled blood on. Oh my god, he's Samuel, what's wrong with me today? He was now wearing a light blue shirt.

"And lastly this is Vanessa" She pointed at a girl next to Edward, She glared at me, I guess I got my enemy as well.

"She's Sam's girlfriend"

Samuel glared at me while he sat next to her. I sat next to Annabel in front of Samuel. Vanessa was cuddling in to him but he didn't seem too interested.

"You have very beautiful eyes" Commented Edward

I tried not to blush "Uh thanks"

"I've never seen this color of eyes on any supernatural, you're the first" He explained

I couldn't reveal about my powers so I just smiled at him.

We had lunch and then my next class was Spanish, our real supernatural language. When I entered my class, my teacher introduced me to everyone. Surprisingly Samuel was in my class and I sat next to him.

He ignored me the whole class and I avoided him as much.

After another class it was finally time for home as I was heading out, I bumped onto someone, loosing my balance I was about to hit the floor when two arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see the emo boy, who helped me find the office.

He lifted me up and let go off me. I smiled at him "Thank you"

He didn't smiled back or glare at me, he had a blank expression on, so I thought of introducing myself. I moved my hand forward "Hi, I'm Scarlet"

His expression softened but he didn't shake my hand "Kenny" he moved past me.

I ran back up to him "Why do you hate me?"

"Did I say that?" He stopped and asked

"No no you-"

"So then why you are asking?" He raised a brow

"Because every time you see me, you look at me angrily" I explained

"I do that with everyone"

"Well I'm not everyone" I snapped

"Really? Who are you then? Queen of America?" He muttered sarcastically

"No…I'm your friend" I said softly

He was shocked but then that angry expression back on his face, his face moved closer to mine and he gazed in my eyes, I shrinked in front of him "I don't have any friends"

"That's because you don't let anyone in"

"Maybe I don't want to"

"Maybe your scared" I retorted

He was shocked and moved back.

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated

"I don't show my real emotions to anyone" and with that, he walked past me and this time I didn't follow.

I don't know why but something about him makes me feel sad, like I can feel his emotions. Something about him pulled me closer to him, like i want to know him.

He was a sad kid that I knew but why I'm goanna find out.

..._...

Dairy – 29th June 2010

I wish I'd known that if feeling compassion for others would risk my own life….I would have never done it

* * *

><p>Ok People Thank you all for your kind reviews.<p>

If you love me and the story and want an update soon, please kindly R&R

Luv ya

AlisXXX


	4. Kenneth Williams?

Chapter 3 – Kenneth Williams?

Dairy – 30th June 2010

If only I knew helping someone is wrong, then I wouldn't have done it…

…_...

The next day I woke up early and went to school early. Since Juliet said that the head teacher is her friend, maybe I could get some information on Kenny.

I knocked on the principle's office "Come in"

I opened the door and went inside, the principle looked nice and sweet in her late 40s. I smiled "Hey, I'm Scarlet, Juliet's sister. I'm new to this school"

She smiled "Oh It's nice to meet you Scarlet, your sister was a good student, I hope you are too"

I smiled "You won't get any complaints, I promise"

"I know I won't….So…What can I do for you?"

"Ahm….I need some information on a student, it's kind of private actually, just some search I have to do. Could you help me with that?" I was nervous since I was asking the principle, hell I could get expelled.

She looked at me as if she was looking for something but then she gave me a small smile "Sure, who's the student?"

Phew… "His name is Kenny, I don't know his second name. I'm sure you know him"

Her face suddenly turned grim "Are you sure? I know that we have one Kenny in the school but he's dangerous, you don't want to mess with him"

A shivered passed through me "I'm sure, please can you give me his information?"

She nodded "Ok, come to me after school tomorrow. I will have to get it for you"

I smiled "Thank you so much"

She nodded "Can I ask why you want his information?"

"Huh…For some reason, it's kind of private."

She nodded "Ok then no problem"

I got up and left from there. The classes were all good and now it was lunchtime. I went inside the dinning hall and bumped into someone. The person lost his balance and fell down.

I gasped when I saw who it was; Poor Lenny was covered in food and lying on the floor. Everyone started to laugh at him, I felt so bad for him, I gave him my hand and pulled him up.

"I am so sorry Lenny; I didn't see where I was going"

"It's oo-ok, it happens"

"No it's not okay, here I'll buy you another lunch"

"No it-it's fine" he stammered

"No it's not, now come on"

He sighed and followed me. We were passing by Samuel's table but that bastard pulled his leg out from under the table and tripped Lenny, again he fell and again everyone was laughing at him.

Samuel and his boys were laughing like hell.

"Aww…did little Lenny fall" Kyle said

"Aww…he just did" Samuel said, I wanted to slap him real bad, which I did.

I went up to him and slapped him hard and tight. He stopped laughing and so did everyone else, his expression was filled with shock. I wanted to give him another piece of my mind but I resisted.

"How can you bully someone like this? If you don't know how bullying feels like then don't bully anyone and do us a big favor, pick on someone your own size"

We both glared at each other as in we were worst enemies. I pulled Lenny of the floor and took him out of the dinning hall.

"I am sorry Lenny, it all happened because of me if i-"

"It-it's not your fa-fault"

"How about I take you to the dinner down by the school street"

"You do-don't really have to do this"

"Of course I do, I don't usually skip classes, but I'll do this for you"

"You'll skip cl-class for me"

"Of course, now come on"

We went to the dinner and had our lunch there, afterwards we returned to school, our forth period was on, and I quickly ran to my Science class while Lenny went to his class.

I opened the door and all eyes turned on me. The teacher glared "You're late"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mrs. Bernard, I was with the principle" Liar

"You have a note?"

Busted! "Uh no, she said just tell you that I was with her"

"Fine, you better not be lying"

"Never dream of it"

"Take your seat Ms. Jones"

I walked in, before I could sit, I saw Kenny sitting right at the back alone. I decided to sit next to him, so I did,

Everyone gasped and Kenny looked like he would kill me right there. The teacher ignored us and continued with the lesson.

"Did I tell you to sit here?" He said glaring at me

I smiled sweetly "No you didn't"

"Then why the hell are you sitting here?"

"I can sit wherever I want"

"No you don't, this is my seat and no one sits here"

"Does it say your name on it?"

"No but-"

"Then it isn't yours now is it?"

"No one sits here" His eyes turned red in a scary way

But instead of being scared, I was angry "How many times do I tell you that 'I'm not no one', for god sake I'm your friend" I rolled my eyes

His eyes softened and turned back to chocolate brown. "What do you want from me?"

"You to be my friend"

"I don't have friends and I don't make any either"

"Oh come on, I promise I won't betray you, I'll always stay loyal"

For a moment I thought he smiled but then probably my imagination. "Look…why are you doing this? I mean you could be friends with anyone here, you're the prettiest girl in school"

His comment made me blush but I didn't show him that "You think I'm pretty?"

He was shocked because I don't think he was meant to say that. "Uh…I-uh… Stop, your confusing me"

"Yeah because you said so yourself" I replied quickly

"Yeah because I think what I said" He blurted out in frustration

"So you think I'm pretty" I pressed on

"No…you're the ugliest girl in school that's probably why I don't want to be your friend"

I knew he was saying that to get rid of me but I'm not something you can get rid of easily "Fine, I'm ugly. Thank you very much but I'm still goanna be your friend."

"You can dream on it, _princess_" He sneered

I glowered over him "I make my dreams real, so watch out"

The ring of the bell broke our gazing contest. I got up and left, smiling at the expression he had on.

I reached my last period and in that period I sit with Sam, I sighed and next to him while he was glaring at me.

"You're goanna regret that slap" He sneered

"Look what you did back there wasn't nice, how can you bully someone and laugh at them like that"

"Because I don't like that Lenny, okay and what you did, you will get an answer for that soon"

"We'll see"

"Oh yeah, we'll see"

The teacher walked in and started our lesson.

…_...

The school had ended ages ago and now I was entering my house.

"Mum, dad I'm home" I shouted

"In kitchen" Dad shouted from the kitchen

I placed my bag on the floor and went inside the kitchen only to be surprised to see Henry, sitting with my whole family, even

"Hello Scarlet, How are you?" Henry asked smiling

I smiled back "I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm great"

"So what's going on? Everyone gathered around together? Any problem?"

They all went rigid but my dad quickly smiled "Uh no, no problem honey. Henry just came by to say 'Hi'"

I looked at Henry who was nodding in agreement.

Something was fishy but I didn't press on "Ok then, I'm going to my room"

I left from there and went straight to my room; I got a long bath and then finally got dressed in my pajamas since I wasn't going to go out.

Before I could even touch my bed, my sister barged in "Hey Hon how was school today?"

I sighed, she never knocks "Not bad, the old same"

I suddenly remembered about Kenny "Hey Juls?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a boy named Kenny? He's my age"

"I probably know a lot of Kenny's which one are you on about?"

"He has black hair and blue eyes; he's like a total badass"

She frowned "I really don't know who you're talking about but I have an idea"

My eyes lit up "What?"

She smirked, which was not a good sign "We can check in dad's office, he has every record of every person"

I frowned "You know I don't do stuff like that, I don't want to get in trouble"

"Oh come on, your always the good one, always get A grades, always following the rules. Let's just do this today, I promise, mum and dad won't even know and you'll still be the good daughter"

"I can't, what if mum or dad walks in on us."

"No they won't, I promise"

"I can't" I sulked

"Look you and I both know that you want to do this to find out about this boy because you are obviously very curious about him. So either get your butt up or forget the information"

I really was curious, I sighed "Fine, this better work"

"It will, now come along"

We walked down the stairs and stood in front of dad's office, we weren't allowed here without permission, if dad finds out, we are so dead.

"We're really doing this?"

"Get over it you wuss"

"Where are mum and dad?"

"They huh…they're gone to the palace with Henry"

She opened the door and pulled me inside along with her. I wanted to push her in and run back in my room but I had to stay.

"What's going on here?" I jumped and started to run but before I could get any near the door, Juliet pulled my shirt from the back to keep me in place.

"Relax, its only Lys" She said

"Lys?"

"Yeah Lys"

I turned around to see him standing at the corner, trying to hide his laugh but then no point cause they both burst out laughing.

I glared at them "It's not funny"

"Yes it is, you didn't see you, we saw you running around" Juliet said laughing

'Oh shut up" I snapped and turned on the lights.

Lys cleared his throat "Ok kiddo, what are we doing?"

"We're looking for someone's info" Juliet sat in dads chair and turned on the computer.

"Who?"

"Just wait"

"Ok what was the name again?" She asked

"Kenny" Me and Lys stood behind her and watched her typing the name and searching it.

A list of people came down "Okay….look at the picture and tell me who it is"

She scrolled down the page with the pictures, I checked every face but not him, then he came along "Stop"

"Who? Which one?" She asked

"That one" I pointed at Kenny's picture "Kenneth Williams, that's his real name?"

"HIM!" My sister shrieked

"Yeah why what's wrong?"

She paled; I looked at Lys who was also drained out of color. I was scared now "Guys, what's wrong? Do you know him?"

"Scar, listen to me carefully. He is not a good company to hang out with; you really don't want to mess with him"

So she does know him "What? Why?"

"Just listen to me okay, don't go near him"

I felt angry, how can she say that about someone "Open his file"

She looked at Lys who nodded and then she opened the file and got up, I sat in her place and read.

'Kenneth Williams, son of Mary and John Williams. Born on 25th August 1993, Kenneth was 4 when his mother (Mary) died; murdered by her kidnaper and his father (John) went crazy. John killed 20'00 people (Vampires, Fairies and Werewolf's) on 2001 just to get revenge for killing his wife, he had been sent to asylum for treatment.

After John went to asylum, Kenneth was alone without his parents and he decided to take revenge for taking his parents away. Apparently he was caught in a murder case at the age of 14, he was a suspect but then the charges were false and he was bailed. He is still a suspect for murdering a girl who was his class fellow. He's been jail twice for trying to get escape his father from asylum.

I was honestly shocked, I mean I don't really feel any anger on the kid, he's been through a lot. Instead I felt pain and anger for him, how must have he been feeling the whole time. That's probably why he's that quiet and alone all the time, no wonder he shows no emotions, why he doesn't makes friends, why he keeps this anger face on, all this just to hide the pain.

And no matter what takes, I'm goanna help him.

…_...

Dairy – 30th June 2010

I thought helping others was a good deed, then why did I get punished for something like this…

Thank you everyone for reviews, I loved them. I hope you guys like this chapter, so do review if you do.

Thanks

R&R


	5. Happy raping Christmas to me

Chapter 4 – Happy raping Christmas to me

31st June 2010

He gave me a gift….a gift of humiliation

…_...

I woke up in the morning and took a quick shower. I quickly dressed in my light pink summers dress and pinks flats.

Today was the last day at school since next week is Christmas and its Christmas holidays from tomorrow. Even though we're different, doesn't mean we can't have religions, my family goes to church every Sunday.

I reached school just in time; I went straight to the principles office for more information on Kenny.

"Hello Scarlet"

"Good morning Mrs. Giles"

She nodded "You're here for the information?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"I'm sorry Scarlet I don't have it yet, all our files are not in this school and I'll have to go to the first campaign to get, how about I get you it in between the holidays, is it okay?"

I was disappointed but at least I had some of his information. I smiled "Yeah that's fine, just give me a call"

"I will"

I went to my first period which was with Kenny but he wasn't there and then I had my last period which I have with him but he wasn't there either, I didn't see him around school today so I bet he wasn't in today, wow just great, it's last day at school before Christmas holidays and he's not in. Now how the hell am I supposed to ask him about his life.

_Great!_

…_...

25th December 2009

Today was Christmas and I was helping my sister decorate the Christmas tree.

"Scar, why don't you go get ready, we'll have to leave in about 2 hours, and I'm going to go dress up now" My sister said

Today was a Christmas ball at the palace and we were invited. I really didn't want to go but I had to go since my parents said so.

"Fine" I got up and went to my room. I took out the dress I chose, it was light blue with brown design, and it was strapless and flowed down till my feet.

I quickly got dressed and curled my hair; my long curly hair flowed down on my back. I don't like much make up so I applied eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and a little bit of blush. I put on my blue heels and went downstairs, where everyone was waiting for me.

"I'm ready let's go"

So they all got up and we drove to the palace. We all got out at the front, while the driver took the car. My parents went in first then Lys and Juls and me all alone at the back.

The palace was huge, I was here first time, it was huge and beautiful. People filled everywhere in tuxes and dresses. I sat on the table alone while my parents were meeting the other people and so was Juliet and Lys.

I sighed; I couldn't see Annabel or Edward anywhere so I got up and bought myself a drink. I sat down again.

My phone started to ring "Hello" I answered

"Scarlet, it's me Mrs. Giles"

"Oh hi Mrs. Giles"

"I have those information you wanted, can you come to the school and get it now"

"What? I can't come right now; I'm at the Christmas ball"

"I'm so sorry Scarlet but I'm leaving with my family tonight for Christmas holidays and I wouldn't be back until next week" But school's goanna start in three days. Oh well.

_Shit! _"Fine, where do I meet you?"

"In the school, I'm already here going through some files"

"Fine, I'll be there" I said and cut the call

I looked for my parents but they were nowhere in sight then I looked for Juliet who was dancing with Lys and I really didn't wanna disturb them, so I went outside and messaged my sister that I was leaving.

I went in the parking lot and saw my driver; I really didn't want to take him right now, besides he drives very slow.

"Miss Jones, do you need to go somewhere?" HE asked as I approached him

I smiled "I do but I want to go alone if you don't mind"

He smiled and handed me the keys without saying anything "Thank you" I said and sat in the car and drove of to school.

I reached the school in minutes and got out. As I was entering I saw Samuel and two other boys who I didn't know, they were sitting in front of the school steps, and all of them looked drunk.

"Hey hot chick, are you lost in the middle of the night" One of them said and it got Samuel's attention too because he didn't see me coming, his eyes gazed down at me in a hungry way, I shivered. They all were wearing tuxes, I bet they ditched the ball. I ignored them and went straight inside the school.

I went down the hallway and in Mrs. Giles office "Oh good you're here. I was just leaving"

I gave her a grateful look "Thank you Mrs. Giles" as she handed me the file of Kenny

"No problem, look I have to leave, my flight is in 2 hours and my family has already left, you could stay here if you like" She said

"Thanks"

She left the school. I was all alone in the whole school, after an hour of studying his file, I sat up exhausted, I'll finish reading it tomorrow. I need some sleep. I got up and walked down the hall suddenly someone pulled me inside a classroom. It was dark so I couldn't see the person's face.

"Who's this?" I asked, my voice quivering

"Guess who" The voice sounded familiar, the person let go of me and turned on the lights.

I gasped as I saw Samuel "Wh-wheres you friends?

He smirked, he was high I could tell by his posture. "They're gone"

"Why are you here?'

"I don't know….maybe because this girl slapped me and I told her to watch out because she's in for a payback"

"Look Samuel…we-we can settle this later, ri-right now your drunk" I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arms

"Oh come on Scarlet, don't telll me yourrr scared" He slured

"Look just let me go" I whimpered

"No, not so easily, you've woken my inner demon"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Oh you don't need to know honey"

He pushed me on the floor, and started to take of his tux coat, then the bow and then his shirt. I could see his biceps, his abs and six packs, he was muscled ok but that's not what I'm worried about right now.

"Wh-what are you do-doing" I cried as I pushed myself backwards

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm goanna take you right now, you know, you look very hot in that dress, how about we take it off and then see how hot you look"

He moved towards me and kneeled down in front of me; in a blur he ripped my dress of me. I screamed but he pinned me down and covered my mouth with his hand while the other held my hands above.

"This is what you get when you mess with Sam, when I'm over with you; I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me when you slapped me in front of the whole school"

"No" I mumbled in his hand, I sobbed but he wouldn't let me go

In an instance, he tied my hands on the table legs with his coat, I screamed again "Please let me go, I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not enough"

I screamed "Somebody help me!….Help me!" I screamed but no one heard

"Scream all you want because no ones goanna save you"

He then ripped of my bra and panties "Noooo!…no no please don't" I cried

He opened his zip; my eyes widened "No no no please don't I beg you"

"Aww don't beg it will turn me more on" He plunged inside me, I screamed.

"Mummm!…daddd!…Juilietttt! Someone help me!" I screamed

He the bit me on the neck and drank from me, his grip on my body already gave bruises, his nails scratched my skin as he kept thrusting inside me. He thrusted harder and harder I could feel the blood slipping down from underneath me. I cried and cried but no one helped me.

After what seemed like century, he spilled inside me. My body ached with pain, it was too much to bear, I could feel the darkness covering my eyes. The last thing I remembered was seeing my rapists face.

…_...

On Monday early morning as the students were coming in. The genitor wiped the floor, he cleaned every class, he opened the last class he was going to clean but stood there shocked.

A girl was lying there naked and wounded, hand tied on the table. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He dialed 911 for ambulance. The ambulance was there in minutes. The genitor led them inside the school as the students watched and followed them. The Paramedics picked her body up and laid her on the stretcher.

As the paramedics took her out, every body gasped and looked shocked at the girl.

Kenny who was passing by was shocked himself, looking at the state of her. Annabel ran up to them as she saw the girl.

"Oh my god, what happened to her, Scarlet?" She asked

"We don't know but it looks like a case of rape" One of them replied

She gasped and entered the ambulance with them. She dialed Scarlet's parents, who were worried for their daughter who hadn't returned home all night.

As they reached the hospital, the paramedics took Scarlet in and Annabel stood outside her ward. Scarlet's family rushed in the hospital.

"What happened?" Kara asked crying

"I don't know, I was in the school when I saw the paramedics taking her" Annabel replied

"What did the doctor say?" Ronan asked worried about his daughter

"They're not confirmed but they're saying it's a rape case"

Her mother gasped and sat on the bench in shock as her other daughter Juliet consoled her. The doctor came out "I'm sorry to say this but your daughter has been raped brutally, she's in a very critical state, we are trying all our best"

He walked away leaving the shocked parents there.

"My baby" Kara cried on Ronan's shoulder.

…_...

Scarlet's POV

I felt pain, lots and lots of pain, my body ached and my eyes felt heavy, like swollen but then I had to open them. I opened my eyes but the light pricked them, I quickly closed them again.

I then slowly opened them again and adjusted the light; my vision was clear but not much. I looked around myself, I had IV on me, I was in a hospital that's for sure. I tried to sit up but I flinched as the pain hit me.

"Honey what are you doing, you need rest" My mother rushed up to me

"Hey mum" I hugged her

"Baby, how are you feeling?" She asked crying

"Aside the pain I feel good"

"Honey wait here, I'll go tell the doctor your awake" She ran out

What happened to me? Why am I here?

The doc and my mother came in, the doc gave me sympathetic smile "Hello Scarlet, I'm Dr. James, tell me how are you feeling?"

"My body is full of pain but I'm fine" I replied dryly

"It'll be fine; we'll give you some pain killers. Anyways I'm very sorry about what happened to you"

I frowned "What happened to me?" I asked

Now they both frowned "You don't remember?" He asked

I shook my head "Scarlet you were raped, they found you in your school after three days, you were unconscious since two weeks"

Every memory came rushing in and so did the pain. My head ached as I remembered everything. I screamed and cried, every memory felt like present, like its happening now. The nurses came rushing in trying to get a hold of me but I thrashed and turned on the bed.

"HELP ME!...HE'S TOUCHING ME….MUM!" I screamed, I couldn't see anything except him on top of me.

"I'm right here honey" I could hear my mothers crying voice

Dr. James injected me, my thrashing slowed and so did my mind and pain. I felt numb and could feel my eyes drooping. And again I was in deep darkness.

…_...

I slowly opened my eyes, ugh it felt like I was asleep for so long, this time it was less pain. I sat up and leaned against my pillow.

"Hey" My dad said softly, he got up of the sofa and sat next to me "How you doing sleeping beauty"

Before I could say anything my tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't control them, I had no control over me, I was way too broken. "Dad" I hugged him tightly and cried in his chest.

"Shh…calm down" My dad is the only person who can calm me down. He moved me back on my pillow and kissed my forehead, his eyes were mist too and I know he was holding back.

"Honey, tell me, who did this?"

I sobbed, I just couldn't take my voice out, it was too much to say. "it…..it….it was…it" I sobbed

He nodded patiently "Yes Scar, tell me"

"da…daddy….it….it was…Sa…Samuel" I hugged him again and cried on his chest, he soothed me while running his fingers through my hair.

"That bastard, I will kill him" He said angrily

"Don't worry Scar, we're goanna get through this together, I promise"

All I could think was 'How?' how am I going to get through this? This was a 'Happy raping Christmas to me'


	6. Claimed

Chapter 5 – Claimed

1st July 2010

If only I had didn't seen the face of my parents….I would've killed myself

…_...

Two weeks back

Samuel's POV

I groaned as I sat up on my bed, my head was aching with pain, I guess I drunk too much last night. Oh man, I hate hangovers.

I sighed and got up; I took a quick shower, got dressed and went down in the main hall. I sighed and went in the dinner hall and sat as far away from my dad on the dinning table. He looked disturbed and so did the others but I don't care.

My sister looked at me with misty eyes, she's the only person close to me, I hate my family except Annabel and my mother, I care for them but that doesn't mean I showed it to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked like I didn't care

I picked up my fork and played with the bacon in front of me. I wasn't really hungry; the hangover was making me sick already.

"I went to school today"

I looked up from my plate and raised an eyebrow at her "And?"

"Scarlet was found raped" She sobbed

I dropped my fork as the memories came rushing in. My eyes widened at what I did to her, at how I raped her. I got up shaking from the table; I went straight in my room and locked myself up. I leaned against the door. Dame it, what have I done.

What have I done? I shouldn't have done this? The demon, _shit! _No not that poor girl, no not her, she didn't deserve this, what have I done.

I covered my face with my palms and sat on my bed. What am I going to do? I will have to tell someone eventually or they would know anyways when she wakes up. I should have controlled myself, I could've handled the demon, why couldn't I?

Even a punishment wouldn't be enough for what I did, not even death. I don't know what to do but whatever her decision will be, I'm ready for it; I'll just have to wait.

…_...

Present

Juliet's POV

I sat in front of my sister cutting fruits for her. She was looking blank, like she's lost somewhere, she wasn't like the old Scar anymore, she's changed, different. Before she used to talk little, now she doesn't talk at all, it's been two weeks since she's in the hospital and all I can see is no improvement, she looks like a puppet, never talking, never smiling, just looking blank at nowhere.

She screams in her sleep like she's being raped again and again every night, before she had nightmares but she never screamed like this. Every night I or my mother calms her down in her sleep while she screams and thrashes around.

She's weaker than before, pale skin, dark circles under her eyes and all she looks like is a live corpse. When I first lifted her shirt to change her cloths, I was shocked to see the mess of her body, bruises everywhere not a single place where she wasn't wounded. I couldn't see her like this, this is not my sister, my sister is lost somewhere in this girl, I've lost my sister. I ran dropping the knife on the plate and out of the ward.

I leaned against the wall and let the tears fall which I was holding back for so long. I wanted my Scar back, my little sister who I raised when mum wasn't there, who I looked after as my kid. I wanted to kill Samuel so bad but I knew my dad was handling him right now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Lys. I hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Lys, that's not my sister, the girl in there is not my sister. I want my sister back" I sobbed

"Shh…I know, look at me"

I looked at him "Look Scarlet needs us now and we need to be strong for her, she's weak and hurt, whatever happened to her we can't change that but we can change the present, we have to be strong to keep her strong"

"I know we've lost the Scarlet that used to be happy once but she's your sister and we have to bring back the girl she once ever was. We have to keep her happy by staying happy ourselves, okay"

I nodded "Now let's go back in" He said leading me back in the ward.

We both went inside to see her sitting on the sofa by the window. She was looking out. I sighed and went up to her with the plate of fruits.

"Hey Scar"

She didn't reply, she again had that blank look.

"Scar.." I nudged her

She cringed and then looked at me "I'm sorry…what?" She asked finally getting out of her haze.

I smiled brightly at her "I've got fruits for you"

She smiled, but it didn't look like one "Thank you, keep it on the bedside, I will have it later" I know she wouldn't

"No no, you are goanna finish it now, I don't care. I know you are not goanna have it later"

"I am, I'm just not hungry right now"

"Please….for me" I pleaded

She looked away as if she was goanna cry but then she looked back at me and smiled "Okay"

I knew she was smiling to hide her real emotions, but I know her since she was a baby, she can't hide anything from me. I know she's in pain and she's trying to handle it all by herself.

I smiled and handed her the plate of fruits, me and Lys watched and talked to her while she ate, Lys tried many jokes and she even laughed a little but I knew all this was fake.

Tomorrow She's goanna be discharged and we'll take her back home. Finally she's goanna be back home.

…_...

Meanwhile at the Palace

Ronan barged inside the palace and went straight to Prince Samuel's room. He kicked open the door and pulled out Samuel by her collar. He kicked and punched him until he was bloody. The guards pulled him off Samuel while king Henry and his family came rushing up to them.

"What happened?" Henry Asked

"What happened?" Ronan laughed bitterly "Why don't you ask your Son." He snapped

Henry looked at his son for answer "What happened?" He asked

Samuel looked down ashamed; Ronan laughed "He's too ashamed to tell. Tell me Samuel, where was your shame when you raped my daughter"

Henry gasped "Raped?"

Ronan looked at him "Yes Raped! This bastard raped my daughter; He raped Scarlet, the Scarlet who never even hurt a bug. So tell me Samuel what did she do to you that you gave her such punishment" Ronan yelled

Kara came there with some guards and looked at the situation. "Ronan stop" She then looked at Henry "As the head of council, I arrest Prince William for the crime of rape. He will be in custody"

The guards took Samuel with them. Henry and Rose looked at Ronan and Kara ashamed. "I'm sorry…I didn't kn-"

Kara nodded "I know Henry; I know you wouldn't know something like that. It isn't your fault"

"And I won't interfere too, he's your criminal and you will handle him" He said without any concern for his son.

Rose sobbed "I'm sorry for what he did" She hugged Kara

Kara nodded "The council meeting is tomorrow, you two need to be there"

The king nodded.

…_...

The council Meeting

The supernatural's joined the great hall where all the judging is held. Everybody sat on their seats, there were five council members sitting at the front, each one of different race, a werewolf, demon, witch, fairy and the main head is the vampire Kara.

In the right side of the room sat Samuel as the prisoner and two guards beside him.

Kara looked at the guards "Please bring the girl in" she told them

Scarlet's POV

Today I've just been discharged but instead of taking me home, they brought me here, at the council hall.

Two guards walked in "The members would like you presence Ms. Jones" one them spoke

I looked at my sister who was sitting next to me looking angry, I didn't know why I was brought here but it gave me the slight idea that it had to do something about me being….raped.

My sister nodded and got up with me since I was too weak to even walk. The guards led us to the great hall, I've never in my entire life been here, I was always in the human world and I wish I never came that day.

The doors to the great hall opened for us as we walked in, people looked at me with pity, sorrow, shame, sympathy, I wanted to run back out as I remembered what he said to me when he raped me _'I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me'_

'_I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me'_

'_I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me'_ It kept echoing in my mind.

And that's when I saw him sitting there looking at me with his devilious eyes, I stopped right in my track as my eyes met his. I screamed so loud that everyone cringed and looked at me as if I'm crazy, I tried to run past the guards but they held me, my sister took hold of me.

She cupped my face as my tears poured down "Scar….calm down, look at me"

The only thing I could see was him "NO!...no! Get me out! Get me out now!" I screamed pushing them away

"No listen to me….look at me"

"No!...he's goanna do it again…he-e go-goanna rape again" I cried

"No he won't we won't let him now look at me" She cupped my face and made me look at her

"They're only goanna question you that's it ok"

"No no no, I wanna go home please"

She looked deep in my eyes "Please do this, for me, for mum and dad….for you"

I looked at my mum who sat there in the middle of other members; she smiled and nodded at me.

"Come on" She walked me up to a chair in front of Samuels but very far, I kept my gaze down, the more I looked at him, the more I remembered.

"Hello Scarlet, I am Logan the reader, member of the werewolf's" The man who sat on the left side of my mother, he was good looking, tanned skin, black hair black eyes, he looks kind.

"I am Katherina the truth, member of the Demons" She sat on the right side of my mother, she was beautiful but at the same time intimidating, her eyes deep red and long blond hair.

"Greetings dear Scarlet, My name is Felicia the past, member of the witches" She smiled at me, her kind brown eyes, red lips and short black hair.

"And lastly I am Robert the future, member of the Fairies" He said sternly

"Let's begin" My mother said

"Is it true that Prince Samuel sexually forced you" Katherina asked

Instead of replying my I buried my face in my sisters stomach as she was standing next to me.

"What kind of a question is this" My sister bellowed "Of course she's telling the truth, no girl would lie about something like this"

"Calm down my dear, it's my job to know the truth. Scarlet dear look at me" I looked at Katherina

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but you must reply"

I nodded "Yes" My voice was hoarse

She nodded at me and then at the other members. Logan got up from his chair and walked up to me; he kneeled down in front of me and smiled. "Scarlet, I would like your permission to see in your mind"

I frowned "What?" I croaked

"I need to see what happened from your mind but first I need your permission"

I nodded without thinking; I wanted them to know, to see what happened with me. He touched my head and then I felt like someone is inside my mind, moving around.

After a minute or two he moved back gasping and shocked his eyes wide. His expression's made me cry more.

He looked at the judges wide eyes "This girl has been brutally raped, this guy" He pointed at Samuel "Should be punished severely" He glared at Samuel who looked down ashamed.

I was shocked that Samuel didn't lie or stand up for himself instead he sat their without saying anything, I bet he realized his mistakes, I hope he gets punished for good because what he did to me, I would never forgive him for that.

"Very well, Prince Samuel, do you have anything to say for yourself?" My mother asked

He looked at me "I'm sorry" He said and I saw sincerity in his eyes but he can take that sorry and shove it up his ass.

I glared at him, mall my fear vanished all I could see was anger which I never had in my entire life.

"Go to hell" I yelled

Before my mother could announce the punishment, the king and my father stood up "Kara, we would like to talk to you in private" my father said

My mother nodded, she got up and followed them to the little room in the side. They all came out 15 minutes later, my mother and father looked grim and the king had a blank expression. My mother sat back her chair and looked at me with a pained expression. What happened in there?

"The decision has been made by Ronan Scarlet's father. The punishment for Prince Samuel is that he will have to marry Scarlet, he will treat her as his wife, if he we find out that he abused or harmed Scarlet, he will be punished severely next time. The wedding is to be held in two weeks. Thank you" My mother got up and so did everyone else start leaving.

I sat there shocked _'Marry?' _What the hell? I glared at my parents who stood there with the King and Samuel. I walked up to them and ignored king and his son, I stood there glaring at my parents.

"What are you? Isn't my life enough ruined that you want to ruin more. I am not going to marry anyone, especially not him; you want me to marry the guy who raped me, who knows what he'll do after marriage. Please don't do this" I pleaded to them

My mother's eyes filled with tears "It's the only way to have your reputation back, Scarlet he has claimed you"

Claimed? "What are you talking about?"

Samuel walked away "When he bit you, he claimed you as his. We had no choice but to marry you both, once a girl is claimed, she belongs to that man forever" The king explained

What the hell? Claimed

I wanted to go right home and shove a stake right in my heart. I wanted to kill myself, I'd rather die than marry him but then I did the biggest mistake, I looked at my parents sad faces.

If only I didn't see their faces, I would've killed myself.

…_...

Question of the day: How's the story going so far?

I hope you guys like this chapter thank so much for your reviews, please keep reviewing.

R&R


	7. Wishes don't Always come true

Chapter 6 – Wishes don't come true

2nd July 2010

I wish I was a witch and get anything I want, even change the past….but wishes don't always come true, now I know.

…_...

In the past week, I tried everything to convince my parents to stop the wedding and any how break the bond but they wouldn't listen and now I'm sitting here in my room getting ready for my marriage which is today. They were planning a big wedding which I didn't want, heck I didn't even want the wedding, every supernatural is going to be there.

I sat in front of my mirror as my sister and the beautician readied me. My tears kept slipping and my sister would wipe them again and again, I wanted to run away but I knew I had no where to go.

"Scar stop crying, you're ruining your makeup" My sister snapped

I didn't reply, I didn't have the strength to fight anymore, the only person I will be fighting with is Samuel, he ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin his. I'm goanna take everything away from him that he took from me, I'm goanna make him miserable like me and he will live a life called living hell.

After finally they finished, they gasped, I looked up at them with tearful eyes. My sister had tears in her eyes "Scar, you look beautiful"

That's when I looked myself in the mirror; my hair was curly half up and half down. I had only mascara and eyeliner which brought out my purple eyes and a bit lip gloss, it looked simple yet very beautiful, which was making me more cry, I wanted to be happy in my wedding, I had planned so many things for my future and here it goes, straight with my rapist.

"Come on, wear your dress" My sister handed me the dress and they walked out. The white dress was strapless and flowed down from my waist. I sighed and wore the dress, then sat on my bed and looked around my room, I wouldn't be here tomorrow. I looked at the teddy which me and my sister use to fight for, I chuckled while wiping my nose. I then looked at the family picture on my bedside table, I was young in there about 5 and my sister was 14, I remember when we took this picture, we went to a carnival, my dad was holding me and laughing and my mother hugged my sister from the back, smiling, how I wish I could bring their happiness back, how I wish none of this would never happened.

My sister knocked on the door "Scar? You ready?"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never heard her walk in. she sat next to me on the bed "I miss old times too" she whispered

My silence was the answer for her "I know how you're feeling Scar, let's hope something good comes out of this."

I wish you'd know how I'm feeling but you don't. I picked up the bracelet my sister gave me when I was leaving, going to the human world; she gave me it for good luck. My sister took the bracelet from my hand and tied it on my hand "Good luck, this time for your marriage" She said

I closed my eyes as the tear dropped; I need the good luck to ruin Samuel's life. My sister sighed "Aren't you going to say something?"

This time I looked at her with my wet red eyes "I'm empty….I have nothing inside me to say" I replied with a croaked voice

She hugged me and cried, I cried with her "I'm goanna miss you"

I nodded "Me too"

"If he does anything to you, I swear to god I will kill him" She said breaking the hug and looking at me.

I smiled faintly "And if you by any chance fall in love with him then I will let him go" She continued

I know that would never happen and I wouldn't let it happen either, the hatred for him burns inside me. I would rather die than love him.

She wiped mine and her tears; she got up "Come on, time to go"

I didn't want to go but I knew I had no choice so I got up and let her lead me downstairs. My parents stood at the end of the stairs, my mother gasped when she saw me but I paid no attention to anyone, we reached down and stood there with my parents.

"Scar, you look beautiful" My mother said sobbing, she hugged me and then looked at my father "We'll wait outside" She and Juliet went out.

"I know your angry with me an-"

"No daddy, I'm not angry with you."

He smiled "Scar, some things have to happen, our lives sometimes takes us to a path where there is no way out except one and we have to choose that path. Today my little girl is getting married and I have no choice but to let this happen…"

"I remember when you were 4 and I bought you a white dress, you were running around all hyper saying that you're getting married" He chuckled with tears falling "But now I see my little girl is really getting married. Scar no matter what happens, you will always be my little angel and I will always be there for you, I promise" He hugged me

"I know dad" I wiped his tears

"You're going in a path you don't want to go and you have to be strong for that. You're a general's daughter, you will have to be strong and keep fighting. You will, right?"

I nodded "Yes"

My mother came back in "Come on, we are getting late, all will be waiting in the church" She then rushed back out

"We better go before your mother kills us." My dad led me out and in the car.

…_...

We reached the church; my sister took me in the small room before anyone sees me. I didn't want to go inside the church, I was scared. I was scared to walk down the aisle in front of thousand of people. I was scared of the pity I will see in their eyes, the sorrow and shame.

My sister shook my shoulders "Scar, you okay?" She asked wide eyes

I snapped back to reality, I nodded since my voice was stuck somewhere inside me. She didn't look convinced but then she nodded.

"Good, you look like you're goanna puke and if your lying and you do puke over your dress then I…I…I will beat you"

I faked a smile at her joke, I know she was trying hard to keep me happy but there was no way someone could take my misery away, it's now a part of me. I sighed as my sister took the long white veil out of her bag. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She breathed

I felt the tears coming back, how much I want to be happy on my wedding, how much I wanted to plan everything as my choice, how I wanted to pick the beautiful white dress and white veil. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

She pinned it on the back of my hair, then she came in front of me "Ok something is missing" she then clicked her fingers as she remembered, I guess.

She picked up the plastic bag which had red flowers in it and handed them to me. "Scar, you officially look like a bride" She beamed

What if I don't want to be one? But I didn't want to say that to my sister, she was so happy.

"Come here, look at yourself in the mirror" She dragged me in front of the long length wall mirror. I did look like a bride, heck I was one. The girl in front of me looked like she was in pain, sad, unhappy, miserable; her eyes told everything but her dressing was different, a beautiful strapless dress; all the bruises on her chest and shoulders were hidden with the makeup, a pearl round necklace on her delicate neck. Her curly hair half up half down, two parts of her long hair were on both of her shoulders, going down till her stomach or even lower. Her face simple with simple makeup and lip gloss, simple yet elegant and beautiful. Her beautiful long white veil was trailing all the way behind her. I knew this miserable girl was me, tears filled my eyes, this girl is me and I can't do anything to change that.

"You look beautiful Scar, I'm so proud of you"

I nodded too scared to even let my voice out but she still saw those tears. "Are you crying?" She gasped

Before they fall and she saw them I hugged her and hid my face in her hair and shook my head "Are you crying because of this wedding?" my sister didn't know about the pressure my parents had put on my shoulder because I never talked after my parents final decision and she didn't know anything of how against I was for the wedding, since I never talked.

"No…" liar "I…I'm goanna miss you" I cried on her shoulder, oh how much it hurt to lie to her.

"Hey…"Her voice trembled as she stroked my hair. "I will always be with you; I will come to see you everyday." I could tell she was crying since her tears were dropping on my back.

Somewhat her words brought a bit happiness in me and relieve, I sighed "Promise?"

She moved back and cupped my face and looked in my eyes "I promise" She agreed

We both wiped our tears together, my parents walked in. My mother hugged me; oh how much I will miss these warm, loving hugs. She cried with me "I'm sorry for doing this to you, we never wanted something like this for you, and you know I love you so much" She sobbed

I nodded "I…I know mum, I love you too and I will miss you"

"We all will Scar, you're a very important part of our lives and we will all miss you and we all love you" My dad said hugging me

We all hugged a family hug. I wish I had more days with my family.

"Okay time to go" My dad said as we broke the hug

My mother rushed out of the room and my sister fixed my dress while I was scared more than ever, my heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it would blast any minute. I needed more time but I didn't have any.

My sister went in first since she was my maid of honor. "You ready?" My dad asked

I nodded and faked a smiled "Yeah…technically I _AM_ the generals daughter, I'm always ready" I pretended like I was happy.

He smiled "I'm proud of you, lets do this"

And that's when we stepped on the long red carpet of the long aisle. Every eye turned on me as the slow music started. I walked down slowly, my hand wrapped around my fathers arm and holding flowers with the other hand. I kept my eyes down; I couldn't bear to look anyone in the eye.

As we reached the altar, my dad kissed my cheek and handed my hand in Samuel's, I wanted to snatch it away as he touched but I knew I couldn't.

We both stood in front of each other as the priest started his sayings. I looked up at him, he was looking at me with an emotion I couldn't put my finger. He looked handsome in the tux, his blond hair gelled up in spikes, his earring on one of ear shined, the diamond on it shined. How much I hated his face, I glared at him until he lowered his gaze.

"Scarlet?"

Good, he should keep his gaze down, he should feel the shame like I feel here in front of everyone, if I had a chance I would've killed him, the only thing that bugs me is why? Why such punishment for slapping him? Why he didn't kill me instead?

"Scarlet?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone looking at me, I looked at the priest "Yes father Malcolm?"

"Please repeat the vows after me" He said

I nodded "I vow that I will love, cherish and treasure my husband"

"I vow that I will love, cherish and treasure my husband" I repeated but the real vows were right here in my mind _'I vow that I will hate, destroy and slay my husband'_

"I vow to follow on his every path, support him through his difficulties and share his burden with him"

"I vow to follow him on his every path, support him through his difficulties and share his burden with him" _'I vow to make his paths lonely, take pleasure in his difficulties and throw countless burdens on his shoulder'_

"With all my heart, I give my soul, body and heart to my husband for eternity"

"With all my heart, I give my soul, my body and my heart to my husband for eternity" _'I give my pain, my wounds and my misery to my husband for eternity'_

"Prince Samuel, please repeat the vows after me"

"I vow that I will love, cherish and treasure my wife"

"I vow that I will love, cherish and treasure my wife" He repeated. Yeah like I would let you

"I vow to direct her on my right paths, support her though her difficulties and protect her from any harm"

"I vow to direct her on my right paths, support her though her difficulties and protect her from any harm" the only one who needs protection is you.

"With all my heart, I give my soul, body and heart to my wife"

"With all my heart, I give my soul, body and heart to my wife" You don't have any of these to give me.

Father Malcolm picked up the dagger "Scarlet, give me your right hand and please take off the glove"

I took of my long white glove and gave him my hand and he slit my palm and then did same with Samuels. As he joined our bloody hands together, I felt a jolt inside me "The blood bond is complete, please exchange rings"

Samuel slid the golden band on my finger and then I did the same.

"Do you Samuel James Fernandez accept Scarlet Elizabeth Jones as your wife?"

He looked at me and again that same emotion showed up, which I didn't know. "I do" He whispered

Father Malcolm looked at me "Do you Scarlet Elizabeth Jones accept Prince Samuel James Fernandez as your husband"

'_I don't' _"I do" _'Not ever will accept him as my husband'_ my life officially ruined.

"I now, pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

He leaned down to kiss me but I moved my mouth on the side, his kiss landed on the corner of my mouth. _And that's my Vow _Everyone clapped for us.

My mother tugged my hand and wrapped it around Samuels arm. I don't like this much closeness, I wanted to shout that at my mother but it was better to keep my mouth shut.

"Honey, we're all going to the palace, you will be coming with Samuel in the limo" she said and walked off with my father.

We both walked down the aisle as everyone followed us outside. Samuel's friends punched and nudged him playfully, I ignored them all.

"Sam, your goanna pick her up and take her to the car now" One of his friends said

I froze, no way in hell he's touching me. "Uh?" He looked at me for an answer.

I gave him my dirtiest glare and then turned my head on the other side; I hope that gives him the answer.

"Uh guys I'm-"

"Pick her up!" They shouted together as every elder around us laughed at their childishness.

"Pick her up!"

"Pick her up!"

"Pick her up!"

I gasped as I felt one hand on my back and the other under my knees before I could do anything; I was lifted up, in Samuel's arms. He looked at me apologetically but then he can go to hell. I didn't say anything as everyone cheered around us.

The limo stopped in front of us, the driver opened the door for us and Samuel placed me on the seat, he then closed the door and came around from the other door_. _I didn't look at him through the whole ride, I kept my gaze out of the window, although I felt his gaze on me many times, I ignored it.

We reached the Palace where the wedding party is being held. I opened my side of the door and stepped out, everyone was already there. Annabel hugged me.

Samuel and I walked in together as everyone clapped for us; my sister led us to a two chaired red table in front. Other tables were white clothed I noticed. We both sat down as everyone moved around busy with everything. My sister took off my veil which gave me some relive since it was heavy.

The palace was decorated beautifully, everything was decorated in red and white, everybody's tables were white, only our table was red. There were candles lit everywhere, the staircase was decorated with red and white flowers. The vampire band named 'Fang Killers' were the famous and most popular band in our world, they were in the corner singing. Everything looked beautiful except it missed one this, happiness.

My father spoke through the mic "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, today I thank you all for joining this occasion with us. I want my son in law and my daughter to come up here and cut the cake" a big wedding cake sat on the middle table with a bride and groom on top.

We both got up together, my father handed me the knife, I wanted to turn around and plunge the knife in Samuels heart but I knew death would be too easy for him, he's goanna have a punishment worse than death. Samuel placed his hand on top of mine, it was unexpectedly warm, I sighed and we both forced the knife down the cake.

Everyone clapped for us as the 'Congratulations' song came up, the waiters took the cake with the table. My father stood next me and wrapped an arm around me "And now I would like them to come on the dance floor and have the first dance"

My eyes widened, No! No! Please stop this, it's all too much to handle. I've just been raped and they look like they're unaware. I didn't want to dance, people dance when they're happy, what makes them think I would be happy dancing with my rapist.

Samuel held his hand out, I wanted to slap it away but my mother nudged me. I sighed; I gave my hand in his. We both walked in the middle, the song started _'My heart will go on (Celion Dion)'_ He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other was holding my hand, I placed my hand on his shoulder and one in his hand.

We moved slowly, he moved with me on every step. I didn't look at him through the whole dance, I kept my gaze down. Everyone slowly joined us, I wanted to move out of the crowed floor but his grip was on me. My parents danced next us and Juliet and Lys were on the other side of us. Edward and Annabel danced while talking to Samuel, I talked less.

"Scar? Can I call you Scar? Your family now" Annabel asked

I smiled faintly and nodded

Before she could say something Edward butted in "Scarlet?" He gasped "Are you okay?"

I frowned and nodded "Yes"

He grinned "Thank god you spoke; I thought you lost your voice somewhere"

Annabel chuckled at his joke, I faked a smile and I think Samuel smiled as well. I was exhausted, I sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Annabel asked concerned

"I'm tried; I want to just sit down" I said

Samuel quickly let go of me "Anna, take her to the table, I'm….goanna get some drinks for us" He walked off and I stood there shocked at his sudden concern, probably an act.

Annabel took me back to the table with Edward behind us. We all sat down together.

"You're officially a princess" Annabel said giddily

I nodded but my mind was on my family, my sister was smiling and looked happy with Lys. My mother and father danced together.

I wish, I just wish that none of this never happened, that I was never raped, I never slapped Samuel and I never went to school that night.

I wish I was the same happy Scarlet as I used to be….but wishes don't always come true and now I know…

…_...

I know know you guys want to beat me and you can since I've been a bitch not updating but I had some problems since the past month, my granny just died two weeks ago and she was very close to me so I didn't update because of that.

So please forgive me if I offended any of you for not updating. Ok guys, I hope you like the chapter, its long and a good wedding. I hope you guys like the chappy since I worked hard on it.

Question of the day: How do you like the revenge sequence?

So please do! R&R


	8. He Will Pay

Chapter 7 – He will pay

For the past hours were all boring, either I sat on my table bored or people would come congratulate us. After finally so long people started to leave. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a bed.

"Hey, do you want to go to your and Samuel's room? You look pretty tired" Annabel asked

I nodded but then I stopped and looked at my parents "Don't worry, I'll send them up to meet you before they leave" Annabel assured

I nodded and then went upstairs with her help, since my dress was too long that I was tripping if it weren't for Annabel I would've been on the floor.

We entered Samuel's room, it was huge. A king size round bed with blue and white comforters, Blue walls, curtains, carpet, everything was in blue. There was a big open balcony in the corner, a small table with two chairs was in the balcony and the wind was blowing the curtains in and out.

A desk with his laptop with other files stuff, a big walk in closet and a door which probably is the bathroom. I sighed.

"Your parents told us you like blue color, so we had the room remade, everything here is yours as much as it is Samuel's. Your luggage had been arrived this morning and we have already placed everything in the wardrobe." Annabel said

I nodded again, I didn't want to speak. "I'll leave you to rest" She walked out of the room.

I sighed and then walked inside the bathroom. Whoa it was huge; everything was in black and blue. I walked in front of the mirror and looked at myself; my eyes were red with exhaustion. I sighed and took out the pins from my half up and half down hair and let all of them loose. I then washed my face to remove bit sleepiness away.

I walked out of the bathroom to see my family coming in "You're leaving?" I asked afraid

They nodded, my mother hugged me "We'll miss you Scar"

A tear grazed down my eye, I smiled faintly and nodded "Yeah…me too"

"Take care baby" She hugged me once more then moved back.

My dad hugged me tightly. "I want you to call me if something happens. If he lays one finger on you I will kill him, I swear. If something happens you call okay?"

I nodded "O-Okay"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Your mum didn't want to tell you this but I think you deserve to know. After six moths you can get out of the wedding, you can get divorced but it'll be hard since he's claimed you and we all know that until he dies no other male can claim you, so the decision is up to you and no matter what decision you make, I'll be with you"

I kissed him on the cheek "Thank you daddy"

He moved back and wrapped an arm around my mothers shoulder "We're very proud of you"

I smiled as my sister and Lys hugged me "It's not fair, you know why?" Lys asked

I shrugged, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "Because I was supposed to have both sisters, this is so wrong" he pouted

We laughed, I hugged him again "I love you Lys, you're the best brother anyone could have and don't you forget that"

"I know, I love you too little sis" he kissed my forehead

I looked at my sister and smiled, she smiled back. For a moment we both didn't say anything.

"We'll just wait outside" Lys said heading out the door with mum and dad.

I looked back at her "So…it's a goodbye then" I said

Her eyes filled, she shook her head and looked down then looked back at me "Never"

"Never" I agreed

We hugged each other; she cupped my face "Promise me something?"

"What?" I asked

"Promise me you'll be happy"

I stiffened, how can I be happy after everything's been taken away from me, everything I love is away from me but I didn't want to tell her that. I crossed my fingers behind my back "I promise"

She smiled "Take care of yourself"

I nodded "You too. And take care of mum and dad too"

"I will…..Goodbye" She whispered

Her one word brought all kinds of pain in me, I didn't want her to leave me here, I wanted to go back home where I could be happy with my little family but Samuel destroyed everything and he will pay.

I tilted my head to the side as I couldn't bear to see her leave; she inhaled deeply than walked out. I looked at the door "Goodbye…"

…_...

I watched the stars sitting at the edge of the balcony door, feeling the soft breeze, feeling the soft breeze as it slithered my hair. I sat there thinking about the past weeks on how my life changed so sudden. How I turned from a smiling girl to a misery one. How I was in school going for information on Kenny but instead got raped. How I was humiliated in front of everyone. How my parents, my family had to bear the humiliation.

And now here I am, married to my rapist. People get married because they love each other; I got married because I got raped. Huh what a punishment.

I sat there wondering what will happen next, how my life will take its turns now. How am I go-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. I looked away from the sky and looked at Samuel entering in. A wave of anger and fear came up me. He looked at me but then went inside the closet. He came back out only in his gray sweats; his chest was bare and muscled. His biceps were muscled and had a tribal tattoo on one.

He then walked up to me, my heart pounded with fear. I wanted to run away from there but somehow my legs weren't working and I sat there stiff. He kneeled down in front of me, I scrambled back but he caught my arm "Wait…" He said

I stopped struggling; he picked me up bridal style and then laid me down on the bed "The wind doesn't look good…there's probably goanna be a storm so….. I'll just go shut the balcony" He went back and closed the doors of the balcony.

More fear came inside me as he closed the doors; he closed my only escape if he tries anything.

He came back and sat beside me "I-I know…I know what I did is unforgiving and believe me I have all the guilt and regret buried inside me. I wish I could change what happened but I know that won't happen….I know you will never forgive me, hell, I won't forgive myself but I'm sorry"

I don't know why but I could feel his guilt, remorse, regret and pain inside me. It was like a rush of waves. Was I feeling his emotions because of the claim? Suddenly my anger crunched his emotions. He looked at me "Maybe we could be friends, start our relationship as fri-"

He didn't get to finish because I pushed his chest away, he stood up shocked, I too stood up and pushed him again "Take your friendship and shove it up your ass"

I pushed again "I will never forgive you, never!"

'Push' "I hope you die a painful death and feel the pain, just like the pain you gave me"

He stood there looking down ashamed, I pushed again "You raped me and now you're asking to be friends! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

'Push' "Nothing happened to you! I felt the humiliation just like you said! You just got married to me; you didn't get punished at all! I'm the one getting punished here, not you!"

'Push' "You think this is so easy huh, No! it's not easy, I would never become your wife"

As I was about to push again, he grabbed my wrist and in a second pinned me against the wall. I stared at him as my heart powdered with fear "I didn't want any of this as much as you okay. I didn't want to marry so soon but still I did just to get your respect back and I never meant to rape you, I never meant to hurt you on purpose. And believe me when I say that right who raped you wasn't me, not entirely but everything I did was unintentional" He growled out

I glared at him "Let Me GO!" I sneered

He moved back dropping my wrists "If I had the chance I would have run away, from this life, from this marriage and from my father! I can't because your attached to me now" I saw sincerity in his eyes but then I didn't care. He walked back to the bed and laid down switching off the table lamp.

I stood there in the dark. After all my life's filled with darkness now. But my anger took the best of me and I yanked open the balcony doors, I didn't really care about the wind annoying him. I needed the wind, it helps my powers.

I ignored him and sat beside the balcony doors and felt the wind. As the wind soothed me, I felt my self going in the abyss of darkness.

I woke up in the morning as the sun shined upon me since I was sitting by the balcony, the rays hit me right in the eyes. I was still wearing my wedding dress. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes from sleep and sat up. Samuel woke up too and sat up with me but I ignored him and got up to head for the wardrobe to get my fresh cloths for a shower.

I picked out a light pink strapless dress and went inside the bathroom as he watched me. I quickly took off my cloths and stepped inside the shower.

I enjoyed my shower but I still had to get out so I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and just as I did, I felt something crawling on my feet, it was tingly. I looked down and saw a spider crawling on my feet. _A Freaking Spider!_

I screamed so loud that even the whole palace might have heard it. I screamed and ran out of the bathroom only to bump in Samuel. His face was shocked and concerned.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" he asked panicked himself.

Before I know what I was doing, I hugged him in fear "The-there's a….there's a spi….SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM!"

He pulled me back and looked at me "Spider? You're scared of a spider?" He looked amused but then he looked at me up and down. And that's when I realized I was naked only wearing a small towel around me and that I was very close to him.

I quickly pushed him away "Don't touch me" I snapped harshly

Before he could say, I moved back to the bathroom and couldn't find the spider. Good. I closed the door and checked my dress if the spider went inside it but it was all clean and I quickly wore it and got out.

I was scared from spider since I was 4. It's like a phobia. I sighed and waited for him to get ready so I could follow him down since I don't know the ways. While he was in the shower I sat at the comfy sofas in the corner and read the magazine.

After he had his shower, he came out only with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest; I ignored it and looked back at the magazine, I don't know why but my mind was tugging me to look back but I ignored my thoughts. He went inside the wardrobe and then came out dressed in a black shirt and slacks.

He stood in front of the mirror and I watched him get ready as he spike up his blond hair and put on some cologne which made me entranced but then again I ignored myself. He looked at me through the mirror and I quickly moved my gaze on the magazine, this happened thrice.

After he was ready I thought he would leave me behind but he stopped at the door "Aren't you going to have breakfast? Or should I send someone up with it?" He asked

I was shocked again at his concern but then again I ignored myself and I was going to ignore him as well if my stomach hadn't growled. I still hadn't looked up from my magazine.

After what seemed like eternity "I don't know the ways" I murmured

He grunted "Come with me"

I didn't want to go with him but I had no choice. I sat there for a minute, hesitating but then I got up and placed the magazine on the table in front of me.

He opened the door for me and I stepped out. I walked beside him until we reached the dinning hall. Whoa, it was _HUGE!_ In the middle was a big dinning table. Everyone was already there seated. The king sat at the head, Rose on his right and Annabel and Edward sat next to her.

"Good morning Scarlet" James said but not to Samuel, uh I wonder why?

"Good morning everyone" I replied, I didn't like James at all. After all he had a big hand in the marriage too.

"So did you both slept well?" Rose asked as the servant placed breakfast in front of me and Samuel.

I nodded and Samuel said yes.

We ate for a while until Rose spoke again.

"You two will be starting school tomorrow."

I choked on the sausage I was eating as she said about the school. How would I face everyone in school? How am I goanna see there pity in the eyes for me?

"Don't just look at her Samuel, pat her back" I heard Annabel say. Then I felt a warm hand rubbing my back.

I stopped and looked up "You okay?" Samuel asked extending the glass of blood to me.

I glared at him. It's his entire fault; if he hadn't raped me I would have lived a happy respectful life.

My anger got the best of me and I knocked away the glass from his hand. Everybody got up shocked.

I stood up and glared at him "If you think you showing this love and concern will melt me down and I would forgive you then you are so wrong because whatever you do won't make me forgive you. So do me a favor, take your concern and shove it up your ass!"

Rose gasped "Scarlet, this is no way to spe-"

I held my hand up "Shut up! You're not my mother so stay out of it" I snapped at her

Samuel got up angrily "I don't care what you say or do to me but you don't ever speak to my mother like that"

"Or what? You're goanna rape me again?"

He went silent and looked away

"Because we all know you're good at it…" I continued "But you know what? This time I don't care if you rape me because I'm not scared of you. You can have me, you can have my body but you'll never have my heart"

"Scar-" Rose said again but again I cut her off

"I told you to Shut Up!"

"Don't talk to her like that" Samuel growled

"Feeling bad for you mother huh? Think about my mum, how she felt when her daughter got raped! Think about my dad how his little girl got married! Think about my sister who couldn't think anything else except the concern for me! That day you not just ruined one life, you ruined four happy life's. You ruined my family!"

"You'll pay Samuel. You'll pay for everything you did and so will your family" With that walked away from the table.

If he thinks it's an empty threat then he's lost it because this time I'm not the forgiving Scarlet, he killed her the day he raped me.

I will take all his happiness away. I will take him away from his family, so he would know the pain of being without one. I will make him pay and take everyone away from him, everyone he loves.

I will make him feel the pain like I felt. I will make him cry like he made me. I will take his happiness like he took mine.

I will make him so miserable that he will want nothing but death, just like he made me. And then when he begs for it, he won't get any because living a life of misery is worse than death.

I will have my revenge, he will pay.

…_...

Ok guys another update. I hope you guys like it and if you do please please please do review because I love your encouraging reviews. IF there is any mistakes please forgive me, I'm quiet in a hurry right now so I will make some changes later.

Thank you so much for you regards for my grandma, I really appreciate it, thank you so much. And thank you for the reviews also.

R&R


	9. I need to be strong

Chapter 8 – I need to be strong

3rd July 2010

Ruining someone's life is so easy but bringing it back together is way hard and now I know I have try harder to get mine back…

I ran straight to our room. I had learned the ways when I came down with Samuel. I stood out in the balcony and watched the servants work in the big garden; I then stood there tried to calm my temper.

A wave of guilt hit me as I remembered how I spoke to Rose, how rudely I spoke to her and disrespected her. I shouldn't have done that, what Samuel did to me wasn't his family's fault. _Neither was your family's fault._

Yeah but that doesn't mean I do the same to his family, I wouldn't hurt his family. Samuel did what he had to, now I will do what I have to do. I won't hurt his family, I know the pain of seeing your family suffer and I won't do this. I'll make Samuel suffer but not his family.

I need to apologize to Rose. Whatever I said to her was unintended, she didn't deserve that.

Somebody knocked on the door. I sighed "Come in"

I kept my gaze out in the balcony as I heard someone come in but I paid no attention. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see James standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

I really didn't want to talk to him right now, especially when I'm angry. But still I nodded.

He sighed and stood beside me to look out the balcony "I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For everything that happened to you"

I didn't reply but he continued "Because deep down I know somewhere between all this is my fault. If I had kept a good look out for my son he wouldn't have done this but I was never a good father to him…he hates me" there was pain in his voice, lots and lots of pain.

I was actually shocked to hear about this, I mean why would Samuel hate his father?

"Since 50 years he hates me. He blames me for something he doesn't even know"

I was shocked at the years; I mean he is angry with his father for 50 year. Dear god, how old is he? He looks about 20, but it's not like I care.

"What?" I asked before I could stop myself

"That's not for me to tell, maybe in time Samuel might tell you. I came here to apologize because I know somewhere between all of this is my fault and I don't want you to hate me for this, I would never want you to-"

"I don't hate you, I was angry with you but now even that anger is gone" I smiled at him

He smiled back sadly "Thank you, look if there is something you wanna ever tell or you need someone, you can always count on me. Yeah?"

I nodded "Thank you"

"I'm sorry for what I did downstairs. I shouldn't have talked like that to Rose; I bet she's planning on killing me"

He placed his hand on my head for comfort, like a father comforting his daughter and it really soothed me.

"She would never do that to you. She's really trying Scarlet; she's trying very hard to keep you happy, trying to make you comfortable here and she would never plan something like that. She looks at you like she looks at Annabel. Your mother and Rose are best friends; do you honestly think she would do that to her best friend's daughter?"

I felt more guilt, I mean the woman was trying hard and I just blew her off. "I'm sorry" I whispered

"I don't think I'm the one to apologize to."

I nodded "I was angry and I wanted to hurt Samuel"

He nodded "And we won't stop you for what you are doing. I know it's hard to see your criminal walking in front of you freely, I know you want to punish him and we won't stop you for that. I am his dad but he needs to be taught a lesson."

A lesson is nothing comparing to what I'm going to do to him but I didn't say that out loud.

I nodded "Thank you again"

"But I must tell you something, whatever Samuel did was unintended, he would never do that to a girl and I'm not just telling you because I'm his father. I'm telling you this because he is not that cold hearted to ruin someone's life. He just have some…problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Again that's not for to tell, in time you will know how Samuel is like"

If I let him near me but that won't ever happen.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know, I know one day you'd want to know about Samuel"

Huh? Never goanna happen.

"Now why don't you speak to Rose? She's very upset in her room"

I nodded and walked out.

I reached the top floor where there is only one room, the king and queen's room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" I heard Rose

I opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting in her desk working on some papers, her back was facing me.

"Rose?"

She jerked up and turned around "Scarlet, honey what's wrong? Do you need anything?" she asked coming up to me.

I felt tears in my eyes at her concern; all I could think was to hug her which I did. "I'm sorry" I whispered

"Oh honey…" She walked me to the bed and we both sat down.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you and you've been so nice to me. I didn't shout at you on purpose. I was angry and I didn't know what I was doing and and..and I-"

She placed a finger on my lips "I know what your going through, I know how your feeling and whatever you said to me downstairs, I didn't take it offensively. I'm just trying to help you adjust here, trying my best to give you the motherly love you've been taken away from"

"Rose I'm-"

"Call me mother, Scarlet. We are family now and what I am to Samuel, I am same to you."

I nodded "I'm sorry…mother. I just wanted to hurt Samuel, make him feel the pain I am feeling"

"I know and we all won't stop you. You have every right to punish him"

"Yes but not you, not his family."

"I know"

"Look this is goanna happen a lot, I will misbehave with you guys just to hurt Samuel but I don't want you to take it seriously, okay? I am goanna stay like the harsh Scarlet to you all just to punish Samuel, okay?"

She smiled and nodded "You are so much like me, quiet but stubborn. I was always the quiet one and your mother was always enthusiastic. She was a rebel while I was shy but still we got along. She always helped me with bullies and I helped her in exams" She chuckled "Those days were so good"

I smiled I liked hearing about these two "What else did you guys do?" I asked

She laughed "One time I did something I never thought of doing"

"What?"

"Your mother was in detention room and she send a text to help her."

"What did you do?"

"I went in the detention room and talked to the teacher while she was sneaking out and when the teacher was about to turn, I pulled my top up and showed my breast in front of the whole class. Everyone was shocked, even the teacher that he never saw her sneaking out."

We both laughed. For a little why I stayed with Rose and talked about my mother and her. Later I went back to my room and saw Samuel, bare chest in sweat pants and punching on a punching bag.

I closed the door behind me and ignored him. I went up the desk and picked up my cell to call my mother but before I could, Samuel pinned me against the wall in a blur.

"What the hell! Let me go" I struggled

He moved closer, close enough that out noses were touching "I've been nice to you all this time and this is how you treat me" He growled

I shivered in fear, yes fear. I felt scared again but then the memory of him raping me flashed inside my mind and anger swelled up inside me.

"You raped me! What kind of treatment do you expect from me?" I bellowed

He stumbled back shocked and ashamed. He looked away from me; of course the bastard couldn't meet my eyes.

"If you think being nice and caring would bring me to accept you with open arms then you are wrong. I would never accept you Prince Samuel. I loath you!"

He looked back at me with fury. Oh god, his eyes were flashing from blue to yellow. "Please! It's not like I'm begging you to love me. I did everything I could; I apologized, treated you with respect, and even married you just to keep your reputation. But you know what? I'm done being nice to you, after so many years I showed some emotion to someone, you. But you know what, I stop from now on. You can go to hell and do whatever you want" He moved back to punching bag.

"Funny, you're the one who deserves hell"

"Your right..." He faced me "I have a hell. Hell inside me. A hell which is worse than anything. A hell you don't wanna know about"

"I don't want to know anything about you dickhead. You can keep your fucking information to yourself. Who would want to know a monster like you"

One second I was standing the next I was pinned on the bed, Samuel on top of me.

He growled "I. AM. NOT. A. MONSTER.!"

"Yes you are!"

His eyes turned yellow and they glowed "You know what a monster can do right? I raped you once, I can do it again"

My heart thudded rapidly but I showed no reaction "I'm not scared of you! You can rape me all you want. After all you're my dear husband" I snapped

He nuzzled my neck, it felt good in a disgusting way "Husbands don't rape honey, they make love." This didn't sound like Samuel; it was like someone else was speaking from inside him.

"Huh that would be the last day of my life the day I make love with you"

He ignored me and inhaled my scent "Your blood drives me crazy whenever your near me. It's so overwhelming"

"Get off me" I struggled but he had my hands pinned

He grazed his fangs on my neck "Who's scared now"

"I'm not scared"

"Are you sure? Your heart sounds like it's goanna explode"

"Get off me _Samuel!_"

His body jerked, he looked at me. His eyes flashed from yellow to blue. He cried and held his temples as if in pain. I looked at him as he pushed himself off me. It was like as if he was fighting something.

"Get out!" He choked to me as he crumbled on the floor

But I couldn't comprehend his words and stood there watching him in horror.

"Get…out before…hurt you" he gasped

I couldn't move my feet, it was like they were stuck there. I wanted to help him but every time I reached near, him raping me flashes in my mind and then I would move back.

Finally he stopped and looked at me, his eyes back to normal blue. He got up and looked concerned "Did I hurt you? Did I do something? Any harm?"

I was shocked. Didn't he remember anything?

"Answer me" He snapped

I jerked and shook my head

"Next time when I tell you to get out, you listen okay? I could've done something that you and me both could've regretted" He growled

He looked scary when he was angry. He panted heavily in rage. But that didn't scare me; I wasn't scared of him anymore. I walked up to him, face to face, nose to nose.

"You are goanna pay Samuel. Your goanna loose your loved ones, your family, your friends, everything you love will be taken away from you, just like you took mine. And when you beg me to forgive you, I will take you back to the school, back to the classroom where you so ruthlessly raped me, I will kill you there"

He eyes widened and he moved away from me but then he glared at me and tugged on a shirt. "I'm not going down without a fight"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked

"Maybe... One day when you find out that what happened in school wasn't deliberate, you will regret every word you are speaking. But I won't stop you either; you want revenge? Fine, take your revenge, you have every right to hurt me but don't involve my family"

With that he picked up his jacket and went out of the bedroom.

I would never regret what I will do to you Samuel. Never!

That night, I lay on my bed and all I thought about was Samuel. What happened to him? Why do his eyes flash yellow? No vampire has that kind of power, why him? He was scared when he came to his senses, his hands were trembling and he had fear in his eyes. Could I use this against him? The power that scares him, could I use it against him?

I turned around to see him sleeping peacefully. I hate him and I would do everything to take this peace away from him.

I woke up in the early morning. Took a quick shower and got dressed in my usual summer dress.

While I blow dried my hair I waited for Samuel to get up but that jerk was sleeping his ass off and I would get late because of him.

I got up and shook him but he wouldn't budge, is he dead already? Must be my lucky day. But he was breathing, bitch.

I sighed and shook him again; he shifted but doze off again. I felt my anger going higher, can't believe I'm goanna be late because of him.

I sat back in front of the dresser and blow dried my hair, even the blow dryer's noise isn't enough. Blow dryer? Huh

I looked back at Samuel and then at the blow dryer, oh hell yeah. I got up and stood in front of him. He's goanna get his ass up right now. I blew the hot air on his face. He jerked up gasping.

I held the urge to laugh instead I glared at him while he did the same. "What the hell!" He snapped

"Get up right now before I get late because of you!" With that I turned around and went back to drying my hair.

I heard him grumble and then heard the bathroom door close. A knock on the door caught my attention. "Come in"

A young maid walked in probably 1 or 2 years older than me. She smiled at me and I gave her a fake one too. She was pretty but very pale, she's human I realized. Her short black hair was framing her small heart shaped face and her green eyes were very dull. Some vamp had fed off her; I could see the two holes on her neck.

"Good mor-morning duchess Scarlet, it-it's finally ni-nice to meet you" She said stammering. Is she scared of me?

I smiled brightly at her, trying to remove her fear "Good morning, just call me Scarlet please. What's your name?" I asked cheeringly

She eased down; the lines on her forehead were gone. "I-I'm Prince Samuel's blood donor and maid. My name is Ashley"

I instantly felt bad for her; she's in the hands of devil. "Ok Ashley, come on sit here on the bed" I wanted to relax her even though I wasn't comfortable here myself.

She obeyed and sat in front of me while I stood in front of her. "Look Ashley, you don't have to be afraid of me, I will never hurt you, okay?"

She nodded

"Good, now why are you here?" I asked politely

"I'm here to iron Prince Samuel's shirt for school" She held a black shirt in her one hand and the other had an iron.

"Ok go ahead" I went off to straighten my hair and finish my makeup. After I was done I stood and watched Ashley work.

She suddenly gasped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I forgot the hot water on the stove"

"So what's the problem, just go turn it off"

"But I need to finish this"

"Why don't you give me these, I'll do the ironing."

"No Princess Scarlet, I can't let you do that"

"I know but you have to shut off the stove, go on I'll do this"

She nodded "Yes Princess" with that she walked out

As I ironed his shirt I thought about school. What am I goanna do? How will everyone look at me? And what about Kenny, Would he look at me the way everyone else will?

A smell caught my attention. I looked down to see the shirt was burning; I removed the iron only to see a triangle hole in the shirt.

Dame! Now what? I picked up the shirt and looked through the whole, it was big. I bet he will go mad. Ha! He's goanna love his new shirt.

I placed the shirt on the bed and sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. Samuel came out in a towel wrapped around his waist. He picked up his shirt.

Wait for it. Wait for it. "What the hell?" He murmured

At the same time Ashley walked in. For a minute I felt bad, I thought I got Ashley in trouble.

"Good morning Prince Samuel" She bowed

"Good morning Ashley. Uhm what happened to my shirt?" he asked, not even a tinge of anger placed his face. I was shocked.

Ashley looked at me and Samuel followed her gaze and probably understood what happened.

"Thank you Ashley, you can go now but please next time you do all the work"

"Yes Prince Samuel" She bowed and walked out.

Samuel looked at me and then shook his head "Idiot" I heard him murmur as he went inside the closet and came out wearing blue shirt and black jeans. He picked up his keys and walked past me murmuring "Come on"

I picked up my bag and followed him down. We did our breakfast and then took off in Samuel's car.

I watched the busy roads while he drove. We finally reached the school. He parked the car and got out and then opened the door for me. I didn't want to go in the school, it was embarrassing.

I sighed and got out. Samuel's friends walked up to him and congratulated us. Boys were busy talking to him and girls were busy sneering at me, jealous much. They were being very nice to me, why? Because I'm Samuels wife. Pricks.

I moved away from them and went towards the school. My heart thudded as I went closer and closer. Everyone looked at me as I passed the parking lot but I didn't look away, I met everyone's eye and walked with my chin up. I wish everything turns out good today. God, give me the strength to face all these people.

I need strength, I need to be strong. And I will be.

Ok so I hope you enjoy. Te next chapter will be up soon since it's goanna be funny and romantic and sad too.

So do review if you want the next chap soon

Thank you for your previous reviews, they were awesome and encouraging. Thanks again.

R&R


	10. Why me?

Chapter 9 – Why me?

The world around you never care about you, they just like to mock. But now that people have started on me, I know I will have to fight them and show them that I don't care…

…_...

I walked in the school. Every pair of eyes set on me and that's when I saw the emotions they were looking at me with, pity, sorrow, anger, shame and more which I don't want to tell.

I lowered my gaze as I passed them. I felt the dizziness surge inside me as I heard their gossips, I was the main topic. I quickened my feet to the classroom as I couldn't take it.

Thank god, no one had entered the class. I was about to sit in the seat where I sit next to Kenny but I stopped. I don't want to talk to him anymore, what would he think of me?

I blinked back the tears and took the far back seat away from everyone, even Kenny. I sat down and looked out the window; girls were standing in the garden talking and laughing. How I wish I was them. They look so carefree, happy and…free. Free from worries, free from pain and free from misery. That was how I was supposed to be, a normal teen with a normal life but I've grown much older than my age, I've experienced the pain of life when I should be happy, laughing like them, talking about boys but that won't happen now. I envy those girls out there who are living a perfect life.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed the bell ringing or people coming in. As everyone walked in they would look at me and then sit down, it's very annoying. If only I could turn my back on this moment, I wou-

My thoughts stopped as I saw Kenny make his way in. I quickly looked away from him into my book. I could feel his gaze on me as he sat down on his desk. I bet he's wondering why I'm not bothering him. Did he even know what happened to me?

The whole lesson I could feel everyone's gaze on me but I kept my gaze on the teacher or my book. I know what I would see if I look at them. I remember every word Samuel said to me.

I closed my eyes as I remembered those words._' I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me' _Well the bastard got what he wanted, I could see the shame, disgrace and humiliation in peoples eyes. Why didn't all these people look at him with these emotions. He raped me and yet no ones disgusted or blaming him, why? Why was everybody looking at him like he hadn't done anything? Why does a girl have to bear everything?

'_I want people to see you with pity, with shame, with disgrace and most of all, humiliation, you will be humiliated just like you humiliated me' _I will never forget these words. Never.

The bell rang as the lesson finished. I packed up my things and went to my next class without meeting anyone.

My next class was already full and when I entered everyone's gaze fell on me. I felt like crying and wanted to run away but for how long?

"Scar? Come sit with me" I looked up to see Annabel waving her hand. Thank god, she just saved me.

I quickly sat next to her. She placed her hand on my shoulder "You okay?"

I looked away "Yeah"

"I know your not so don't lie…look if you need anyone, you know I will be there for you, right?"

For this I wanted to hug and cry on her shoulder because she just touched my heart but I resisted "Yes, thank you"

"Look I know your sad and your scared that people will talk about you but let them do what they do Scarlet. You have to be strong, people will talk but you have to fight them, keep your chin up and walk with pride, everything that happened to you wasn't your fault so don't let them get to you, okay? And just so you know, I will be with you through the whole day just so no one can talk any shit to you"

I was very grateful, more than she could ever know "Thank you Annabel"

"Just Anna, we're family now."

I smiled and nodded "Ok"

Just then I remembered Samuel and his so called problem. "Anna?"

"Hmm yeah?"

"What is wrong with Samuel"

Her eyes widened and she went rigid. Emotions displayed on her face, the most I could see was fear and pain. What is so scary about Samuel? "Anna?"

She snapped out "I I can't tell you…I'm sorry I know you have every right to know but I can't. It's something Samuel most hate and I don't think it would be fair if I just tell you, maybe Samuel might tell you"

I sighed, why can't they just tell me?

The class was boring as usual. Me and Anna separated for our next class. I sat next to Samuel as everybody joined the class. He was talking to some girl or maybe flirting. As I sat next to him, he immediately looked at me and that's when I saw his eyes again, there was some yellow in his blue eyes but it wasn't like yesterday, they weren't glowing. It was enough to tell that he's not Samuel.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He nuzzled my neck "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

I felt disgusted not just by him, by his touch as well. I tried to push him away but I saw that people were looking at me as if they wanted to see my reaction. I stopped struggling and let him do whatever he wanted.

I leaned against him "What are you doing? Let me go" I whispered

His grip tightened on me "You're my wife, everyone should know that"

His eyes were scaring me but I showed no reaction "Who are you?"

He smirked "Baby, I'm your Sammy and your mine"

Yeah right! I let out an irritated sigh. Everyone in the class had eyes on us and the girl who he was flirting with was glaring draggers at me. I almost smirked at her.

Betty a friend from my history class came up to us "Hey Scarlet, congratulations" Betty was a normal nerd girl but she was a very good friend and helped a lot in history.

"Yeah you can move now ugly Betty" Samuel said laughing

I wanted to slap him so hard that he would stop laughing but I resisted. I apologetically smiled at Betty "Thank you Betty"

I knew she was hurt but she still smiled and moved back to her seat. I glared at him as he gave me the innocent look "That was just sick"

"Oh come on, she's ugly" he doesn't have feelings for anyone and neither does he cares of others.

"No she's not, you are."

He pouted. He looked so different to the Samuel yesterday, who got concerned over me if he had hurt me or not. Are these two different people? But that's not possible.

"I know you're attracted to me" He inhaled my hair

"In your dreams" again I tried to remove his hand without anyone noticing but all in vain.

"Your blood, it drives me crazy. It's like Delilah….oh my precious Delilah…"

Delilah? Who is she? And why is he so sad saying her name?

Before I could ask who Delilah is, the teacher walked in. Samuel gave no attention to the teacher and neither did she.

The whole lesson I had to tolerate him. I also asked the teacher to change my seat but my bastard husband threatened her for her job at the school. How can he be like this? So cold hearted and not care for anyone. I hate him.

After so long, it was finally lunch. As soon as the lesson finished, I removed myself from Samuel and rushed out of the class before he could follow me. I stopped myself from going in the lunch hall. A lot of people will be in there and all would look at me. I moved backwards, what if they laugh at me and look at me as Samuel mentioned. I stifled back a cry, I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't, not in front of these people.

"Scar!" I looked up to see Anna coming down the corridor

"Hey" I said blinking back the tears

"Aren't you going in?"

"No, I'll have lunch outside. Can you do me a favor?"

"I know why you're not going in there"

I merely closed my eyes and then looked at her "Can we not discuss this right now, please?"

She nodded "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you get me some lunch while I wait here for you? I know you would wanna go back to your friends and I really am sorry for bothering yo-"

"Scar, first of all I'm having lunch with you outside. And second, you're not bothering me ok. I told you I would be staying with you; my friends know I'll be with you. So do me a favor, go wait outside while I bring our lunch" she moved past me and went inside.

I sighed and went down the corridor ignoring everyone's gaze and keeping mine down. I'm not ready to deal with this right now, I need time. Time to power up my strength, courage and pride.

As I walked down, I didn't look up until I bumped into someone. Two arms wrapped around me to prevent me from falling down. I didn't need to know who had caught me. From the leather jacket and the emo punk look, I knew it was Kenny.

He looked at me differently, I don't know why but I could tell his emotions playing in his eyes. I balanced my feet and stood properly "I- I'm sorry, I wasn't looking"

"Oh yeah, that's what happens when you get raped" A bunch of guys said laughing

I froze in shock. The tears I was hiding for so long flowed down my face. I never thought people would say it out loud, never knew they were so mean, never knew they didn't care what others felt but now I know.

I moved but Kenny caught my hand and then looked at the guy who said that.

"Apologize to her now" he growled at them

The boys paled. Whoa, never seen this side of Kenny. And I was actually shocked; he was fighting them for me. My heart softened more for him.

"Now!"

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered

"If you ever talk shit like that to her ever again then you know what I can do and it won't be good. Now get out of here"

They all ran away. I sighed in relieve after they left. Kenny looked at me.

"You okay?"

"I didn't need your help" with that I walked past him and went straight out.

The last thing I need is his mockery. I sighed as I felt the cool breeze. I walked far down the school garden and sat down beside a tree. As I took my book out I felt a presence. Kenny came and sat beside me. I wanted to run away but I kept my gaze in the book.

"Hey" he said quietly

"Hi" I whispered back

For a while we sat there quiet until he spoke again.

"How are you?"

"It's not like you care" I said sternly

He kept quiet and I thought he won't reply until he did "I do"

I was shocked and touched. I sighed as my heart softened "Thank you for what you did inside"

"I thought you didn't need my help"

I glared at him "I don't"

"If you're sitting here because you…pity me then you can leave" I continued

"There's a difference between pity and compassion"

God, he always has an answer. He sat there with me, not saying anything. I thought he might go away but he didn't, he sat with me enjoying the cool breeze.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't like me"

"Did I ever say that?"

"No bu-"

"Then don't say anything you don't know" He replied somewhat harsh and soft.

"Why are you here Kenny? Everyone in school hates me" I looked away as the tears burned my eyes.

He caught my chin and made me look at him as he wiped my tears "Everyone at school doesn't know how others feel when in pain. Pain is my best friend, Scarlet; it's been with me for a long time so I know what you're going through"

My heart ached at his words. I know how I feel and now I know how he's been feeling for years.

"I know about your mother….I'm sorry"

He clenched his jaw "I don't need your pity"

"There's a difference between pity and compassion" I imitated him

He sighed "I usually don't do this but I'm still going to say….be strong Scarlet. The world doesn't care about you and neither should you. You're a strong girl and I know you can fight the world. Don't let them get to you. The pain you feel I know and trust me if you bury all your emotions and accept the pain, there's nothing in the world to stop you from getting what you want"

I was stunned. Kenny who barely speaks two words, he now just lectured me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no one deserves what you happened to you and I should know since my mother was raped too I-" he stopped mid sentence as he remembered he spoke to much. He clenched his jaw and cursed.

"I didn't know that" I whispered

He sighed "I'm not just saying this because I hate Samuel; I'm saying this because I don't want to see you scared and vulnerable."

"You hate Samuel?" Well I'm not the only one, then.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because h-"

"What are you doing here?" Anna shrieked at Kenny

She was looking at Kenny angrily and holding our lunch. Why is she angry with him?

Kenny looked at me "I'll leave"

I caught his hand before he could go "No don't go….please"

"Scar…let him go…you don't know who he is" Anna said

"I do…he's my friend"

Kenny looked shocked and so did Anna "Scar…let him go, he's Samuel's worst enemy and if he finds out you were with him, he'll kill us both"

"He's not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want and I know who to make friends and who not. So Samuel can fuck off"

"Now you both shut up, sit down and let me have my lunch properly" I snapped at them

Anna opened her mouth but I gave her the look and she sat down huffing. Kenny looked grim and I just sat there looking at them.

"Kenny would you like some?"

I offered my burger, he looked at me and for once I thought his eyes were misty and was too shocked to believe he's crying but he looked away. "No thank you"

I shrugged and dug in cause I was starving. Anna had her eyes narrowed on Kenny "Why do you and Samuel hate each other?"

Kenny scoffed "Because he thinks he's the only powerful being"

"You don't know anything about my brother" Anna snapped with pain in her voice. What is it about Samuel that everyone fears?

"I know him since he met Delilah and he's a dick"

Again. Who the hell is this Delilah? Before I could ask, Anna butted in "Yeah well look what that bitch did to him. If only I had saved her that day, he wo-"

She stopped and looked at me and then lowered her gaze "You don't know anything about him. He's my brother and he has suffered enough, the last thing he needs is to worry about you going after his wife." A tear slipped her eye and my heart ached to hug her.

For once since my marriage I felt bad for Samuel. I don't know why but I wanted to know more about Samuel but then every time I feel bad, I remember him raping me, I remember my screams, I remember my heart thudding in fear and whatever I do, I can't get it out of my mind. The more I remember, the more I hate him.

She wiped her eyes and looked at me "Look I don't mind you being his friend but I love my brother more than anything in this world and I can't see him hurt. He's already suffering, I don't want him to suffer more" With that she got up and left.

Well I'm sorry Anna but he will suffer whether you care or not. I will make him suffer like he made me and then we will see who has suffered enough.

"Maybe she's right….we shouldn't be friends" Kenny said

"No!...don't do that…I don't have any friends. If you leave me I will be all alone. Please just don't leave me" I begged

He looked at me with an emotion playing in his eyes but then again he covered it. He smiled at me…whoa he smiles? Kenny William who hates everyone and who everyone fears just smiled at me. He really is a mystery but now that I know about him I don't need more. The only mystery I'm goanna solve is Samuel's and I'm goanna find out who this Delilah is. And when I find out, I will use it against him.

I never wanted anything like this for Samuel. I never wanted a life like this. I never wanted to hurt anyone in my entire life, so why did all this happen to me. Why my life was ruined. Why I got raped. Why Samuel had to be my husband. Why me?

…_...

Thank you for your previous reviews, they always help and encourage me so don't ever stop reviewing. I am sorry for not updating, my broad band is a bitch and it sometimes goes off so I had to wait for the broad band guys to fix it but now that it is fixed, I will surely update soon.

So that's why I'm setting a timetable. I will update twice in a week, Tuesday and Friday. If you want to change the timetable then let me know. Thanks

Hope you guys like this chapter.

R&R


	11. Different Person

Chapter 10 – Different Person

5th July 2010

Never knew my husband is such a perv and the same time caring…

…_...

There was still time for class so I thought of going to the library to read. Kenny had gone somewhere and I hadn't found Annabel since she left, maybe I should talk to her. I walked down the corridor. I didn't see some books on the floor and I tripped over them. Unfortunately Samuel and his dicks were standing there. They started laughing except Samuel who was looking concerned. This time his eyes were blue.

"What happened honey? Did Samuel make you clumsy?" one said laughing.

How many times do I have to go through this? When will these people learn not to hurt anyone's feelings?

I looked at the ground but then I heard a _bang!_ I looked back up to see Samuel had pinned the guy on the lockers and looked furious. Damn, his eyes were glowing yellow again and they scared the shit out of me. Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at us.

"Don't ever talk to her like that. She's my wife and your future queen. And you will do well to remember that" He growled

Whoa, where did this Samuel come from? I wanted to cheer for Samuel and wanted to tell him to punch and kick him till he dies but I knew if I do that, there won't be any difference between him and me.

"B-but you hate her Sam" the guy stuttered

"No I don't. Whatever feelings I have for her is none of your concern; it's our personal life so keep your nose out of it."

Why was he defending me knowing that I hate him? And Samuel doesn't hate me? That's a shock. Every time when my anger comes up, he always overpowers it by guilt, why? Why do I feel guilty every time he becomes nice?

"I don't just mean it to you. I mean this to everyone" he looked around at people "If anyone ever harasses Scarlet about anything, I will have there heads and I truly mean it. You all will respect her not because she's your future queen but because she deserves it."

He looked back at his friend "If you weren't my friend, you would've been dead by now. Whoever laughed at her, bow down and apologize now!"

The boys who laughed at me quickly bowed down by my feet and apologized. I was very taken aback by Samuel's sudden concern and outburst. I didn't see this side of him.

Samuel came up to me and kneeled down in front of me "Your bleeding" he said, his eyes back to blue. I looked down at my elbow which really was bleeding, how come I didn't know?

Before I could respond, he picked me up bridal style. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't do it. Why? I don't know. Everyone was stunned as we left.

He took me to an empty class and my fear arose. He placed me on the chair and then closed the doors. My heart thudded as he locked them. The night he raped me came inside my mind and all I wanted to do was run away.

He came closer but I got up and moved backwards. He looked shocked "Please…don't" I whispered

But he didn't listen he came closer and I moved backwards until I bumped in the wall. I thought he might rape me again and I closed my eyes as tears of fear flowed down my face.

He placed his hand on my cheek and then for my shocking, he kissed my forehead, I looked at him confused. "I will never hurt you Scarlet…not on purpose anyways"

Somehow I believed him but I really don't know why? I wanted to push him away but my heart was controlling my mind.

"Come, I'll tend your wound and then I'll take you home" he caught my hand and then pulled me towards the chair and made me sit down. I sat there and watched him as he bought out a First aid kit from the teacher's desk. Then he pulled a chair in front of me and sat down.

He didn't say a word as he tended my wound. I watched him as he so tenderly applied the medicine and then when I hiss in pain, he will so gently blow on my wound to ease the pain. Is he really the Samuel who raped me? And why is my heart softening for him when I should be pushing him away? Why is getting angry on him brings guilt inside me? Does he really deserve to be punished?

After he was done, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Come on, I'll take you home"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked

He sighed "Because I…..because I caused this on you…I know by doing this you won't forgive me and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I've been blamed all my life and I'm still living a blame inside me. You forgiving me won't less the pain I live in my life but me helping and giving you everything might take your pain of life…."

I looked at him shocked. What's the pain he's been having his whole life? Is it something to do with his dad?

"I know you hate me and you have every right to hate me but I don't hate you Scarlet. I meant my vows when I vowed to protect, love and support you and I'm trying my best. I will give you everything you want. I'll try to keep you happy. Even if hurting me gives you happiness, I will hurt myself for you but I beg you…just leave my family out of it….I love them very much just like you love yours, please don't hurt them."

"I apologize the way I spoke to you yesterday and what I did in the class today, I uh…I was…drugged, I wasn't me." For some reason I knew he was lying. A drugged person doesn't have yellow glowing eyes.

"Now that I have cleared my part, let's clear yours. You want to hurt me, maim me and torture me, fine. You can do whatever you want, I won't stop you. I usually torture myself everyday and you can join me when I do, it might make you happy."

I sat there shocked. Why does he torture himself? And why is he giving me the leverage to torture him or hurt him? Is he even himself? He looks drugged right now than before.

"Now come on. Let's take you home" He helped me up

I pushed him away "I don't need your help. Your right, I will hurt you. You think if giving me the leverage to hurt you might melt me than your wrong. I will always hate you. No matter what you do, my hatred will always be for you"

He looked impassive like my words held no affect on him but in his eyes I could see him hurt. He looked down "I think that's fair considering to what I did. Now if you're ready, we'll leave"

We walked out side by side but my attention was not on anyone. My attention was on my thoughts. Why would Samuel be so nice to me? Why would he be in pain? Has it something to do with his yellow eyes? There are so many things about Samuel, so many faces. Which one should I believe? Sometimes he's nice and sometimes he's a pervert, has he got some disease? Or is he mental?

Or is this some trick to make me accept him...Realization hit me as I thought about it. What if Samuel is being nice so he could make me trust him and then he could so easily rape me again? No! No I will not let that happen and if this time he does something like that, I will kill him and then kill myself.

But what if he's not….what if he really is trying? Well I know the answer, I will still hate him for what he did and he can keep trying because he won't get the nice piece of me.

I sat in the passenger side as he drove. We both sat in silence until he spoke. He stopped outside a diner.

"Did you have lunch?" he asked casually

I let out a long breath "Yes"

"Oh…well do you mind if I buy something? I didn't have my lunch"

Hmm I wonder why? Oh wait probably wasting time on molesting girls. I mean, that's what he's good at.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Hurry up"

He nodded "Do you want something?"

Yes, your head. "No"

He got out and went inside the diner. He came out a bit later with his food packed in a bag. Then we went home, well not my home or is it now?

I now sat on my bed reading a magazine while Samuel sat next to me placing his food on the plates. He took out another pack. Whoa how much does he eat?

But instead of putting it on the plate he held it in front of me. I looked at him "No thank you"

He cleared his throat "Please take it, I bought it for you. And it's your favorite"

I looked at the pack and then at him "What is it?" But whatever it was, it smelled delicious and very familiar.

"Bloody chocos….Anna told me they're your favorite so I bought them for you"

I really do love them. But I had a better idea "Really? Thank you so much" I said faking excitement.

I took out the chocolate and squashed them in my hands. He looked shocked and hurt. Good.

I wiped the chocolate on his face but the shocking part was he didn't flinch or move back. He sat there as I wiped it on his face.

"Oh Samuel, I love the chocolates and I love you" I sneered

"If this was the reaction you were looking for then I'm sorry, I can only fake these reactions for you because whenever I look at you I feel disgusted, whatever you give or touch me, it disgusts me to the core. Now that you have touched these chocos, I hate them, like I hate you."

"So you can play to be nice and caring all you want but you'll never make me like you or forgive you because I will never fall for this act of yours. So next time you give me something, think twice before you do."

With that I got up and walked out of the room. I've never been this mean to anyone and it really hurt to be like this. What have Samuel made me into.

I quickly washed my hands in another bathroom and then went to James's study. Maybe e could tell me about Delilah because it's not like I'm going to ask Samuel.

I knocked on his door. "Come in"

I walked in and saw him sitting behind his desk. He smiled at me warmly "Scarlet, come sit down"

I sat in front of him "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Who is Delilah?"

His face paled "H-how did you know about her?"

"I heard Anna say her name"

"Please do not say that name in front of Samuel, he will be very angry and hurt"

So Delilah is my key to hurt Samuel, hmm I wonder why? Well she is someone important in his life considering all the info I collected.

"Why will Samuel be hurt and angry by the mention of her name?" I asked

He sighed "I can't tell you much, not unless Samuel tells you himself. Delilah went to School with him, that's all I can tell, I'm sorry"

"She is someone important in his life?" I asked

"She _WAS_ someone important in his life. Delilah is no more"

Is that why he's hurt? Is that why he lives a painful life? I wonder what she did to him. She's has to be my favorite my person.

"Why does Samuel have yellow eyes?"

He stood up "Jesus, did he hurt you?" he came around and checked me out until he saw the bandage on my elbow "God, he did. I'm so sorry I sh-"

"James, he didn't hurt me…well not physically. I fell down in school, Samuel bandaged my elbow."

"Samuel bandaged your elbow?" he asked looking like he didn't believe me

I nodded, resisting to give him a _duh!_

"He took care of you?"

"Well…yeah, kind of"

"Wow, you must be the only girl he cares about. My son never speaks or cares about anyone, he usually keeps to himself. He's the only quiet person in the palace."

So now I can confirm that he was acting. He was acting all along to be nice, he's sick.

"You're changing the subject…why do Samuel's eyes change from blue to yellow?"

He hesitated "It's not something for me to tell, Scarlet. Just know that he's suffering very much, more than you could ever know and the worst is that I can't do anything for him"

"Whenever his eyes change, don't go near him. He'll hurt you…"

But he never hurts me when his eyes change instead he starts…well he starts to touch me and kiss me, eww. Should I tell him?

I hesitated "He doesn't hurt me…he…"

"Then?"

Damn, this is uncomfortable "He wants to….touch me and he… you know what I mean, right?"

He nodded "I'll find out why this happens while you just play nice when his eyes change, ok?"

I nodded and got up "Thanks for the information."

"Your welcome"

I left from there and went back to my room to see no Samuel, only Anna was there. She smiled at me "Hey I've been waiting for you"

"Sorry, I was with James"

She nodded and handed me a bag. I looked at her baffled "What's this?"

"Samuel said that you didn't want anything from him so he told me to bring you these." I opened them to see Bloody chocos.

"He said he didn't want you to hate things you love because of him." She smiled at me "He's not so bad as everyone thinks" she patted me on the shoulder and then left.

I stood there shocked and guilty. That prick. Every time I do something bad to him, he always makes me guilty. But why do I feel guilty? Everything I did, he deserved it but then why does guilt overpowers my anger.

I sighed and looked at the chocos. They are delicious and it won't kill to eat them. I sat on the bed and dug in. _Yum!_

…_...

Later that night Samuel came in. I whatsoever paid no attention to him until he spoke.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

I looked straight at his eyes and saw his yellow eyes. Play nice Scar, that's what James had said.

"No I hate you remember" I said sarcastically

He chuckled "You are the only woman who resists me, I wonder why"

His posture looked totally different to the Samuel in the morning. And he wasn't himself as Samuel said.

"Well, let me think, oh yeah! Because you raped me"

He smiled deviously "Oh how much I love you"

"I hate you too"

He played the song _"Bed of Roses (Bon Jovi)"_ on his stereo. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

He chuckled "Oh come on, I love this song"

"Are you drugged?"

"Baby, I'm far from drugged"

So Samuel had lied, he wasn't drugged in school. This is some serious shit.

He came up to me and extended his hand "Dance with me"

"Is this a request or command?" I snapped

He shrugged

"Why don't you ask nicely?"

He sighed "How?"

"Kneel down on your knees and then ask with respect"

He smiled but I knew he was annoyed. He kneeled down "Scarlet, my dear wife. Will you do the honors to dance with me?"

I knew I had to play nice. One wrong move and I don't know how I'll end up. I nodded and placed my hand in his. He pulled me in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled in my neck while my hands were around his shoulders.

"Mmm…your scent is so nice" he murmured

"Th-thank you" I stuttered. My heart was thudding at the closeness between us.

He chuckled "You don't have to be afraid of me baby, I will never hurt you. I will hurt those who hurt you"

It was so weird, acting to be different with one person who has two different personalities. Ok tomorrow, I will have to ask the sober Samuel about this.

"_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses…._

_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails..._" He sang along

"_I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on a bed of roses_" He laughed as he sang along

He looked more normal, like a normal guy happy with his wife. To be honest I felt regret about him raping me. If he hadn't raped me, I might have fallen for him. He's so handsome that any girl would die for him but he had to get so low to rape me and that's why I would never fall for him.

"Why did you rape me?" I asked suddenly

"Because I wanted you the moment I saw you"

"You could've asked me"

"Yes but then you slapped me and I knew you hated me so I took the slapping thing as a reason to have you but I promise I won't hurt you anymore. I will take you on your own free will"

Maybe I could get some information out of him.

"There were more beautiful girls than me, then why did you want me?" I shuddered as he slid his finger down my spine.

"Honey, believe me, there's no one beautiful than you."

"What's so beautiful about me?"

He looked at me "Your eyes…" he kissed my eyes; it was all I could do not to push him away.

"Your softness…" he rubbed his cheek against mine

"Most of all your heart, where you care for everyone, I like you when you help others, it's not something I do but when you do it, it makes me want you more"

For once I thought it was the blue eye Sam because he talks like that but then I looked at his eyes and I knew it wasn't him.

"You're not selfish, you're pure and mine"

"So will you let me have you?" he asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you"

"Baby, believe me, in time you will fall in love with me. Everyone does"

"Yes and I will let you dream on that" I scoffed

A knock on the door took our attention. "Get lost!" Samuel growled

"Sam, it's me" Anna said on the other side

Samuel sighed "Come in"

She came in and looked shocked to see us wrapped around each other "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes Sweet sister, so if you don't mind tell me why you're here?"

She looked pained "Dad is asking for you"

Samuel let go off me and went up to her "Tell the old prick to fuck off"

"Sam! He's your father!" Anna snapped

"He's not my father. I stopped calling him father the day Delilah died" He growled

Again Delilah, I will have to find out about this Delilah, she seems like an interesting person.

"And you will not tell me what to do" He raised his hand to slap her but I came in between them.

"Samuel what are you doing? Don't you dare hit her?" I snapped

He looked at me and his eyes softened. He smiled at me and pulled me in his arms "As you say baby"

"Now why don't you go see your father, yeah?"

He sighed but nodded and went out. Anna looked at me shocked and amused "How did you do that?"

I didn't reply instead I glared at her "Anna, what's going on?"

She looked down "I can't…I'm sorry" and then she ran out.

What the hell? How is Samuel a different person?

…_...

Ok guys, Like I promised. I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thanks "Ace" one of my reviewers for the loooong review, to be honest I loved it. So thank you Ace and to those who reviewed.

In this chapter I want to show you what kind of a person Samuel is and how I want you to see him. I know you love Kenny and want him to be with Scar but if I do that then there won't be any point of the story since it's supposed to be about Samuel and Scar. So let's just keep it that way.

Question of the day: After you read this chapter, tell me what you think about Sammy now.

So do give you awesome reviews and make my day. See you on Friday!

R&R


	12. Forgive him?

Chapter 11 – Forgive him?

6th July 2010

A guy who raped me. He has two different personalities. He loves kids. He cares about me. But still, can I forgive him for raping me?...

…_...

I woke up in the morning only to puke. My morning started badly. I had been vomiting and won't stop and Samuel, well he stood by my side either rubbing my back or holding my hair. Everybody, even the king and queen had come to ask about me.

Anna had requested me to stay home but I would die of boredom if I did so I went to school with them.

I entered the school with Samuel by my side. He had remembered what he did yesterday and apologized to me in the morning. I knew I had to ask him about the yellow eyes today and I had decided to do that at lunch or in class.

I had history first so I went to my class which I usually have with Betty, poor her, I still feel bad about what Samuel had said to her. I sat next to her. "Hey Scarlet" she said cheerily

"Hi…Betty I'm sorry what Samuel said to you yesterday"

She smiled "Don't be. Samuel came to me yesterday at lunch and he apologized"

My eyes nearly bulged out "What?"

"Yeah, shocking right? He came up to me at lunch and apologized and he even paid for my lunch to make it up to me."

"He did?" damn, every time he does something bad, he does good as well. So there you go, he has a bad personality and a good personality.

"Yeah, he just told me to stay away from him when his eyes are yellow, he said he's usually drugged at that time so he's not himself" she replied

Yeah, drugged my ass.

"Hey Bet?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know Delilah?"

"I used to. Yes"

_Bingo!_ "Who was she?"

"She was the most beautiful girl in school. Every boy wanted to be with her and every girl envied her. To be honest, she looked a lot like you except your eyes, hers were brown and yours are purple very unique. No wonder Samuel wedded you"

Whoa, she looked like me? And is that why Samuel is nice and caring to me or does he really care? But how can she be like me. Was she one of my relatives?

"What was she?"

"A witch" ok, not a relative.

Hmm "Was she Samuel's friend?"

"She was his fiancée. He loved her so much that he once nearly died for her. You know, Samuel wasn't like this; he used to be happy and fun loving. He was the funniest and always made the girls laugh in a charming way"

She was his fiancée? "Then what happened?"

Her face saddened "She died. Samuel broke when she died. He stopped laughing or making others laugh. He stopped caring about others or himself. Every time I looked at him, his face was in misery"

He broke? "How did she die?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. But there were rumors that Samuel killed her or she killed herself. But we all knew that Samuel loved her too much to kill her"

I would honestly believe that he killed her. "Do you know why he has yellow eyes?"

She shrugged "I don't know, he said it happens when he gets drugged" so she didn't know about his slit personalities.

Was Samuel really suffering?

"If he loves Delilah then why is Vanessa his girlfriend?" This question really irked me, I don't know why?

"She's not his girlfriend. Samuel shoos away every girl who asks him out. Vanessa just never leaves him alone. Sometimes he romances with her and sometimes he shoos her away, it's like two different persons. Weird right?"

You have no idea.

My history was usually boring, then science just killed me and my next class was with Kenny, my only friend. I smiled at him as I sat next to him.

"Hi"

He looked at the people who were very curiously looking at us and the he looked back at me "Being friends didn't mean we show off" he muttered

I hang my arm around his shoulder "Of course you idiot that's what friends are for"

He arched an eyebrow at my arm and then at me "You know, most people are scared to even touch me. People would run away at the sight of me and you are here, hanging your arm around my shoulder"

I grinned "Are you expecting me to fear you?"

"Yes"

"Well sorry I'm not"

"Honey, believe me when I do something evil, it will be worse than Samuel and I-"

I stopped breathing as he said that. How could he? I should have known he would mock me, why did I even trust him to be my friend. My eyes burned as I thought of my only friend being a dick.

"Scarlet I didn't me-"

"No, I'm sorry. Your right, we shouldn't be friends" I got up and went back to the seat I chose for myself, where I sat alone. That's where I belonged all along.

After class I went straight outside since it was lunch. I sat where I normally sit by my tree.

He followed me and sat next to me "Please leave me alone"

"No….that's not what friends are for…I'm sorry Scar"

Scar? When did he start calling me that?

"You're sorry? You had no right to tell me all that, you don't know what I've been through. You don't know the pain when he touched my body, you don't know the fear when he climbed on me, and you don't know the screams that I hear every night in my nightmares. You don't know anything" I sobbed

He wiped my tears "You're right, I don't know what you've been through but I could at least make it better. I'm sorry that I said that, it wasn't intended I swear, I was just trying to scare you"

"Yeah well good job, you succeeded" I snapped

"I'm sorry Scar, please forgive me. Please tell me how I make it up to you. I promise I'll do anything"

Maybe he didn't really mean it. I wanted to smile so badly but I resisted. First I'll make him pay.

"You're not forgiven"

"I'll do anything for you to forgive me"

I sniffed "Anything?"

"Anything" he agreed

"Than I have three wishes if you comply then you are forgiven" I wiped my tears

"What wishes?"

"First wish is for you to hang around with me casually like I'm your friend, around everyone."

He hesitated but nodded "ok next"

"Second wish is for you to be my best friend and third is you have to get me my lunch now"

He smiled and shook his head "You are such a kid"

"Hey! You better go before I change my mind"

He sighed "Ok"

I got up "I'm going to the library, meet me there"

He nodded and left.

I walked down the corridor, this time people lowered their eyes when they saw me. I didn't like it but then it was better then seeing pity.

I stopped abruptly to see Samuel and his gang. Vanessa was all over Samuel who didn't seem one bit interested. Hmm he's my husband why is she flirting with him and if Samuel really loves her then he should forget her because I'm going to take all his loved ones away.

I walked up to them and pulled Vanessa off him. She glared at me "What the hell?"

But I ignored her. Without thinking I pushed Samuel in the lockers and kissed him, hard and rough. He didn't respond at first, maybe in shock. But then he growled and kissed back. He pulled me close and thrusted his tongue in my mouth.

I don't know why but it felt good to be in his arms and his kiss was turning me on. In all my life I never thought I would want to take off someone's cloths like I want to do to Samuel. I felt like ripping his cloths and let him take me.

I moved back breathless and looked up to see his eyes were glowing yellow again and he was grinning.

Samuel's gang was looking at us shocked and so was Vanessa. I smirked at her "Don't you dare come near my husband"

She glared at me "Who the hell are you to tell me that?"

"Who am I? Oh wait, I remember. I'm his wife and your future queen"

She looked like she was going to cry and I actually felt bad but then I knew if I let my emotions out I would loose and I can't loose.

"You're a bitch!"

She came forward to hit me but before her hand could touch me, Samuel had caught her hand. "Don't touch her"

I looked at Samuel shocked, his eyes weren't yellow. Dear god, this was the real Sam and he's protecting me from his girlfriend.

"Sam?" Vanessa whispered hurt

"I like you Vanessa but that doesn't mean I gave you the right to touch my wife." He shoved her hand away "Keep your hands to yourself"

She looked at me "You'll pay for this" with that she ran away crying.

Samuel moved away from me and frowned "You shouldn't have done that"

"Like I said, I will take every love ones away from you. Vanessa your girlfriend was the first. So watch out for the rest Sammy"

…_...

I had lunch with Kenny and this time Anna joined us. We had fun, laughing and joking about. My next period was with Samuel. Ugh.

I sat next to him and was relieved to know his eyes weren't yellow.

We both sat in silence. I noticed that blue Sam talked less, maybe Betty was right. I suddenly felt sick again. The lump in my throat told me that I was about to throw up. I quickly got up and ran from the class as everyone watched me. I ran down the corridor and in the bathroom.

I puked all over the sink. I felt a hand rubbing on my back. I looked up in the mirror to see Samuel standing there looking concerned. He held my hair up while rubbing my back.

Eventually I stopped but I felt fear rise in me, what's happening to me? The most thing I hate and is scared of is puking, it just creeps me out.

I hugged Samuel as my body shook. He after a minute wrapped his arms around me. I was too scared to let go until he spoke.

"Maybe I should take you home"

I moved away "I'm sorry I was just…" Scared?

He nodded "Its okay, come on I'll take you home"

I nodded and went out after him.

As we reached the palace, I went inside to see my parents had come to visit me. They sat in the lounge with the king and queen.

"Mum! Dad!" I screamed in excitement.

I ran up to them and hugged them. "I missed you guys"

"We missed you too baby" My mum said

"How come you're here?"

"Well Samuel called us today saying that you miss us and that we should visit you" My dad said

Whoa when did this happen? And why would he care? I turned around to see no Samuel, maybe he's still in the car.

I sat next to mum "So, where's Juls?"

"That's another reason we're here. Juliet and Lysander have decided the wedding in 2 weeks later and she wants you at home. She said that she wants you, Samuel and Anna to come and stay with us until the wedding"

"Really? When?" I asked excited

"You look very happy" My mum said smiling. If only you knew.

I smiled "So when should we come?" I said changing the subject

"Whenever you guys decide, maybe you should ask Samuel" My father said

I wanted to tell them that he can fuck off but I couldn't show them that I wasn't happy with Samuel. I nodded "Ok"

Just then the devil walked in. He smiled at my parents "Hey mum" he kissed my mothers cheek. Mum? When did he start calling her that?

"Hey dad" He hugged dad.

"So Sam, we were just talking about you guys coming to our house to stay till Juliet's wedding" My dad said sitting down with Samuel

"Juliet's wedding? When is it?" He asked

"2 weeks later"

"I uh…I don't think I can come and stay"

No, if he doesn't go, my parents won't take me either. That bastard always has to ruin the moment.

"But Scarlet and Anna can go; I don't want them to spoil their plans because of me"

"No, Samuel will come with us" I replied before my parents could

"But i-"

"No, you have to come with us or else Juliet will get mad, right mum?"

"Oh yeah certainly"

He sighed "Fine, we'll be there on Saturday"

"Great then we'll see you on Saturday" My dad said getting up

"You're leaving so soon? I just came in" My heart ached to go with them, I felt homesick.

"Honey, we have so many things to arrange. We don't have time at all that's why we want you to come stay with us" My mum said hugging me

I nodded "Fine, I'll see you on Saturday"

Later that night I went straight in my room and laid down on the bed. Samuel came in.

"Why did you call my parents?" I asked curiously

He cleared his throat as he sat on the bed "I uh…Anna told me to call them. She uh…she said you missed them so she told me to call them. Yeah she told me to" he said nervously

I frowned. A lie or truth? Never mind.

I felt nausea. As I stood up a wave of dizziness hit me and I thought that I was going to hit the floor but before I could, Samuel caught me with his Vampire speed.

"Whoa there. You okay?"

I held my head as he sat me down. "Damn it, you're burning. Why didn't you tell me you have a fever?" he said

But before I could reply I felt sick and I ran in the bathroom without letting the dizziness hit me. I vomited while again Samuel held me.

"Can you hold up while I call the doctor?" he asked

I nodded

He ran out of there and called the doctor.

…_...

Half an hour later a doctor came in. She checked me up. Everyone was in my room, worried about me.

"Since when is this happening?" She asked me

"Since morning"

She nodded "I don't want to give you any false information so I have taken some of her blood and urine to test. I will tell you what's wrong when I get the reports." She said to Samuel

He nodded "Thank you"

The doctor then went out and so did everyone except Anna who was stopped by Samuel.

"Anna?"

She stopped and looked at him "Yes?"

"I think it would be best if you stay with Scarlet till I come back, I really don't wanna leave her but it's an emergency"

Leave? Where is he going at this time?

Anna nodded "You know you can always rely on me"

"Thanks" He said and left

"Where is he going at this time?" I asked as if I didn't care

Anna ignored me and sat next to me "So I heard we're going to your house on Saturday. It'll be fun"

I nodded "Thanks for telling Samuel to call my parents. I really did miss them"

She frowned "What? I didn't tell Samuel anything?"

"Yes you did. Samuel said that you told him to call my parents because I miss them"

"Scarlet, I didn't tell that to Samuel"

"You didn't tell Samuel to call my parents because I miss them?"

She shook her head.

So he had been lying. He called my parents and lied to me, but why? Does he really care for me?

"But why would he lie?" I asked her

She sighed "I don't know but he really does care for you Scar"

"Yeah right" I scoffed "Where was his caring side when he was so brutally raping me?"

She shook her head "You'll never understand until Samuel tells you the whole truth"

"What truth?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. It's something Samuel would never tell anyone and won't let us either. If you really wanna know, you will have to ask him yourself"

"I don't wanna know anything about him, okay? I just wanna know the truth" I snapped

"Honey, one single truth is his whole life. You know the truth, you know him"

"I know him. He's a dick who pervs on girls and then rapes them. He cares for no one. He only thinks of himself"

She glared at me "Come with me and I'll show you how much he cares. You wanted to know where he went at this time. I'll show you"

She grabbed my hand. One minute we were in my room, the next we stood in front of a big cottage. Whoa, she can teleport?

"You can teleport?"

"Yes, they're my powers"

I then looked at the cottage "What is this? And why are we here?"

"This is an orphanage. Samuel comes here every day to meet the kids"

"So?" but honestly I was very curious.

"Come with me but we can't be seen by Samuel" She took my hand and pulled me inside with her.

Kids smiled at us and some even waved but I couldn't meet them cause Anna was dragging me down. She stopped in front of a room. Inside was Samuel with some kids, he was…playing? Well if running around with kids is playing then he's definitely playing. It was the most affectionate site that was making my knees tremble.

I felt myself smile as he caught a little girl and she giggled. It was like he's playing with his own kids.

"It's wonderful isn't it? The guy who stays all dark and quiet is here enjoying with kids" Anna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

He looked so carefree and vulnerable and most of all, he was himself, without any personalities, without any worries. He looked just him. For once I didn't feel any anger on him, I felt sad.

"Do you know why he comes here?" She asked

"Why?" I asked without taking my eyes of them

"Because he cares for them. Every night, he comes here to tuck them in bed because he wants them to sleep peacefully. A peaceful sleep which he can't sleep."

"What do you mean?" I now looked at her.

"Every Friday he gets out of bed without disturbing you and goes downstairs to the dungeon. He tortures himself until he faints and stays there until he heals."

I gaped "Why?"

She hesitated "Because he once nearly killed my father, if he hadn't looked at my mothers face, my dad wouldn't have been here. He used to love dad so much, there wasn't a single moment he didn't stay without dad."

"Then what happened?"

"He thought dad betrayed him for something I will not tell you. So he tortures himself because everyday he blames himself for hurting dad even though he hates him. He blames himself for Delilah's death and now he blames himself for hurting you."

"He comes here because he feels like an orphan himself. My dad was his everything and he hates dad but still misses him. With these kids he exposes a part of him which he doesn't even show me even though I'm the closest to him in the family. He's always quiet and stays to himself and shows no emotions. The day Delilah died, a part of my brother died too." Tears flowed down her face

I felt tears burn my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I don't know why but I felt anger towards his dad, Delilah and myself.

"So if you think he doesn't care then you're wrong because he does care. He might be a bad son, he might be a killer. Hell, he might be a rapist but my brother….he's not selfish"

I looked back at Samuel who was tucking in a small girl. "Sammy, will you come tomorrow?" she asked

"You know I will, Mari. But I won't come on Saturday, not until 2 weeks."

"What? Why?"

He ruffled her hair and smiled. Wow he looked so beautiful when he smiles. "It's my sister-in-laws wedding but don't worry I'll sneak out sometimes to meet you"

"Why? Won't Scarlet let you come? Will she beat you?" She asked with her angelic voice.

She knows me? He told them about me.

He laughed "No she won't beat me. And yes she will let me come."

"If she hurts you then I'm goanna beat her"

To be honest that made me smile, it was nothing offensive.

He smiled "No she won't. She's a nice girl and she deserves to be happy, just like you"

Mari smiled "Will you ever take me to meet her?"

He sighed "I don't know Mari; she doesn't like me or the things I'm connected to. Maybe one day I'll introduce you to her"

Mari pouted and Samuel laughed "I love you when you do that"

He slightly pinched her nose "Ok princess, time for bed" he said moving the quilt under her chin.

Anna looked at me "Tell me, does that look like a selfish person to you?"

The only thing I could think of was 'Why?' why did he have to be nice? Even though I hate him, I pity him too. If only he'd be bad, It would be easy to hurt him. Could I really forgive him?

…_...

Ok people, I've updated. I did my part now you guys do your part by reviewing

Oh and I know a lot grammar problems, so that's why I need some help. If someone can help me with grammar, like I give them the chapter and they correct the mistakes so that I can publish it later.

Please PM me or write your email in your review, if you are interested.

So I hope you guys like it. Do R&R! love ya!


	13. Song Of Pain

Chapter 12- Song of Pain

7th July 2010

How could someone so quiet endure so much pain without letting any one know? Today I saw the person and it killed my heart…

…_...

Anna had teleported us back. While she sat with me I thought about all that Samuel stuff. How can a vampire have yellow eyes and how can he have split personalities? How can he be caring and at the same time be a dick? And how can he care for someone who hates him? What if all this is a trap? What if Anna deliberately took me to the orphanage? What if she's with Samuel all along? She is his sister, can I trust her? I really don't know.

All these questions were making me dizzy again. I ran in the bathroom as again I felt sick. Anna came rushing after me, helping me.

After I was done, I went out of the bathroom but then again I felt dizzy and I fell. Anna helped me up and laid me down on the bed. I knew I would be dark soon and before my world went dark, I heard Anna panicking on the phone. "Samuel, Scarlet has fainted…" And that's when I went in the dark

I woke up in the morning only to see the doctor again. She just entered the door and smiled at me "Hello Scarlet"

I saw Anna next to her as the doc sat on the bed next to me. "Hey Dr. Jen"

James and Rose joined us. Dr. Jen checked my pulse and then placed her hand on my heart.

"Is something wrong with her?" James asked worried

Dr. Jen frowned "Let me just check if the reports have arrived." She called someone through her cell.

"Hey Rick, have the reports arrived of Princess Scarlet?" she asked the person

Ok she was freaking me out. While she talked I looked at everyone, who all looked worried. Everyone was here except Sam. Didn't he arrive back from the orphanage last night?

"Where is Samuel?" I asked before I could think

Anna hesitated "He uh…he's sick…he's gone to the hospital himself"

I knew she was lying and I instantly knew he was sick with his yellow eyes. And even if he were sick, why would he go to the hospital when Dr. Jen is here.

Dr. Jen snapped her phone shut and smiled at me "I've been correct all along. I was wondering why I could here two heartbeats but now I know."

What is she talking about? "What do you mean Jen?" Rose asked

Jen looked at Rose and smiled "Congratulations Rose. Scarlet is 4 weeks pregnant"

_Pregnant_

I couldn't believe her "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head "I know it's hard to believe when you're happy but no I'm not kidding. Congratulations Scarlet."

My whole world shattered into bits. It was too much to bear. I felt tears flow down my face as Rose hugged me. "I'm so happy"

James who was laughing "My son is finally having an heir, I can't believe it. I'll go tell everyone, especially to Kara and Ronan" he rushed out the door with Rose and a bit later the doc went out too.

Anna sat next to me "I know you're not happy."

"Please leave me alone" I whispered

She nodded and left.

I stood up and went by the balcony to sit down where I usually sit. Why is this happening to me? How much worse can my life get? Why is god punishing me when I never did anything wrong? First I get raped, then I get married to my rapist and now I'm pregnant.

I always wanted to marry and have kids but I didn't want it to happen this way. I should be happy that I'm about to have a child but I'm not. What will I tell my baby? That his father raped me and you came in to this world, that I hate his father more than anything.

What will I tell him about his dad? That he's a two headed psycho who has yellow eyes. I can't have a child when I don't even know my future. I know I'm goanna destroy Samuel but I haven't thought anything after that.

I placed my hand on my stomach. I can't kill my own child, it would kill me. But I can't keep it too.

Every time when I think I should forgive Sam, something happens which makes me hate him more. I can't forgive him, he didn't just ruin my life. He has now also ruined my baby's life. Oh god, what will I do?

A part of me is disgusted that I have a piece of Sam inside me but then another part of me is happy that it's a piece of me too.

I heard the door open to reveal Sam. He looked angry but not angrier than me. I stood up "Oh your back, did you have fun?" I said sarcastically

He stopped and looked at me. Good. His eyes weren't yellow. "I'm not in the mood Scarlet" did he even know I'm pregnant?

"You're not in the mood? Where was your mood when you were raping me? You've not just ruined one life Samuel, you've ruined two lives" I cried

He ignored me and went inside the closet. I went after him "Are you even listening?"

"I heard. Now leave me alone" he said calmly, even though he was angry.

"Leave you alone? How can I leave you alone when you forcefully entered my life" I snapped

He took off his shirt and looked for another in the cabinets "I can't talk right now"

"Oh yes you will. You will talk cause I'm not letting you go until you listen"

He slammed the cabinets so loudly that I cringed. He turned around and I gaped. His ribs were full of scars and few new wounds which were still bleeding.

"You can shout at me, blame me, hit me all you want. But right now I'm not in the state to talk to you. I didn't want to show you this but since you won't leave me alone, I had to."

I couldn't stop myself and I slapped him. "You think showing me this would make me melt?"

He still didn't say anything. I pushed him "You son of a bitch"

He just looked at me; I pushed again "You don't understand do you? You don't have to go through the pain when people say shit to you? You don't even know how I'm feeling"

He frowned at me "Well then what do you want me to do? I've apologized and I'm doing all my best to keep you happy. What else do you want? My life?"

"Yes, I want your life. I want to kill you" I kept punching him on the chest "I want to kill you so badly"

He caught my hands "Stop!"

But I kept struggling until he pushed me against the wall. "What is wrong with you? What did I do this time?" he snapped

I glared at him "You did something I can't forgive you for. I'm pregnant, you fucking piece of shit" and then I started to cry.

He went rigid "What did you say?" he whispered

"Are you deaf? I'm pregnant with your fucking child." I growled

He looked down at my stomach and placed his hand on it. "I'm going to be a father?"

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes too and relaxed for a bit until I realized its Samuel, not my lover. I pushed him away "Don't touch me"

"You disgust me and so does your child. I feel disgusted with myself because I have a piece of you living inside me"

He looked hurt but he looked away "Look I know you hate me but the child has nothing to do with it. Why are you blaming the baby for my mistakes?"

"Exactly. It's a mistake. The baby is a mistake. Meeting you was a mistake. Going to school at that night was a mistake. My whole life has turned into a mistake. But there is one mistake I won't let happen is bring this child into this world" that was a lie, I can't hurt my own baby. No mother can.

His eyes turned misty "Don't Scarlet. Don't hurt the baby; it's not the baby's fault. I'm your sinner, hurt me. Don't hurt someone who hasn't even entered the world yet"

I didn't answer "Get out and leave me alone"

He hesitated but then grabbed a shirt and went out. I sat on the floor and cried.

…_...

Later that night, I sat on my bed reading a magazine but my mind was somewhere else. I had decided to keep the baby, there's nothing else I could do. I knew this decision would cause my whole life but then I love my baby more than my life.

I don't know my future but I know that I have to give my baby a better future. Life is so betraying. It takes so many turns and then leaves you somewhere you can't go except one way and you have to decide whether take that way or not.

Samuel came inside and looked at me. Sighing he came and sat next to me. For a little while he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…"

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for entering your life…I'm sorry for raping you, I'm sorry for marrying you…I'm sorry that your pregnant. All this is my fault and I am sorry."

I remembered when Anna told me about him blaming himself for everything. My heart softened.

He turned around on the edge, giving me his back. "I know it's hard for you to accept this child after everything you've been through. Your happiness that means to me Scarlet, and if your not happy with this baby then I will take you myself to abort it. I'm sorry for everything; I don't want to force anything on you and I won't ever will."

He got up to leave but I spoke "I don't want to abort this baby"

He turned around "What?"

"I'm not going to hurt my baby because of you. I won't kill it"

He sighed in relieve maybe and smiled "Thank you"

I narrowed my eyes "I'm not doing this for you"

He nodded smiling. God, he looked so beautiful smiling. Stop Scarlet! Stop before you melt and forgive him which I can't ever do.

A knock bought me back to reality "Come in" Sam said

A maid walked in and bowed to us "My prince, the dinner is ready"

"Thank you Mara, we'll be down"

Mara nodded and left.

I got up and followed Sam down in the dinning hall. Everyone was seated. The king as the head, Rose and Edward on the left side and Anna sat on the right.

I sat next to Anna as Sam next to me. Edward grinned at me "Congratulations Scar. I heard I'm going to be an uncle"

I faintly smiled at him and nodded. I looked back at my food.

"You will be going to training tomorrow, Samuel will train you." James said strictly

What training?

"Yes father" Edward said quietly while Samuel was too busy holding his fork tightly. I could see his knuckles turning white.

Everyone knew Samuel was angry because they kept glancing back and forth except James who was busy eating. An awkward silence was in the air until Edward spoke again.

"So how's everything going, yellow eyes?" he said looking at Sam

I almost choked on my food. He calls him yellow eyes?

That's it, Sam's anger snapped "Don't call me that" he growled

"Call you what? Yellow eyes?" he asked seeming sincerely confused

Sam stood knocking his plate over "I said don't fucking call me that" he snapped

I was shocked. This is the first time I've heard such words from blue eye Sam. Edward looked scared and so did everyone else.

"You don't use that language in my house, boy" James snapped

Sam glared at his father but didn't say anything. He walked away.

"Sam, at least finish your dinner" Rose said stopping him

"No mother. If I stay here any longer, I might disrespect your man. I might hate him but that doesn't mean I don't respect him" with that he walked out.

I sat there shocked as everyone else. He hated his father but he still respected him, how more shocking can Sam be. I looked at James whose expression looked pained.

"I'm not hungry" James said and walked out too

"James…" Rose rushed after him

Anna, me and Edward sat there looking at each other.

"Way to go Eddy" Anna snapped

"What? I didn't do anything"

"If you hadn't called him yellow eyes, none of this would've happened"

"Yeah well I call him yellow eyes all the time, he doesn't say anything then. He wasn't pissed at me, he was pissed at dad"

"Yeah if you knew that then you should've just kept your mouth shut"

I rolled my eyes at these too. God, where have you trapped me, this house is a nutcase.

"Why was he pissed at James?" I asked cutting them

They both looked at me "Because he wants me to train" Edward said

"So?" I asked. What's wrong with training?

Anna sighed "Sam doesn't want Eddy to train now. He says he's still a kid and needs to finish his studies first."

"I'm not a kid!" he snapped

"Your 15, so yes you are"

"That's not the real reason. Sam is worried about me because once you go in the training section, it's very worse. They beat you up until you learn to bear the pain. Sam's been through all this, that's why he doesn't want me to start my training now" Edward said looking down.

Such concern for his little brother, it was almost heart tearing.

"But now he's angry with me. I'm not going to talk to him"

"Stop being such a baby" Anna snapped at him

Oh not again. I got up and left them fighting with each other.

…_...

I sat on my bed for I don't know how long but it bored me to hell. There wasn't anything to do. I'm not internet or TV addicted. The only thing I like are books. I stood up and went down in the library.

Wow. The library was huge, high book cases and shelves full of books, tables to sit and read on and much more.

I looked at the books and took out _'black beauty'_ my favorite. I sat down and read. I read the book for a while and kept reading since it was interesting until I heard something. Or someone.

Someone was playing a guitar. I got up and left the library. It was middle of the night, everyone should be sleeping. Who would be playing guitar at this time?

I followed the music until I reached a door but there was a guard standing there. He stopped me "I'm sorry princess. Prince Samuel has asked not to be disturbed"

So Sam is in there singing. "I'm his wife, I think I should go in and check" I gave him a dirty glare.

He looked hesitant but he nodded "Yes my princess" he opened the door and allowed me through.

I sighed in relived but that's when I heard him sing.

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw you pretty face…_

_A thousand miles have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same…_

_And all the miles have separate…_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._ I walked further in and saw him sitting on a stool. His back was facing me but what he was facing shocked me the most. A duplicate photo of mine sat in front of him. The girl in the painting looked like me except her eyes, they were deep amber and her dressing was a lot different than mine. Was this Delilah?

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind._ So much pain, it's almost unbearable.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me…_ the pain in his voice was making my eyes cry and my heart too.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people even wait to say hello._

_I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go. _

_Ohoo yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby but your STILL on my lonely mind._ Damn, that high voice just killed me.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams. _Even though he wasn't facing me, I could tell he was crying. His voice was telling everything.

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me…_

_Everything I know, and everywhere gohoho, it gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_And when the last falls and when it's all set and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love. Whoaho noo no. _I watched him as my tears flowed down my face. His voice was filled with so many emotions, pain, despair, anguish, anger and most of all Love.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind._ He's lonely without her. Does he love her that much?

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and meeeeeee yeahhheheh oh yeah._

I quickly wiped my tears incase he turns around. He fell down on his knees and cried "I miss you Delilah, I miss you so much…" he cried. My eyes burned again.

"I wish you were here with me, I wish I could still feel your soft hands on my face, I wish I could still feel your love…"

I blinked back the tears. Time to let him know of my presence. "So, this is Delilah?" I asked

He jerked and turned around. His face wet with tears and his cheeks flushed. But his eyes they were yellow and blue, mixed. He quickly wiped his tears and stood up "What are you doing here?" he asked

I shrugged "I heard you sing and followed the voice"

"You're not supposed to be here. How did you get in here?" he said somewhat calm and angry.

"I threatened the guard"

"How long have you been standing here?"

"When you began to sing"

"You watched everything…" he looked uncomfortable, maybe he's asking about his breakdown part.

"Yes"

He closed his eyes and then looked back at me. He sighed "Do you need anything is that why you're here?"

"No…why were you singing with my picture in front of you?" I asked hoping he would tell himself

He looked at the picture "This is not you"

"Then who is it?"

"It's…Delilah" he whispered

Before I could ask another question, he suddenly doubled over in pain. He fell on his knees clutching his stomach and cried out in pain.

What the hell?

I ran up to him and kneeled down beside him "What's wrong?" I asked

He cried out again and held his head "Get…out Scarlet" he said between gasps.

I wanted to run but I couldn't leave him like this "Tell me how to help you?" I did hate him but that doesn't mean I will leave him here hurt.

"Nothing...just go!"

But before I could move, he lost control and he stopped struggling or crying in pain. He looked up at me, still panting and sweating, he smirked with his glowing yellow eyes "Hello Baby!"

…_...

Ok guys, I am truly very sorry for not updating on Tuesday. I was very sick and had a hay fever so I couldn't update but now I'm all good.

Some people have asked about Kenny and his story. Don't worry people you will get a story of Kenny as well but his story will be in the sequel so you guys will have to wait, I will give some parts in this also and about the girl he will be with. So stay tuned!

I hope you guys like this Chappy. Do R&R

Oh by the way, I will update on Saturday since the schedule got messed up. So read the other chapter on Saturday cause I know your all dying to know what will happen next.

Luv ya all


	14. What's The Mystery?

Chapter 13 - What's the mystery?

8th July 2010

How can a perosn torture himself so much? Why would a person torture himself? IS this the pain Samuel been bearing for 50 years...if he is then why? that I will have to fine out myself...

..._...

I got up and so did he. Smriking, he pulled me close "So I'm going to be a dad huh?"

"No, not you" I replied pushing him away

"Ofcourse it is. I'm the father"

"No. Samuel is the father"

He chuckled and pulled me close again "Baby, I am Sam"

I arched an eyebrow "Really? you don't look like Sam to me. For starters, you have yellow eyes and Sam has blue eyes. Oh and you talk too much, Sam is a mute."

He smirked "You are such a clever girl"

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I have to go" I said walking away from him.

"Don't you want to see what I do to sweet little Sammy?"

I stopped right in my tracks. This was the first time he ever admitted he's not Sam. I turned around to see him smiling evily.

"So your admitting your not Sam?" I asked

"Why would I do that when I am Sam" Ok so he's back to being Sam. A part of me thought that he said that just to stop me but a part of me knew he too wanted to tell me.

I glared at him "Stop playing with me"

He picked up a golden dragger and flipped it up and down. I kept my eyes at his every move. "I got this dragger when I was 15, when I finished training from your father." Whoah, he's been trained by my dad. How come I didn't know?

"My father gave me this dragger as a gift. And ever since I use this to harm whoever I want" Ok he's scaring me. Does he want to harm me?

He smiled evily "Don't worry, I'll never harm you. This dragger is for me to harm myself"

I looked at him baffled. Why would he harm himself? But before I could ask, he plunged the dragger in his stomach. I gasped and placed my palm on my mouth from screaming.

He was full of pain but he was still smirking. "This is what I do to myself every friday."

"St-stop it, are you mad?" I stuttered

He offered the dragger "You wanted to hurt me, right? You have your chance"

I moved away from him "No, stop."

"Hurt me or I'll hurt myself"

"STop it" I yelled

He again stabbed himself, this time in his side. I screamed in fear "STop it...Stop it"

Blood dripped down his mouth but he was still smirking. He came closer as I backed up till I hit the wall. He forcefully placed the dragger in my hands. "Hurt me, baby"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Remember how I ripped your cloths..."

A flash of memory hit me.

_"Wh-what are you do-doing" I cried as I pushed myself backwards._

_"What do you think I'm doing? I'm goanna take you right now. You know, you look very hot in that dress, how about we take it off and then see how hot you look"_

_He moved towards me and kneeled down in front of me. In a blur he ripped my dress off me. I screamed but he pinned me down and covered my mouth with his hand while the other held my hands above._

"Remember how you begged for forgiveness..."

_In a instance, he tied my hands on the table legs with his coat. I screamed again "Please let me go. I'm sorry"_

_"Sorry is not enough"_

"Remember how you begged..."

_He opened his zip, my eyes widened "No no no please don't. I beg you"_

_"Awww don't beg, it will turn me more on" He plunged inside me, I screamed._

"Remember my words..."

_"This is what you get when you mess with Sam. When I'm over with you, I want people to see you with pity, disgrace and most of all humiliation. I want you to be humiliated just like you humiliated me when you slapped me infront of the whole school."_

_"No" I mumbled in his hand. I sobed but he wouldn't let me go._

"Remember your screams..."

_I screamed "Somebody help me...help me!" I screamed but no one heard._

_"Scream all you want because no ones gonna save you"_

_"Mummm!...Daddd!...Julietttt! Someone help me" I screamed_

That did it. The screams that echoed through my mind snapped my anger. I gripped the dragger tighter into my hands and oushed him on the opposite wall. He smiked down at me "Thats it, let the anger out"

"You son of a bitch. You don't know how it feels like do you? You don't hear those screams every night in your nightmares. You don't feel the pain I feel every day. I might have healed physically but emotionally I'm still wounded and until those wounds stay, my hatred will stay for you"

I moved my hand back in full force but when I was about to stab him someone from behind grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Anna and behind her was Rose whose face was stained with tears.

"Don't Scarlet, you will hurt Sam" Anna said

I glared at Samuel who was glaring at Anna "That's my intention"

"No!...he's not Sam right now. If you hurt him now, Sam will be the one aching in pain later on"

"What do you mean he's not Sam?" I asked

"Just know that he's not Sam right now but it is Sam's body. If you hurt him, you'll hurt Sam's body"

"Fuck you Anna. Get the hell out of here" Sam snapped

"I'll go but I'll take Scarlet with me"

HE growled "No body takes her. She's mine" His voice changed into twos.

Rose rushed forward and moved Anna away from us "Sammy, calm down"

"She taking her because Scarlet is pregnant. The baby needs rest" She said calmly but scared at the same time.

He sighed irritably "Fine...take her" he gave me a hard kiss

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me out while Anna closed the door behind us. That's when I heard the painul screams of Sam. I stopped and glared at them "What's going on?"

They both looked at each other then back at me "It's not our place to tell" Rose said

"Really? Because to me it looks like your place to tell" I snapped

"Look, we want to tell you but we can't, not until Sam tells you himself. We're sorry"

Rose sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder "I know you want to know and you have every right to know since your his wife. But we can't tell you this until Sam tells you himself. Just have patience, you'll soon know whats wrong with him" With that she walked off

I looked at Anna for help but she too walked off. I stood there. Can Sam really be suffering? How can he have two faces? What is his secret?

..._...

I woke up in the morning to find a bandaged Sam sleeping next to me. I looked all over him to see him bandaged. His stomach was all bandaged up and so were his arms and one of his ankle. Dear god, what is he trying to do to himself? why does he torture himself so much?

The sun rays were shining brightly on his beautiful flawless face. He looked so beautiful with the light on his face. His eyelashes were shadowing his cheeks making him look like a child but the annoying scowl on his was telling me that the sun was disturbing his sleep.

The fact that I hate him but I still got up and closed the curtains. I looked back at him to see a peaceful smile on his face, has he ever been in peace?

Removing the thought, I went inside the bathroom. Today it'll be our last day since Sam will get us 2 weeks off from the principle. I had a quick shower and got dressed into my light blue dress and blue pumps. I quickly applied my light makeup and got out.

My eyes went straight on Sam who was sitting rubbing his eyes. He then looked at me and slowly got up, keeping hs hand on his stomach, he limped towards me. "I...I'm sorry about last night"

I nodded "Maybe you should stay home"

"No...I'll go" He went inside the bathroom before I could ask any questions.

A knock on the door got my attantion. "Come in"

Rose walked in. "Where is Sam?" She asked

"He's in the bathroom"

She waited until Sam walked out. "Good morning Mother"

Rose nodded and then looked at me "Do you mind if I talk to Sam alone"

I looked at her suspiciously but I still nodded "Ok" I walked out but I didn't go anywhere, instead I placed my ear on the closed door.

"Sammy, you must tell her"

"Mother stop, I don't want to tell her anything"

"She has a right to know"

"I know...I just need some time"

"Sam, I know your scared to tell her but she's your wife"

"What if she's scared of me like other girls?...what if she runs away like other girls? He said

"She won't, trust yourself."

"I don't know"

"Sam, she blames you for something you haven't done purposely. You must tell her the truth, she will forgive you"

Forgive him? What's the truth? "I will...I will tell her after her sister's wedding and then I'll accept whatever desicion she makes"

"Good. One more thing"

I heard him sigh "What now mother?"

"Sam, she needs your love. Give her the love she needs, your her husband an-"

"No, you know I can't...you know I love Delil-"

"Delilah is dead" Rose snapped

"She might be dead but she still lives inside me" So much love

"Just hear me out. Scarlet is pregnant, right noe she needs you more than anyone else. Give her the love that she needs. Maybe she doesn't show it but she is lonely. No matter how much she pushes you away, don't let her think that your not trying"

"I...I don't know"

"Sam she's your wife! She deserves some love from you"

"Fine...I-I'll try"

"Good boy"

"'I'm not a boy" he said irritably

I like this mother-son conversation "You'll always be my little boy for me"

I didn't hear anymore. I smiply walked down. What could it be that Sam is hiding from me? Would he really tell me after my sister's wedding? Would I really forgive him and accept his love that his mother was talking about? I'm so confused.

..._...

After we had breakfast, we went straight to school. As we entered I thought about asking him about last night.

"So are you goanna tell me about last night?" I asked

He went stiff but he didn't answer "I'll see you at lunch" and then he went off.

I watched him as we walked down the corridor. People nodded and greeted him, it was all normal but why is he not? Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jerked. I turned around to see Kenny.

"You scared me" I snapped

"Sorry" He said sheepishly

"So what's up?" I asked casually

He looked hesitant but then he placed a purple wrapped small box in my hand. I smiled. A gift? "What's this for?"

"Uhm...It's not birthday next week but I wanted to give it to you now since you won't be coming to school from tomorrow onwards" He looked uncomfortable. I'm sure he didn't do this often.

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you so much"

"Yeah...I'll see you around" He walked off before I could stop him

I opened the wrapper to reveal a blue velvet box. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver pendant, it was ahorse full of diamonds. I turned around to find Kenny but he had already took off. I placed it in my bag and thought of wearing it later.

My claases were as usual boring. I now had lunch. I went to my normal spot were me, Kenny and Anna meet under the tree. Kenny came first.

I quickly took out the pendant "You have to tie it"

HE looked hesitant but he still nodded. He tied it around my neck. IT looked so beautiful around my neck. The pendant came in between my breasts. I smiled "It's so beautiful. Thanks again"

He nodded but then suddenly Sam came and pinned him against the tree. I gasped.

"What are you doing with her?" Sam growled

I tried to remove his hand from Kenny but he was stronger "Sam, let him go"

"Did he hurt you? Threaten you?" Sam looked over me and check me out.

"No, just let him go"

He slowly dropped his hands away but still glared at him "LEave before I hurt you"

"Fuck you Sam" Kenny snapped

Samuel's Friends were behind him. I knew this wouldn't end well. I came in between Sam and Kenny.

"Stop it both of you" I placed my hand on Sam's chest.

"No, Scarlet stay out of this" Kenny growled

"Kenny go to the library now"

"Bu-"

"Stop and just go!"

HE scowled but obeyed and left. I looked at Samuel "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? What were you thinking? do you have any idea what he might have done to you. He could've hurt you just to get to me!"

"He could've but he didn't"

"You don;t know him"

"And you so much about him why?"

"Because he was once my friend" He snapped frustrated

I looked at him schoked "Friend?"

He stumbled back "I shouldn't have said that" He muttered to himself but I had good hearing.

"I-I have to go" He tried to go but I grabbed his arm and looked at his friends. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

They nodded and left. I looked at Sam "Tell me"

He shook his head "It's nothing"

"I have a right to know Sam"

"Yes you do but I need time. Just give me some time and I will explain everything. I promise" With that he walked off.

I didn;t stand there. I quickly ran in the school and straight to the library to see a very angry Kenny sitting down gripping the table tightly. I sighed and sat next to him "You okay?"

"Yes"

"Why do you hate Sam?"

He laughed bitterly "I don't hate him. He hates me"

What! "Why?"

"Be-because of...Delilah"

What the hell?

"Wh-"

"I don't want to talk about it" He got up and went out fo the library in vamp speed.

Great. I have to guys who are both dark and mysterious and won't tell me a thing. So how do I find out the truth? How did this Delilah chick broke these two friends away? Why would Sam hate him? What had Delilah done? What is the true mystery?

..._...

Ok guys I updated just as promised. Hope you guys like this Chap! Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm quite in a hurry so is any mistakes, please forgive me.

Oh Some people think Kenny won;t be with Scarlet? guys you will have to wait t find out. YEs it's true he won;t be with Scarlet but he will have something you don't want to know right now. So stay tuned!

Do R&R!


	15. Am I really myself?

Chapter 14 - Am I really myself?

9th July 2010

Romancing with your husband is understandable but romancing with your husband without your consent is something really weird and depressing...and now I'm very depressed...

..._...

Later that day when we arrived home, I went straight in my room and packed my stuff while Sam and Anna did the same.

When I was done, Sam picked up my and his stuff and went down. Rose, James and Edward were waiting for us downstairs. When I reached them I hugged them but Edward looked really sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked

Anna joined us too.

He smiled "Nothing, just that I will be alone without you guys"

"Then come with us"

He looked at James and then back at me "I can't, I have training"

"So? you can have your trainings when you come back. Come on, we'll have fun"

"Dad won't allow him" Anna whispered in my ear.

I felt for the kid. I looked at James "Please let him come with us. What will he do without us here and besides, Sam is going with us, how is he going to train him?"

Samuel joined us too. James shook his head "No Scarlet. He has to train"

"You want to go with us?" Sam suddenly asked

Edward huffed "I'm not talking to you" I guess he's still pissed about the dinner arguement.

Sam sighed "If you want to come, go get your bags ready now"

Edward looked at James again "But-"

"I'm giving you the permission, now go!" Sam said without even taking the consideration of his father but James didn't say anything when Edward ran upstairs to pack his bags.

Sam hugged Rose "Bye mum. You are going to take care of yourself while I'm not here, right?"

She smiled and patted his cheek "Right and same goes for you"

He kissed her forehead "Bye" I noticed that he didn't reply to his mother about taking care of himself. He went outside with Anna's bag's. Edward came down with his bags and a wide grin on his face. I smiled.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Oh hell yeah"

"Ed, mind your language" Rose snapped while he rolled his eyes. He hugged her and then James "I will train when I come back. I promise dad" James didn't say anything, he just smiled and nodded.

We all walked out. Edward placed his bags in the car trunk while me, Anna and Sam watched him. When he was done, Sam teasingly placed his arm around Edward's shoulder. "You're still mad?"

Edward shoved his hand away "Yes"

"Okay, I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean to say all that, I was just pissed at da-...I was just angery and you were annoying me"

"So you don't mind me calling you yellow eyes?"

Sam waverly smiled "No"

"Good then your forgiven" Edward said

"Well, we aren't going to just let you go, what do you say Anna?" He deviously smiled at Anna

Anna smirked "Oh no we shouldn't. How about some ticklish lessons?"

"I agree" Sam and Anna moved towards him

Ed moved backwards "Ok, I disagree. You two better stay away from me"

Ok so I guess Edward is very ticklish. Sam and Anna pushed him down and tickled him while he was laughing and gasping. Looking at them was making me smile and laugh too.

"Ahhhh hahaha...Scarlet he- Aahhh...Help!" He said laughing. He pushed them aay while run up to me and stopped behind me. Sam and Anna came running after him.

"Scar, you have to help me" he said desperately

I chuckled "I'm sorry Ed. I'm a ticklish one myself"

"Reaally?" Anna asked

I cursed myself for saying that because she was coming after me now but Sam stopped her.

"Don't, you might hurt her. She's pregnant" God. He is such a joykiller.

Anna smiled "Never mind. We always can tickle you after the baby" Yeah, if I am here.

I smiled "I think we should leave"

Ed nodded "Yes definitely"

We all sat in the car and took off to my home. My home which I so desperately wanted to go to.

My house was quiet far from the palace. We reached my house late at night and I quickly got out and ran straight to the door. I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Juliet and she gasped "Anna!" She yelled hugging me tightly. I laughed but hugged her back.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

"I know I missed you too" I said so much excited

She allowed me in while Anna and Ed followed.

"Mum! Dad!...Scar is home!" She yelled

I smiled and we all sat down on the sat next to me "Congratulations, I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt"

I faintly smiled "Yeah me too"

"So are you guys excited for my wedding?" She asked Ed and Anna. Sam was outside, getting our bags.

Anna smiled cheerily.I can tell my sister and her are goingto like each other. "Oh yeah, can't wait"

"So you two are gonnabe my maids of honor, right?"

Anna had decided to be a maid of honor too. I nodded.

"Then you know what that means?"

"Shopping!" We both yelled

My parents came in. My mother came running up to me and hugged me tightly. How much I missed my mothers loving hugs. "Scar, my baby"

"Hey mum"

I then hugged my dad. He kissed my forehead.I sat back down. Sam came in and hugged everyone.

"Congratulations honey, we're going to be grandparents" My mum said excitedly. They all are so happy. Are they even aware of what I feel?

"Thanks mum"

"So Sam how is school going? And Edward's training?" My dad asked Sam and Ed.

"School is good and Ed's trainings are going good. He's learning quick."

"Good the quicker he learns, the lesser the pain"

Sam grimmed but he nodded "...Yeah"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping" Juls said to mum

Mum nodded "Good"

"Come on, I'll show you guys your rooms" Juls said

I got up and went with them. Anna and Ed were staying in the guest rooms. I stopped in front of my room.

"And obviously Sam will be staying with you" Juls winked at me.

I didn't answer. I went straight inside. Everything was the same as it is, my purple wall color, purple bedsheets, everything purple. I smiled to myself. Everything was the way it was except my life.

Sighing I sat on my bed while Sam placed the bags on the floor.

"I'll give you some time to freshen up. I'll call you guys for dinner" She went out closing the door.

I was so exhasted. I laid down, feeling the comfortness, the love and feeling to be back home.

Sam cleared his throat "Uhm...nice room" He was in my room for the first time, I realized.

I quickly sat up "Uhm yeah, thanks"

"So...I'll just go and change" Sam took some cloths and went inside the bathroom.

Well that was an awkward chat. I got up and took out my white dress and then waited for Sam to come out. After he was out I went in. Everything was the same and my sister had also bought my favorite shampoo. I smiled and took a long relaxing bath. I sat in the warm water relaxing, suddenly my body started to glow. Well not my body, just my stomach. It was glowing yellow. Was it my baby? I really didn't know much about pregnancies but it was really scaring me.

I placed my hand on my stomach and slowly rubbed it. The glowing slowed down and then stopped after a while. I quickly washed myself and got out. I quickly grabbed on my white dress.

I went out and saw Sam sitting on my bed drinking blood in a glass and another was placed by my bedside. I walked up to him and stood in front of him while fiddling with my fingers. Maybe I should ask him about this? But what if he doesn't know?

He raised an eyebrow at me while still drinking.

I was so nervous that I asked him the stupidist question "Uhm...Have you ever been through pregnancy?"

He choked on his blood. Oh god. I patted his back while he coughed and gasped. He looked at me wide eyed "What!"

"What I meant was have you ever been with a women who was pregnant?" I asked again

He stopped coughing and cleared his throat "Oh...yes, my mother"

"Di-did...Did anything unusual happened with her?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't ask him. What if I embarass myself?

He suddenly got up "Why? Did anything happen? Is the baby alright? Should I call the Dr. Jen? Tell me I-"

"Everything is fine" I cut him off although a part of me was melting at the concern he had for me and the baby.

"Oh.." He sat back down "Then why are you asking these questions?"

Ok that wasn't a question I was expecting from him. I sighed "Just tell me, did anything unusual happened with your mum?"

He frowned as if he was trying to remember "I don't remember much...I was 5 when mum was pregnant with Anna and I wasn't here when she was pregnant with Ed"

I nodded. So he was no use. Ugh who do I ask?...What about mum? But it's embarassing talking about pregnancies with her? Juliet? Would she know?

All my thoughts stopped when I saw blood on his chin. I pointed at his chin "You've got blood.."

He was about to wipe it but then suddenly I caught his hand. I don't know why but I wanted his blood so badly. I leaned down and slowly licked it. I could feel him shudder. I didn't know what I was doing, It was like I wasn't myself.

I pushed him in a lying position and I hovered above him. He looked at me confused. "Scarlet...you have to stop"

But I didn't I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. I really didn't know what I was doing. "You don't want me to stop Sam...I can see the desire you have for me"

He didn't answer because then I kissed him. Sliding my hands down his chest while opening his buttons as well. I wanted him bad. With my other hand I ran my fingers through his hair. He responded like I did. We kissed passionately.

He slid his hand up my thigh and till up my ass. His other hand was gripping my neck and pulling me closer. I moved from his mouth to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses down his throat, to his chest then back at his lips. I slightly bit his bottom lip and he moaned.

I then again went down and kissed his throat. My fangs extended and I scraped them for entry. He pulled me closer and then I pushed my fangs in and drank from him greedily. He moaned while I did the same.

Suddenly our door opened and Juliet bursed in. I quickly got off him and came back inoo my senseless senses. Sam quickly sat up and was flushed. Juliet giggled "I'm so sorry, I forgot to knock. I came by to say dinner is ready" With that she walked out laughing.

I sat there shocked. What just happened? What the hell is happening to me?

Sam got up "I'm sorry. I should've stopped you"

Was it really his fault? I didn't answer that. I got up and walked out.

..._...

We all sat on the dinner table, eating. Dad had gone to the headquaters for some emergency and mum had gone with him. I didn't talk or listen to anyone. I was too shocked at myself.

What is happening to me? It was like I was craving Sam. Like I was hungry for him. I wanted him then. But this is not like me. I hate him then why do I want him? I can't understand anything. What if this is some magic on me? Wh-

"Scarlet?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my sister "Uh..yeah?"

"Where are you lost?" she asked smiling

"I uh...I..nowhere"

"Good. We were just talking about the dress color for you"

I faintly smiled "I'll wear any color"

She looked at Anna "See I told you she would say that. She's always like that"

"Really?" I was taken back by Sam's interest.

"Oh yeah. She's so boring"

Everyone laughed while I gasped "Am not"

"Are too"

"Oh please don't start" I pleaded

"Do you know when I went to visit her in the summers, she was all the reading her stupid books."

"Really? What else?" Sam asked

"Well she's not that boring. If I want excitement then we both do have excitement sometimes"

"Tell us about her" Ed said smirking at me

"Well she's sweet, simple and caring. She's boring but at the same time fun. I'm the closet she has and she love me more than anyone. She loves kids. Oh and she loves choco blood"

I rolled my eyes "Hello, I'm sitting right here"

"Hey! I'm just complementing you"

"Yes Thank you very much" I said sarcastically

"Guys, did I add she's annoying sometimes?"

Sam chuckled next to me and I glared at him. His chuckle turned to cough when he saw me glaring.

But suddenly I had that feeling again. I felt hot all over. Damn, what's happening? I looked at him and again lust took over me. I moved closer and nuzzled his neck. The whole room went in silence.

Juliet giggled while Ed cleared hi throat "Guys you should leave romance in your room" Ed said

But I payed no attention. I slid my hand down his thigh and then gripped his crouch. He suddenly jumped and dropped his spoon, his eyes widened. He looked at me "Uh...I think I should take you upstairs"

"I think you definitely should" I purred while Juliet was still giggling

He looked at me confused and then gave the guys a look say 'I'll be back'. He got up and helped me up too. "Come on"

He pulled me out of the dinner room and took me to my room. He sat me down on my bed "Ok...are you drunk?"

"Yes, I want to drink you" I pulled me on top of me

"No, I mean like alcohol" He tried to get away

"You are my alcohol" I tried to pull him again but he grabbed me hands

He sighed "Are you even ok? Your not acting like yourself"

Then suddenly it hit me. I stopped and looked at him with tear filled eyes "Wh-whats happening to me?" I cried

He sat down and pulled me close "Shh...it's ok"

"I-I don-...I never do th-this then wh-why am I doing this? What is wr-wrong wi-with me" I cried in his chest.

"I honestly don't know Scar. But I promise, I'll find out"

But the only thing I could think was what is wrong with me? Why am I doing something I don't want to? Am I really myself?

..._...

Ok guys, I truly apologize for not following myschedule but my laptop's window is corrupted and my brother is such a dick, he won't fix it. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this chapter, I am writing this chapter from a friends computer which is really not comfortable since i usually work on my laptop.

Some people are dying to know Sam's secret and I am dying to tell them but there are some thing I need to clear in the sotry first. I promise that the secret will be revealed on chapter twenty. So thats why I need yu to keep reading and reviewin this story for yourself and for my encouragement too.

I hope you like this chappy and I hope you guys review too.

R&R


	16. Will she ever be happy again?

Chapter 15 – Will she ever be happy again?

Sam's POV

I held her till she fell asleep. I laid her on the bed and got up and sat by her window. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Scarlet would never touch me like this; she hates me too much to even see my face, then what happened? Urgh this is driving me crazy, what should I do? I'll have to ask mum about this or Dr. Jen, these are the only two people who could help.

Has it got something to do with her pregnancy? I don't know but I do know that I have to keep her safe and the baby too.

I was so happy when I found out I'm going to be a father. I always loved kids and now I'm going to have my own. I never thought I would have this kind of happiness, not after what happened to Delilah. But then Scarlet hates me too much and I know she will never let me near the child and I honestly don't blame her.

After the baby I will let her go. She deserves to be free and happy. I will let her take the child, even though it would kill me to stay away from my own child but then Scarlet's happiness means to me. I took her happiness and I will be the one to give it back.

I took everything from her. I just wish I could return everything back. I wish I could change everything the way it was. I wish I still had Delilah…I still remember the way she smiled, the way she laughed…

"_Sammy find me!" _

_Sam smiled as he heard her laughing voice. Delilah and Sam had come to the forest to walk but Delilah hid herself in the trees. _

"_Where are you Dee?" Sam asked laughing_

"_Come and find me!" She giggled_

_Sam smiled "Oh come on. You know I don't like playing games"_

"_And you know how much I love playing games. Now find me"_

_Sam sighed and looked around. He looked around for awhile until he saw her behind her tree and he was behind her. He quietly went behind her and grabbed her. He twirled her around as she squealed and laughed._

_He laid her on the ground and hovered above her._

"_I love you" he whispered leaning his forehead on hers._

"_I love you too" She whispered _

"_You can't even stay a moment without me" She said_

_He sighed "You're talking about a moment? I can't live my whole life without you baby"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…Promise me you'll never leave me" He brushed his lips on hers_

"_I promise Sammy, I promise to be always by your side…"_

A tear slipped down my eye as I remembered those moments, those promises. You broke your promise Dee and you broke my heart too. I wish I could go back in time and bring you back but I know that can't ever happen.

A knock on the door caught my attention. I quickly wiped my tears and turned around only to see Anna standing by the door.

"Hey" She whispered

"Hey" I whispered back

"How's she doing?"

"She's scared but she's fine"

She nodded and then walked up to me until she was standing in front of me. "And how are you doing?"

I really wanted to reply to that but I had no answer. I didn't know how I was doing or what I was doing, I just had no answer. "I uh…are you going shopping tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything "Yes"

"Good, I'll drop you guys because I will be heading that way too"

"Aren't you going shopping with us?"

Shopping? The last time I went shopping was with…Delilah "No, maybe next time"

"So where are you going then?"

"At the palace. I'm a prince you know and I have some duties"

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm "You better be attending your duties and not some random stuff and you know what I mean by that"

I smiled at her concern. She didn't know how much I loved her for looking after me. Even though I'm older than her, she looks after me as if she's older than me. She's the only person who makes me feel normal.

"I'll be fine"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I smiled

"Ok then. I'm going to sleep. Good night" She kissed my cheek

"Night" I said as she walked out of the room

I sighed and went inside the bathroom. I took a quick shower and grabbed on a sweatpants. Wiping my chest with the towel, I walked out the bathroom. I placed the towel on the chair and then walked to my bed.

I quietly laid down next to Scarlet. She looked so angelic sleeping there as if she's a 5 year old, without any worries, without any problems.

I looked at her stomach where my baby was. I smiled and placed my hand on her stomach. I leaned down and kissed her stomach. Will Scarlet ever let me be near my child?

I didn't want an answer to that. I kissed her forehead, my hand still resting on her stomach.

Can I give the love my mother is asking me to give her? With that thought I fell into my peaceful darkness.

…_...

I woke up as the sun rays hit my eyes. Scarlet's side was empty; she's probably in the bathroom.

As I sat up rubbing my eyes, she walked out the bathroom, dressed in a white summer dress. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention, her fragrance did. As she walked in the room, the perfume or whatever she used moved around with her.

"That smell…" I murmured

I heard her stop. I looked up to see her smelling herself and then she looked at me. I walked up to her and pulled her close. Her heart sped up at the closeness between us. I leaned in and inhaled her damp hair.

She smelled so good…just like Delilah. That's when I remembered who I was holding. She's not Delilah. I moved back from her "I-I'm sorry"

She frowned and then opened her mouth to say something but I moved past her before she could. I went straight in the bathroom before her questions start.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in a clean black shirt and black skinny jeans. I went out the bathroom to see no Scarlet; she probably went downstairs for breakfast. Sighing, I too went downstairs, in the kitchen where everyone was seated on the dinning table.

Everyone looked at me as I entered. Ugh, how much I hate attention. Greeting everyone, I sat next to Scarlet.

"So Sam…" Ronan said "What are your plans after school? Or are you still going to stay in there?" He asked politely

Every year I never graduated. The place reminded me so much about Delilah that I couldn't bear it to leave it behind so I stayed there. But I don't think this time would be good because I'm married to Scarlet now and I have responsibilities. I looked at Ronan "No, this year I'm going to graduate"

I heard Anna gasp but she didn't say anything. Ronan smiled at me "That's great and why after so many years?"

I didn't hesitate "Because I'm married now and I know my responsibilities"

Ronan who had a proud smile on his face looked at Kara. She faked a smile back. I knew she still hated me. She was just acting to be nice because she didn't want Scarlet to live in the past. Only Ronan knew the truth about me and he never told his family about my problem, that's why he doesn't hate me. He was the one suggesting the marriage proposal to my father.

"I'm proud of you" HE said

I heard a silent scoff "Yeah right" from Scarlet.

"So are you goanna take over the crown after graduation?" Kara asked

I didn't know that. Things between me and my father aren't so good. I hate him for what he did but a part of me still wants to forgive him which I can't ever do. I will never forgive him for what he did. He took my happiness from me and for that he will live with my hatred.

I didn't know if he would even hand over the crown to me. I'm sure Edward would be the king and I will be happy for him because I really don't want to become the king. What will people think? That their king has a…problem, I couldn't risk exposing that part of me.

I sighed "I don't know, it's up to father whether he will or not, hand over the crown"

She nodded.

We had our breakfast with chit chats. The girls had decided to go shopping and I had volunteered to drop them off.

Now we are sitting in my car, driving down the road with three security cars behind us. I drove while Scarlet was beside me and Juliet and Anna were at the back.

"Why aren't you coming Sam?" Juliet asked

"I have some work"

She sighed "Men and their work" I hear her mutter

I smiled and shook my head "I'll be back in the evening"

I dropped them off at the mall. We got off. The girls started to walk off but I stopped Scarlet "Scarlet?"

They turned around "Yes" She asked

I walked up to her and kissed her forehead "Take care of yourself and the baby"

Anna was gaping at me and Juliet, well she was giggling. Scarlet looked at me with fear, anger and frustration but she didn't say anything, she just nodded.

I sighed and turned back to my car and drove off.

…_...

I parked the car in the garage and walked in the palace. As I walked in the main hall, I saw my father sitting with some people, maybe a meeting.

They all nodded at me and I did the same. I went straight up and knocked at my mother's room.

"Come in"

I twisted the knob and stepped inside. She sat there reading the newspaper. As she saw me enter she smiled. "Sam" She got up and hugged me

"Come sit"

I sat next to her. Seeing my disturbed expression she asked me "What's wrong honey? Everything okay?"

I hesitated "I uhm…it's about Scarlet"

She nodded "Go ahead"

"She's been acting…weird lately"

She frowned "What do you mean, Son?"

"She's ro-romancing with me…" it's not the kind of conversation you have with your mother but I'm helpless.

She smiled "Well that's good honey; she's finally giving your relationship a chance"

Ugh, how do I explain this to her. "Mother, she romances with me but then when she comes to her senses, she's the same Scarlet who hates me"

Recollection hit her eyes "Oh"

"Do you think it has something to do with the baby?" I finally asked

She smiled "Of course it does"

I looked at her surprised "Really?"

She nodded "I was all over your father when I was pregnant with you. It only happens when you're pregnant with the first child"

So that's why Scarlet has been acting weird. Of course it's our first child that's why she was all over me. But isn't there any loophole in this?

"How can we stop it?" I asked

She cleared her throat "You can't…"

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

She cleared her throat again "This kind of conversation you should be having with your father but since you both are kind of off…I'll call your Uncle Jonathan, he'll tell you about this"

I didn't push her; maybe it's a man thing. She took out her cell and dialed his number.

"Hey Jon…I'm very well, how about you?...that's great, uh I need a favor from you…Why don't you come over now and we'll talk about this…yeah…ok, we're waiting" She snapped the phone shut.

"He'll be here in half an hour"

I nodded. Uncle Jonathan was a very funny and kind man. He has always been there for me when my father wasn't and now again he's coming over to help. He's my mother's only brother and they both love each other a lot.

Half an hour later or more, Uncle Jon came. He hugged me "Sammy, how good to see you"

I smiled even though I was irritated at the name he called me. Only Delilah called me that. "Same here, Uncle Jon"

He sat on the other side "So what's up?"

My mother filled him up and then she stood "Now, you are going to tell him the further details, I'll be downstairs" with that she walked out.

Uncle Jon smiled at me "So Scarlet is in heat?"

"Heat? As if in wolf sexual heat?" I asked baffled

He chuckled "Yeah something like that, except vamp women have this heat when they're pregnant with their first child"

"So how do I stop this heat?"

He chuckled again "You can't."

"What?" No, there has to be a loophole

"Well you can but only you" he said pointing at me

"What?" I asked again baffled

"When a pregnant girl is in heat, it's get worse. She'll have fevers, she'll crave for you, she'll be on top of she until she gets what she wants"

"What does she want?"

He smirked "Pleasure"

I gulped with wide eyes. I'm dead and if not, then she'll surely kill me.

…_...

It was now evening and we were driving back to Scarlet's house. My mother had decided to come and explain some things to Scarlet because I had no idea how to explain all this.

"What if I don't…do it" I asked my mother awkwardly

"Well, she'll just force you. She won't back down until she has you"

I clenched my jaw "How long?"

"What?" She asked confused

"How long will it take for the…heat to go out?"

She sighed "Until you…give her what she wants"

Great!

We reached the house. The cars were parked outside, which means the girls are back home.

I sighed and parked my car. We got out and went in the house. Scarlet opened the door and smiled wide at my mother "Hey! What a surprise" she hugged her

We all went in. My mother met everyone and then we all sat in the living room.

"Scarlet, I would like to talk to you" My mum said

She nodded "Yes, tell me"

"Uhm, alone…how about we go somewhere private"

She looked at her suspiciously but still nodded "Ok, come with me"

They both went upstairs while we all waited downstairs. Anna sat next to me "So, this is about yesterday?" She asked

I nodded "Yeah"

After what seems like eternity, my mother came down but no Scarlet. Is she upset? I quickly got up "Did you tell her?"

She sighed but nodded and gave me a sad smiled which meant nothing was good. "Maybe you should go up and talk to her, she really needs you right now"

I nodded and went up. I opened the door and stepped in. She sat there on the bed with tearful cheeks. I sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't say anything or look at me, she sat there as a statue.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally breaking the silence

She glared at me "Okay? Okay? You think if knowing that I have to have sex with you then No!, I'm not okay!" She snapped

I guess I deserve all this "I'm sorry"

She got off the bed and stood beside the window "Sorry is not enough" She said softly

"Trust me I-"

"Trust you?" She yelled looking at me "I don't know you; I don't know what your problem is. One time your nice blue eyes and then the next your bad ass yellow eyes. How am I supposed to trust you when I don't even know what you are? How am I supposed to forgive you when I don't even know you fully?"

I sat there shocked and speechless. How can I tell her?

"You have two personalities, one where you love to hurt yourself and others. The other is when you think for others. What are you?"

"I don't know what your bitch Delilah did but it certainly isn't my fault. So why am I bearing all the pain?"

My heart thudded rapidly. She knew about Delilah? A bitch? That's when my anger snapped and I stood up and glared at her. I knew my eyes would be flashing yellow and if I don't stop my anger, '_He_' will take over but I couldn't control the anger.

"Delilah is not a bitch!"

She glared at me "I don't care what she is or what she did to you but why am I facing the consequences!"

"Look everything I did was not deliberate!" I yelled

"That's what your mother just told me and you know what, I don't believe her then how do you expect me to believe you!" she yelled back

So my mother had this conversation with her that's why she's pissed.

"Look, I don't wanna fight right now" I said calmly

She walked up to me and punched my chest "You don't wanna fight? Look at me and tell me if I'm not a wreck!"

A punch again "Look in my eyes and tell me you don't see the pain that I'm with you!"

A punch again "Look at me and tell me if I'm the old Scarlet or not!"

She was about to punch again but I grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Without thinking I kissed her, she struggled but eventually stopped and let me calmed her down.

Still kissing, I moved towards the bed pulling her with me. Still kissing she laid down and I was on top of her.

One hand in her hair and the other feeling her curves. '_He_' was tugging to come out but I kept my control, there's no way I would let _him_ come out, not now anyway.

I pulled back before I'd loose control. She looked up at me with hurt eyes and that's when she broke down. She cried turning her face away from me. I gently made her look at me and wiped her tears. I hugged her and waited for her to hug me back, some minutes later her hands were around my waist and she cried in the nape on my neck and I held her.

What am I supposed to do? Her pain is too much to bear, how do I take all of it away? How do I make her happy again? Or will she ever be happy again?

…_...

Ok people. I am truly very sorry for not updating last week. I am actually working on a new story which would be published after this book. So I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

I wanted you all to see how Sammy feels that's why I updated with his POV. Now you guys will have to wait on Friday for the next chap! Until then chao!

Oh and by the way, the next chapter will be funny and Kenny is coming in the house too, so you guys will have to stay tuned and keep reading.

Thank you to those who reviewed and gave me encouragement. I am very thankful to them

P.S: My laptop is fixed so you will get your updates back on the schedule

I hope you guys like this chapter R&R


	17. Am I cruel?

Chapter 16 – Am I cruel?

10th July 2010

A person, who insults the other is cruel?...am I being cruel?...

…_...

Scarlet's POV

The next day I ignored Sam as much. Last night we kissed and slept together and I was so embarrassed about it. Even though I hate him for it, I still have this weird feeling inside me. A feeling I can't understand. A feeling I don't want to understand.

I sat in the library reading books. Juliet walked in "Scar, look who's here" she said excitedly

I looked behind her curiously. Behind her was standing my cousin Michelle and her husband Jim. Michelle had her 4 months baby girl in her hand.

"Hey! Michelle, Jim, how good to see you!" I said happy to see her. I stood up and hugged her and Jim.

"Well we came to stay over, since Aunt Kara had asked us to come over for Juliet's wedding" She said smiling

I smiled "That's great" I said clapping my hands

Michelle is very pretty. Short red hair and green eyes and Jim was also very handsome, he looked like a Caribbean, tan skin and brown eyes. But my eyes were on her beautiful baby girl. Her curly little red hair just like her mother and her brown eyes like her father, she was the most beautiful baby ever.

"Can I hold her?" I asked pointing at the baby

"Sure" She said handing me her.

"What's her name?" I asked softly rubbing my thumb on the baby's cheek.

"Her name is Nina"

I looked at Nina and thought 'Would my baby be like her?' "You have a very beautiful baby" I whispered

Michelle smiled proudly "Thank you"

"Well, Scar's going have hers soon" Juliet said proudly

I smiled at her. Yeah soon, I would have my child like this.

"So girls, did you miss me?" I heard a voice

I looked behind Michelle was standing Matt, Jim's cousin. Oh no, not him. He's a playboy and wouldn't miss a chance to flirt with me. I was the only girl he didn't hook up with and we never will.

"Oh no, why is he here?" I snapped

Michelle laughed "See I told you" she said to Jim who to was laughing.

Matt walked up to me "Scarlet, so good to see you" HE hugged me

"Ugh" I pushed him away "Don't touch me, who knows what you did with those hands"

"Honey, I missed you too" He said sarcastically

"So I heard you married, did you get over me so soon?"

"We weren't even together" I scowled

"We could have been but you missed your chance. But now I'm taken by…254 girls, yeah or more"

"Who are totally blind"

"Honey, anyone would be blind looking at my beauty" Well, Matt was really hot. Blond hair, blue eyes and creamy skin, see hot! But not my type.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed

"Ok Mr., leave my sister alone" Juliet said jokingly

"Juls…so good to see you baby" HE hugged her "Why are you getting married, I mean we could have so much fun together, know what I mean?"

Juliet laughed "I know what kind of fun you're talking about"

He smirked "Dirty one"

"Ok Matty, I'm sorry but I'm taken, how many? wait…just one guy who I truly love and his name is Lysander and I'm getting married to him next week"

He smirked "This would be hell lot of a wedding"

Oh, I'm sure it will.

…_...

I sat on the sofa with Nina on my lap and watched every one run around getting ready. Tonight was a party at my parent's friend's house and everyone was invited, everyone was going except me.

I didn't feel like going, I had been vomiting since morning, my mother had said it was a part of pregnancy. Michelle was leaving Nina with me to baby-sit which I had agreed to do.

She walked up to me in a fitting pencil skirt dress. "Are you sure you want to baby-sit Nina? I mean, your sick and I don't want to burden you with Nina" She said frowning

"I'm fine Mish, just go and have fun. Nina and I'll have fun at home" I smiled

"Ok but if anything goes wrong, you'll call right?"

"Right" I agreed

They all scrambled around getting ready but Sam was nowhere. I hadn't seen him since morning; he went out early in the morning without telling anyone and no one asked me either, I'm guessing they all heard our argument last night. Was he scared to face me? Or-

"Baby, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Matt said sitting next to me and wrapping a hand around my shoulder.

"I mean we could have some fun together and I'll cure your sickness" he said in a sultry voice

I rolled my eyes and removed his hand "No Matt, for the hundredth time, I don't need an asshole when I'm sick"

Everyone laughed in the room. They all got up and moved out. My mother looked at me "We'll be back soon and if something goes wrong, you're going to call, okay?"

I smiled "Yes mum" I got up as she left. I locked the doors.

I then went upstairs and placed sleeping baby Nina in the crib. She had slept in my arms when everyone was leaving. I went downstairs and watched TV for awhile until the doorbell rung. I opened the door to see Sam.

"Hey" He whispered awkwardly

I nodded "Come in"

He walked in and I closed the door behind him. I saw him looking around, probably looking for everyone and before he could ask. I spoke "They're all gone to Mr. Jackson's party"

He nodded and went in the living room and sat on the sofa. I went in after him and sat next to him. We both watched TV silently.

"So…where were you?" I asked breaking the silence. I was really curious about where he had gone.

"I…uh…I was at the park" He seemed uncomfortable

"Alone?" I asked

"Yeah…I like to sit in the park and watch children play, it makes me feel…at peace" He said distantly

For once I felt something for him, I don't know but it was making me feel closer to him. Like I wanted to know more about him, like he's the only guy in the world.

"Look…about last night…" he started

I sat there stiff. I didn't want to speak about this, not now anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you" He said

Was there regret in his voice? And even if it was, why am I feeling hurt?

"Yeah, me too" I said

I felt that tug again, that pull to have him, to kiss him. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I wanted to kiss him again. Oh no, it's happening again. His eyes widened and I knew he knew I'm in heat.

I moved towards him pulled his face and kissed him roughly. He was still for a moment but then kissed me back. I pushed him back on the sofa and got on top of him.

I broke the kiss "I want you" I whispered

He looked at me for a moment "Scarlet we ca-"

I cut him off "Yes we can" I kissed him again before he could refuse.

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist. I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was him and me. I just wanted to be satisfied.

He growled while kissing me. His hand slid down my waist and on my ass and he squeezed it making me begging for more. I slid my hands on his chest, unbuttoning his buttons. When I unbuttoned all, I removed the shirt off.

I then grabbed the hem of my shirt and broke the kiss to pull the shirt off me. I kissed him again more roughly and passionately. This wasn't me and I felt really weird doing the stuff I never did in my entire life.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on one of my breasts. He squeezed it making me moan. I moaned feeling his touch, feeling his hands, his mouth on me.

Suddenly he growled and pulled me off. HE looked at me "Scarlet we can't d-"

I cut him off "Please, I need you" I said getting closer again

He held his grip tighter "Scarlet stop, I can't"

"Why not?" I said feeling the urge to punch him instead of kissing him. I knew I wasn't myself. I was being stubborn and selfish which I'm not.

"Because I love Delilah!" he snapped

I stopped, hearing Delilah's name and bringing myself back to reality. I looked at myself and saw no shirt and I was sitting on top of him. I scrambled myself off him.

"I- I'm sorry…I didn't…I didn-" I stuttered feeling so much embarrassed and humiliated. Tears streamed down my face.

He held his hand up cutting me off "It's not your fault" He said softly

Was it not? "How do I stop this?" I asked feeling awkward

He hesitated "You…you can't" he said looking like he was in pain

My heart thudded faster in my body. The fear of doing this was too much. "What do you mean?" I asked scared

He sat up while I was on the floor. I again realized that I was half naked. I quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"I…we have to…do it to stop the heat" he stammered, obviously embarrassed

I hugged my knees to my chest and sat there without any movements. My cheeks were stained with fresh tears. What am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless.

I looked at him "Ok, fine…Let's do it" I said making my decision, if this was the way to stop this, then so be it.

He looked at me shocked "No…no we can't" he seemed pained

"Do you even know how I feel when I stop romancing with you? I feel disgusted with myself, I feel ashamed. I'm doing something I don't want to and you're refusing to stop it!" I yelled or growled

He looked down "I…I just can't…I wan-"

"Just leave me alone" I snapped cutting him off.

"Scarlet I-"

"Just GO!" I yelled

After a moment I heard him get up and leave out the door. I just sat there and cried.

What am I going to do?

…_...

I sat at the couch with Nina in my hand. She had woken up after Sam had left. I didn't know what to do about my problem but I knew I had to find a way out of this. If Sam didn't want to help, fine, he can go to hell. I'll find a way myself to stop this.

Nina sat there watching cartoons. I was worried about my family. It's 4 in the morning and they haven't returned. I tried to call them but their lines were busy. Think positive, everything will be fine.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I quickly got up with Nina in my hand and opened the door. Juliet was there crying behind her was Michelle, Jim and Edward, all were crying. My heart thudded in full speed. I knew something had happened.

"W-What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" I asked feeling the fear rising in me.

Michelle came in and took the Nina in her arms. They all walked in, I followed them.

"Would someone tell me what's wrong?" I snapped

Jim looked at Juliet "Jul, you and Edward take her. We'll be there in a few hours, okay?"

Juliet nodded "Come on Scar" She went out with me and Edward following her.

"Would you please tell me what's wrong?" I stopped at my tracks and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll explain on the way, now come on" Juliet said walking towards her car. I followed and sat at the passenger side while Edward was the back.

As she started driving, I started my questions "What's wrong Juls? Why are you crying?"

"D-Dad and Sam…were at-attacked... they're in the hospital. Everyone's there" She sobbed

I knew something was wrong. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was scared for both of their life's but I ignored the one for Sam. Why am I feeling scared for him?

"Hurry up" I snapped

…_...

We reached the hospital. The hospital was crowded with journalists, they tried to talk to me but I ignored them and went straight up where everyone was waiting. I hugged my mum who was crying, Anna sat there emotionless. James and Rose were there too, sitting next to Anna.

"How did it happen?" I asked my mother who had stopped crying

"Sam came at the party to talk to Ronan. They both went out in the garden and were attacked. Somebody saw the fight and told us by the time we were there your father and Sam were unconscious and brutally hurt" She started to cry again

Why would someone attack dad and Sam? Did Sam know about this? Is that why he went to my father? Did he do this…

The doctor walked up to us "Mr. Jones is ok now. We have stitched the wounds."

I frowned "But the wounds should heal itself" I said puzzled

The doctor moved his gaze on me "It should have been, yes, but since Mr. Jones and Prince Samuel had been attacked with poisoned blades they won't heal. It's almost like human body and it will take time to heal"

I wanted to ask about Sam but then Rose spoke "What about Sam?" she asked tears falling down her face.

The doc made a grim face "Your highness, Prince Samuel is in a very critical condition. He was hurt the most and there is a huge gash in his abdomen which is making it difficult to heal. We have stitched all his wounds but he's not responding and is still unconscious."

Rose started to cry, James walked held her as she cried. I felt weird, like I'm loosing something. I felt something on my cheek. I touched it to see a tear. Am I crying for him? No, no way in hell. I quickly wiped the tear away.

A nurse walked up to us "Mr. Jones has regained consciousness." She told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and looked at us "If you guys want to meet him, you can. But only three people at a time" he said and walked away.

I sat down as my mother, James and Rose went to see dad. I didn't go because I couldn't see him like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Juliet.

"Sam's going to be fine" She said comfortingly

Even though I was concerned, I couldn't bring myself to accept that I was concerned for him. And if she thinks I'm concerned for him, then she's wrong.

I stood up and scoffed "I hardly care about him. I don't care whether he dies or lives. I hope he dies" I snapped

I turned around to look at my sister "I'm just concerned about da-"

I was cut off "You bitch!"

I turned to look at Anna standing there glaring at me. "Excuse me?" I asked disbelieving what I heard.

She walked up to me "That's right, you're a bitch! I can't believe you just said that. He's done so much for you." Her face was full of tears

"Exactly, he's done so much to me that my life's ruined!" I snapped back

"He raped you, I get it, we get it okay! Big deal, get over it. If he raped you, he's repaying you back. What hasn't he offered you? What hasn't he given you? He offered to get hurt just so you could be happy! He has been torturing himself just so you won't be living in pain alone! And most of all he accepted you the way you are, he married you. He may have humiliated you, he may have ashamed you but if hadn't married you, you'd probably would have been living in that shame and humiliation!"

Was I really wrong? Or was it too hard for me to accept the truth?

"Even though he loves someone else, he married you so you wouldn't have to face the world alone. He raped you but not with his consent. He's got a freaking goddamn demon, a beast inside him which won't let him have peace! He had enough on his list then you came along and everyday you humiliated him, insulted him. Tell me, did he ever say a word to you? Ever did something he shouldn't have?" she cried

I looked away because I knew the answer and I didn't want to say it.

"And today when he does something for you, you're hoping for him to die!"

I looked at her confused and angry "What do you mean?"

"When we reached the garden, Sam had fought every one of them. Some had ran away and some were caught by the guards. One of them was about to stab your father but Sam came in front and was stabbed in his abdomen. The poison that could've been in your father's body is now in my brothers and he's suffering."

I looked at her shocked. Sam taken that blow for my father. Why? Why does he always makes me feel guilty? What kind of a person is he? Stupid, idiot, he shouldn't have done that.

Now that I knew the truth, I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"And here you are hoping for my brother to die. How cruel could you get?" she cried

Cruel? Was I really being cruel? Was it really hard for me to accept that Sam is good?

Am I cruel?

…_...

Ok guys. As promised, here is your chapter. Hope you guys like it.

It's a bit sad chappy. And I really felt bad writing like this. Do review please.

R&R


	18. Loosing her?

Chapter 17 – Loosing her?

11th July 2010

You only value the valuable thing when you're loosing it….am I loosing her?

…_...

Anna had gone home. Ed had taken her home because she was crying a lot. Somehow Anna's words had made me think about all this.

I sat on the chair and thought about it. Sam was a good guy and a good husband then why can't I accept him? What's making this hard? Is it the fact that he raped me or is it because I don't want to accept all this? Was I the one making all this hard?

Even though he's done so much, I can't bring myself to forgive him; it's something not easy to do or is it something I don't want to do. My head was hurting thinking about all this.

I felt bad that I had hurt Anna. Even though I hate Sam I can't hurt Anna. She's the only friend I have and now I lost her too.

Rose, James and my mother came back.

"There are guards all over the place. I don't think someone will think about attacking them now." James said frowning

I nodded "I'm staying with Sam incase" I said hoping he could wake up and I can talk to him.

They nodded "And I'm staying with Ronan" My mum said

"Ok then, you guys go home and rest" I said to Rose, James and Juliet.

They nodded. James and Juliet walked out while Rose looked at me "I know you hate him…but please, look after him…for me" She said sobbing

I sighed and nodded "Don't worry"

She patted my shoulder and left.

My mother looked at me "I'll be in your father's ward. If you need me, call me, okay?"

I nodded "I think I should see dad now"

She smiled and nodded. I followed her to the ward where my dad was. He was covered in bandages and was bruised. My father smiled when he saw me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'll go get some coffee" My mother said walking back out.

"You scared us all" I said wiping my tears.

Dad smiled "I'm fine honey."

"What happened? Who attacked you?" I asked sitting beside him

He frowned "I don't know who attacked us. Me and Sam were in the garden, talking and then suddenly we were attacked. They were 10 and we were only 2 but we did a good job especially Sam I- wait, how's Sam?" He suddenly asked

"He-he's still unconscious" I said feeling a bit guilty

"If is wasn't for Sam I wouldn't be alive right now and now I feel so guilty" He said shaking his head

I placed my hand on his shoulder "Dad, it isn't your fault. You didn't ask this to happen"

"I guess…" He looked at me and smiled "He's a nice guy you know"

I looked away. I didn't like where this was going.

"Scar, look at me" he said

I looked at him "Do you know, I knew Sam since he was born. He's always been my best lieutenant and always was there for me. Sam was born when I married your mother. She doesn't know some things about Sam but I do and I don't want you to hate him…"

"Dad I –"

"-Just hear me out. Sam has secrets which only his family knows and I know too. The day you were married, he told me not to tell you about his problem. He told me that he will tell you himself when the time comes." Will he? Will he tell me everything?

He chuckled snapping me out of my thoughts "He's such a nice kid. He always thinks about others. You know when I found out that he was the one who raped you, I couldn't believe it but then my anger took the best of me and I beat him up. But when he was in the jail, he told me something and I knew it wasn't his fault…he never meant to do that to you…"

My mind was numb. And I wanted it to stay like that.

"He was a happy kid just like everyone else…just like you…then Delilah came. He fell in love and it destroyed him. He changed after Delilah died. He stayed in his room all day, he stayed quiet and most of all he hated his father"

What did this Delilah do? Honestly this is really annoying now.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like I'm goanna change my view about him. I'll always hate him for what he did" I said angrily

"Your right, I can't change your view about him but I can help you to change it. I know you can't forgive him and I don't blame you but I don't blame Sam either…I'm telling you all this because I know Sam is a good kid and I know he will always keep you happy."

I scoffed. Yeah right, happiness was long gone from my life.

"Do you know why he came to me in the party today?" He asked

I shook my head "No" but I was curious to know

"He told me about the argument you two had. He came to me because he wanted to know what to do, he asked for help. Do you know what he said to me? He said, he didn't want to do anything which you will regret later on. He said he has caused you enough pain; he doesn't want to give you anymore…give him a chance Scar, give him a chance to prove himself…"

I exhaled. Forgiving someone is not easy, especially not a person like Sam. But could I give him a chance? How can I give him a chance? He did save my dad's life; could I give him a chance in replacement? Maybe or maybe not.

"I…" I had no answer, probably because I didn't want to answer.

My mother came in with two cups of coffee in her hand. She handed one to me. I smiled "Thanks mum"

My Mum kissed my dad "You scared me today" she whispered

I smiled at their love for each other. It was nice in a disgusting way; I mean who would want to see their parents romancing in front of you.

I cleared my throat "I'll be in Sam's ward, if you need me" I said

I kissed my dad's cheek and went out with my cup of coffee. I went inside Sam's ward. He was in a pretty bad shape. There was a bandage around his abdomen, a bandage on his arm and head, and some bruises and cuts on his face and body. He was still unconscious. What will happen? That question scared me, I don't know why.

I sat on the huge comfy chair beside his bed. Tears fell down my face. I didn't know what to do? I really need a shoulder to lean on right now. I really need a friend right now. Anna is pissed at me and I-wait, Kenny. I can call Kenny but would he come? He's is my friend and friends come when the other is in need.

Wiping my face, I dialed his number. Ring…Ring…Ri-"Hello?" his voice sounded like he was asleep.

"Hello…" My voice quivered because of my crying but I held myself.

He was silent for moment but then he spoke "...Scar?...Is that you?" he asked

I sniffed "Ye-yeah…Were you sleeping?" I asked wiping a tear that escaped

"I-no, no I wasn't… You don't sound alright, is everything alright?" he asked

"Ev-everything's fine. I- I just needed a friend, co-could you maybe come over?" I asked trying to keep my voice clear but it was hard to.

"Uhm yeah sure, where do you live?" He asked

"I'm in the hospital right now, SN hospital." I told him

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" His voice rose at every question.

"I'll explain everything, just come there. The ward number is 34, ok"

"Yeah, I'm on my way" he said and cut the call.

I snapped my phone shut and held my head in my hands. Finally I could talk to someone. I then suddenly remembered what Anna had said about the demon or beast in him. I looked at him, he looked perfectly normal but there was something different about him, no wonder he has split personalities. But it's impossible; a vampire can't have a demon in him, then how come he has it?

I don't know when but thinking about this made me fall asleep and I drowned into the darkness.

…_...

I lay in the sand near the ocean. The sun covering my whole body and a body next to me, the body of Sam. He smiled at me, his chest naked. He wore only slacks, his black hair shined in the sun and so did his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Dee" He whispered to me

That's when I realized that it wasn't me. It was Delilah; I'm having a dream as her. I smiled at Sam "I love you too Sammy"

"Always?" he asked

"Always" I agreed

He smiled and suddenly his voice changed and so did his eyes. They started to glow yellow. He growled and I screamed.

I woke up with a scream. Someone's hands wrapped around me, my head on the chest. Whoever it was, he or she was whispering soothing words. When I finally realized my surrounding, I stopped screaming and looked up to see Kenny there.

"It's ok, it's just a bad dream" he whispered

I nodded and slowed my panting "When did you come?" I asked wiping the sweat off my forehead and moving away from him.

He sat on the opposite chair from me "Since 2 hours" he replied

I gaped at him "What? Why didn't you wake me?" I looked at the window, indeed it was dawn.

He smiled "You looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't wake you" he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Uh ok" I said awkwardly

"So how did Sam get here?" His expressions were pained as if he couldn't see him like this.

I explained the whole story to him, even about what I wanted to talk about. He sat closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I cried.

"I don't know what to do…I feel like I'm trapped" I sobbed

He rubbed my back soothingly "Hey, look at me" he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He wiped the tear that slipped "What does your heart say?" he whispered gazing deeply in my eyes.

"That I shouldn't forgive him until he proves himself to me" I whispered back, lost in his gaze.

His brown eyes held mine "And what do you say?" he was slowly leaning forward making me confused.

What was he doing? "I hate him, there's nothing to say about that" I said watching him as his face leaned in until he was an inch away from me. I frowned, is he gonna kiss me? That's bad.

But before I could stop him, he pressed his lips on mine. It was nothing like the kisses with Sam. With Sam it was soft and passionate but with Kenny, it's just…wasn't right. Before I could push him away, a growl caught our attention and we broke apart only to see Sam sitting there glaring at Kenny. Great!

Sam's POV

I woke up panting. The dream of Delilah and me on the ocean scared me. My vision was blurry but good enough to see. My body ached with excruciating pain, especially my abdomen. Death was better than this pain.

I looked at my surrounding. I'm in hospital for sure; IV's were attached to me. I looked around the ward, nice and clean but my gaze stop on Kenny who was…kissing Scarlet. What the hell?

I sat up without realizing any pain and growled loud enough for them to hear. They broke apart and looked at me.

"Well well well, looks like Sammy is awake" Kenny mocked standing up.

"Fuck you! What are you doing here?" I snapped

"Oh a friend called" he said looking at Scarlet who stood up

I looked at her "Did you call him?" I asked hiding the anger which was building inside me.

She sighed "Yes, how are you feeling?" She asked

All my anger snapped away. I was beyond shocked that she was asking about me. "I-I'm good, thanks"

Then the picture of them kissing each other displayed in my head. And I don't know why but I felt a weird feeling inside me to see her with Kenny. And whatever it was, I didn't like it.

I looked at them both "Ar-are you two together?" I asked before I stop myself

They looked at each other and then at me. "No" She said and "Yes" He said at the same time.

I looked at them confused "What?"

"Yes we're together, any problem?" Kenny said. He looked at Scarlet who looked shocked but regained her composure.

I looked at Scarlet. I didn't believe him and I wouldn't until she tells me herself. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I guess" she said looking away

Her one answer hurt me a thousand times. This physical pain was nothing comparing to my emotional one but then why? Why do I feel like this when I love Delilah? I shouldn't be feeling like this, it's not right. But somehow it felt right.

Kenny and Scarlet. Was history repeating itself? I didn't even want to go there.

"Oh…" I said but didn't show any emotion on my face.

A nurse walked in and smiled at me. She bowed when she came near "Good morning Prince Samuel, how do you feel?" she asked placing her fingers on my pulse on my hand.

I don't feel good, I wanted tell but I kept that inside. I smiled at her "I uh…I'm aching everywhere but beside that I'm good"

She smiled "That's expected. It'll take two days or more to heal since you're a strong vampire maybe early."

I nodded "Thank you"

She frowned at Scarlet and Kenny "Uhm who let you in?" She said pointing at Kenny "Visitors are not allowed until another 2 hours"

Scarlet looked at Kenny "Maybe you should go. Come by in the evening, we'll be home by then" She said and he nodded. Something was wrong between them but I didn't know what.

He turned around to go but looked at me and stopped "Hey aside everything, I still know a friend that I had in you. I hope you get better soon" and then he walked out before I could say anything.

I hid a smile. No matter what he did or what I did, he always was there for me. But I won't forgive him for what he did. I sighed removing the memory from my mind.

"Can I have something to drink? My throat is dry, maybe some blood" I asked the nurse

She nodded "Which blood group?"

"O-positive"

She nodded and walked out. I looked at Scarlet who was standing there quietly. She walked up to me and sat on a chair beside my bed "I want to…Thank you for saving my dad" she said fiddling with her fingers and not looking at me.

First time I heard gratitude from her. I really was feeling shocked today. "You don't have to thank me. I'm a prince and it's my duty to keep my people save, besides he's my father-in-law and I wouldn't let him get hurt. Family is the most important thing to me"

She finally looked at me but I didn't let her say anything. "I'm happy for you and Kenny" Was I?

She looked away again "Uhm yeah, thanks"

Suddenly a glow caught my eyes. I realized that the glow was from Scarlet; her stomach was glowing through her dress. What the hell? Was it the baby?

She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I don't know, it happened before"

I almost growled "Why didn't you tell me?"

She glared at me "Well it's not like I would come up to you and say 'Hi Sam, did you know while I was bathing my stomach glowed'" She snapped sarcastically

I sighed losing the anger "Why does it happen?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't know"

I sighed. Will I ever get a straight answer from her? But I felt weird, she was pregnant with my child but she's dating Kenny.

Why am I feeling like this when I never felt like this before? Was it because it's a new feeling or was it because somehow…I was loosing her.

…_...

Ok guys, hope you like this chappy.

I got less reviews last time. Why guys? Please review. I feel very encouraged when you guys tell me somethings so don't stop reading or reviewing.

Question of the day: What do you think of Sammy, Scar and Kenny?

Hope you like it. R&R!


	19. Great Wedding!

Chapter 18 – Great Wedding!

12th July 2010

I never knew a girl burns like fire when she's jealous, but today I saw it...

…_...

Scarlet's POV

In the evening Sam and Dad were discharged from the hospital since there healing abilities were kicking in fast. When we reached home, Sam frowned at Jim and Michelle. Of course he wouldn't know them. Sam had been out when Michelle had arrived.

"Sam, this is my niece Michelle and her husband Jim" My mother introduced him

Jim shook hands with Sam "Nice to meet you personally Prince Samuel" Jim said

Sam smiled "Just call me Sam and nice meeting you too."

We all looked at Michelle who was gaping at Sam with wide eyes. "You know I've always seen you on TV but damn, you look more hotter in reality" She said eyeing him down.

That's when I felt something and it didn't feel good. I didn't like the way Michelle was looking at him. What the hell? I shouldn't feel like this but why am I not liking anyone else looking at Sam that way. I'm sure it's the baby, I assured myself. Yeah the baby.

I looked at Sam who was red, he then cleared his throat "Uhm, Th-thank you"

"Aww he's red as a beetroot" Juliet said laughing with everyone else.

"Come on man, I'll help you up before she divorce me and run with you" Jim said laughing

Jim helped Sam upstairs to our room. Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Juliet looked at me "We have to pick dresses for the party tonight" She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room.

Did I forget to mention that there's a bachelor and bachelorette party at Lysander's house. Only youngsters were going. Sam wasn't going but Juliet had begged him to, so he was getting ready in our room with Jim. Kenny was also coming because I had invited him and he has some serious explaining to do.

We all quickly got ready. I wore a purple strapless which matched my purple eyes. The dress was up to my knees and puffy from the waist till knees. I then applied my light make up and sat next to Michelle who was already done.

"Do you know where Anna is?" I asked even though some of her words stung, I knew I had to apologize.

"Yeah, she's in her room, getting ready" Michelle replied

I sighed and got "I'll be right back" I went out and to Anna's room.

I knocked on her door and heard a low "Come in"

I opened the door and step through. She sat there in front of her dresser getting ready.

"Hey" I said softly

She looked up in the mirror at me "Hi" She said back

"Look Anna I-"

She cut me off and got up "Wait before you say something, let me just say that I'm sorry for saying all that to you. I never meant to hurt you like that. When you said that you hope he dies…I was hurt because Delilah once said those words too and I hated her for that ever since…" her voice broke.

Why would Delilah say such thing to Sam? What did happen back then? I can't wait till Juliet's wedding; Sam said he will tell me after that. Well I hope he does.

"I don't know how you feel because I'm not the one who got raped but I understand your feelings. I wasn't myself in the hospital, I was grieving for my brother so whatever I said I didn't mean them and…I'm sorry"

I smiled "I'm sorry too"

She hugged me "You know, I never had a sister. I was the only girl in my family and I always wanted a sister then you came along and filled that space up so thanks" She said

I smiled "Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yup, let's move" she said excitedly

"Ok go downstairs; I have to get my necklace from my room and then I'll be down"

She smiled and went down while I went in my room. As I stepped in I didn't see Sam or Jim but I did hear the shower turn off, after a minute or two, he walked out wearing only black pants and naked chest. His bandages were not him so I guess he's healed, well wasn't that quick.

I turned away, even though it wasn't new because I had seen him like that many times but still incase. I walked to my dressed and looked in to find my silver chain which had a heart pendent.

I looked up in the mirror to see him pulling a white shirt on and then he buttoned them up. He then pulled on a black waistcoat. He walked up to the dresser and stood next to me. I avert my gaze and looked in the drawer for my necklace while he applied gel on his hair in spikes. After I found it I was about to put it on but he extended his hand to me. I looked at him confused.

Looking at my expression he said "I'll put it on"

I thought he wanted to put on himself so I gave the necklace to him but he walked around and stood behind me and then brought the necklace from my front and tied around my neck. His fingers were making me hard to concentrate, they were so soft at the same time cold, making me shiver. I shouldn't feel like this but yet here I am, feeling like this.

I snapped out of my trance "Uhm thanks" I stepped away and quickly ran out.

What the hell is happening to me?

…_...

I sat in the far corner from everyone. No wonder my sister calls me a bore. When we arrived at this party, everyone scattered to around to meet theirs friends except me who is now sitting here on a comfy sofa in the corner.

"Hey"

I turned my head to see Kenny sitting next to me. I glared at him. When he saw my glare he chuckled "What?"

"You know what" I snapped

"Actually I don't" I knew he knew but he was too determined to hear from me. Prick.

"Why did you tell Sam we we're dating when we're not. I can't believe you said that" I snapped at him

"Look, do you trust me?" He asked now serious

I looked at him for a moment "Yes" I said

"Then just play along and trust me it's for your own good for both of you. It will solve your problems too" What is he? A physic?

"Solve my problems? It will increase my problems more. You know, if my parents find out about this, my mother will blow her head off and my father will die of heart attack." I exclaimed

He rolled his eyes "Chill, no one's telling your parents anything, okay. First of all just play along and trust me when I say you'll be happy with the results"

I looked at him for a moment then sighed defeated "Fine but anything worse happens I'm telling everybody"

"Ok"

We both sat there talking to each other. I looked around, watching people dance, talk, romance, Eww. My gaze stopped at Sam and fire burned in them. HE stood there with two girls who both looked like they're flirting with him. Bastard.

Don't these girls know he's a married guy? He looked like he was having quiet fun. I glared at him and then looked at Kenny "Want to have some fun? Wanna dance?" I yelled because of the loud music.

He looked at me like I'm crazy "Are you ok?"

"Of course" I plastered a sweet smile "Let's dance"

I pulled him up with me and went to the dance floor. He's not the only one having fun. I'll show him what's fun.

I dirty danced with Kenny. Moving my hips with his and pulling him close. We danced for a while until my feet hurt.

We both went and sat were we sat previously.

"Do you want a drink?" Kenny asked getting up

"Yes please"

He walked away somewhere in the crowed. Suddenly Sam came in view, he walked towards me and sat next to me.

His arm slid around my waist "Want to dance?" his voice was changed and he didn't sound like Sam.

Oh ho. I looked in his eyes and I knew the demon was back. No wonder he was flirting with those girls.

I sighed "No"

He pouted "Oh come on, I haven't had fun with you for days. Let's dance and then fuck" he said bluntly

"No dance and go fuck someone else. You already fucked me without my permission" I snapped

He placed his hand on my thigh and slid it up "I know you want me and I know Sammy's not giving what you want…but I can" he purred

For a moment I was dazed by his touch but then I glared at him "Stop it" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oooh, I can see that desire in your eyes, come on say it and I'm all yours" the way he was purring was making it more difficult to concentrate.

"Don't you know? I'm dating someone" I said sweetly but bitterly

He looked angry, very angry. He pulled me close until my breast were pressed against him and our faces were inches apart "Your mine and whoever tries to take you from me, I will kill him, I mean it" He growled out

I gulped. Okay wrong step. "Let me go" my voice wavered in fear. Yes he was scaring me.

He looked at me for a moment. His gazed bore into mine then suddenly he let got of me and held his head as if in pain. I looked at him with fear and confusion.

He looked at me with blue eyes this time "I-I'm going back to the house" he said and got up

"Wait.." I said

He stopped but didn't turn.

"Take me home with you" I said getting up

He turned around and looked at me "No, you should stay" he said as if he didn't want me to go with him.

"No, I'm tired and I want to go home" I replied. I looked around for Kenny but he was nowhere to be seen so I texted him instead.

He nodded without any further arguments. We both went out and drove away in his car.

Sam's POV

When I saw Scarlet with Kenny, I felt like I was on fire. I didn't like the way they were dancing and my demon was tugging to get out.

The way she was dancing with him, I didn't like it and why? I really don't know. Was this jealousy? Was I jealous? No no, this is not jealousy.

Then why do I feel angry looking at them like this. With anger burning inside, I allowed my demon to switch and then I didn't remember when or where I was until I saw Scarlet's scared face.

I quickly pulled the demon in and got back to my senses. She looked scared.

Even though she was scared she insisted to go home with me. I really didn't want her with me because I didn't want to do something stupid again but she wanted to go home so I couldn't refuse.

I then took her home.

When we entered my room, I went in the wardrobe to change and then I suddenly remembered the time. It was past midnight which meant Scarlet's birthday.

I took out the velvet box which I had hidden under my cloths. After changing I went out, she was sitting on the bed taking off her heels. I sat next to her.

I cleared my throat "Uhm…this is for you" I said placing the box in her hands.

She looked at me like I was crazy but then you opened the box and gasped. Inside was the ring I once had given it to Delilah. It was beautiful with a big red diamond on it. Red diamonds are very rare in the world which makes this ring unique.

I had gotten it for Delilah and the shopkeeper who made this, I threatened him to never make anything like this ever again because I wanted it to be the only piece…but now that Delilah is no more, I can't just keep it.

"It's…beautiful" She whispered

She looked at me. Emotions displayed in her eyes, emotions I can't describe or don't understand. "Thank you"

I smiled. I was really glad she liked it. Besides keeping her happy was my mission all along.

"Your welcome"

And I hope she always stays happy.

…_...

3 days later…

Everyone was hurrying here and there. Its Juliet's wedding and now we're all going to the church.

I had worn a tux and Scarlet wore a beautiful green gown. Her long brown hair was half up and half down. She was the most beautiful bridesmaid I've ever seen. She had also worn the ring I gave her.

When we reached the church, Juliet and the girls went in the back room while I went and stood next to Lysander. He had requested me to be his best man and I couldn't refuse so I accepted.

After a little while, Anna walked down with green flowers in her hands. She was the bridesmaid too and was also wearing a green gown except it was different to Scarlet's. Then Scarlet walked down making my heart leap. I remember when she walked down the same aisle in a white wedding dress. She stood next to Anna.

Juliet then walked down in a white dress. She looked beautiful but not as beautiful as Scar.

After the vows, they kissed each other and then went to the wedding hall. Scarlet went with me in my car.

We all celebrated the wedding. I stood near the bar with the Lysander and some friends. My parents were here too. Every supernatural was here.

I had a glass of whiskey in my hand. I smiled at Lysander "Congratulations man"

He smiled "Thanks"

"So everything good with Scar?..." He asked sympathetically

I gave him a faint smile "Everything is cool for the time being" even though I knew that was wrong. I knew I have to leave her after the baby because I have enemies and I can't leave her in pregnancy. She's not happy with me and I will leave her if that gives her happiness but even thinking about it hurts…why? Why am I feeling so close to her?

He smiled "Its okay" He assured "She'll have to accept you one day or another" he placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I smiled even though I know that won't ever happen. Happy endings are not for me.

A girl walked up to us. She smiled at me. She was pretty but I gave her no attention until she said my name "Hello Prince Sam" She said almost purring

I didn't know her or I didn't recognize her but I smiled "Hello" I said politely

She smirked and pulled me close by pulling me by my tie. Her face was inches away from me "Why don't we go talk outside" she said in a sultry voice

Lysander stifled a laugh "Ahem, I should go before my newly wife sees me with you two" He walked away laughing.

"Look lady" I took my tie out of her hands "I'm married"

"Exactly! He's married"

I turned my head to see Scarlet standing there with Anna who was gaping at me. Oh god, why did she have to come at such a moment? I moved away from the girl who gave Scarlet a glare "And who might you be?" she snapped

Scarlet gave her an equal glare "I'm his wife" she snapped back

Wait is she jealous? Or has she got some other reason to be angry? I didn't know why but I felt good hearing Scarlet fight for me like this. I hit my smiled.

The girl walked away muttering under her breath. I looked at Scar who was glaring at me. "Scarlet I-"

She cut me off "Save it…" with that she walked away.

I looked at Anna for help but she was too busy glaring at me. "Don't look at me, I won't help you. You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out" she snapped and walked away too.

Great! I run after Scarlet who I saw was going towards the big garden at the back.

Well wasn't this a great wedding!

…_...

Ok guys next Chapter will not reveal his Secret. It will the chapter after that, which is on Friday, so you all will have to wait next Friday.

I hope you guys like this Chappy! Do review!

Question: What do you think of Scarlet's Jealousy? Haha

R&R


	20. My beautiful little Angel

Chapter 19 – My beautiful little Angel

13th July 2010

My pray was finally heard and god sent me her, he sent me my angel…

I pushed past people to go after her. After finally making my way out, I reached the garden. It was huge, there were benches, swings for children and flowers and lights decorated. But the one I was looking was no where to be seen.

I looked around and walked further. Some children were playing by the swings and slides but I couldn't find her. I walked a bit further only to see her sitting at the edge of the building.

Ok did I forget to mention that this was a hall up in the tallest building and on the last top floor and right now Scarlet is sitting at the edge.

I had the ability to fly but I didn't know about her so I rushed to her. When I reached her, she sat there smiling and singing something.

I was confused at her expressions, I mean she was angry and now she's smiling. I was about to sit next to her but stopped right in my tracks. In her hand was a bottle of eternity, a drink which can swing any supernatural. By the looks of it she had drowned half of the bottle. Dear god! She's pregnant, she shouldn't be drinking this. It could affect the baby.

"Scarlet" I said trying to get her attention.

She turned to look at me; I cringed as she nearly unbalanced herself. She perked up and grinned at me. "Hellooo Sammmmy" she slurred and then hiccupped

Ok so she's drunk and she's not herself. I really wanted to hit my head on the wall.

I extended my hand towards her "Look Scar…easy ok? Come down from there and we'll talk" I said trying to persuade her.

"Nope nope nooope…" she sang

"Look, your not yourself right now and you'll probably regret this later so you better get down now"

She stood up unsteadily. I almost reached out to her as she again unbalanced herself but before I could, she regained her composure. She held up a finger to me as I tried to get close. "You stay there mister…you come any closer and I'll jump"

Is she out of her mind? There's a goddamn baby living inside her and she wants to jump. I took a step back and held my hands up as surrendering myself "Ok calm down…just come down from there" fear was filled in my voice.

She grinned at me "On one condition"

She wants conditions for her life? Pesky women. "Fine, what's the condition?" I gritted out

"You…" Leaning forward, she pointed a finger at me "will never go after any of those girls…_ever!_" She snapped angrily

She's still on about those girls? I had forgotten all about them. I smiled, despite the situation; she had somehow made me smile at her jealousy.

"Ok fine, come down" I extended my hands for her to hold on but she moved back and lost all her balance. Her body fell from the edge and her screaming was fainting as lower she went.

With a fearful thudding heart, I jumped after her. She was falling and I was flying down and if anything happens to her or the baby, I would never be able to forgive myself. As she was about to hit the ground, I grabbed her by the waist and landed slowly.

I kept her in my embrace for a moment and then moved her back to glare at her. She grinned at me. "Are you out of your mind?" I snapped angrily "Do you have any idea what would've happened to you or the baby if you crashed down here!" Landing on the ground is easy for every vampire but she was drunk. A drunk vampire would be injured badly if falling from 18th floor down.

She looked down, looking like a child when scolded. But then she looked back up at me and then after a moment burst out laughing. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and glared down at her.

After finally she finished laughing, she looked at me and then suddenly pulled both of my cheeks. She pulled them left to right and saying "You are soooo sweeeeeet" like if you was cooing a child.

I pulled her hands away and rubbed my aching cheeks which I'm sure are pink by now. I pointed a finger at her to tell her to go back in but she moved away and skipped down the sideway like a little girl.

I ran after her "Scarlet! Stop!" I grabbed her arm to halt her.

"If you stop me I'm going to scream…" She threatened giving me an evil smile.

I smiled back. I crossed my hands on my chest and leaned back on the pole behind me "Go ahead, it's not going to stop me"

I thought she was just kidding but she actually screamed. It was 2am in the morning and everyone would be sleeping right now, hell someone could report on public disturbance. I nearly fell off the pole as her loud scream pierced my ears.

"Get out of here you stupid kids! Never know when to stop annoying people!" An old lady shouted from her two story window.

Scarlet stopped screaming and looked at the old lady "Hey Granny! Take this!" she said showing her middle finger and then ran off snickering. I gaped at her, this was so not Scarlet. She could barely hurt an insect and here she just showed a middle finger to an old lady.

The old lady was glaring at me and was about to say something but before she could say anything I ran off after Scarlet, following her scent in the forest where she ran. I could hear the old lady's faint bickering behind as I ran.

When I reached her, she was sitting by the river. Her dress pushed up on her knees as she swung her legs in the water. My eyes nearly bulged out as I saw the same bottle in her hand. Did she not drop it when falling? Or had she got another one?

I sat next to her and tried to take the bottle from her but she held it tightly. I clenched my jaw "Where did you get this?" I pointed at the bottle.

She took a swig and then grinned hazily at me. "This-" She held up the bottle "-I stole it from the shop down the other street" She pointed at the shop where the glass door was broken but no one had come to check it. Even though the street was quiet far, I could still see the shop through these trees.

I gaped at her. This is so unlike her yet she's drunk so it's not an option. She looked so careless, like a child, a mischievous child. As much as I love to see more of her mischievous side, I have to take her back to the wedding.

"Scarlet, give me that bottle, it's not good for the baby" I said calmly this time, trying to get the bottle but she moved it out of my reach.

"Nooo, it'sss good" She slurred taking another swig.

Before I could speak, she changed the subject "You know, you are verrrry handsomeee" She said grinning

I smiled. "Let's go on that boat" She pointed at a small boat with two wooden paddles at the side. It was someone's because someone had tied it to the ground nail.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "We can't steal someone's boat."

She pulled me up by my arm and dragged me to the boat "Of course we can't but we can borrow it"

"No, Scarlet it's wrong" I said pulling her to stop

"Please…" She made those puppy eyes "For me"

I tried all my best not to melt but somehow I did "Fine but we will return it back" I said getting on the boat while she nearly jumped in it excitedly.

I removed the rope which was tied to the boat and took off sailing. I had to roll both paddles while she just looked around. It was a really beautiful sight though. The moon shined brightly on us, making the river look more darker. Scarlet who was grinning from ear to ear was looking around the trees and animals and would even squeal when she sees one. The moon light was making her skin look creamy; her brown hair shined almost looking like red.

Her luscious plump lips but what had my attention was her eyes. In almost 260 years of my life, I have never seen eyes like hers. No vampire has purple eyes but she does but I guess she's unique too. No wonder my demon runs after her, her power sizzles through me and I know she's a powerful vamp.

"Row row row your boat gently downnn theee streaaaam…" She sang while slurring too "Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily life isss but a dreaaam"

I smiled. I never had this fun in my entire life. My days before Delilah was fun but now with Scarlet, it's like a part of me is back, I never had smiled this much in my life and today I smiled a lot. I never talked much but now I even started to talk to people who I never talked with. And all this is happening because of Scarlet; unknowingly she's doing something that no one had done in my past 50 years. She's changed me.

"Row row row your boat gently downnn theee streaaaam…" She thumped her feet on the boat "If you see a crocodile "She pointed at me as if I'm the crocodile. "Then don't forget to scream" She then laughed and somehow, I laughed with her. I never thought I would laugh but here I am, laughing with her.

After a moment when out laughter died, she spoke softly "Sam?..." She looked at me hazily.

I smiled still stirring the boat "Yes" I said mildly

Stumbling she came closer and sat beside me. She jabbed a finger in my chest "You-" she inhaled "-are a very nice man" she said exhaling

My eyes nearly fell out "But you hate me" Even though it was true, it still hurt.

She grinned "At first I did…not anymoreee" She hiccupped

I really didn't know whether to believe her or not. She's not herself and maybe in the morning she'll wake up with that same hate.

"I always pretended to hate you and insult you so I don't get close to you, I guess that didn't work" She continued

I never thought that would cause such happiness in me. "Really?"

"Yuppp" She said cheerily "You know, if you would have asked me to bed with you instead of raping, I would have let you" She laid her head on my shoulder.

The guilt of raping her came clear in my mind. If only she knew I had no option in what happened that night. If only she knew, she wasn't the only one crying out in pain that night.

How can she not hate me for what I did? Raping a girl is not some joke, especially not in the supernatural world. In our world if a girl is raped, she's a disgrace, humiliation to our kind. She looses all her respect, value and dignity. If I hadn't married her, she probably would've never had the respect she deserves. Even I hate myself for what I did and would never forgive myself even if she did.

"I'm a monster Scar…if you get close to me, you'll only get hurt" I said sadly

It was true. My life is filled with so many tremors, pains, that there's no place for a soft flower like her. She'll only get hurt coming near me. My story is just like the beauty and the beast. Except I'm the beast and she's the beauty and just like the beast, I forced her into my ugly life.

"Nonsense" She said cheerily slapping my arm. "Monsters are ugly and your not ugly, your breathtaking"

If only she knew how ugly I am.

Before I could disagree, she continued "Monsters don't take care of others, you take care of me. Monsters don't give gifts like this "She held up her finger where her ring was placed "But you gave me this. Monsters don't help others but you're always there for me…" Her face was an inch away from mine, so close that her breath was tickling my face "You're not a monster Sam and deep down we both know there's nothing but nobility in you"

For a moment I thought she was the normal Scarlet because she talked like she was in her senses but then her gaze moved from my lips to something behind me. She gasped like a child and I knew she was still drunk.

I glared at her but then looked behind me. In the forest was a small squirrel eating something in his hand. She found that fascinating?

"Stop the boat" She said getting on her feet and stumbled but I caught her hand before she could fall in the river. Grinding my teeth I stirred the boat on the left side of the forest were the squirrel was. She quickly ran off after the squirrel, I without thinking left the boat too. The boat moved further down the river before I could stop it. Great! Now whoever's this boat was is going to kill us both, poor guy.

I ran after her. Dear god, I had come to a wedding to enjoy instead here I am restlessly running after a drunk pregnant girl in a forest. When I finally found her, she had that squirrel in her hand and she was stroking its back. How in the bloody hell did she get that squirrel in her hand? It was sitting in her hand as if they know each other, as if that squirrel is her pet.

"How come it's not running away?" I asked her disbelieved

She smirked "It's my powers" she whispered

I frowned "What powers?"

She placed the squirrel down and it ran off. She then grinned at me "If I tell you then I'll have to kill you"

"Please" I said in as if speaking to a child

"Ok but you can't really tell anyone" She said crossing her hand on her chest in a stubborn way.

I smiled "Ok, I won't"

"Pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinky.

I was amused "Pinky promise" I agreed intertwining my pinky around hers.

"Ok watch this" She kneeled down, putting her bottle aside and lifted her hands a bit higher from the ground. Her hands started to glow, a purple light glowed from her hands and when I looked up I saw her eyes glowing purple as well. Whoa…

Suddenly the ground cracked and a flower came out of it. Whoa…she has the power of-

"Elements, I have the power of elements" She grinned, picked up her bottle and took a swig.

I gaped at her. No vampire has these powers then how is it possible she has them? No wonder my demon wants to be near her. The power inside her is too powerful and it pulls my demon.

Before I could say anything, she smacked me on the face with the tree branch in her hand. "Hey! That hurt" I rubbed my face

She laughed "You can't tell anyone"

"Ok bu-" again I was hit with the branch

She pointed the branch at my face "This never happened" she said half laughing

I glared at her and was about to snatch that branch but she hit me again. God! This girl is crazy!

She hit me again and ran off laughing. I ran after her but she was faster. I wasn't using my super speed; if I had she would be in my arms right now. She hid herself while I looked around.

"Sam! Find me!" I heard her laughing voice

I chuckled "Where are you Scar?" I said looking around.

"Ah ah, find me yourself" She laughed

I smiled as I heard her laugher and then that smile fell. This was very familiar.

"_Sammy find me!" _

_Sam smiled as he heard her laughing voice. Delilah and Sam had come to the forest to walk but Delilah hid herself in the trees. _

"_Where are you Dee?" Sam asked laughing_

I then realized that everything I did with Delilah, I'm doing it with Scarlet too. Somehow I am reliving the moments I had with Delilah and its wrong. Scarlet is Scarlet and Delilah is Delilah, they can never become one. I love Delilah and Scarlet is with Kenny, we can't ever be together.

Why does that thought hurt more than anything? Why do I feel like I'm loosing something I shouldn't?

Delilah was very different from Scarlet. Even though there faces are very familiar, their personalities are nowhere near.

Scarlet is soft, caring and gentle. She protects the people she love and even die for them if she has to. She loves children and even animals. She would help old ladies cross the road. She loves to read and likes to stay hidden in the corner somewhere. She pays no attention to the boys who lust after her beauty. Even though she uses no makeup, she still has the charm to lift anyone off their feet. Her non-makeup face is more beautiful than she knows and most of all her inner beauty that makes my heartbeat leap.

Delilah on the other hand was proud, cared for the only people who were important to her. She was the school cheerleader and the hottest girl in school when I saw her. She loved her makeup and her face. She was open only when she was with me, she loved me, cared for me and was always gentle to me. With others she was impolite, proud and thought very less of them.

What a difference huh? Never thought two girls with same face and different personality would enter my life.

I swiftly turned around to catch the branch that she was going to hit me with. She struggled to get it out of my grip but I was much stronger than her. She tried harder but I kept my grip tight. She leaned back with much force as she could and the branch broke. It broke into half and the force made her fall backwards where there was a pile of mud.

Even though I tried, I couldn't hold it and I burst out laughing. My stomach ached with laughter and tears drew out of my eyes.

She cursed and got up glaring at me "It's not Funny!" she snapped

That made me howl in laughter. She grabbed me by my collar and pulled me in the mud with her. I gasped as I fell on top of her. Then she burst out laughing and I laughed with her. I don't even remember the last time I laughed but this was definitely the best moment. I never though I would laugh like this so openly, yet here I am on top of Scarlet, laughing my wits off.

We both got out of the mud and sat away from it, both covered in mud. She smiled at me "You know, I never in my entireee life had this much funnnn" She slurred

I smiled "Me too"

"Sammy?" she said softly but her gaze was at the moon above as.

I cringed at my nickname. Only Delilah called me by that name, no one else dared to. Now hearing that nickname is bringing in some kind of ache and guilt. Ache because I miss Delilah and guilt because somehow Scarlet was taking her place, which I could never let happen.

I sighed "Yes?" I asked

"I'm sorry…" she whispered

I started at her for a moment "What for?" I finally asked

"…For insulting you when you were nothing but nice to me" She finally looked at me, her purple gaze trapped mine.

Leaning in closer she whispered "Do you hate me for it?"

I too leaned in "No" I whispered back "Whatever you did was understandable, I would have done the same thing if I were you"

"I like you Sammy; you're a very decent man, just like the husband I wanted. My perfect husband" Her nose touched mine

This statement bought a burst of fireworks through my heart. Was I really the perfect husband?

"I like you too Scar and you're the perfect wife too. Just like I wanted" I whispered

I closed my eyes as she was about to bring her lips on mine but instead her mouth landed on my shoulder. I moved her back from her shoulders, her head rolled to the side and she was fast asleep.

I chuckled. Here goes my perfect kiss I thought and I laid her on the ground beside me. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her.

Her sweet smile was plastered on her beautiful face. I don't know how but she has changed me. I never laughed but today I did. A lot. I never smiled but today looking at her smile made me smile. I never broke rules but today I had broken many rules for her.

She has somehow managed to change me and bought happiness in my life. Was this the angel I had been praying to god for? Has he sent her as my savior? Is she my angel? Yes, she's my angel…my beautiful little angel.

..._...

I hop you guys like this chapter!

And someone last time told me that my story sucks and is totally out of character. Do you guys think that too? because if you don't like it, i will stop the story right here.

Do Review! R&R


	21. Peace is my enemy

Chapter 20 – Peace is my enemy

13th July 2010

I was so busy in my own grief and pain that I never got to see others who also live in misery…I guess I met a miserable person today.

…_...

I opened my eyes only to jerk them back close. The morning sun shine was shining brightly on me. I groaned as I felt the unbearable pain in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust the light. Once that was done, I looked around at my surroundings. Trees everywhere and I was lying on the ground. I left something heavy around my waist; I peered down to see a hand. I followed the hand up to the owner to see Sam lying next to me, his face buried in my neck.

I felt exposed; like I'm naked then it hit me. I looked at myself; a coat was wrapped around me. I quickly removed it to see I was wearing white shirt, I peered inside the shirt to see myself naked. What the hell? I looked at Sam who wasn't wearing his shirt, which means I had it on.

I quickly sat up only to get a blow of pain in my head. Ugh! What happened last night? I looked around and realized that we're in a forest.

What are we doing in a forest? And all alone? I felt the fear rising in me, what if…what if Sam and I did something? And even if we did, why can't I remember anything? Then it hit me…did he rape me again? No no no…this can't be it but what else could it be, I wouldn't do something with him willingly. The only other reason explains why we're naked.

I hurriedly in fear moved away from him which made him jerk awake. He looked at me groggily then sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What happened last night?" I asked very scarily and slowly

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me. He frowned "What do you mean?" he asked confused. No not confused, I knew it was all an act.

Tears fell down my face "You did it again, didn't you?" My voice was low but full of venom

He looked confused "Did what again?"

"Don't play with me!" I shouted standing up "You raped me! You raped me again!" I cried

He looked at me aghast "What are you talking about? I didn't rape you!" He exclaimed

I glared at him "Really? Because it looks like you did! You are such a selfish bastard who always brings his needs first. I never should've trusted you!"

In a second he was in front of me "I. DID. NOT. RAPE. YOU." He growled out

Even though he looked intimidating, I refused to back down "You know, it's really hard to believe that since you did it before and last night…oh god" I moved back and leaned on the tree. I felt like doing something to myself, something like killing.

"I didn't rape you"

"Then explain why I'm naked and you're without a shirt!" I snapped

H sighed and rubbed his face in frustration "You were drunk last night and for gods sake, nothing happened between us. You woke up in the middle of the night because you were uncomfortable in muddy cloths, so I gave you my less muddy shirt."

Then it hit me, everything that happened last night flashed across my mind. I remembered when Matt gave me the bottle to enjoy myself and I angrily took it from him. I remembered when I fell from the building. I remembered me annoying Sam. I remembered him taking me on a boat. I remembered falling in the mud. I remembered changing my cloths and I even took off my bra and panties, how stupid of me. I remembered everything.

I looked at him to see him looking at me or shall I say glaring at me. Before I could utter a word, he got up and picked up my dress which was now covered in dried mud and threw it at me.

"Get dressed. We're leaving" He said and walked away

I stood there and watched him leave. I felt bad and guilty for saying all that to him. He didn't do anything, nothing happened between us. I should've asked before I reacted. But it's not like I'm gonna apologize; he deserves my hatred because of what he did before.

I turned around and went behind the tree and changed quickly. I then looked around to see him sitting by the river. Sighing, I walked over to him.

"Here…your shirt" I said extending his shirt.

He took it without any words. He quickly wore his shirt and was up "Come on, we ha-" he stopped mid sentence and gasped when he looked into my eyes.

I looked at him confused "What?"

"Your…your eyes" he stammered

Confused by his words, I walked over the river and looked at my reflection. The reflection wasn't clear but it was clear enough to see my eyes which were currently yellow. I gasped at myself. How did this happen? Sam has yellow eyes, did he do something to me?

I turned around "Wh-What is this?" I asked scared

He too looked afraid. "Sam!" I snapped him out of his gaze "What's hap-happening to me?" I stammered

"Your eyes…they're yellow" he said slowly

I glared at him "I can see that but why?"

"I don't know" He finally said

I glared at him. This is all because of him. All this is happening because of him. "You have yellow eyes…did you do this to me?" I asked aghast at the thought

"What? No! I wouldn't do this to you. This isn't even supposed to happen"

"No it isn't!" I snapped. Now I really wanted to know the truth. "Enough secrets. Enough lying. Enough pretending. Tell me what the hell are you! Tell me who this Delilah is! And tell me what's happening to me!"

He looked away "I ca-"

"-Don't you dare tell me that you won't tell the truth. You bought me in your fucking life and now I want to know the truth!" I bellowed

He didn't answer. I so badly wanted to hit him for that but I resisted.

"Sam! Tell me, I have a right to know!" I again said

Still he didn't answer.

"Sam! I sa-"

In a second I was pinned against the tree with him glowering at me. He looked so intimidating and that scared me to no point.

"You wanna know! You wanna know the truth! Here's the truth! I loved a girl and she died in my arms! She cursed me to be this monster forever! This is the truth!" He yelled

He was shouting so loudly which was scaring me. I flinched as he moved his face closer to mine. His face softened "I loved a girl and she died" He said softly and then loosing his grip, he moved away from me.

I suddenly felt bad for him, I don't know why but I did. Before I could speak he continued "I still remember our first meeting. I was playing basketball and she was cheering for me.…"

Suddenly pictures started folding in as he said.

"_Sam! Sam! Sam!" Everyone cheered in the basketball hall. _

_Sam smiled at the attention he was getting. He was the heartthrob of his school. Girls were his toys and boys were his minions. Loosing wasn't an option for him, he had to win. In two minutes he had to score or else his team would loose._

_He bounced the ball up and down while dodging his opponents. He was getting to the basket…nearly there…suddenly his eyes landed on the cheerleading girls but one caught his attention. She stood there cheering, wearing the cheerleader cloths. Her long blond hair and green eyes were the attraction to him. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and in that moment, he knew she stole his heart. _

_Suddenly someone took the ball from him, only then he realized that he was standing there like a statue. Before he could react, the other team had scored and they won. Sam sighed "Oh well" he muttered_

_Sam's team glared at him. Coach Stan looked pissed, he thought. "Sam! What the hell were you doing standing like a statue in the middle of the game" Coach snapped_

_The people who were cheering before were now 'booing' him. He couldn't let them do that, after all he had an reputation. _

_He held his hands up "People, listen up" he said_

_People stopped and the hall became quiet. He grinned and winked at the cheerleaders who bounced up and down as he did. _

"_People…Today wasn't a victory because technically I had let them win" He knew he had to make up some excuse of him loosing like this because he had never lost in his life and today he did, all because of that girl. _

_He looked at her and saw her looking back at him. She even smiled and his heart missed a beat. He quickly looked away, back at the people. _

"_You see…They are just kids in this game..." He said pointing at the team who had came from the other school._

"_We…" He waved his hand around his team "We're tough champions and we know how to win a game when we have to. So today I thought we should let the others have a go but next time I wouldn't let them go. Just like all years, I will win our next match as well!" _

_All cheered. His team boys picked him up on their shoulders. All was good. His reputation had no harm and people still loved him. _

_Boys placed him back on his feet. Sam was in a hurry, he had to meet his friend, not just friend, his childhood best friend. Sam was about to run for it when Kyle 'Sam's friend' tapped on his shoulder "You know, even though you sometimes suck…you always get the best of it, how come?" Kyle said smiling. Kyle, bronze hair and blue eyes. _

_Sam smirked "Try being me sometimes"_

"_Yeah, I'll try to be the playboy bunny" HE said jokingly_

"_Dude, girls love me because of my playboy reputation. If you want girls, try to be me sometimes, I'm sure one or two will notice you" Sam said_

_Kyle chuckled "SO where you up to?"_

"_I have to go meet Kenny" _

_Kyle frowned "Dude, that guy's a douche-bag" Kyle exclaimed_

"_That douche-bag is my best-friend and let's not forget that you're a dick sometimes" Sam said smiling even though he felt angry at what Kyle had said about Kenny._

_Kyle sighed "Fine do whatever you wanna do but I'm telling you, one day you'll regret being his friend"_

_Sam rolled his eyes._

He chuckled, stopping the story. "God knows how true those words had been. If I had only listened to Kyle…"

_Sam was on his way to meet Kenny when he bumped into someone. He stopped and looked up to see that girl again. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her, it wasn't a normal reaction for Sam because he never felt like this for anyone._

_He smiled "Hey"_

_She smiled shyly "Hi"_

"_So uhm, I never seen you here before, you new?" He asked conversing_

"_Uh yeah, today my first day" She said nervously_

"_Well then since you have joined our school, how about introductions…" He extended his hand forward "Hi, I'm Sam" _

_She was hesitant at first but then she smiled and shook his hand "Delilah…I'm Delilah"_

_Delilah. That name was echoing in his mind. That name took over his heart._

HE walked over and sat by the river. I stood where I was and it was hard to move since I was so wrapped up in the story. "She was so beautiful that it hurt. Falling for her wasn't hard; anyone would have fallen for her. The boys in our school lusted for her and girls were jealous of her beauty. We had started dating but somehow she stole my heart. I avoided my feelings for her because love wasn't my thing; I was a one night player but then I fell for her so hard that it was hard for me to even live without her…then one day, I finally proposed her…"

_Kenny and Sam sat in the dinner hall at lunch. Anna walked up to them._

"_Hey Sammy" She said kissing his cheek_

"_Don't call me that!" He snapped. Sam didn't like being called Sammy, only Delilah called him that._

_Anna sat next to him and rolled her eyes while Kenny laughed. She smiled at Kenny "Hi Kenny"_

_Kenny smiled faintly "Hey Annie" he said using the name he called since they were children._

_Something passed through them. Sam looked back and forth between them and smiled shaking his head. He knew how big they both had a crush on each other but he never said it because he wanted them to express their feelings themselves. If it were another guy, Sam would have beat the hell out of him but it was Kenny, the guy who he trusted since childhood and he knew he was perfect for his sister._

"_So are you going to tell me how you going to do it?" She asked looking back at Sam_

"_Do what?" He asked confused_

_She rolled her eyes "Propose, duh!"_

_He frowned "I don't know" He dropped his head on the table._

_Anna patted his back sympathetically "its okay, we'll think of something"_

"_Why don't you propose her now?" Kenny said like it was nothing_

_Sam moved his head up and looked at Kenny as if he's crazy "Dude, you suck!"_

_Kenny chuckled "What, The quicker the better. She'll be here for lunch anytime now, when she comes, propose her"_

_Sam scowled "Yeah, easy for you to say"_

_Anna smacked his head. "Hey!" Sam said rubbing his head "That hurt"_

"_It was supposed to. Look, when she walks in here, get down on your knees and say the marry words. It's not hard" She exclaimed_

"_I'm nervous for god's sake! It is hard for me. What if she refuses? Then what?" He snapped_

"_Then you live on with your stupid playboy life" Kenny said laughing. Anna smacked his hand and gave him a look to stop._

_Sam glared at him "Ha. Very funny" He said sarcastically_

_Kenny looked behind Sam "Looks like you've got no choice now" Kenny muttered_

_Sam turned around to see Delilah walking in with two girls in cheerleading suits. Great! He thought._

_Anna pushed Sam off the table. He stumbled up and glared at her. Anna smiled sweetly "I think now would be the perfect time to say what you want to say"_

"_Oh she's coming right here" Kenny said_

_Sam quickly looked at her to see her in the far corner in the queue for lunch. He looked back at Kenny with a glare while Kenny was laughing for scaring him "That wasn't funny" Sam snapped_

"_Ok seriously just go and talk to her"_

"_Yeah come on, we'll go with you for moral support" Anna said getting up_

"_Yeah that will help…a lot" Sam said nervously. He was scared of her refusing him. Being nervous was a new feeling for him because he was never nervous with a girl before and right now his hands were sweating._

_The three of them walked over to Delilah who perked up when she saw Sam. She pecked him on the lips. "Hey"_

"_Hey" He said_

_Then suddenly he got down on his knees and held her hands in his. "Delilah…You are the girl who ever trapped my heart. You are the girl who showed me how to love. You are the girl I would do anything for and you are the girl I love…I want to spend my eternity being in your arms, I want to spend my eternity with you and only you…Will you…Will you marry me?" He asked finally_

_Anna was in tears while Kenny kept giving her tissues. Delilah was crying too and the whole school was watching them crying as well, they all were waiting for her answer. _

"_I…I don't know what to say" Delilah sniffed_

"_Honey…" Anna said her voice a bit wavering. "This is the part where you say 'Yes'" _

_Sam glared at her. Despite the situation, she still thought of something sarcastic to say. _

_Delilah smiled, her eyes wavered over to Kenny for a moment then she looked back at Sam. "Yes…Yes I'll marry you"_

_The whole school burst out cheering and clapping for them. Sam picked her up and kissed her. This was the best day of his life._

He quickly wiped the tear that was about to fall. I didn't say anything; I just stood there listening to the pain he had been living for so many years. "She died a month before our graduation. We had decided to marry on the day after graduation but we didn't get the chance..." His voice quivered "It was the Christmas night. I had gone out for some preparations for the Christmas ball that was supposed to be held in the palace but when I returned I saw her…bloody on the floor and my dad stood beside her holding a bloody dragger…"

_Sam's eyes widened as he saw Delilah lying there taking her last breaths, the bags he had in his hands slipped down. Anna who was standing away from her father was crying her eyes out. Kenny stood next to James._

"_Delilah!" He ran over to her and kneeled beside her. _

_She moved away from him. "Stay away from me!" She said angrily _

"_Wha-what happened?" Sam asked looking at his dad angrily "What did you do?" He shouted_

"_Sam…it's for your own good" James said grimly_

_Sam glared at his father "You think killing her would be good for me…Dad, how could you"_

"_I curse you!... you were too late to save me, to save your only love. I curse you that you will never find love again…a girl will hate you when she sees your true form…I curse you with the demon. A demon who shall tell you what you did to me, who will make you a monster and who will show you that you don't deserve love…I curse you" Her words died as she went limp in his hands. Yellow magic moved out of her body and went inside Sam's._

_Sam sat there in shock. Then he finally took out his grief by screaming "Delilah!"_

I flinched. Even though I was imagining the story, it felt like it was real. The scream echoed in my mind as I imagined what Sam had been through. I still can't believe his love Delilah cursed him. Why would she do something so cruel? Why did James kill her? His story was so painful that even my pain looked so small comparing to his.

"It was my fault that I couldn't save her…" He carried on "And I don't blame Delilah for doing this to me. I deserved it. She told me that my dad wants to kill her and I didn't believe her. If only I had listened to her, she would've been alive by now. She would've been my wife instead of you; she would've been pregnant instead of you…"

Imagining him and Delilah together was weird. I didn't like her taking my place. I didn't want her to carry the child I'm carrying. I didn't want her to be Sam's wife. What's wrong with me?

He wiped his misty eyes "I still live with that curse…" he stood up and turned away from me "When I first felt it, I started to have fits. I did things I didn't remember. It took me 26 years to get a hold of it…"

"You don't know what it feels like when you have something living inside you. It made me do things I never did in my entire life. It made me kill people, innocent people. It made me torture innocent's, hurt them. I felt joy hurting them. I cry for hours after what I do…"

I stood there shocked. He killed people. It scared me.

"It was my fault for killing those people…it was my fault for raping you. If only I had controlled the demon, all those people would be alive now, you wouldn't have been raped. But you see…I'm too weak to control him" I didn't know whether he was crying or not because his back was facing me but his voice was like he's crying.

"I know you won't forgive me. I too blame myself for what I did to you and I don't expect you to forgive me. And I don't know what's wrong with your eyes but I promise, I'll find something out"

We both stood still and quiet. I stood there thinking about what he just told me. I felt guilty, angry and sad. So many emotions played in me. A part of me wanted to forgive him because I knew whatever he did was not his fault but the other part of me didn't want to forgive him because he wasn't the victim, I was.

But somehow, right now I wanted to comfort him. Comfort him for loosing his love. Comfort him for loosing his happiness. Comfort him for loosing a perfect life.

I was about to place my hand on his shoulder when suddenly and dragger flew right past me, in the tree right beside me. Sam and I both turned around to see some men's running over to us.

"Shit" Sam muttered

I looked at him scared "What?"

He pushed me behind him "Listen no matter what happens, do not come out. Stay in one corner while I take care of this and if I fall…" He looked at me as if he was thinking aout falling "Then you run"

What the hell? I didn't want to leave him with these jerks who nearly killed me with a dragger.

"Who are these people?" I asked

Sam took off his shirt and handed it to me "They're the people who attacked me and your dad."

With that he started towards them.

Peace can't ever be mine. I guess peace is my enemy.

…_...

Ok guys so very sorry for not updating on Friday. I have got a new job so that's why I wasn't getting time to update.

I hope you like this chappy since the secret is revealed. I haven't mentioned some parts; those parts will be added later as the story continues.

By the way, Sorry for any mistakes, I kind of rushed this so I'm sorry.

And thank you all of you who encouraged me for this story, I thought people stopped liking it but I guess I was wrong. So thank you and love you all.

Question of the day: Should Scarlet forgive Sam now?

I hope you like it. Do review!

R&R


	22. Forgiving is easy if its worth it

Chapter 21 – Forgiving is easy if its worth it

14th July 2010

…_...

I wasn't just gonna stand here and wait. I'm strong enough to fight. I grabbed Sam's arm before he could move. He stopped and looked at me.

"You're not going to fight alone" I said looking into his eyes.

His eyes turned yellow and glowed brightly "Trust me; you don't wanna see what I'm going to do. Just stay in one corner. Please." His voice was like 2 different people speaking.

I knew I should listen because this wasn't Sam. I moved back.

All men's stopped in front of Sam. One of the men moved and tried to hit Sam but he was fast and moved out of the way. Sam fought and I watched him in amazement. He was like a blur, I couldn't see him properly but I knew it was him.

Then suddenly all men started at him. He fought with every one of them but they were too many and we were outnumbered.

I couldn't see Sam in the crowd but then suddenly I saw a flash of yellow light. They all stopped and moved backwards. I stood still in shock. I had never seen anything like this before. In the middle of the crowd was standing a beast. It was like a black dragon with sharp teeth and pointy scales at the back. His tail was scale pointy tail was long. Big yellow eyes and claws instead of hands but feet weren't like a dragon, they were like human. And then I knew, I knew this was Sam.

Even though my heart was thudding in fear I couldn't help but stare in awe. He was so beautiful, like black beauty.

He growled at them and they all moved back in fear. The dragon's hands were starting to light fire. Whoa, he started to throw fireballs at the mens. I watched in amazement as he killed them. Some ran away, some were burned and some were dead. I watched as all of them disappeared.

Then he started towards me. My screamed was stuck in my throat and I felt like I would die of heart attack any moment. I moved back as he came forward. A twig at the back tripped me and I fell on my ass. He came and stood before me. His nose flaring with smoke and eyes swirling with fire.

I closed my eyes for my death but then I felt something ticklish on my feet. I opened squinted through one eye and saw him sniffing my feet. I jerked as he growled and moved towards me but he didn't harm me instead he laid his head on my lap and nuzzled his face in my stomach. Can he feel the baby?

I hesitantly moved my hand and laid his on his face. He purred as I caressed his beautiful face. "You're so beautiful…" I whispered

Then a flash of yellow light changed him back to Sam. He laid there naked on my lap. I quickly wrapped the shirt he gave me around him. He was shivering but wasn't conscious.

I looked around for help but there was nothing there. But then I saw a small cottage at the end of the river. I laid Sam there and promised him to be back. I ran towards the cottage and I found an old man cutting woods in his lawn.

I ran towards him "Help!" I yelled running

He stopped and looked at me. I nearly fell as I reached him but the old man caught me. He looked at me "What's wrong dear?" He looked human; I guess they're the blood donors.

I panted heavily "My…My hus…My husband, he's-he's injured, please help me" I said panting.

He nodded and dropped his woods. I took him with me where Sam was. I thought maybe he wouldn't be able to pick Sam up but the old man was strong. He picked up Sam and placed him on his shoulder.

We headed back to the cottage. An old lady stood at the entrance with hands on her hips but when she saw us her face softened.

"Harold, who's this young lady and who's this injured man?" She asked worriedly

I guess the old man is Harold. He took Sam inside and I followed with the old lady behind me. He took him inside a small room and laid him on the bed and covered him with quilts.

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Will he be alright?" I asked the old man

"I hope so. I'll get some cloths for him. We'll have to get him warm first, the poor boys' ice cold." Said Harold and walked out.

The old lady sat next to me and smiled "What's your name dear?" She asked

"Scarlet" But my eyes were on Sam. I just couldn't look away from him.

"And this is your friend?" She asked.

I finally looked at her "No...This is my husband Sam"

She looked surprised probably because of my age. "You look too young to be married"

I smiled at her "It was an arranged marriage" I couldn't tell her that I was raped by my husband who has a demon inside him.

She smiled "Well I hope he gets well soon. What were you doing in this forest anyway?" She asked

I sighed "We just came by and got attacked by some people…do you have a phone that I could use?"

She got up "Yeah sure…wait I'll go get it for you" She left

"Where are we" I heard a groggy voice.

I looked towards Sam who was looking at me with half open eyes. He looked tired "Sam, you're awake" I exclaimed and hugged him. I was so scared; I thought he would die any moment.

"Uhm…yeah" He said awkwardly

I realized that I was hugging him so I quickly jerked back. He was shivering but he pressed himself tight in the blankets. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

He looked at me as if he's shocked "You're asking about me?"

I was about to say 'duh' but I didn't "Of course I am"

"But you hate me. Why would you ask about me?" HE said shocked and shocking me too.

I felt bad and guilty about what I had said to him since our marriage. How I insulted him and how I humiliated him, it was all making me feel bad. Anna was right; she told me that when I find out the truth I'll feel guilty and I really am. No I don't hate Sam; I hate the demon who did this. Maybe I can't will myself to forgive him just yet but I can't hate him for what he didn't do purposely.

I looked away "I…I don't hate you Sam"

"You don't?" He asked sounding like surprised

"No…" I looked at him "I don't"

"Why?" He looked suspicious

"I can't forgive you even though I know it isn't your fault, I just can't. I need some time for forgiving you. And the hate I've been giving you these past days, you deserved none of it and I'm sorry I treated you so badly…I just…" I didn't know what to say, all these new feelings towards him were different.

He placed his hand on top of mine. "I know…I understand and you don't have to apologize for what you did. If I was you, I would've done the same thing. It's not your fault"

I sighed "It wasn't yours either, so how about…" I extended my hand forward "How about truce?"

He smiled faintly "Truce" He agreed shaking my hand

Just then the old lady walked in. She smiled at Sam and me. "Oh you're awake" She said to Sam.

Sam frowned "Where are we?"

I realized I hadn't answered his first question "You were unconscious, they were the only people in the forest. They helped me"

"Thank you" Sam said taking the old lady's hand and squeezing it. It was a sonly gesture.

She patted his hand "It's not a problem dear."

She handed me the phone "After you have finished calling. I have set some cloths for you upstairs; you can get cleaned if you like"

I seriously was very grateful to the woman. I got up and hugged her "Thank you so much"

She smiled "It's ok dear" then she left.

I quickly dialed my dad's number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" Dad's voice was panicked.

"Dad?"

"Scarlet!" He sounded relived "Where are you?"

"Dad, we're ok. Can you come and get us?"

"Us? Is Sam with you?"

"Yes and he's injured. Can you just get here and take us please" I said frustrated.

"Thank god he's with you, we were worried sick. Tell me the address, we'll come and get you guys"

I quickly gave him the address which I asked from the old lady. After I was done with the call, I went upstairs to change my cloths. I took a quick shower and saw the dress on the bed. It was a green summer dress, just about my size.

I then went down and saw Sam all cleaned as well. HE was wearing a green jumper and slacks. At least he wasn't shivering anymore. His left foot was bandaged and a bandage on his head.

He was sat on the sofa drinking soup. The old lady and Harold were talking to him. I sat next to him.

My head was still aching with the hangover. I felt like throwing my head off my body. I held my head in my hands and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Stupid Hangover" I muttered

"Would you like some water dear? Asked the old lady. I keep calling her that instead of her name which I don't know.

I nodded "Yes please and…what's your name?"

She smiled "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves"

She pointed at Harold "This is my husband Harold and I am Mary"

"Oh…your human, how come you're living here?" I asked confused. If a human is not with his master, they either get another master or they get sent back to human world but these two are living without their master.

"Yes well our master let us go but we didn't want to leave without our children so he gave us this house till our children serves him" replied Harold

Mary got up and walked out of the room. She came back with a glass of water.

…_...

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Harold opened the door and my father walked in with Lysander behind him.

"Dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him

"You scared us" He said hugging back "Both of you scared us"

"I'm so sor-"

HE cut me off "We'll talk about this at home" HE then looked at Mary and Harold "Thank you so much for taking care of the kids. We are very grateful"

Harold waved it off "It wasn't a problem"

My dad shook Harold's hand "Thanks again. We'll be leaving now"

I looked at Sam who was frowning. It confused me but I didn't ask. Saying my goodbyes to Harold and Mary, I walked out and sat in the car with Sam beside me. Lysander drove and my dad next to him.

My dad turned around and looked at us or shall I say glared at us "So…would you both care to explain why in the middle of your sisters wedding were you both in this forest?"

"I-"

Sam cut me off quickly "I took her to the forest…it's not her fault. She was in the forest because of me"

I looked at him shocked. Why did he take the blame on himself?

Dad narrowed his eyes on Sam "Do you have any idea what you did? You were attacked twice now. You could be attacked again, how could you be so foolish?"

"Dad I-"

"-Shut up, You could've been hurt, your pregnant. Anything could have been happened to the baby, anything could have been happened to you both."

He kept lecturing us the whole way to the house. I kept my mouth shut but my anger was radiating off me. I didn't like the way he was treating Sam. It was wrong because it wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell the truth but whenever I tried, Sam would cut me off and would give me a look to shut up.

When we reached the house, everyone just jumped on us. Everyone hugged us, Sam told them the same story what he told to my dad. James glared at Sam.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you were in? How could you be so foolish and irresponsible! You not just put your life in trouble; you also had scarlet and your unborn child!" He said angrily

I looked at Sam who had his jaw clenched and fist tight. His knuckles were white. He was angry but he was controlling himself.

I too felt angry. They had no right to speak to him like that.

"If something would have happened to my daughter I would have had your head, Sam! I thought you were clever but I'm really disappointed" Joined in my Father.

They kept accusing him, blaming him, lecturing him but Sam stood there quiet. It wa over the limit. I didn't like the way they were blaming him.

"You sho-"

"Shut UP!" I exclaimed cutting off my father

"Scarle-" He tried again but again I cut him off.

"I said shut up!" I snapped

"Scarlet! That's your father who you're talking to" My mum said angrily

I glared at her "And that's my husband he's talking to" I said pointing at Sam.

They all looked at me shocked but I didn't care. I wanted to tell them the truth.

"You!" I said pointing at my father "You trusted him enough to marry me to him. You trusted him enough to spend his entire life with me. So why are you making a bug fuss if he took me to the forest?" I exclaimed angrily

"And You!" I pointed at James "Even if he took me to the forest, you have no right to shout at him like this. I think you already have done enough to him, don't cause anymore. So don't blame him when he' not the one to be blamed." I snapped

I gave every single person a glare and went up the stair but I stopped half way and looked back "FYI, Sam didn't take me to the forest. I was drunk and ran into the forest. If he hadn't been there for me, I would have probably been dead by now" with that I turned my back on them and went into my room.

I sat by my window and clamed myself down. Can't people just mind their own business.I felt angry at them for all this. They blamed the wrong person.

But what I did down there was weird. I never had disrespected my elders but today I did, only for Sam. Why?

Why did I do that? I know it was wrong to blame Sam but it was nothing to be angry about. Why am I feeling so different? Should I forgive him? but it's not easy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sam. His face was grim "You shouldn't have done that"

I scoffed "And you shouldn't have done that too. Why did you lie?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair "It dosen't matter. You shouldn't have told them the that now your mother and father would be upset about you drinking."

Oh so thats the reason. "I don't care"

He sighed again "Thanks for standing up for me"

I looked at him. There was a glint in his eyes, a glint I can't describe. I smiled and shrugged "You stood up for me too so thanks to you too"

He nodded "Your welcome"

"Your welcome" I said too

He smiled and I smiled back. It wasn't really friendship but it felt like it. I guess it's a start of a new friendship.

"Why don't you rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow." HE said and turned around.

Before he could walk out, I stopped him "Sam?"

He stopped at the door and turned around "Yes?"

I knew I had made up my decision and no one in the world could change that, not even me. "I...I forgive you...I just wanted you to know that" I said nervously

For a moment he stood there and watched me. Something yellow flashed in his eyes but they stayed blue. "You shouldn't...I shouldn't be forgived"

I didn't expect that "I guess thats not your decision to make."

He sighed and looked at me sincerly "Thank you"

I smiled at him. For the first time, I didn't look at Sam as my rapist. I looked at him like he was a normal guy, a guy who is my husband and now is nearly my friend. Forgiving is easy...if it's worth it.

..._...

I'm so sorry guys for not updating for so long. I hope you all remember, i told you guys that i have started working and my job hours are exhausting which is why i'm removing the schedule. I'll update whenever i can but i don't want to keep your hopes up every tuesday and frieday so i'm removing the schedule. I hope you are not angry at me.

I hope you guys like this Chappy. It's my fav, hope its yours too.

Do Review. R&R!


	23. New Kid

Chapter 22 – New Kid

Sometimes life isn't hard as we think, we make it harder for ourselves…

…_...

Later that night I sat near my window thinking about how badly I behaved with dad, I wanted to just run downstairs and apologize. I sighed and got up.

Sam hadn't returned since he left. I went down to my dad's office. The door was slightly open; I could see Sam and dad sitting together.

"I understand…" I heard Sam say

"Thank you" My dad said "I'm still very sorry-"

Sam cut him off "I told you it's not your fault. It wasn't any of our faults"

"I knew you were the right guy for my daughter." My dad said proudly

What are they talking about? "You shouldn't say that" Sam muttered

"You shouldn't be scared of the demon"

Sam chuckled sarcastically "Scared? I not' scared of something that's already inside me, I'm scared of it hurting others; I'm scared of it hurting Scarlet. You have no idea what I go through every day to not hurt anyone."

Dad sighed "But I know you will keep Scarlet safe no matter what happens"

Sam rubbed his face "I have no idea who attacked us today. I don't know how I will keep Scarlet safe but I'm trying my best. I can't, I won't let her or the baby get hurt."

"That's all I needed to know. Now back to business. Were they the same people who attacked us before?"

"Yes, I recognized the brand on their arms. I have no idea who these people are and why they want to attack us" Sam said

"We're doing our best to find out who they are. The mens we captured in our earlier attack still won't say anything. We will just have to wait till the next time they attack us"

Sam's head snapped up "No. We have to be prepared. We can't just wait for their attack, they can attack us anywhere. I can't let that happen, what if Scarlet is with me when they attack. I don't want her to get hurt"

"Sam…" Dad placed his hand on his shoulder "We all know that you won't let anybody hurt Scarlet, she's safest in your hands and even your demon knows that"

His eyes flashed yellow but he didn't say anything.

I knocked on the door before they could say anything else. Their heads snapped towards me.

I looked at my dad apologetically "Dad…I-I'm sorry."

He sighed "Scar-"

"No!" I cut him off "Just hear me out ok. I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean to say all that. It's just that you guys were blaming Sam for something he didn't do and I didn't like that…you know what I mean, right?"

He smiled and hugged me "It's ok"

I smiled. I guess this is what family is. They always forgive you.

…_...

Later that night I laid on my bed thinking about what dad and Sam was talking about. Are we really not safe? Am I not safe? What will we do? I don't know why but I feel like something bad will happen. It's a feeling I get when something bad happens. The feeling prickles on the back of my neck.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never heard Samuel lying down next to me. He was bare chest and was lying on his stomach. His eyes closed and he looked tired.

"Sam" I whispered in the dark.

"Hmm" I could hear the sleep in his voice.

"Are we really in danger?" I asked

I could feel him looking at me now. "No, who said that to you?"

"Nobody…it's just that…we were attacked this morning and it still feels like they're coming after us…I still have this bad feeling"

"Scar…no matter what happens I'll keep you safe, just hold on to that. No ones gonna hurt you, not with me around you. Ok?"

I knew he was right. No one could hurt me if Sam's around. I sighed "Ok…goodnight"

"Goodnight" I heard him mumble before I went into the world of dreams

I ran on the burning sand as Samuel chased me. I heard his laugh which made me laugh too.

"I'm gonna catch you" I heard him

The blowing wind blew my hair and dress. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me taking me down.

We both fell down laughing. Samuel kissed me on the lips, holding me tight in his embrace.

"I love you.." He whispered in my ear

I smiled "I lov-"

I got cut off by a loud black thundering cloud. A black shadowy figure came down the hill. I couldn't see the face but I knew it was a women.

She clapped her hands "Wow Sammy, I must admit, you are one hell of a bitch"

Sam tightened his grip around me, his face impassive.

"Your love won't last forever Sammy…"

Her face came in view, brunette hair, slim figure and same height as me. I realized that the girl standing in front of us is me except her eyes were different, deep amber, filled with lots of evil things.

She smiled evilly "…Not with me around"

And that's when I realized that the girl was not me. My eyes widened and I looked at Sam whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Dee…" He said softly but loud enough to drag me out of my dream.

I sat up in my bed gasping. Sweat dribbled down my head. I looked out the window, the curtains were closed but I knew it was nearly dawn. I looked to my right to see Sam fast asleep.

That dream, it felt so real. I sighed and got up because I knew I wouldn't get sleep now. I took a cold shower because I was feeling so hot. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and then I looked around for my cloths but couldn't find them. Shit! I forgot my cloths in the room.

I went out and quickly grabbed my cloths but before I could go back in the washroom, Samuel sat up gasping, all sweaty.

"Oh god…" He said gasping. He placed his palms on his face while he was shivering.

I dropped my cloths and ran to him, I sat beside him and placed my hand on his bare shoulder "Sam, are you ok?"

He removed his hands and looked at me with bright yellow eyes. I knew he wasn't himself then.

"I'm all good, sugar" he said grinning

I almost wanted to slap him. I removed my hand from his shoulder but he caught it and pulled me closer "Don't you look beautiful in just a towel" he said eyeing me down

I tried to push him away but he was stronger "Let me go"

Instead he rolled us over, me underneath him. He leaned in my neck and inhaled my scent "hmm scarlet, your turning me on…I want you" He groaned

I shivered, a part of me wanted him and a part of me screamed to get away. He looked at me and I saw his fangs, that's when I remembered my awful raping night.

"Let me go" I snapped

He rolled his eyes "Chill out babe, I won't do anything"

"Fuck you"

"Really? You want to fuck me?"

He leaned down till our noses were touching, I cupped his face in my hands "Sam please let me go…I know your in there, don't let him win….come back to me" I pleaded because deep down I knew that Sam is in there somewhere trying to get out.

An emotion flicked on his face before going back to grinning. "Sammy won't be coming back right now, he'll take his time suf-" he suddenly held his head in and growled.

I looked at him scared. He got off me and held his head and growled. I don't know why but it felt like déjà vu.

"Sam?" My voice quivered as I stood and walked towards him slowly.

"Get out of here" He rasped, his face still down. I stopped right in my tracks.

"Bu-"

"I said get out!" He yelled and looked at me. I looked at him shocked; his eyes were full yellow and glowing.

I quickly grabbed my cloths and ran out of my room. I heard his screams from inside but the worst part is that, I couldn't do anything for him.

…_...

The car stopped in front of the palace. I sighed and got out with the others. We had left my house in the morning. Everyone knew what had happened last night but no one spoke about it.

I hadn't seen Sam since that time in the room. He wasn't there when I went back in the room; he just left without any word and no one even asked about him. I asked them if they knew where he went but no one answered. It was now night time and he still hasn't returned.

I went inside and in my room. The room was empty, no Sam. I quickly changed my cloths and went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up for school, I saw Sam all dressed and ready for school. Huh, he awoke before me today. His back was facing me while he was too busy closing the buttons of his shirt. From the stiff stance I knew he knew I was awake.

I sat up as he turned around and faced me. "You're…home?" I said awkwardly

He looked at me grimly "About yesterday…I wanted to-"

I cut him off "You don't have to apologize, I understand now and I know it wasn't your fault"

He looked at me like I was joking but then he sighed "Did I hurt you?"

"No" I got up and went in the washroom.

I took a quick shower, I stood In front of the mirror and realized that my stomach was growing. I could see the bump and it scared me. Vampire babies are born in 7 months and I'm 2 months passed, 5 months to go. I was nervous.

I quickly put on my cloths and got ready for school. Sam was sitting on the bed.

"Let's go" He said

We reached school before the bell rang. We all got out of the car and went inside. As I went inside people looked at me like I was a star, a guy came up to me "Hey Scarlet, how are you?" He asked

I looked at him confused "I – I'm good, thanks"

He smiled "How's the baby?" He said eyeing my bump

I looked at Sam, he was smiling. He looked at me and drowned his smile "I uhm, I'll meet you in class" with that he left me there with Anna.

I looked back at the guy "Baby's good, thank you."

He smiled again "Well if you need help with anything, you let me know, yeah?"

I smiled hesitantly "uhm, yeah sure"

Before he could say anything else, Anna interrupted "Okaaaay, move" She pushed the guy aside and pulled me along with her.

"Why are all these people looking at you like this?" She asked me

"How the hell do I know? I am confused just as you" I said looking around at the people who were waving at me and saying hello.

"Maybe we should just go to class" She muttered

"Yeah that's a great idea" I muttered back

We both rushed in to the class. Everybody in class looked at us. I quickly sat next to Kenny while Anna sat in front of us.

"Hey" I said

He gave a slight nod.

"You have any idea why people are looking at me and being so nice?" I asked

He sighed "Maybe because your dear husband asked them to look after you when he's not there."

My eyes widened "What?"

He his lips curved but then he let it go "Sam threatened everyone that they look after you in your pregnancy and give every detail if your ok or not."

"He did?" I was astonished. He was looking out for me.

"Yeah he did" He said softly

I sat there thinking about it. Does he really care about me that much? Sam is such a mystery; you never know what he does. Sometimes he's an asshole and sometimes he's so caring.

The teacher walked in "Good morning kids."

"Morning"

"Well today we have a new student" She said happily. She looked out the class "Come in Tyler"

Everyone looked at Tyler as he walked in. girls gasped at the sight of him. Dude was hot. Not hotter than Sam but he was good looking. Short cropped Black hair, tan skin like those Californian guys. Black drowning eyes. His face features were so soft like girls. He was muscular; he wore a tight vest underneath his black leather jacked and baggy jeans down.

"Students, this is Tyler, our new student" Miss Turner said

Tyler smiled as she introduced him. I liked as he smiled but he was nothing like Sam. Sam's more beautiful and hotter. Why am I comparing him to Sam?

"Tyler take your seat next to Scarlet" Miss Turner said pointing at me. Tyler's eyes landed on me, for a moment he just stared at me while I did the same then he walked and sat to my left.

He smelled different. Nice but weird. Something about him was weird, he has those dangerous vibes.

The whole time he started at me. When I catch him staring he would just look away. As the bell rang I got up. Again he looked at me but passed away. I just stared at him as he left.

"Heloooo" Anna said snapping me out

"Huh, what?"

"You were looking at the guy, damn, he's hot" She said

"Shut up" Kenny muttered as he passed by

I almost laughed. A jealous Kenny, who knew.

Anna scowled "Jerk"

I laughed "Come on, let's go"

We both left. Anna went to her class while I went in mine. As I entered the class, I saw Tyler again in the sea next to mine. Great, he's gonna keep staring at me here as well.

I sat next to him as the class started. He looked at me again. I gave him a small smile before looking at the teacher.

"Hey" He said

I looked at him "Hi"

"I'm Tyler" He said grinning

"I'm Scarlet" I said ignoring his beautiful smile.

"Scarlet…that's a beautiful name" HE said softly

I smiled "Thank you"

"You're beautiful"

I almost blushed "Thanks"

He smirked and looked back at the teacher.

…_...

After class I went straight to the dinner hall. I went to the table where Kenny was. Anna came next.

"So how was class with the new guy?" Anna asked grinning

Kenny grumbled something I didn't quiet catch but I so badly wanted to laugh. I arched an eyebrow at Anna "Just so you know, I'm your brother's wife. You shouldn't be asking questions like these to me. Besides, how did you know he was in the same class as me?"

She scowled at Kenny but then she looked at me "A friend of mine told me he was flirting with you"

True.

"Who was flirting with her?"

Kenny looked up from the magazine and looked behind us. Me and Anna turned around to see Sam standing there looking angry.

"No one" Anna said quickly

Sam looked at me "DO you need something?" He asked

"Um n-"

Anna elbowed me and shook her head.

"Um yeah, a drink please" I smiled

"Ok I'll be back"

He walked away. I glared at Anna "What the hell?"

"Dude, the guy is looking out for you, have some respect" She said

"Hey Scarlet"

I turned around to see Tyler. He smiled at me as he sat next to Kenny. Kenny glared at him.

"Can I join you guys?"

"No" Kenny said

"Yes" Anna and I said

Tyler frowned. I sighed "Yes, you can join us"

He smiled and then looked at Kenny "Hey dude, I'm Tyler" He said extending his hand forward.

Kenny looked at his hand as if it was something dirty. He scowled at Tyler "I'm Kenny" with that he landed his eyes back on the magazine.

Tyler took back his hand and moved it towards Anna "I'm Tyler"

Before Anna could shake his hand, Kenny pulled his hand in his "And I told you I'm Kenny, now you could leave"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Tyler said frowning

"His problem is that he is antisocial and wants us to be antisocial just like him" Anna snapped glaring at Kenny.

They both glared at each other while I just looked at Tyler. Poor guy, he didn't even know where he's stuck.

"Here" Sam said placing my drink.

I smiled "Thanks"

Sam sat next to me "Who's this?" He asked looking at Tyler

"This is Tyler. Tyler this is Sam" I said introducing them

"Hey man" They both did the boy hand shake

Sam looked at Kenny; they both looked at each other for a moment before looking away. Kenny cleared his throat "Um, I have to go" he got up and left

"Good" Anna got up and sat next to Tyler "So tell me Tyler why change school?"

They both chatted with each other while I looked at Sam who had a pained expression on his face.

It was hard seeing two friends who love each other at the same time hate each other. But not anymore, I will find out why Sam hates Kenny and then I will bring them back together, back to the brothers they used to be and that's a promise.

Sometimes life isn't hard but if we solve our problems it's easy to go on with because life isn't hard, we make it hard ourselves.

…_...

**First of all I am truly very sorry to all my fans who had been waiting for my update and I was such a bitch to them. I had some personal problems which was why I couldn't update.**

**So I have a good news and a bad news. Good news is that I will get lots of time to update for you on every Saturday. I won't be updating this Saturday because I'm updating today but I promise you'll get the other chapter next Saturday.**

**The bad news is that my le is broken which is why I would get a lot of time to update lol.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Tyler is a new and special character in the story and he's the best part of it. You'll come to know in the next chapter how he is. I hope you guys liked Anna and Kenny's fights cause there will be more haha.**

**Please do review R&R**

**Love Alice**


	24. What happened?

Chapter 23 – What happened?

When the bell rang, we all departed to our next classes. Again I had a class with Kenny, which gave me the chance to ask him about him and Sam.

I smiled as I sat next to him; the teacher had started the lesson.

"So…" I started

He looked at me to continue.

"Are you gonna tell me about what happened between you and Sam?" I asked

He let out an irritated sigh "I could ask you the same question"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you are being nice to Sam…what happened between you two?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "You're changing the subject"

He smirked "So are you"

"That's mine and Sam's personal matter" I snapped

He gave me a look "Exactly, that's mine and Sam's personal matter"

This time I sighed irritably "You're a jerk"

He just shrugged "So I've been told"

I sighed again "You won't tell till I do, will you?"

Kenny exhaled "That's right, you talk I talk"

"Arghh fine! When Sam and I was in the forest, he told me the truth"

He frowned "Forest?"

Oh, he didn't know about what happened the past week. So I quickly explained him about everything that happened in the past week.

"So now I know the truth and I forgave him" I said then looked at him "Your turn"

He hesitated then looked at me with pleading eyes "I really don't want to talk about this"

I sighed "Kenny, I don't know what happened between you guys but I'm gonna find out one way or another. Please just let me help you"

His face looked pained "You really don't wanna know"

I placed my hand on his "Yes I do and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you and Sam"

Before he could reply, the teacher Mrs. Norwich interrupted "Ms. Scarlet, I think you would like to continue our lesson since you're the one who's talking" She said crossing her hand on her chest and glaring at us.

The whole class was looking at us. I looked at Mrs. Norwich, embarrassed. "Sorry Mrs. Norwich"

She gave me a glare before going back to continuing the lesson.

I narrowed my eyes at Kenny "You better talk after school"

"How about you meet me at the grizzlies, tonight after school?" he said

I smiled at my victory "Great, what time?"

"Meet me there at 8" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

The bell rang "I looked at him "Great, I'll be there"

I got up and left. I met Sam outside in the parking lot after school. We both waited by the car for Anna.

Sam looked at me; he looked hesitant like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked

"I was wondering…If-If we go out tonight" He asked hesitantly

I shrugged "Sure, Anna would be hap-"

"No, I mean…just you and me"

I inwardly smiled but then I remembered Kenny. Great, here is Sam who is trying with our relationship and there is Kenny who is all alone.

I sighed "Can we go tomorrow? I'm just really tired today"

He suddenly looked concerned "Are you okay? It's fine, we'll go tomorrow"

I smiled; I really adored this concerned side of him. It's amazing how a big guy like him could be a softy.

"I'm fine, Sam"

He cleared his throat "Ok…good"

Just then Tyler walked up to us "Hey Scar"

Whoa, when did I give him permission to call me by my nick? I gave him a faint smile "Hey"

"I was wondering if you would like to fare with me."

I almost forgot about the fare. It's founder's day in two days and that's why we had planned a fun fare. I will be the one to arrange the fare.

I looked at Sam who was glaring at Tyler before I could answer, Sam spoke "No" it was almost a growl and it wasn't a good sign since his eyes were starting to get yellow.

Tyler glared at Sam "Dude, let the girl decide. Are you her brother? Then don't worry man, she'll be fi-"

Tyler didn't get to finish because Sam punched him straight in the face. I gasped; Sam's eyes were glowing yellow. Before he could hit him again, I jumped in between them.

"Sam, don't" I said but his eyes were glued on Tyler who was panting in rage. Everyone gathered around us. Anna ran up towards us but I held my hand up to stop her. It wasn't safe.

"..way" Sam gritted out

"No" I placed my hands around his face "Sam, look at me"

He didn't, his eyes were fixed behind me on Tyler.

"Sammy, please look at me" I pleaded because I knew he'll hear me.

His gaze moved to mine. I smiled and shook my head "Don't do this. This is not you"

He suddenly pulled me close and kissed me hard and rough. "Your mine and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me"

A part of me was happy about me being his but I knew that he wasn't Sam, it was his demon talking. It hurt, as much as I wanted those words to be Sam's, I knew they won't ever be.

"Ok" I said still panting from the kiss "Just don't hurt him"

He grinned and his eyes slowly started to fade from yellow but then I heard a growl behind me. I turned my head to see a big black wolf standing there instead of Tyler. Great, I handle one problem then another comes up.

Tyler wouldn't stand a chance if Sam let his beast out. Tyler growled and jumped towards us but he never got near us because Kenny jumped in between and pinned him on the ground. They both started to fight. Sam pushed me aside and helped Kenny.

Anna stood next to me and watched. It was two against one.

"Sam" I shouted but he was too busy glaring at Tyler who was snarling at them. Sam's eyes were glowing yellow again. Kenny moved and punched Tyler on the pout while Sam kicked in the ribs. It surprised me how Kenny and Sam were helping each other in the fight.

"They're fighting like old times" Anna whispered next to me with tearful eyes.

As much as I loved to see them together, I knew they would kill Tyler if someone didn't stop them. I ran inside the school and straight to Mrs. Giles office. She looked at me concerned "What's wrong Scarlet?"

"Samuel and Kenny are fighting Tyler in the parking lot. You have to stop them." I said panting

She nodded and followed me outside. When we reached outside they were still fighting. With a flick of her hand, Mrs. Giles froze the whole scene. Her powers are great. Mrs. Giles is a powerful witch and she could take anyone's power for ten minutes enough for them to calm down but she can't use her powers on powerful beings someone like Sam who stood there glaring at her.

I rushed towards him, his lip was bleeding and his arm wounded with a bite mark. He wasn't healing, damn werewolf bite is fatal to vampires, no wonder he's not healing.

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked

He was too busy glaring at Mrs. Giles to answer my question.

I shook him "Sammy?"

He snapped out and looked at me. The yellow faded bringing back the crystal blue.

"Are you okay?" he asked me instead

I laughed "I'm fine, are you okay?"

He looked down at his arm "I won't soon be" his started to look like it was burned.

"Prince Samuel, in my office now" snapped Mrs. Giles.

…_...

Now we all sat in Mrs. Giles office. She glared at every one of us. No one said a word.

"Explain" Finally Mrs. Giles said

"He started it" Tyler exclaimed pointing at Sam "He punched me in the face"

I looked at Sam who had his jaw clenched and I could see the flecks of yellow in his eyes.

Mrs. Giles looked at Sam "Why did you punch him?"

"Because he asked Scarlet out in front of me" Sam growled

Mrs. Giles eyes widened as she looked at Tyler "Why would you do that? Were you trying to provoke him?" She asked angrily

"Why wouldn't I do that, Scarlet is a beautiful girl and-"

Samuel growled and moved to get up but I held his hand tightly.

"I mean he has no right to stop her, she can take her own decisions herself" Continued Tyler

"Of course he has his rights" Said Mrs. Giles

"Why, just because he's the prince" Tyler scoffed

"No because he's my husband" I answered this time

He looked at me, shock on his face "Your kidding me"

"Don't you watch the news, idiot" Kenny snapped who had been quiet ever since.

Tyler glared at him "For your kind of information, I just arrived from California and I don't think they show supernatural news on TV" he snapped back

Mrs. Giles sighed "It's our fault we should have introduced him to everyone. He doesn't know much about us. He was raised in the human world." She told us

But then she glared at Tyler "But today was your first day and you started fights on your first day"

"But I-"

"No. The next time I hear anything I would not hesitate to call your father" She then looked at Sam "You might be the prince but you're still my student and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior"

Then she looked at Kenny "And you Mr. Williams, would you like to explain why you were involved in the fight?"

All eyes turned on Kenny "He was about to jump on Scarlet and Sam- Samuel. If I hadn't jumped in between, Scarlet would've been hurt and you know that she's…." He stopped without going further. He looked at me and I gave him a faint smile.

Mrs. Giles nodded "This should happen again" she said looking at the four of us "Are we clear?"

"Yes Mam" We all replied

She nodded and got up. Se pressed her fingers on Sam's forehead and all his wounds healed, even the bit mark. She did that to Kenny and Tyler too.

"You all may leave now" She said

We all walked out. Anna and Edward were waiting outside.

"Did you get detentions?" Edward asked teasingly

I rolled my eyes "No, Mrs. Giles was kind enough to let us go"

"Scar, I'm sorry. I went out of line out there" Sam said to me

"It's ok"

He smiled then looked at Kenny. For a moment they both looked at each other and I thought maybe they would talk but Sam sighed and walked away.

"Are you really married?" Tyler asked

I thought he was gone. I sighed "Yes" I was angry with him but a part of me knew it wasn't his fault.

"Oh" He looked disappointed and I thought maybe he would just back away from me but then he surprised me by saying "It's ok, I don't mind married chicks"

My mouth hung down at his remark. He smiled and looked at me "I always get what I want Scarlet" with that he left

"Are you ok?" I heard Anna. I thought she was speaking to me so I turned towards her and found out that she was talking to Kenny.

HE looked at her for a moment before looking away "Yea…I'm good"

And I also needed to find out what happened between these two.

…_...

I quickly changed my cloths and got ready by 7:30. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting on the bed with his laptop. I knew Sam wouldn't let me go alone so I already had a plan.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" he was lost in his laptop

"I'm going out for a bit"

His eyes snapped up "No…you know it's dangerous for you to go out there since we were attacked twice."

"But I-"

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked cutting me off

"The grizzlies"

"Why are you going to the grizzlies" He asked

"I just want to spend some time alone. Why can't I just be alone for a bit" I snapped

"I'll take you with me"

"No!...I'll take Edward"

"You'd rather take Edward than me?" He sounded hurt

"Yes"

"He's just a kid, he doesn't even know how to defend himself, how do you expect him to protect you" He snapped

"I'll take two extra guards with me"

"No"

"No?"

"No" he said simply

"Please just let me go, I promise I'll be back soon" I pleaded

"Fine, I want you back my 9 and if you don't return till then. I will come down to grizzlies"

I beamed and hugged him happily "Thank you" I kissed his cheek and quickly grabbed my jacket.

"And I want you to text me every 5 mints that your safe" He said before I left

I smiled "Okay I will" then I ran out grabbed Edward and went to grizzlies.

…_...

I reached grizzlies with Edward. He sighed "Scar, this is a really bad idea"

I rolled my eyes "Just chill ok, I won't let anything happen to you. Besides we have two guards" I got out of the car, Edward following my lead.

Grizzlies is a bar and diner, usually people here come for fun but I just came for information, isn't that nice.

I looked around; there was a bar in the far corner and a dance floor in the middle where people were swaying. There was stairs going up leading to the VIP section. I didn't understand why Kenny called me here. I looked around for him in the crowd.

Some grabbed my shoulder. I jerked and turned around to see Kenny. He smiled "Hey, come on, follow me"

He took us down in side a hall. Rooms passed as we walked by and it said gay section. Ugh I looked at Kenny shocked "Kenny your gay?" poor Anna

"What?" he frowned then looked at the board "Uhm no, I'm perfectly straight"

We a door, he opened a door to reveal a diner. People were sitting and eating. We walked in and sat in one of the empty booths.

"So what would you like" He asked

I smiled; the only thing I would like right now is information.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked looking around

"Well I work here and I get off at usually 11 but I took off early" he replied

"What! You work here? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked shocked

"Well it should've been obvious. I have no parent, my mother is dead and my father is in a mental asylum. I'm independent"

Oh Kenny. Why does he always makes me hurt. He's too nice to deserve all of this. He shouldn't be working, he should be enjoying his life like other teens but then he isn't really a teen.

I sighed I would really like to solve and finish this mystery. Whatever happened between Kenny and Sam was because of Delilah but I seriously want to know what happened between Kenny and Anna.

What did Kenny do to make Sam so angry at him? What did he do to make Anna hate him?

What really happened?

…_...

Sorry guys I wasn't able to update yesterday but now I have. I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit boring but I deffo know that you will love the next chapter.

Hope you like it. Do review **R&R**


	25. The Truth

Chapter 24 - The truth

We sat there watching each other. Edward sat beside me without saying anything.

Kenny looked at him "Hey, why don't you get yourself something? It's on me"

Edward smiled. Even I knew why Kenny was sending him away. He looked at me "I'll be there on the stool…" he said and left

I looked at Kenny "It's ok, tell me"

"I knew Sam since I was a kid...I was 10 when my dad was sent to asylum and I had no one, no one to take care of, no one to love me, no money….I was alone…then one day I left house because I was out of food. I went out looking for food…"

_Kenny looked around the market, he knew he had to get that apple without anyone catching him. He was hungry and no one was there to look at after him. After his dad was taken away, a woman came to take him to foster home but he ran away before he could go. _

_Now he stood here hungry wanting food. He looked around; no one would catch him if he were quick. He quickly picked up the apple and ran but the man saw him and ran after him. _

"_Catch him, thief!" the man said behind him_

_Kenny kept on running, he knew those men's were still running behind him. He was quiet far from them suddenly someone pulled him in a tunnel. A hand placed on his mouth and he was pinned against the wall._

_He thought he was caught but when he opened his eyes he saw a boy his age. He couldn't see the face because the boy had a cloth wrapped around his face, only his eyes were visible. _

_The boy put a finger on his mouth indicating Kenny to keep quite. The men's ran past them without even noticing. The boy quickly grabbed Kenny and ran pulling him behind. They stopped far away from the market and far away from people. _

"_Who are you?" Kenny asked the boy_

_The boy took off the cloth and Kenny gasped "Yo-you-your Prince Samuel" he exclaimed _

_Samuel quickly placed his hand on Kenny mouth "Shhh…if anyone sees me, I'll be in trouble. Don't tell anyone, ok?"_

_Kenny nodded as Samuel removed his hand._

"_Why were those men's chasing you?" he asked_

_Kenny looked down and pulled the apple out of his pocket. "I stole this"_

"_Why? Where are your parents?" Samuel asked_

_Kenny's eyes filled with tears and he burst out crying. Samuel made him sit down "Hey, it's ok"_

"_My mum is dead and my dad is gone…they took him somewhere" he said sobbing_

"_Oh…is there someone else to look after you?"_

_Kenny shook his head "I have no home…they came to take me but I ran away and came here…I was really hungry so I stole this" _

"_Come with me…my father will help you and you can stay with us, I'll give you food" Samuel said_

_Kenny wiped his tears "You'll help me?"_

"_Yes, now come on"_

_Samuel wrapped the cloth around his face and took Kenny with him._

_When they sneaked in the palace, James was standing there playing with Anna. Same took Kenny to him. _

"_Sam, who's this?" James asked as they approached _

"_Dad, this is my new friend…Kenny"_

"_Where did he come from?" Then realization hit on James face "You sneaked out again, didn't you?" _

_Sam panicked "Uhm no"_

"_Yes you did…how many times do I have to tell you, you can't go out like this" James said angrily_

"_But dad-"_

"_No more buts…now what's your name?" James asked turning to Kenny_

"_Ke-Kenny your highness" he stammered_

"_Dad, he needs a place to stay. He has no food and no home, his mother is dead and his father is taken away somewhere…can we keep him with us?" Samuel said pleadingly _

_James looked at Sam 'Of course we can…come on, lets take him to your mother"_

"_Come on Kenny" Sam took Kenny with him._

"From that day on, they took me in….we grew up together. Sam and I joined the army with your dad; I was assigned as Anna's guard. We became so close that it was hard to keep us away…we were brothers" He said looking pained

"Then Delilah came along…Sam fell so hard for her that other relations didn't matter to him, the only thing that mattered was Delilah. One day Delilah came to me…"

_Kenny sat alone in the school garden, reading a book. Delilah came up to him._

"_I want to talk" Delilah said_

_Kenny got up "What about?" he didn't like Delilah from the start but he only tolerated her because of Sam._

"_I was wondering…" She suddenly pinned Kenny against the tree that was beside him and kissed him. _

_Kenny pushed her away and glared at her "What the Fuck?"_

"_Sammy won't know, we can be together…I really like you Kenny" She said starting to kiss him on the neck_

_Kenny pushed her back "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm tired of being with Sam…I'm with him for a reason but forget him, he won't know. We can be together, we'll have everything we want after I'm done with Sam, just say yes." She said again trying to get close to him_

"_What!...you-you don't love him?" Kenny asked shocked_

"_Of course I don't, I just liked you from the start. I like you Kenny since I saw you" again she came close but Kenny moved back_

_Kenny grabbed her throat and twisted them around so she was pinned against the tree "You bitch! You've been using him when he's done everything for you"_

"_We can have everything we want. I'll give you everything, he won't even know" _

"_Not until I tell him" Kenny moved back_

"_Are you rejecting me!" She screamed_

"_I'll tell Sam and then we'll see how much rejection you can handle" _

_Delilah smirked "You can tell him all you want, he won't believe you…he's wrapped around my finger, he'll do what I say, he'll believe what I say…" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_That he's my puppet until I'm done with him…"_

_Rage gripped inside Kenny as he took a step towards her "What did you do?"_

_He growled_

"_Oh…just a little spell or two" _

"_I'll tell him, I'll tell him everything" Kenny started to go back_

"_Oh I'm sure he'll believe you" She said laughing behind him_

_Kenny ran from there without hearing more. He needed to tell Sam. He ran inside the school and found Sam in the music room. Everyone knew how much Sam loved to Sing, music was his second love._

"_Sam?" _

_Sam stopped playing guitar and turned around. He grinned at Kenny "Hey Ken…look I'm gonna sing this to Delilah, I made it for her" _

_Kenny stopped him "Stop it! Are you even looking at yourself! You fucking acting insane" Kenny yelled at him angrily_

_Sam placed the guitar down "Whoa…what's wrong? Who stole your nuts?" Sam said trying not to laugh_

"_I'm serious Sam…"_

_Sam held his hands up "Ok ok…what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong? What wrong is Sam is that your Fucking girlfriend just kissed me"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah and top of that, she done some magic shit to you and she's using you"_

"_Don't! I will not hear another word for Delilah" Sam growled _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot she fucked you up….Sam!, snap the fuck out of it, she's using you for something Sam" Kenny snapped_

_Just then Delilah came in crying. She ran to Sam and hugged him "Sam…Kenny tried to kiss me" _

_Kenny stood there shocked as she lied to Sam. Sam looked at Kenny and then lunged at him. He pushed in against the wall and punched him. Kenny pushed him away._

"_Sam!...you believe her more than me" Kenny said hurt_

"_Of course I believe her, I love her damn it. I never thought you would such a thing, Kenny. I trusted you more than anyone" _

"_We've been together for years Sam, we grew up together, we're best friends and yet you believe her, who just came into your life just a few days ago." Kenny said pained_

"_ before I hurt you" Sam gritted out_

_Kenny looked behind Sam to see Delilah smirking. She winked at him. Kenny turned to leave only to see Anna standing at the door looking hurt. Kenny moved towards her but she ran away from him. Kenny ran after her._

"_Annie wait" He said as he caught up to her_

"_Leave me alone Kenny" She snapped_

_He pulled her to stop "Look at me" _

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes "What?"_

"_I didn't kiss Delilah, she kissed me. She forced me and now she's planning on something to hurt Sam, please believe me"_

_Anna glared at him "Your disgusting, first you do shit and then blame others. Leave me alone and never look back at me"_

"_Anna…"_

_But she was already gone from there and his life._

Oh my, who would've thought Delilah would do such thing. She lied to Sam and flirted with Kenny. I felt anger burning inside me but all that melted when I saw Kenny's face. His face full of hurt, betrayal and anger, he was trying all hard to keep it under his stone faced expressions but I knew him too well not to see it.

"That was the day when Sam started hating me, he wouldn't look at me, and he wouldn't talk to me. He just ignored me even when I tried to talk to him, he wouldn't listen to a word I say about the truth of Delilah. One day James called me and I think even god was on my side…"

_James sat in his study as Kenny walked in._

"_Ah Kenny, come in son" James said_

_Kenny sat down and looked at James "What's wrong your highness?" Whenever Kenny was being professional he would be formal with James._

"_You know that Sam has proposed Delilah" James said_

_Kenny nodded but he didn't understand where this was going "Yes"_

"_I don't know why but I don't like this girl, she doesn't look right for Sam. I want you to find out her background information and report back to me and it should be confidential"_

_Kenny nodded "Your right, she isn't right for Sam" Kenny muttered angrily_

"_What do you mean?" James asked frowning_

_Kenny explained the whole scene to James about Delilah kissing him and about the spell._

_James was furious "That girl, she tried to compel my son. I will have her executed."_

_Kenny sighed "That's the problem Sir, Sam wouldn't let anything happen to her, he is deeply stuck in the dark magic she possessed on him."_

"_Then what shall we do?" James asked worriedly_

"_Sir, how do you know about magic?"_

"_A lot, I have witches all over the place, they'll help me with anything." He glanced at Kenny suspiciously "What are you up to, Kenny?" _

"_Sir if you know about magic then I wondering if you could tell me, what if we kill Delilah, will the spell be broken by her death?"_

_James frowned as he thought deeply "I don't know, this is dark magic we're talking about, it dark and dangerous…" _

"_Sir, is there anyone who would know?" Kenny asked _

_James sighed "There is someone I who could help…"_

"_Who?" Kenny asked eagerly_

"_Esmeralda, I know she can help us and I know she will. She's a really good friend of my family since years" _

_Kenny sighed sadly "If this works…Sam will be heartbroken…"_

"_He will be…but it's for his own good"_

_Kenny looked away "Yeah it is…"_

He sighed "James had talked to Esmeralda. She said there are 50-50 chances of breaking the spell, because its dark magic but we still took the risk. On the Christmas night we had planned on killing Delilah. We sent Sam out for the Christmas decoration while Delilah was alone in the Palace…"

_Delilah walked down the grand stairs. Kenny came in front of her "What are your intentions on Sam?" He asked_

_She smirked and ran a finger down the side of his face "Oh Kenny, your so innocent, if only you had agreed I wouldn't have to break you up with Sam"_

_Kenny slapped her hand away while glaring at her "Answer me! Why are you doing this?"_

_She sighed "Well let me think because after marriage, I'll have all this. This palace will be mine and all his money. Once James hands over the throne to Sam, I will have no use of him"_

"_Why? Why would you do that? He loves you so much that he'd do anything to protect you"_

_She rolled her eyes "Of course I love Sam but I love money more"_

"_You bitch!" James said as he walked up to them_

_Anna walked in "What's going on?" _

"_You dare betray my son! I can kill you in a blink!" James roared_

_Delilah smirked "You can but you won't. You kill me and Sam is stuck forever" _

_Anna gasped "Dad, what's going on?"_

"_Anna, go inside" Kenny said without taking his eyes off Delilah_

"_Don't you dare order me around." She snapped back_

_Finally he looked at her "Anna, this is not the right time to argue, please just go inside"_

_Anna huffed "Not until I know what's going on"_

_James ignored them and looked at Delilah "Break the spell and I shall spare your life"_

_Delilah laughed "I'm not gonna break the spell no matter what"_

"_Then you brought this on yourself" Without thinking, James plunged the dragger he had in his hand. _

_IT was a special dragger that Esmeralda gave him to use. It's a dragger to only kill witches. _

_Anna Screamed "What have you done!" _

_She tried to get to her but Kenny held her "No Anna, don't go near her, she's not safe"_

_Just then a voice spoke "What's going on?"_

_They all turned around to see Sam standing there._

_Sam's eyes widened as he saw Delilah lying there taking her last breaths, the bags he had in his hands slipped down. Anna who was standing away from her father was crying her eyes out while Kenny held her._

"_Delilah!" He ran over to her and kneeled beside her. _

_She moved away from him. "Stay away from me!" She said angrily _

"_Wha-what happened?" Sam asked looking at his dad angrily "What did you do?" He shouted_

"_Sam…it's for your own good" James said grimly_

_Sam glared at his father "You think killing her would be good for me…Dad, how could you"_

"_I curse you!... you were too late to save me, to save your only love. I curse you that you will never find love again…a girl will hate you when she sees your true form…I curse you with the demon. A demon who shall tell you what you did to me, who will make you a monster and who will show you that you don't deserve love…I curse you" Her words died as she went limp in his hands. Yellow magic moved out of her body and went inside Sam's._

_Sam sat there in shock. Then he finally took out his grief by screaming "Delilah!"_

I snapped back to reality. All this was too much but now I know the whole truth. I looked at Kenny "Then what happened?"

He sighed "Then Sam threw me out of the palace; he took my job from me. I was lucky I had some savings, so I took off. I had planned to go to the human world away from here, where I lost everything but then a week later James came to my house. He told me to stay with Sam. He told me to guard him without him noticing so I stayed in school with Sam since then. James helped me a lot with money that's why I survived, he would send me a worth lot money in my account every month…"

"So you're here so you could keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah, after we graduate since he's decided to graduate this year. I'm gonna leave this world forever and start a new life…"

A part of thought he was leaving because of Anna but the other part of me was still compassioning him. I placed my hand on top of his "Do you love Anna?"

He looked away "No" that came out gritted

Before I could say more, Edward came by my side "Scar, I think we should leave"

I frowned at him "Why?"

He looked behind me "Cause we got trouble"

I looked behind me to see two men at the far corner, sitting down and looking at us. Both were big and muscular but what scared me the most was their tattoo. The men's who attacked us in the forest, they had the same red tattoo. Who are these people and what do they want? But right now was not the moment to find out.

"Who are they?" Kenny asked

My hearted thudded faster "Kenny, they're the same guys who attacked us. We need to get out of here fast"

Kenny nodded "Come on, follow me. I have a shortcut from here"

We followed Kenny out. HE helped us through the bar. When we finally reached out, my heart nearly fell out of my mouth. The guards who came with us were on the ground, dead. They're bodies were in their blood of pool.

"Kenny we have to get the hell out of here" My voice quivered

"Not while we're here" A man said coming out from behind the car. Then 10 or so more came from behind. They circled us.

"What do you want?" Kenny growled

The first one who came out smirked "We don't want to hurt you kids. Just give us the girl"

I nearly fell. They wanted me, why?

"Over my dead body" Kenny growled

The man laughed "Son, you're outnumbered. We can kill you in a sec. If you want to live, leave now"

The man came near us but Kenny stood in front of me "You came near her and I'll harm you"

The men's around us laughed. Yeah they found it hilarious. I knew we were outnumbered and I didn't want Kenny or Edward to get hurt because of me.

The man suddenly lunged at Kenny and threw him to the other men's. They held him as he tried to free but all in vain. Edward moved next but the men's had already held him.

The man came up to me but before he could touch me. A hand suddenly burst out from his chest holding his heart. My eyes widened. The man fell to the ground showing Sam's face. He threw the heart beside and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" I could feel his heart which was fast as a train

"I'm fine"

I looked around me to see the other men's were fighting the guards Sam bought with him. Suddenly more of those tattoo men's came. They were a lot to outnumber us. My fear arose as our men fell. They separated me from Sam. I screamed to go to him but they held him and me far away.

"Let me go" I cried out

"Not until you watch your lover die…" One of them whispered in my ear

I watched helplessly as they punched and hit Sam, Kenny and Edward. But then I was feeling every pain Sam was feeling and it hurt like hell.

I knew what I had to do. I let out my powers at them. Fire burned around the tattoo men's. They screamed and writhed around in pain. The ones holding me, let go of me and cried out in pain.

When they all were down, I then let my powers back in. The powers were too much for me to use and it drained out all my energy. The last thing I saw was Sam before I went in the darkness.


	26. My Special Night

Ok guys, im so sorry for not updating. I was actually busy. So anyways, this is a special chappy and I hope you guys like it. Please forgive me for mistakes, I'm actually in a hurry and I don't have time to check them. Do review. And i have good news. I'm writing a new book, the name is My black wolf. I will put the preface up tonight so don't forget to review on that too.

Oh and I have made the book cover of this book. You can check the cover on my profile. Do see and tell me how it is. Thanks

**CAUTION: Sexual Contents, please do not read if under 18.**

Chapter 25 – My special night

I slowly opened my eyes but couldn't see anything. Am I gone blind? I suddenly panicked and sat up. I saw my balcony was open letting the moon light in. I sighed in relieve. The room was dark. I leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp.

"Oh your finally awake" Someone said behind me

I gasped and turned around to see Sam sitting on the chair which was in the dark corner. I sighed "Sam"

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I couldn't see his face cause he was sitting in the dark.

"I'm ok I guess…why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked frowning

"Maybe because you like to keep me in the dark" He said sarcastically

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Scarlet, is that you left me here worried about you while you were having fun with Kenny" He snapped

Suddenly everything came rushing back, the bar, Kenny, goons hitting Sam. I gasped and rushed to switch on the light. Then I rushed in front of Sam, checking him out for injuries. I pulled him on his feet.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked. He looked fine, there were no injuries.

He moved back "I'm fine" he said and walked away

Before he could reach the door I walked up to him and grabbed his hand "Sam, what's wrong?"

He pulled his arm out of my grip and suddenly pinned me against the wall. I gasped as I saw his yellow glowing eyes. He looked very angry.

"Don't. I'm having very difficulty of controlling my demon. It's already on the edge, don't bring him out" He gritted out

"Why?" ok I know that was the stupidest question.

He chuckled mockingly "Why? Oh you know that answer Scarlet. You lied to me!"

Oh, he hasn't forgotten about that "Sam I-"

"-Don't. You told me you wanted some time alone. Who knew you'd be there with your date Kenny" He snapped

Ouch. That hurt. "Sam-" Again he cut me off

"No Scarlet don't give me any explanations. I was here worried sick why you hadn't texted me back but I guess you were too busy with your boyfriend. I understand you guys are dating but I have your safety responsibility and if something had happened to you today, I would've held myself responsible for that"

I remembered how he feels responsible for Delilah. Is that what he feels about me? Am I just a responsibility?

"You were lucky I left when I didn't get your text. I knew there was trouble so I came there to see them surrounding you guys….You know I really don't care who you date but don't keep me responsible for something happening to you"

My patience snapped "Is that what I am to you? A responsibility?"

He looked away. I grabbed his jaw and moved his face back to me "Answer me" I said angrily

He pressed himself closer to me "Don't make me do something I'll regret"

"Answer me, damn it" I snapped

He pushed himself away from me "I don't have to answer anything."

I sighed "Sam, just let me explain"

He turned his back on me "No, you don't have to. It's your life. You chose to be with Kenny and endanger your life. I chose to take your responsibility. My child lives in you and if anything would have happened to any of you, I would've never forgiven myself. After the baby is born, I would let you go. You'll be free of your will. You'll be free of me and live with Kenny"

Tears burned my eyes. How could he even think like that? A part of me knew it was my fault. I shouldn't have lied to him. I should've told him about me and Kenny. I should've told him that I wanted to know the truth. But the other part was angry. I waned to shout at him for saying such thing. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want my child to be without a father. It hurt to even think about him leaving me but why?

I glared at him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could say anything I slapped him. He looked at me shocked for a moment but then his eyes brightened and he pinned me against the wall again.

"You remember what happened the last time you slapped me, right?" he snarled

Oh I remember alright. But this time I wasn't scared. This time I wasn't scared because I know Sam wouldn't hurt me and his demon listens to me.

"There is nothing between me and Kenny. He lied to you, ok. We are not together." I said sobbing now

His anger drowned away "You're not with Kenny? But I thought you-"

"-love him. No I don't love Kenny. He's a good friend and I love him as a brother. I thought you trusted me Sam."

He looked away. I tried to move away but he gripped me tighter and before I knew it, he kissed me. I was shocked for moment but then I responded. His soft lips were attached to mine. I breathed him in, savored him as he did to me. Our tongues rolled and thrust together for minutes, hours, his decadent flavor consuming all my senses. Driving me wild.

His arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pressed myself closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. I just couldn't stop, knowing that we were only friends, I still wanted him. The moment was too intense to let go.

He ripped his mouth away from mine. He placed his temple on mine, panting heavily, he groaned "Scar, If you want me to stop, tell me now before I loose control"

Did I want him to stop? Hell no. A part of me screamed to stop this before I regret it and the other part of me ignored the warning. I pulled him close by his collar "Don't stop" with that, I mashed my lips on his.

We kissed each other passionately and roughly. I didn't know when I ended up on bed with him on top of me.

His mouth was warm and soft against mine as my tongue delved into it, brushing his and eliciting a quiet trembling moan from him. I leaned forwards and tilted my head, clumsily moving my mouth against his, rough and hungry. He caught my shoulders and pushed me back against the bed. I broke the kiss and fixed my gaze on his.

A sigh escaped my mouth as his lips caressed my cheek, following the line of my jaw. My heart thumped hard against my chest, accelerating with each brush of his lips against my overheated flesh. I kept still, afraid to move and break the spell that we were under. I didn't want him to stop.

His hand skimmed down from my jaw to her neck, his touch so light I barely felt it. It tickled me, sending shivers of arousal down my spine and turning my abdomen warm. My whole body felt as though it was tightening.

"Relax" He whispered and pressed a kiss to my throat. My heart broke into gallop, thundering as he worked his way down to the slope of my neck. His mouth paused over my jugular and I gasped at air, drowning in the thought that he would bite me "You are too intense" his voice was rough and husky. I knew his demon and he were one right now, he had both good and bad thoughts running inside his mind right now.

Too tense in general or too tense to bite? I longed to feel his teeth in me, to feel what it might have been like to be his. Was my blood tempting him?

If he bit me now, it would be the second part of the claim. First bite mixes up the fragrance of body. The second bite connects minds and the third bite ties both souls forever.

I wanted him to bite no matter what the consequences were. I wanted all of him in this moment.

Before I knew it, he ripped my dress off with my bra and panties. I laid completely naked in front of him. His yellow glowing eyes roamed down my figure "Beautiful" then he ripped off his cloths.

He closed his mouth over a point on my throat again and groaned when he suckled my skin hard enough to bruise the soft delicate flesh. My fingers twined in his hair, gripping them tight. My eyes rolled back in my head when a sharp pain shot out from the point where his mouth latched on to my neck. When he suckled again, a low rumbling sound came from him. After a moment I realized he was purring. Was it the demon? Or him?

With a sigh, I let my head fall back and slumped. His hands gripped my hips tightly as his mouth continued to work furiously at the tiny scratch on my throat. I silently begged him to bite me, to do more than just a sip from a scratch. Right now, I would give every drop of blood I had to feel him against me like this, holding me and kissing me, flesh to flesh, and soul to soul.

He kissed up my neck, leaving a wet trail that the chill air caught and froze against my skin, marking me forever in my mind. The point where he had scratched me throbbed and ached, but the pleasure that radiated outwards from the point erased any pain.

"Sam?" I whispered

"Shh…feel the moment" he whispered. At that moment, I knew his demon had taken over. He looked at me with bright yellow eyes. His posture and voice changed. But I didn't care; all I wanted was him and wanted to get him out of my system as soon as possible, but why do I feel hurt by this?

Surrendering myself, I leaned my head against his so our foreheads were touching and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Scarlet…" He whispered and leaned over me. His breath was warm against my lips. I could sense his hands either side of my head and mine settled on his arms. I slowly opened my eyes so I could see him as I wanted to. I needed to see his face and read his emotions in his dark yellow eyes.

I knew I was looking at his demon but deep inside I could see Sam. His eyes held all his feelings and hid nothing from me, not like they used to. I smiled up at him and carefully brushed the stands of hair from his forehead. His eyes softened with affection and then darkened again with pain. Was his demon hurting him? I frowned at him to see how much this was hurting him and it brought back my own pain and fear. I held my smile and cupped his cheek, absorbing how beautiful he was and putting it to memory so I would always remember him this way-unguarded, full of love and as vulnerable as I felt. My thumb stroked the subtle curve of his lips, my eyes locked with his.

"Shh…feel the moment" I said, repeating his earlier words

He closed his eyes and lowered his head towards me. The moment his lips touched mine, I craned my neck towards him, eager for his kisses. They were short and fierce at first, gradually slowing and becoming more sensual. A hot wave rushed through me at the slide of his tongue against my lips and I parted them, my own tongue coming to meet his. Using his movements as a guide, I began to respond to his kiss, my lips playing with his in a gently way that made the cold of the room disappear. Everything disappeared. In his moment, there was only Sam, kissing me, his hands so close to my body but achingly distant.

I moaned into his mouth, desperate for him to touch me. I wanted to feel a man's hands on me for the first time. Sam raped me once but that was something else. Today I wanted him to touch me; after all it's my first time with a guy willingly.

His mouth left mine and he kissed along my jaw. I turned my head to the side, allowing him to reach my neck. I ached for him to bite me too, but something told me he wouldn't fulfill that wish.

"Scar?" Sam whispered into my ear between kisses against my throat.

"Yes?" I half moaned, half whispered my answer. A tingling shiver danced across my skin each time he kissed my neck and I wrapped my arms around him. I burrowed my fingers into his hair and I resisted the temptation to pull them. I held his mouth to my neck with one hand and slid the other down his back. I stopped when I reached his bottom.

I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw the outline of his erection. He wanted me then. There was no doubt about that. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around him. Damn, he was thick and hard. I wasn't a virgin, since Sam was the one who took it but then I didn't have sex after that too so I guess it'll hurt and he's so big and thick.

He groaned at the contact of my fingers around his hard flesh. I looked up at him, pure pleasure was written across his features. His eyes closed and mouth half opened.

He opened his eyes and removed my hand from his shaft, then looked at me "I'm hungry" he nudged the head of his length against my opening and eased inside. It stung and I bit my lip to stifle a cry of pain. Sam murmured sweet words that made my heart melt and tears filled my eyes. My heart ached at the thought that this could be our last time together. He obviously didn't want me with him. But I wanted this to be special, wanted him to remember this moment because it was divine, not because I had been crying. I blinked away the tears.

"It will pass" said his demon as he looked inside my tearful eyes.

"I think I'd rather it was done quickly" I said, not quiet sure whether I believed those words but so desperate to feel Sam inside me that I said them regardless.

"It will hurt" does his demon care about me?

"It'll hurt either way" Was I that desperate to have him filling me, our bodies as one? I slid my hand down his backside. Evidently I was. I pulled him towards and gasped when he thrust inside, burying himself to the hilt. Pain tore through me. He stretched me, opening my vaginal walls. The pain was nothing comparing to the pleasure. He stayed still; giving me the time to adjust him inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing rough and fast as I told myself to relax. It would feel better if I relaxed.

My eyelids dropped, my lips parting in a silent sigh of satisfaction when his hands molded around my breasts, covering them and sending a shiver through me.

His touch was gentle, exploring. Cool fingers traced the underside of my breasts as the pads of his thumbs circled my nipples, arousing them into hard peaks that ached for more. I arched my back, pushing my breasts into his hands, eager for his touch.

I frowned when his thumbs moved away. Just as I was going to open my eyes and see what he was doing, my breath left me in a gasping moan. His lips claimed my right nipple, suckling it into his mouth. His hand covered my other breast, fingers torturing the nipple as his tongue teased my other. I flexed my fingers to resist the need to hold him and then gave up the fight and grabbed his shoulders. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against him. He groaned against my breasts, eliciting a moan from me.

I moved my hands up and down his stomach, feeling every muscle. His abs, six packs, the muscles was rippled. He moaned as I explored him. The thing that had my attention was his tattoo, beautiful tribal tattoo on his bicep. There was another on his other bicep, I never noticed before. It was an arrow and a bow.

"Ready?" he whispered

I nodded, too lost in pleasure to say anything.

He buried his face in my neck and sucked over my pulse point again. Then he started to move inside me. I moaned when he thrust into me again, deep and slow, and raised my hips into his. The feel of his cock filling me and his kisses drove me out of my mind until I didn't know whether I was coming or going, flying or falling. I closed my eyes and looped my arms around his neck, surrendering completely to him. Now that the pain had passed, the feeling of him inside me was incredible. Each deep slide of his hard cock made me tremble and ache deeply in my belly. It began to tense, each thrust making the feeling coil tighter and tighter until I wanted to explode. His thrusts increased in speed, one hand lowering to claim my hip and hold still. I arched my breasts against his chest and tightening of my muscles made my eyes shoot wide and my breath leave me in a gasp. Sam plunged into me again, deep and hard, and the entire universe exploded in front of my eyes.

He caught my scream with a kiss, devouring my lips as he thrust into me, over and over, sending me out of my mind and into a warm hazy world where I felt pleasantly numb and light.

He moaned into my mouth with each thrust and his body tensed against mine, every muscle tautening. Feeling how close he was to climax and his desperation, I clenched his cock with my trembling muscles and kissed him harder. Sam thrust one and then twice, and then plunged his deep length inside me. His cock throbbed and pulsed, just as he was about to release, he plunged his fangs in my neck, drinking my life essence. I screamed as we both released.

An excruciating pain tore through my mind. It was nothing like a headache. It was much worse. I grabbed my head and I absently heard Sam's snarl at top of me. Was he feeling the same?

_Want her again._

_Take her. Claim her_

_Mine and only mine._

After a moment between the pain, I realized I could hear Sam in my mind and his demon too. Was he hearing my thoughts too? I could hear everything going in his mind. I could sense his emotions too, pain, arousal, hunger.

_Mine. Mine. Mine_

_No ones but mine._

_Keep her. Keep her._

His demon was snarling in his mind. Suddenly a yellow light burst through us both, blinding me. The pain grew more and I couldn't take it. The only thing I saw was Sam's eyes rolling back before he slumped on me. Well, wasn't this my special night, I thought before I too went in the darkness.

… _...

Don't forget to review :D

**R&R**

**Love Alice**


	27. I will not cry

Chapter 26 – I will not cry

The cacophony of thoughts swimming through my brain was the first thing I came aware of as I gradually regained consciousness. It was as if someone has a remote control and they were channel surfing through my brain. Ideas and feelings flit past before I could focus or make sense of them and I slowly moved my head from side to side in protest.

"Ah!" I gasped softly of pain. My neck was stiff and sore. I must have fallen asleep in an awkward position. Tentatively I moved my limbs. They felt tired and heavy; in fact, my whole body was lethargic as if I'd just had a marathon work out.

I frowned, considering opening my eyes, but at the moment it seemed too much of an effort. Instead I tried to focus on my thoughts again. Some feelings rumbled trough but before I could figure them out, they suddenly disappeared, like they were blocked in another door. I tried to sit up but moved too quickly. I cried out as I felt a quick stabbing sensation from my neck.

I looked down to see my naked figure covered by the blanket. I smiled as I remembered last night. Sam and me fight. Then we cleared the things out between us. Then we made love.

I turned to see but Sam wasn't there. Where had he gone? The last thing I remembered was he fainted on top of me. Sighing, I wrapped the sheet around me and got up. I took two tumbling step before my legs gave out and I fell back on the bed.

I was sore, really sore. My body ached like I was ripped from everywhere. My neck was sore and painfully aching. I sighed and got up. I slowly got up and balanced myself on my feet. Slowly I went to have a shower.

After I was sure I was nice and clean. I shut the shower off and got out, wrapping the towel around myself. I looked myself in the mirror. I gasped at the sight of my body. Bruises were all over my body. I had claw marks on my arm, purple bruises on my stomach and back and Sam's bite mark on my neck. Damn, how come I never noticed or felt them last night.

I quickly pulled on my cloths which was a turtle-neck top and skinny jeans. I slowly walked back in my room. Sam still hadn't returned. But why did he leave? was he regretting this?

I didn't feel like going down so I ordered my breakfast up. After I finished my breakfast, Anna came in smiling.

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I picked up my bag.

"So you guys did it huh?"

I stopped halfway combing my hair. "How'd you know?"

"Duh? Vampire hearing, besides I live down the corridor."

I blushed "I-uh I-"

She laughed "It's alright, I don't wanna know. I'm just happy you guys were over the past stuff"

I smiled "Yeah me too, do you know where Sam is?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't seen him since last night" I replied

"It's ok, he'll come around." She said comfortingly

But I wasn't convinced "Yeah maybe"

She gasped "Oh my, you guys took the second step"

I frowned confused "What?"

"The second claim. He claimed you, I bet you could hear his thoughts" She said excitingly, looking at my neck.

I moved my top a bit up, I wore a turtle neck to hide the mark but then I realized she was right but I couldn't hear Sam's thoughts. All I could see in my mind was a big wall which I can't past through. Was he blocking me from him?

"Congratulations"

I smiled "Thank you. Let's go"

Going to school without Sam was easy but getting him out of my mind was much hard. What am I gonna do?

…_...

Sam still hadn't returned when we reached home after school. He wasn't in school either. Did he seriously regret what happened between us?

I helped with the carnival stuff in school. It will be in our school background tomorrow. Will Sam be back till then? I wanted him and now that he's out of my system, why can't I stop thinking about him?

…_...

The next day, I still didn't see any sights of Sam. Where did he go? Where he went? I had no clue but I did want to find out so I asked James but he told me he hadn't seen him as well. In fact no one in palace saw him.

Today is the Carnival in school. I grabbed my denim black jeans shorts and a light blue tank top. I left my hair down.

Anna came in my room, dressed in the same attire as mine, except her tank top was green.

Grabbing my bag, we both rushed out.

We reached the School in seconds. The school was full of people. Other school students were also here and that's why it was so crowdy.

Anna smirked at me "I love boys…hot boys" she looked at the boys.

I laughed at her and shook my head. We both placed the sunglasses on our eyes and looked at each other. We both grinned at each other "Lets do this" With that we both went inside.

The place was full of people and even children were there. Kenny walked up to us.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, how are you?" he asked

Kenny wasn't in yesterday because of his injuries. "I'm good, you?"

"I'll live…" he looked at me like he wanted to ask something.

"What?" I asked

"What you did on the fight was something I never seen before…"

My heart thudded rapidly. I couldn't tell him about my powers. "I-uh…can we talk about this later? We're here to enjoy, aren't we?"

He looked at me suspiciously but he nodded. "Ok"

Ed walked up to us "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Nothing…" then I remembered Sam "Ed, have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, we came here together."

I gaped at him "When did he return home?"

"Uhm I don't know, he just came in my room half an hour ago, telling me to get ready. And then he brought me here"

I looked at Anna who knowingly looked at me. Anna looked back at Ed "So where is he now?" she asked

He shrugged "I don't know, he just disappeared leaving me here. I was looking for him but found you guys instead"

I frowned. Did he leave because of me? Then why did he come here at all? And why didn't he meet me? Is he avoiding me? If he is then fine, I'll ignore him too.

I grabbed Anna's hand "I don't care where he is, lets enjoy ourselves" with that I dragged her along with me. Kenny and Ed followed behind.

I stopped at a shooting game, where you have to shoot the bottles and win the teddy bear. Me and Anna played but no one won a teddy bear. I pouted and looked at Kenny "If you're my best friend, you have to win this for me" I said

Edward laughed while Kenny just looked at me astonished. He chuckled "That's emotional blackmailing"

I smiled and shrugged "I know my ways"

He shook his head and took the gun from me. He shot every one of them out. I gaped at him "How'd you do that?"

Anna scoffed "Show off"

I laughed while Kenny gave her a cocky look. He handed me the big teddy bear "I was in the army, remember?"

"Hmm, your really good" I said

"I was the best" Kenny said grinning

"Best my ass" Anna muttered

I laughed "So you trained? How come you still know how to shoot? I mean you were in army years ago, you must have missed practice"

"I practice on Saturdays. I might have left the army but I haven't left my training" He said

"Maybe you could help me practice, I'm already taking my training from Sam but he comes and goes." Edward said

"Uhm, I'm not sure Sam would appreciate that" Kenny said awkwardly

"Yeah your right" Edward said sadly

I side hugged him "It's alright Ed, you'll be a great warrior" I encouraged him

He scoffed "Yeah, tell that to dad"

"Oh my, look at that" Anna said excitingly pointing at the gypsy's stall "Come on, we so have to go there. I wanna know my future"

"It's a totally bull" Kenny said rolling his eyes

"You don't know that" snapped Anna

"yes I do" Kenny snapped back

I stepped in between them "Whoa whoa, cut if off both of you."

"But I wanna go there" Anna whined

I rolled my eyes "Fine" I looked at Kenny and shrugged "What if it's true?"

Kenny rolled his eyes but followed us anyways. The gypsy smiled at us "How may I help you beautiful girls and you charming gentlemen's?" she said in her funny accent.

I shook my head when I saw Kenny and Edward grin at her. Anna extended her hand forward "Can you tell me about my future?"

The gypsy took Anna's hand in hers and looked at the lines on her palm. For five minutes or so, she kept looking at it. Then she looked at Anna and smiled. "Which one would you like to know first? Love? Money? Health? Career?"

"Uhm, Career"

"You will go far Anna…"

Anna gasped "How did you know my name?" even I was surprised at that

The gypsy women just smiled "I'm a gypsy remember? I have to know everything."

Kenny scoffed "Yeah and she probably just guessed it"

The gypsy moved her gaze from Anna to Kenny though she kept her smile "I know you don't believe in us Kenny"

Kenny looked hesitant and a bit surprised when she said his name "You guessed that right, I don't believe in this shit"

She kept her smile on "I know everything about you Kenny. Everything you love..." She for a moment moved her gaze to Anna then looked back at him "Everything you hate, everything you done, I know your whole history Kenneth Williams"

Whoa, now even I was shocked. Kenny just looked at her shocked. The gypsy smirked "We all have magic Kenny and the one who believes, gets their prize" the 'Prize' part she said looking at Anna.

Anna and Kenny looked at each other. Something passed between them and a part of me understood them. They loved each other but were scared to let their feelings go. Kenny who loved Anna but wouldn't say it cause of her brother and Anna who loves him but is still hurt from the past.

They broke their gazing contest. Kenny looked away and Anna looked at the gypsy "S-so tell me about my career"

The gypsy smirked like she knew what happened between them "You want to be a better princess and you will be. Your palm shows me that your people will be very happy with you"

Anna smiled "Ok and my health and money?"

"You will live a long life Anna and you will have no problem with money"

On the next one, Anna hesitated "L-love?"

"True love never fails Anna, remember this." The gypsy said smiling

"That's all?" She asked

"That's all I see about your love life" the gypsy said shrugging

Anna looked at me "Don't you wanna try?"

"I uhm…" I didn't know whether to believe this woman or not

"It's ok Scarlet….no need to be afraid" Said the gypsy

So she knows my name too. Great. I sighed and gave her my hand.

When my hand touched hers she gasped. Something passed from me to her cause she dropped it. She looked at me wide eyed. "So much power…you carry a life?"

I gaped at her. She knows I'm pregnant. "I…yes"

"Your child is very powerful. You must protect it, protect it from evil" She said seeming lost in another world.

I frowned "What do you mean?" I looked at Anna, Kenny and Ed who all were frowning too.

"You are in danger Scarlet and so is your child. Evil is surrounding you and you don't even know. You must protect Samuel, your child and yourself. I see darkness in your future, be alert. His past will become your future" then she snapped back to reality.

I frowned "What do you mean 'his future will become my past'?"

She looked at me "You have a gift inside you Scarlet and the child you have is powerful. Protect it. That's all I see in your future"

"Hey Scarlet"

I turned around to see Tyler. Oh not again. He moved towards me but Kenny stepped in front of me "Get your fucking face out of here before I break it" Kenny growled

Tyler smirked "I'd like to see you try"

I moved around from Kenny and stepped in between them before they could lunge at each other. "Ok guys" I placed my hands on both their chest and pushed them away.

"Can we just step away from each other and settle this down by talking" I said

"Then tell him to stop keep coming in my way" Tyler growled

"You do know that I'm married, right?"

He just shrugged "I like more experienced girls"

My jaw probably had hit the floor "What do you want from me?" I asked irritated

"Simple. I want you" He said coming closer

In a flash Sam appeared before me. He growled deep, he face was very close to Tyler's "I told you before not to come near her. I will rip you to pieces if you ever came near my wife again, or worse I'll get you hanged but I'll give you a chance to turn away now"

Tyler's eyes widened and for a moment I saw fear on his face before it turned into anger "Fine. I will stay away but that's for Scarlet to decide if she wants me too" but he didn't wait for my answer; he stormed away.

I sighed in relieve, glad that the fight didn't begin. Sam turned around and faced me. For a moment we both just started at each other then he looked angry "I told you to stay away from him" he snapped

Ok I didn't expect that. A burst of anger moved in inside me. First he fucks me, then he leaves me without telling for two days and then he get angry at me when it wasn't even my fault.

"I didn't go to him. He came to me." I snapped back

"Ok" Anna butted in "We can do this at home. Right now, I want you Sam to see your future" She grabbed his arm before he could protest and took him to the stall.

The gypsy smiled at she looked at Sam "Ah, the famous prince. How may I help you?"

"I want you to tell my brothers future" Anna said and pulled Sam's hand towards the gypsy.

The gypsy grasped his palm in hers. "Darkness…All I see is darkness" She moved her wide gaze from his palm to Sam.

Before she could say more Sam pulled his hand out of her grasp "This is total shit, I'm out of here" he turned away

"There is a way to take your demon out" Now that stopped Sam's tracks. He turned toward her with wide gaze "How'd you-"

"-I know a lot of things Samuel. You have darkness surrounding you and the only thing that can take your darkness is light. A light you will come to know in time. Don't let your feelings confuse you. Don't let the darkness consume you. Don't let the light go. Don't let your past come in your future" With that she got up and went inside her tent.

Sam just stood there astonished for a moment. But then he walked away. I didn't run after him even though I wanted to. I stood my ground. I didn't want him to think that I was forcing him in something. If he doesn't want to talk about last night, then it's fine.

I smiled at the others "Well come on, lets go to another stall"

I didn't know what was going on Sam's mind and I didn't want to find out either. HE wanted something he took from me. He used me then went off without even glancing at me. It hurt a lot but I had learned to control my emotions a long time ago. And I will not cry for him. Never.

…_...

Ok Guys, hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy but anyways, hopes this chapter makes up for that.

Do Review

R&R


	28. I love her

Chapter 27 – I love her

I smiled at Kenny "You still love her don't you?" I asked as we sat down on the lunch benches while Ed and Anna went to get some candy-floss.

Kenny sighed "No I don't"

"Don't lie. I can see the love you have for her. And just so you know, she loves you too." I said

His gaze moved up from the table to me "No she don't"

"You're in denial"

"No I'm not"

Before I could set his mind right. Anna and Ed walked up to us. Anna handed me one and sat next to me. "I wanna go on the ferris wheel." She said

"Well I'm tired, I'm sure Kenny can go with you" I said smirking at Kenny

"What?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Yeah Kenny was just saying that he wanted to go on the Ferris-Wheel with you" I said looking at Anna

"He said that?" She said

"I said that?" Kenny said at the same time

I kicked him under the bench and he winced but Anna didn't notice. "Kenny's gonna take you now"

He glared at me but stood up and went off angrily Anna followed him. I resisted the urge to laugh. Ed sat in front of me "What was that all about?"

"Just helping love birds" I said chuckling

"Oh" he said laughing

"You've ever been in love, Ed?" I asked

"No though I think I'm gonna be" He said looking behind me. I frowned and turned around. A girl his age was at the shooting booth.

I smiled and shook my head "You should go" I said

He nodded dazed "I should" with that he got up and left

"Hey"

I looked up to see Tyler .I sighed "Tyler not now. I'm tired an-"

"-I'm here to apologize" He said cutting me off

"Huh?" I said confused

He sat down in front of me "I'm sorry. I'm not gonna harass you any more. You're a very beautiful girl though you already been taken by someone else"

I felt for him "Ty-"

"-No just let me finish. I'm sorry; I don't want to cause any problems. Every time I look at you I feel a pull… though now I know you already belong to someone…Can we at least be friends?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his "Yes of course we can"

"Get your filthy hands of her"

Sam was standing right in front of us. Uh-ho.

I quickly pulled my hands back and stood in front of him incase he attacks Tyler "Sam, we're just friends"

He looked at me "We're going home, come on" he started to pull me along with him

"But what about Anna, Kenny and Ed?" I said trying to keep up with his pace

"They know we're leaving. I told Ed" He said

He opened the door and pushed me in the car then went in the drivers seat and pulled out of there.

I glared at him "What is your problem?"

He clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. I just looked at him annoyed "I'm talking to you" I snapped

"What my problem is Scarlet, is that I don't like Tyler anywhere near you" He growled

"Why!" I snapped back

"Because your mine!" He snarled. His eyes turned yellow and he pressed the brake. The car stopped suddenly, if I weren't wearing a seatbelt, I would've been out of the front glass.

I just looked at him astonished for a second then I glared him "Oh really? That coming from a guy who fucked me and then didn't show his face till 2 days"

He sighed and closed his eyes then looked out of his side of the window "Scar, I'm sorry. That night, I didn't mean to…I lost control over myself…I thought…I thought you were Delilah and I….I'm just sorry"

Ok that hurt more than I could think. Before I could let my tears slip. I opened the door and got out of the car. I walked down the road, his footsteps sounded behind me.

"Scar, I'm sorry, please don't go away like that" He said from behind me

I stopped and turned around. I slapped him so hard, that the sound echoed around us. He looked at me shocked. I didn't know whether he was shocked at the slap or my tearful face "I'm not a doll Sam! I'm not a doll who you could use and then say sorry to. I have a heart too and it hurts. I know my face looks like Delilah but is that how you look at me? Your dead ex girlfriend?"

He tried to say something but I didn't let him speak "I'm sorry I ever tried to think for one second that I could get to know you, that I could help you through your life, that I could get a happy ending…but you know what, I was wrong. I'm sorry for having the same face as _your_ Delilah. I'm sorry that I'm not her. I'm sorry that I thought that I was important to you."

"Scar you got it wr-" He tried again

"-Please just go. I can't be with you right now" I turned around but before I could take a step I heard a shooting noise and then a sting at my arm. I looked at my arm to see I was the one who was shot.

"Scarlet!" Sam jumped on me, pulling me down as someone shot at us. He quickly pulled me up and pulled me with him behind the car.

"Stay low" He said then looked at my arm "Your shot"

I was starting to feel dizzy. The world was blurring around me and so was Sam. The voices sounded distance.

"Oh god, they shot you with silver poison…damn it, Scar stay with me" He said shaking me out of the darkness.

I opened my eyes wide and stayed awake. Sam looked at me "Good, now stay here while I'm gone"

I couldn't stop him because he was gone before I could talk. I could hear the screams and sounds of bodies tearing. I then heard a roar of Sam, a painful roar. All my dizziness, my pain rushed out as I heard him. I got up and looked at them fighting. Sam was on the ground and men's were surrounding him.

No body messes with my guy. I forgot I was shot in the arm. I forgot all the pain. I even forgot our earlier argument. All I could see was rage.

I used air to shove them away from him. One of them came up to me and I kicked him in the stomach. The other came and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I punched him in the face and he fell down. Good. People don't call me a commander's daughter for nothing.

Sam got up while I was fighting. He then came and fought close to me. We were watching each other's back. He glared at me "I thought I told you to stay low"

"You maybe an asshole but I'm not like you. I don't use people and throw them away. I come to them when they need me" I snapped back

He was about to say something but another guy came up and he got busy in the fight. The fight was good and we killed every one of them. I looked around when every guy was down. Sam killed off the last one.

He looked at me "Scar-"

But before I could hear him out, the dizziness and pained rushed back in and took me into the darkness.

…_...

Sam's POV

Scarlet hasn't opened her eyes since the past three days. The doctor said the baby is fine but Scarlet is still fighting for her life. The baby was somehow protecting him or herself which I was glad to hear. Scarlet that I've been staying with for the past three days has me worried. The doc said it's ok that she will wake up any minute but I didn't know whether to believe it or not.

And now here I sat holding her hand while she was unconscious.

Scarlet was hurt because of me. Her every word still pierces me every time I think about it. I wish I could take everything back what I said. Everything I told her was a lie. I thought maybe she would've been hurt of what I did. I thought she might be disgusted with me which is why I lied to her. I wanted her to go away from me because every time she took a step near me, I would end up hurting her.

I wish I could tell her that it wasn't Delilah who I looked at when we were making love. It was her. I was looking at the Scarlet who understood me. Who knew how to handle my demon. Who isn't afraid of me. Who is kind, gentle. Who I lov-

Do I love her? The answer to that I knew already. Yes, I'm starting to fall in love with the girl who takes care of me more than I take care of her.I thought that maybe no one could take Delilahs place in my heart but Scar did. She without me knowing, took that place. And now when I close my eyes, I look at Scarlet instead of Delilah. Should I really move on? Can I take the chance life is giving me again? I didn't know about any chances, but I'm not gonna let Scarlet go. She's my Scarlet and I will tell her that when she wakes up. I will tell her how much I love her that how I will never let her go, never. But did she love me?

_Mine. _My demon whispered in my head

I wiped my eyes and picked up my phone which was ringing "Hello?"

"Prince Samuel, we have gotten the words out of that guy who attacked you and Princess" my right hand man told me

My eyes would have turned yellow cause my anger was out of limit right now. The first thing I did when I took Scarlet to the hospital was calling my guards. I asked them to torture the guy we have and get any kind of information out of him. They had hurt my Scar and they will pay for it.

"Good. What did you find out?" I asked

"Sir, he said they are being trained, lots of them. He also told us the place where the rest are hiding."

"But why are they attacking us?" I asked clenching my teeth. _Kill them all. Burn them all. They hurt Scarlet! _My demon shouted

"He said some kind of old revenge. He said that she will find you and take her revenge and then he killed himself by snatching one of our knifes"

"Get the troops ready. I will be there by and hour and we will go to that place" I said angrily. _Kill. slay. Maim. Destroy them all. They hurt my Scarlet. Kill them. _ Yes. We will kill them all.

"Yes Sir" with that he hung up the call

I looked at Scarlet "I love you Scar…please wake up when I get back" I didn't know whether it was right but I kissed her lips.

_I love you too Sammy._

I rolled my eyes. 'Shut up' I told him in my head and he laughed instead

I went out. Anna was sitting down with Kenny on one of the benches. She looked at me and they both got up.

"Has she gained any conscious?" She asked worriedly

I shook my head "No…" I said softly

She came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "It's gonna be ok Sam"

_I'm gonna kill everyone of them for hurting Scarlet. My precious Scarlet._

I ignored him and nodded at Anna "I know it will…she can't leave me like this. I will not let her leave me. I will not let her go when fate has given me another chance…" I said

She smiled, a sad smile "I know"

"I want you to look after Scar till I get back" I said

"Where are you going?" She asked

"We've found out the place where these people are hiding who attacked us" I said "I'm going with the troops. Till I get back I need you to look after Scar"

She nodded "I will."

I kissed her forehead "Thank you, I will be back soon"

_Time to burn some ass down! _The demon laughed evilly

…_...

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked to adjust the lights. Everything was a bit blurry but that was just because of the tears in my eyes. I sat up slowly and the first thing I saw was Anna who happily smiled at me then hugged me.

"Oh thank god. We were so scared for you, we thought we lost you." She said crying

I pulled her away and wiped her eyes "Hey, its ok. I'm fine now…see?"

She nodded and sat in her seat. I sighed and leaned back "What happened?" I asked

"You were shot with silver poison which is why you didn't heal" She said reminding me of our fight. Sam, where was he?

"Where is Sam?" I asked eagerly

"Relax, he's fine" She said calming me down

"And my baby?" I asked placing my hand on my stomach

"He or she is good. The baby was protecting itself…well that's what the doc told us"

I was glad to hear that. "What happened?" I asked again

"The sliver poison had spread around your body taking every life cell. If Sam hadn't brought you here on time, I don't think you would've been alive by now." She said

Even though he saved my life I still haven't forgiven him. He used me. That thought aches, even more than my arm.

"For three days you were unconscious. The doctor had removed out every drop of poison out of your body but you were giving no sign of awareness so she told us to wait till you wake up…Sam had stayed with you all day, all night, looking after you, changing you….and every time he prayed and cried for you to wake up."

Sam had done that? But why? Why would he look after me when he didn't even think of me as me.

Doctor Jen walked in and smiled at me "Hello Scarlet, its good to see you finally awake. How are you feeling? Any concussions? dizziness?"

I faintly smiled "I feel a bit dizzy and everything looks a bit blurry. I have a headache too"

"It'll be alright soon. It's happening because of the enchanted medications we gave you. It's normal. Your fine and your baby's fine too" She said smiling at me

"Thanks" I said

She nodded and checked my pulse then went out.

I looked back at Anna "where is Sam?"

She sighed "One of the men who attacked you guys spoke up. The guards interrogated him and found out about the locations of the others who are hiding. Sam has gone with the troops to get those people"

I nodded. I was glad things were working out. I closed my eyes and didn't know when I dozed off.

…_...

I woke up a while later. Anna bought me my cloths.

"Change up. The doctor said your all good and she's discharged you"

I was thankful for that. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I quickly changed cloths with the help of Anna. Then we went home. Home sweet home.

When we reached home, I went in my room but Sam wasn't there. He still hadn't returned, I guess. It also had me worried for Sam. I just hoped he was ok. I just hope he returns home safely.

Whatever happened between us was not good bu I would never want him to get hurt. I want him to return home safely so I could ask him, what he feels for me….

Little did I know, his one trip to war would change my life forever…

…_...

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I hope you guys like this chappy.**

**Do review!**


	29. Broken Hearted Girl

Chapter 28 – Broken Hearted Girl

I sat on my bed waited for Sam till 3am in the morning until I started to feel drowsy. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Sam walked in. I sat up quickly and turned on the light. I gasped at the sight of him. His cloths were covered in blood and he had some wounds on his face and body.

Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him. He stiffened when I hugged him but it didn't bother me because then he hugged me back.

Every second without him was killing me. I couldn't stand the thought of him hurt. Those hours I was alone, all I thought about was him. No matter how much we fight. No matter how much we get mad at each other. No matter how much we make mistakes, at the end of the day fate always brings us together. Right now I wanted to ask him so many questions, not just about me or him but about us.

I moved back and looked at him "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked eagerly

He had a pained expression on his face. For a moment I thought he smiled at my concern but maybe just my imagination. I frowned at him "Are you hurt? You don't look alright" I asked again

He looked like something was bothering him. I instantly knew it had nothing to do with his wounds. Something else was bothering him and it scared me the way he was looking at me. It scared me that something bad happened. And something told me it will change something between us but what?

I tried to use our bond to read his mind but it was blocked, like a brick wall standing there. "What's wrong?" I asked again

He just stood there and stared like a zombie. I felt my patience snapping "Damn it Sammy! What's wrong?" I snapped

This caught his attention. He opened his mouth to speak but someone else answered "Sammy?"

Then someone from behind Sam stepped forward. My eyes widened and my body froze. I felt my world falling apart. Her hair, her face was exactly like in the picture. There in front of me stood my worst fear. There in front of me stood my reflection.

"D-Delilah?..." I whispered getting myself back together.

She looked at me scared and shocked. She was shivering. Her dress was tattered and her face and body had dirt and blood on it. She had bruises and wounds on her face and body. She looked like someone had beaten her up for years.

I looked back at Sam. I felt my heart tearing apart. Did he still love her? Is that why he bought her here? So many questions roamed my mind.

Anna walked in. She looked at me with a sad face. "Sam, take Delilah to her room" she said her eyes still on me.

Sam looked at me one last time before cradling Delilah by his side and walking out. I wanted to slap her away from him but I stood my ground because I wanted answers. As soon as they were out, Anna closed the door and looked at me.

"Anna…" My voice cracked up "W-what's going on?"

She looked at me with a pained expression. She then took my hand and led me to the bed, making me sit while she sat next to me.

"Scar, when Sam and the troops went to scout the place out, there were so many demons there and they had kidnapped some people there. Delilah was also kidnapped and-"

"-But she was dead. How can she be kidnapped when she's supposed to be dead?" I asked confused

She sighed "That's what we're trying to figure out, Scar. Delilah was so scared that we didn't bring anything up and I was confused myself until Sam explained to me about what happened. We should just give her some time…"

I nodded absently. She looked at me again "Are you ok? I know it's hard with Delilah coming back and all…just give it some time to adjust, ok?" she said softly

I sighed "I think I should go back…" I said looking out of my open balcony

"What do you mean y_ou should go back?_" she asked

I looked at her "As in go back to my house. I mean now that Delilah is back, I don't think I should be staying here. And it'll be a-"

"Stop! Are you out of your mind? Delilah has nothing to do with this. Once she's ok, Sam will arrange a house and a job for her and she'll be gone. She was his girlfriend but now you're his wife. She's his past and you're his present and future. Don't let her come in between you and Sam." She said begging me to understand

I smiled at her, a sad smile. "She's already in between us, Anna. She may be his past but she was always in the present with him, in his heart-"

"Are you freakin hearing yourself?" Anna snapped

"Anna, you saw him how worried he was and how gently he took her to her room. It's obvious he still loves her and I can't. I won't be the other women" I snapped back

"But-"

"-No. I will talk to Sam in the morning and then I'll leave" I said cutting her off

"So your just gonna leave like a coward? You wouldn't even ask him whether he loves you or not. You won't even tell him that you love him! Because these tears don't look fake and I-"

"-I don't love him" I said quickly. Too quickly.

She shook her head "Really Scar? Cause he's not the only one being obvious."

I wanted to cry so badly but not in front of Anna. I know she'll understand since she and Kenny are my only best friends but I couldn't bring myself to cry. So I acted brave "I don't know what you're talking about" I said innocently

"I do and so do you. I know you love him or you wouldn't have run up to him when he arrived. You wouldn't have hugged him and asked whether he was hurt. You wouldn't have waited for him. It's obvious Scar, you're just in denial." She exclaimed

I shook my head "No I-"

Again she cut me off "-Ok fine stay in denial and go home. But what will happen to the baby, huh? You're just gonna keep the baby away from its father or are you gonna give the baby to Sam. What will happen to the child's life? In between you two, you guys will somehow hurt your child and that's very selfish" She snapped

I realized that I had forgotten all about my baby. How selfish I was to think about myself instead of him/her. I didn't want to give my baby to Sam but I didn't want Sam to loose it either. What can I do? I don't wanna stay here. I can't stay here knowing that my husband's ex- fiancée is in the same house. No, I have to leave. I can't stay here. I will think about the baby when it's born. Right now, I can't stay here.

"When the morning comes, I'll leave" I said looking away from her.

"No Scar…don't do this" She whispered teary eyed

"If he stops me, I'll stay but if he doesn't then I'll leave. Though I know he won't stop me" I said biting my lip from stopping the tears to flow

"He will stop you. I know he will" Anna said. I hope your right Anna. I don't want to leave him either.

"I'll uhm see you in the morning, ok?" Anna said getting up

"Yeah, ok" I smiled at her and then dropped my smile when she closed my door.

I lie down and couldn't help but let the tears flow down. Is crying in my fate? Is there no happiness in my fate? If so, then what is fate deciding for me now…

With that thought, I fell asleep and for the first time, I missed my husband at my side.

…**_...**

I woke up as the sun shined brightly on my face. Yeah well life is not so bright as the sun. Sam hadn't returned last night. Sighing I got up. After talking a quick shower, I packed my stuff.

I looked around the room. There was a time when I hated this place, this room.

There was a time when I wanted nothing more but to leave this place…now I'm not so sure.

When I was finally done, I went out in my balcony to feel the fresh air. I sighed when I felt his presence behind me. I turned around to see him standing by the bed looking at me shocked. He looked fresh. His hair were damped which meant he had shower and he had bandages on his wounds. Something about him changed, I don't know what but he looked different. He didn't look as my Sam.

"What's this? Are you going somewhere?" He asked looking shocked

I gave him a small smile "I'm leaving Sammy" I said softly

"W-What? Leaving? Leaving where? Why?" He asked looking scared, shocked and hurt?

I walked up to him and cupped his face and shook my head. "You know why" I said softly

He sighed "But you don't have to leave because of Delilah. She's here with me" Ouch. That hurt.

I sighed instead of letting my tears flow which were threatening to spill any moment. I let my eyes look at his. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love her" I said

So many emotions crossed his face and I don't know why but I felt like he was fighting, inner-fight. He took a step away from me; I dropped my hands to my sides. He then looked away and in that moment, I knew. I knew he still loves Delilah no matter how many years she's been absent. She was always in his heart.

I looked behind him to see Anna standing there with tearful eyes. I smiled at her softly then looked back at Sam. I took a step towards him; I moved up on my tip toes and kissed his forehead. "Have a great life Sammy" With that, I picked up my bag and walked towards Anna.

How much it hurt to walk away. How much it hurt to leave him like that. _Please Sam, stop me. Don't let me go. Stop me and tell me that you don't love her. Tell me that you don't want me to leave._ But he didn't. I hugged Anna and everyone else downstairs. And then, I left the place I ever considered home.

…**_...**

I pressed the doorbell of my house. Dread flooded my body as I looked at the door. I didn't know what my parents will say. I didn't know what they will say about Sam and me. They didn't even know I was coming.

The door opened to reveal my dad. He smiled brightly at me "Scar, my little angel." He said and engulfed me in a tight hug.

He moved back "Come in, your-" he stopped when he saw my face. Tears were burning my eyes.

"Scar, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly

He took me in and called my mum. I sat down on the couch. My mum walked in smiling but the smile dropped when she saw my face. She was immediately by my side.

"Scarlet, what's wrong honey?" She asked with her shaking voice.

I hugged her and burst out in tears. I didn't just cry my eyes out. That night I cried my heart out.

…**_...**

I sighed as I looked out of my balcony. The cool breeze spread around my face and body making my cloths and hair slither around me. I had sat here all night taking in everything. I also skipped school since I wasn't up to facing Sam or who knows Delilah might be there.

Anna had come after school to check up on me. She told me that Kenny was asking about me and told me to call him but I didn't want to talk to anybody just yet. I wanted some time for myself, some time alone. My mum and dad were still at work and I was alone at home. At times like this I wish Juliet was here. She's the only one I can talk to. She's the one and only person who can understand me. Too bad she hasn't returned from her honeymoon with Lysander.

I got my attention back when the doorbell rang. I sighed for the hundredth time and got up. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Do you always open the door without asking who it is?" he said smirking

"Kenny, what are you doing here?" I asked happy to see him though I didn't show it.

"Well since you chose to not call me, I thought to pay a visit myself" He said sarcastically as he got in and sat down on the couch.

I tried to smile but failed as I sat next to him "Would you like something? Drink? Food?" I asked politely

He smiled "Sure, coffee would be great but how about I make it, huh? I've been told I make a great coffee" he said in an arrogant way which made me laugh. No matter what, Kenny always makes me happy in his bad boy, rude and sarcastic ways. Even in bad moments, his rudeness or sarcasm makes me laugh. Even though he talks less, I knew he was talking so much to keep me company.

He softly smiled at me "There it is, that beautiful smile I wanted to see." He said softly

I looked down loosing my smile "Kenny, why are you here?" I murmured softly

He sighed "I never had any friends because I never let anyone near me…but then one day a girl came and asked me to be her friend. That girl understood me more than anyone. That girl could see the real me what no one could see. She somehow convinced me and told me she was loyal. Now I'm here for that girl and I'm giving her my loyalty because that's what friends do when they need each other and I'm here for my friend. No wait, I'm here for my best friend" He said and wiped the tear that slipped my eye.

I hugged him "You're an idiot. I hate you" I said sobbing

"I know"

"Well I hate you more" I said though we both knew I didn't mean it.

"I know" He said again. From the sound of his voice, he found this amusing.

"Well I hate you more mo-"

"-Scar. Stop rambling. He said chuckling

I chuckled "Sorry."

"It's ok….so let me guess, you were in your room all day grieving and crying, right?" he asked

"Uhm yeah why?" I asked confused

"Cause you stink. I mean seriously, go take a shower" He said laughing and pushing me away

I gaped at him "You're a jerk" I said playfully hitting him on his arm

He laughed "Just kidding but you look like you need a shower. How about this, you take a quick shower while I make coffee?"

I smiled "Ok" I agreed because he was right. I really needed a shower.

He was about to go when I caught his hand and looked at him "Thank you Kenny"

He smirked "Oh yeah, Kenny saves the day"

I laughed and shook my head. I got up and went to take a shower. And first time that day, I felt light hearted.

After I took a quick shower, I pulled on my sweats and a tank top. I then went down to see Kenny pouring the coffee in the cups. I sat down in one of chairs.

"Just in time" He said placing my cup on the table where I sat and then he sat next to me. Just then the doorbell rang.

I sighed "Must be my parents, I'll check" I got up and went to open the door. I opened the door to see Anna standing there smiling at me.

"Hiya Chica, what's up?" She said coming in.

I smiled "Nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked as she followed me to the Kitchen

"I just came to spend time with you. I thought you wouldn't want to be alone so I thought I'll have a sleepover. Sorry, I didn't even ask though is it ok?" She asked placing her bag on the floor.

I smiled and tried to hide my tears. They are such good friends. "No it's ok. Actually it's a great idea"

"Cool" She said as we reached the kitchen then she stopped looking at Kenny who too looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" They said in union

"I'm here to see Scarlet" They again said in union

They both blushed. I laughed "Ok guys, that's freaky. Anna have a seat."

She sat next to me on the other side "So before I came, I ordered pizzas. I thought your parents would be home so I ordered 2." She said

"It's ok; we all can finish 2 pizzas besides I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday" I said

Just then the doorbell rang. "It must be the pizza man. I'll get it" Kenny said

"Here. Take the money" Anna said taking out her purse.

"Keep it" With that he went.

Anna scowled "He's such a jerk" She said irritably

I chuckled "He's your jerk"

She blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. Kenny came back with two large pizza boxes in his hands. "What's funny?" He asked

"Nothing" We both said quickly then looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Kenny rolled his eyes and shook his head "Girls" He muttered while handing us our plates.

We ate our pizza while talking about different stuff. Not once did they bring up the subject of yesterday. It was like we were just enjoying our time. They made me forget everything and made me laugh and enjoy.

"Hey how about we go to the pool, huh? It'll be fun" Anna suggested

"Oh yeah, good idea" I said excitingly

"Urm excuse me but FYI, I don't have my bathing suit. And I sure as hell won't get wet in this" Kenny said mentioning his dark jeans and black shirt. "I need to get home dry"

"First of all, you're not going home because you're staying the night." He tried to protest but I beat him through it "And second, I'll give you my dad's shorts. I'm sure it'll fit you"

He sighed "Fine" he said defeated

I grinned. After changing into our bathing suits, we went to the pool in my backyard. We sat in the pool and played around. Kenny splashed water on Anna purposely but when she glared at him he looked like he didn't do anything, almost innocent. I laughed as Anna pushed his head in the water. Kenny had great muscles. His abs and six packs were to die for and I couldn't help but look at Anna who was drooling. Kenny showed us his diving skills. I got out of the water and stood at the edge of the pool only to be pushed back in by Kenny.

"Kenny!" I laughed "You're so dead"

He laughed and jumped in. All three of us splashed water on each other. We played volleyball. Me and Anna against Kenny, we had quite fun. After finally getting out of the water, we all changed our cloths. I gave Kenny my dads sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Me and Anna laid mattress right in front of the couch in the living room. We were going to watch a scary movie. My mum called, saying that they won't be home till morning. I turned off the lights and laid down next to Kenny, wrapping my arm around his and laying my head on his arm while Anna did the same to me who was on the other side of me.

We watched the movie. It was scary. I sighed as I saw they both were dozed off. I got up and turned off the tv. I laid back down and Anna snuggled into me. I smile, she's such a baby.

Today was fun. I enjoyed my time with Anna and Kenny. Though no matter how much I enjoyed, the pain was still there. I stared into the darkness. No matter how much I tried to forget the pain, it was still there and kept reminding me of my broken heart. It kept reminding me that I'm the broken heart girl.

**..._...**

**Ok Guys, Chappy updated. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for being late. Just so you know, I have uploaded this story on as well. If you guys want the link, do let me know. FYI the story on wattpad is edited version, so somethings u don't understand here, you will understand there.  
><strong>

**Anyways, hope you like it. Do review.  
><strong>

**R&R**

**Love Alice  
><strong>


	30. Under the Spell

Chapter 29 – Under the spell

I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy but didn't look that bad. My hair was still damp from the shower I had. And my face looked normal. I wore a blue sundress and blue pumps.

After a week and my mothers constant nagging, I finally decided to go back to school. There was no news of Sam; neither did he care to ask why I hadn't come to school. He was too busy loving Delilah, that's what Kenny said. Anna and Kenny spent the whole week with me after school and it helped loose some stress.

I sighed and applied my make up. I was gonna act normal. I will not let Sam see how much he hurt me instead I'm gonna show him I'm happy without him. I will not let him get to me.

I grabbed my bag and went down. My mum was making breakfast while my dad sat there reading newspaper. It looked like our old times when I was still the old Scarlet. At times like this, I wish I hadn't met Sam because then my life wouldn't have turned upside down.

I sat next to my dad "Morning" I mumbled

He looked from the newspaper and noticed me. He smiled "Scar, your going to school" He stated happily

I rolled my eyes "Yeah" I replied while eating

He sighed and placed the newspaper on the table "If you need me, you know you can call me. I'll come and pick you up" He said

I smiled "Thanks dad"

Mum placed the bacon on the table and kissed my head "And you know you can call me too" She said. I'm glad they're here for me.

"Yeah" I replied

I finished eating and got up "I'm leaving now or I'll be late" I said kissing my dad's cheek and then hugged my mum.

I then walked out and got in my car. _Time for school_

…_...

I sighed and looked around. I've been sitting in my car ever since I reached school. People were walking around and I really didn't wanna see anyone. I finally decided and got out. As soon as I was out, all eyes turned to me and that's when the gossips began. I guess the rumors were out now. Damn it, why do people have to gossip?

"Scar!"

I turned around to see Anna rushing towards me. She came on the best timings. I smiled as she hugged me. "Hey" I said

She grinned "Hey, it's good to have you back"

Kenny then came and hugged me "Hey Scar, how're you feeling?" He asked ruffling my hair

He chuckled as I scowled at him and straightened my messy hair. "I'm good thanks" I replied

They both nodded. We stood there in awkward silence and it was getting annoying so I asked them the question I was dying to ask. "Is…Is he here?" I asked

Anna sighed but nodded "Yeah he's here with her."

"Oh" I said disappointed. I didn't want him here. And I didn't want him here with her.

Just then the bell rang. We all walked in. I stopped abruptly. The scene in front of me was heart breaking. There was Sam and Delilah kissing each other next to _my_ locker. My heart broke more. How could he do this after everything happened between us? How could he do this knowing I have his child inside me?

I tried to stop the pain but it came anyways. I looked away. Without looking at Anna or Kenny, I rushed to my next class. Kenny entered after me. I forgot he's in the same class.

He sat next to me but didn't say anything. I couldn't believe what I saw. He was kissing her in front of everybody, the whole school. Did he wait for me to get out of his life so he could get back with her? _Oh god, what about my baby?_

I snapped out of my thoughts as a hand with a tissue in it came in front my face. I looked at Kenny who had a soft expression on his face "Wipe them Scar. He's not worth it" he said wiping my tears away.

I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped my tears away. I took the tissue and wiped my face "Th-thanks" I muttered

Another tear slipped as I thought of him again and my baby. "What am I gonna do, Kenny? What am I gonna do with my baby?" I cried. Good thing that no one had entered class yet.

Kenny cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "First of all, your not gonna cry. Your gonna show him that your strong and your better off without him and that he doesn't deserve you." He said looking in my eyes

"And about the baby…then show him that he doesn't deserve to be a father. Give birth to the baby and show him that you could handle your baby on your own…that you both don't need him" He continued

I sighed and nodded. I wiped my tears away "I will" I said as everyone walked in.

He smiled softly and ruffled my hair. I scowled at him "Would you seriously stop doing that?" I said annoyed

He smiled again "I like doing it. It makes me feel close to you" he said slinging his arm around my shoulder.

Feeling out of the sad mood, I rolled my eyes at him. "What happened to the Kenny who didn't like to show his emotions?" I said mimicking his words when he first met me.

He smirked "He changed when a stubborn girl entered his life" he replied grinning

I was about to say when he continued "Besides, no girl can resist me. And I know a girl that had sights for me. After all, she did found every info about me" He said chuckling. But it was true, Sam and Kenny walked in school as if they were Greek gods. These two particular boys stood out because of their amazing beauty and charms.

I smiled "You're so full of yourself"

He laughed "No I'm not. I'm just stating the truth"

I smiled at him. He really had changed. He was smiling and laughing and even joking, which he never did. He was even showing affection in front of people. Something told me I wasn't the only one for this change. I laughed at that thought.

No. I actually laughed out loud, causing Kenny to me give me a confused stare. I laughed more at his expressions. He was giving me a look that said 'You're insane I knew, but totally insane that I didn't.'

"What?" He finally asked scowling.

I shook my head "Nothing" I replied

He was about to say something when the teacher walked in. I slumped back in my seat as we listened to the lesson. Well at least I had something to keep my mind on.

_What is Sam doing right now?_

Ok. Maybe NOT.

…_...

I laughed at Anna as she told me about her accident about her red thongs, even though it didn't make any sense. I mean, how can your thongs get burned while sitting on a heater? That is just way out of my head. It was lunch and while we're eating, Anna was talking. A lot.

Kenny rolled his eyes and shook his head which really made me laugh. He really needs to talk to her. I know he loves her but hiding is not gonna help.

I stopped laughing when I saw Sam and Delilah making their way in, hand in hands. I hardened my eyes so the tears won't spill. I looked away from them. They looked so happy.

"He's a dick"

I snapped out and looked up to see Tyler. He was glaring at Sam as he sat next to me. He looked like he was gonna get up any second and beat Sam up. He placed his hand on mine and looked at me.

"Don't let him get to you. You're a beautiful girl and you deserve better" He said gently

I smiled. I was so glad that I had friends like them. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have them. I would probably be alone wallowing in my misery or probably killing myself.

"Thanks, Ty" I said and gave his hand a squeeze.

Lenny walked up to me and sat next to Kenny who was scowling at him. I held the urge to laugh. Lenny was a nerd and Kenny hates book worms. Though he knows Lenny is my friend which is why he is still in his seat instead of scaring him away.

He placed his tray on the table and smiled at me "He-hey Scar. D-do you know about th-the test f-for magic class?" he stammered. _It's a medical condition_

I smiled. If Lenny wanted to show affection, well he has a weird way of showing it. "I know your not here to ask me that. So, you heard huh?" I asked knowing he knew about me and Sam.

He blushed "I-I'm sorry. I-I just want y-you to k-know I'm here for you"

I almost cried. I placed my hand on his "Thank you Lenny. It means a lot to me" I said gratefully

Just then Sam and Delilah walked up to our table. Delilah had a tray in her hand while Sam had his hand around her waist. The sight of them together just burned my heart out. I didn't understand what happened to the caring Sam. The Sam who actually cared about me or his baby, what happened to him?

Delilah smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, can we join you?" She asked politely. She didn't sound evil. Anna told me that Delilah had used the resurrection spell before she died but she had no memory on how she died or what happened. All she remembered was that she loved Sam. A part of me thought it was probably an act but then I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything.

Everyone on our table was glaring at her. It was awkward since she was waiting for an answer. Sam shook his head at us as if disappointed. _What the hell is wrong with him_?. "Sure honey, lets sit down" he said taking out a chair for her and then sat on the other chair next to her. He didn't even notice me.

"Thank you baby" She said and kissed Sam. Right in front of me. It kind of killed me looking at them. It was too hard to look or understand. My heart was hurting and was begging me to spill tears but I couldn't, not in front of them anyways.

He then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. _I'm not gonna let him get to me_ I chanted in my mind, again and again.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked. Wow, he's the one who's hurting me and he's asking how I am. He finally got time away from Delilah to even notice me and then asks me how I am. I trudged down my anger.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I replied back casually

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and nodded. He looked different. It was something I couldn't put my finger on. Kenny was looking at Sam too and he was defiantly frowning.

"Hi, I'm Delilah" I looked towards Delilah who was smiling at me with her hand extended towards me.

I shook her hand "I'm Scarlet"

"I know, Sam told me everything. I'm sorry about your marriage though what's the point of it when you both don't love each other." She said smiling

I smiled back faintly though I was fuming inside. How dare her judge about my life or feelings. But the real question was, was I in love with Sam?

Delilah giggled "Sammy, you never liked bloody chocos. How come you're eating them?" She asked giggling

I looked at Sam who was eating bloody chocos. He never ate bloody chocos? But he always used to have some with me. Sam is getting weirder and weirder.

Delilah laughed when she saw chocolate on his mouth and then she licked his lips. They both started making out.

I looked down "I um…I remembered something I had to pick up from the library. Um, I'll see you guys later" I said still looking down. I didn't want them to look in my eyes because I know my eyes will betray me.

I picked my tray and got up. Delilah and Sam broke apart and looked at me.

"Wait, uh, I need something from the library too. I'll come with you" Tyler said getting up. I frowned. _Since when did he start going to the library?_ But then I shrugged.

Kenny who was looking at Sam so intently, snapped out of whatever he was thinking and looked at me "I'm heading that way too, I'll come with you guys" He said getting up as well.

Anna smiled at me "You can't really go to the library without me. I mean, I need to be there to annoy you while you read, so I'm coming too." She got up too. I knew why they were doing this. Part of me was glad that they were being there for me but the other part of me was sad that I was taking Sam's friends away from him.

Lenny got up too "W-well don't leave m-me here al-alone"

I smiled at them and went out but not before I turned around to look at Sam who had his eyes on me. His eyes held sadness. But why?

…_...

We all sat in the library. All had books in our hands but no one was paying attention to it. So to break the awkward moment I spoke.

"Today is my first ultrasound" I said smiling. I was so happy. Today I get to see my baby. I had an appointment with Dr. Jen today after school. The news seemed to get their attention because all were smiling at me.

"Oh my, that's awesome. I wanna come too" Anna said excited "I wanna see my little nephew"

I chuckled "Sure"

"I'm coming too" Kenny and Tyler said at the same time

I laughed "Sure. If you like"

We all looked at Lenny who sat there looking back at us. "Well, I-I have after school cl-classes b-but I do-don't mind c-coming" He said shrugging

Anna clapped her hands like a 5 year old "It's official then. We're gonna go with Scar for her first ultrasound and then we will head for dinner together. What do you say guys?"

"That's a great plan" Tyler said

Just then the bell rang. We placed our books down and got up. We walked down the corridor and went to our classes.

Just as I walked in, I saw Delilah and Sam there too. Damn, I forgot he's in the same class. Delilah was sitting next to Sam which is my place. I sighed and sat far away from them. Sam looked at me but I ignored him and kept my eyes on my book the whole lesson.

…_...

I went straight out of the class when the bell rang. I didn't want to confront Sam or Delilah so I ran to my next class which was with Kenny again. I smiled at him as I sat next to him.

"All I wanna do is go home and lay down. I'm so tired" I said slumping back in my seat tiredly. My feet were aching and I'm sure they're swollen by now. 9 months are true torture but with best results.

Kenny frowned at me "Is that something to do with pregnancy?" _Boys_, when will they pay attention in biology? I guess never. I wonder how Kenny will be like when he becomes a dad. I would give anything to see that day.

I smiled trying not to laugh at how daddy Kenny would look. "Yeah it is" I replied shrugging, not really caring to explain.

He sighed "Hey listen…I want to talk to you about something" He said now all serious

This time I frowned "What's wrong Kenny?" I asked getting serious too. It's bad when Kenny looks serious and angry.

"Have you looked at Sam? He looks different" He said looking intently at me

He was right. Sam was acting different and weird. He looked dazed most of the time, like he wasn't himself. And he wasn't acting like his normal self. Ever since Delilah came he just changed. _Hmm, something is fishy_

"Yeah your right, he's acting weird" I replied nibbling on my bottom lip curiously though my heart was thudding really fast and I'm sure it would explode any minute.

"I'm having this bad feeling about it" He said sighing, moving his fingers through his hair in frustration

"What is it Kenny?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. It scared me. He was scaring me.

"I think…I think Sam is still under Delilah's spell" He said as his eyes darkened. His face darkened too and pure rage took over his face.

Shocked is an understatement. I was shaken. I didn't want anything like that for Sam. I don't want him under her spell. Is that why he's acting different? Is that why he chose her over me? Now I remember why Sam didn't stop me from leaving his house or why he didn't call me to ask about me or the baby in the past week. If he is under her spell then that is bad. She'll make him do anything…but Anna said she lost her memory.

"Bu-but Anna said that Delilah doesn't remember anything" I said still shocked. I still couldn't believe Sam was under her spell and if he was…well then I will go through hell to get him back.

He shook his head fiercely "Do you honestly think I would believe that bitch?" He looked damn angry. Kenny had already been through this. I couldn't…no, I wouldn't let her do this to him. I wouldn't let Sam be her puppet.

Tears burned my eyes "If it's true, I-I can't let anything happen to him Kenny. He's already been through a lot for her. All these years, he tortured himself because he blamed himself for her death" A tear slipped my eyes as I said

Kenny wiped my tear away. "I won't let anything happen to him Scar; you know that more than anyone else. I have protected Sam all these years and I always will…till my last breath" He said comforting me

I hugged him. Kenny was such a good friend. How can Delilah Separate these two? Kenny has been always there for Sam but Delilah has made Sam so blind, he can't even figure out what's right or wrong. All I could say is that I'm glad I have a friend like Kenny and I'm glad he's here for me.

"Kenny?" I said pulling back

"Yeah?" He asked pushing my hair away from my face.

"I love you" I said smiling and I really did mean that.

He gaped. He opened his mouth then shut it. "I-I…Scar, you know that I…Anna and I like her and your-"

I cut him off "Whoa whoa, hold it Mr. Know-it-all. I love you in a brotherly way, you idiot." I said rolling my eyes. Well at least he admitted he loves Anna.

His face looked relieved "Oh…well then I love you too" He said flushing. I laughed. Kenny isn't the affectionate type. He's more of an I-kick-you-ass type.

Then my thoughts went back on Sam. _My poor Sammy_. What am I gonna do? What is he gonna do? "Kenny…What do I do? How do I help him?" I asked tearing up again.

He knew what I was talking about. He sighed "I know there is someone who could help us but before that, we need to see King James"

Before I left the palace, James hadn't looked happy and he hadn't want me to go though before I left he told me he will tell me if something goes wrong. I could contact him, he will help us.

I looked at Kenny "Kenny, who could help us?" I asked eagerly

Kenny looked back in my eyes. His face was grim and he didn't look happy. "Esmeralda…the witch who helped us before"

Why isn't he happy about it? And I remember Kenny telling me about her, she told them to kill Delilah. Who is this Esmeralda and what kind of witch is she? If Kenny is not happy to meet her then she's defiantly someone bad. Though the real question is, will Esmeralda help us?

But I knew one thing whether she will help us or not, I will go through hell to help Sam and to bring my husband back, even if it costs me anything. Before Delilah didn't have anything to worry about but now she has me and she better watch her back cause I will get my husband back at any cost.

…**_...**

**OK guys I hope you like the chapter. Thank you all for all your support and comments, they really help me. **

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter. Do read and tell me how it is.**

**R&R**

**Love Alice**


	31. A New Hope

Chapter 30 – A new hope

I sighed for the hundredth time. I sat at the passenger seat while Kenny drove and Anna, Tyler and Lenny were in the back. I was sighing because I was nervous; I mean this is my first ultrasound and anyone would be nervous watching their first baby in a tv. But I was excited at the same time.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine" Anna said from the back

I turned around in my seat "You don't know that"

"Yeah I do" She said and didn't even look at me since she was too busy filing her nails.

I rolled my eyes "Ok then, how'd you know?"

"Because that's Sammy's baby and he would be fi-" She stopped when she saw my pained expression and also when Tyler nudged her.

I turned back around and looked out the window. _Sam _I thought. He's not even here for his baby's first scan. I then realized it wasn't the ultrasound that had me worried, it was Sam because he wasn't here with me and I wanted him to be here for the baby's first scan. Right now all I want to do is bring Sam with me but he's too busy kissing Delilah. Not that I blame him but still.

"I'm sorry" Anna said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I gripped her hand and gave a squeeze "It's ok. I'm just happy you guys are here with me"

"Yeah well, you can't get rid of me that easily" Anna said while Tyler snickered.

I shook my head "True"

Kenny stopped the car right in front of the hospital. He parked the car around and we all got out. Ok, this is it.

We all went in and got all my information. About 5 minutes later, Dr. Jen called me in. She smiled as I entered "Hello Scarlet, how have you been?"

I smiled and sat down in the chair in front of her "I've been better." Anna sat next to me as the guys were waiting outside.

"So, your ready for the scan?" she asked getting up

I sighed "Yeah I guess"

I laid down as she put some cool gel on my stomach. Wow that stuff's cold. Anna held my hand as she watched the screen in awe.

My eyes teared up as I saw my little angel in the small screen. How badly I wanted my baby to come in this world and be in my arms. I wanted to feel the soft skin and those beautiful hands on my face.

A tear slid down my eye "That's my baby" I whispered

Anna laughed while crying "It's beautiful"

Dr. Jen smiled but I could tell she was getting emotional too. "Do you want to know the gender?"

I nodded eagerly "Yes I do"

She showed us the legs then hands, and then she showed us his little Winnie. _Aww_

I laughed "It's a boy, my baby boy"

I sighed and smiled. I was having a boy. A boy who his father doesn't care about. I was really sad that Sam didn't come but could I really blame him.

…_...

We all sat in a café and while everyone were eating and drinking. I was fiddling with my drink, thinking about the spell on Sam. What will I do if Esmeralda doesn't help us? What will happen to Sam?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Anna nudged me "A penny for your thoughts"

I smiled "Nothing"

She nudged me again "Oh come on, tell me"

I sighed and looked at Kenny. He shook his head and pointed towards Tyler who didn't notice because he was too busy eating his ice-cream. I looked confused at Kenny, he just shook her head and mouthed 'later'

I looked at Anna who was suspiciously looking at our private talk "I'll tell you later"

She nodded understanding.

After we dropped Tyler and Lenny to their houses, Kenny drove us to Esmeralda's place. I told Anna everything on the way. She was furious and sad. Furious because she wanted to kill Delilah for doing something like that to her brother and sad because she didn't trust Kenny when he told her the truth.

When we reached the mansion, let's just say it was more than scary. The mansion was big and beautiful but the aura around it was dark and scary. I looked around the dried trees and grass. Wow it looked like a graveyard.

"Come on" Kenny said leading us in. We walked in through the large gates and up to the door.

Kenny knocked on it. A few seconds later a lady opened the door. She didn't look scary but she also had a dark aura around her. She looked at us blankly "What do you want?"

"We're here to see Esmeralda" Kenny replied

She scowled "For what purpose?"

Kenny scowled back and I resisted a laugh when the witch looked surprised. "I'm sure King James told her that"

James had called us on the way and told us to meet Esmeralda straight away because he had booked us an appointment. Esmeralda was a very powerful witch and you have to take appointment if you need her advice or help.

Before she could say something, Kenny spoke "Look lady, we don't care who you are, just let us in so we can finish our business and leave" He snapped

She glared at Kenny as he glared back. "Get lost" She retorted and was about to close the door if I hadn't placed my hand on it.

She glared me but I looked at her pleadingly "Please, I really need her help. My husband is in danger" I said pleadingly

She looked at me for a moment before she sighed and opened the door wider "Fine, come in"

We all walked in but I didn't miss the glare she shot to Kenny as he walked in. We followed her in a lobby. "Stay here, I'll go tell Esmeralda that you're here" the women said and walked off.

We sat down "I don't like her" Kenny said staring at her back as she was walking away.

I shook my head. A few minutes later the lady returned. She scowled at Kenny then looked at the rest of us "Madam Esmeralda wishes to see you now"

We all got up and followed her through a long hallway. Everything was really beautiful and light. Chandeliers were hanging on the ceiling and candles were lit everywhere. She lead us to a door and knocked on it.

A moment later someone said "Come in"

The lady opened the door and led us in. It looked like a library. There were books everywhere on shelves and there were papers all around the floor as if someone jumbled them everywhere. A woman who looked in her 40s was sitting in the middle of the mess and a glowing ball in front of her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me "Come Scarlet, I have been waiting for you"

How did she know my name? I was shocked.

"H-how'd you know my name?" I asked shocked

She smiled "I know everything." She then patted he floor next to her "Come sit next to me"

Ok, I'm freaked out. Totally. I sighed and sat down next to her. "So if you know everything, you would know why I'm here, then" I said

She smiled "I do" she replied

Kenny and Anna sat next to me. "Then tell us, what should we do to get Sam out-"

"-You can't do anything" She said cutting off Kenny.

My heart almost burst. "Why?" I asked with my quivering voice.

She frowned "Do no be sad, Scarlet. I will do everything in my power to help you but there some things rules I have to obey"

I blinked back the tears "What do I have to do?"

"I see you have completed the second bond" She said looking at my neck, then looked back at me "You need to complete the final bond, the third bond. Only then would the spell break. Once your and Sam's soul are united, the spell will break and Sam will be free." She then looked at me intently "Your soul will set his soul free"

I smiled happily "Thank you"

She smiled but then frowned "Remember, even if you break the spell, Delilah could chant another spell on him. She must be destroyed after the spell is broken"

I couldn't help but think, how would I get Sam to have sex with me? I mean, he's under Delilah's spell and he doesn't even look at me when he's with her. Plus Delilah will be following him around every where.

"How do I get him to complete the final bond with me?" I blurted out before I could think.

Esmeralda smirked "A guy cannot bear to see his wife with another guy, even if he is with someone else"

Ok I didn't get that at all. "You mean, I have to make him jealous?"

"Precisely"

"How did the spell come back? I mean you said that killing Delilah would break the spell" Kenny asked with a grim expression.

"I did but since Delilah came back to life, the spell was also bound to her, making the spell come to life as well"

"Right" He muttered

"Kenny you still can't hate me for that incident" Esmeralda said looking amused. Ok, What incident?

Kenny scowled "We're not talking about that"

She shrugged laughing "As you wish, son"

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. I bought them back to the topic "So I complete the bond, then what? He won't be free. He still has a demon inside of him"

"That I'm afraid, I can't do nothing about it. The demon is attached to him, even if you try to part them, Sam can die." She said frowning.

"Ok that's out of option." I said removing that thought out of my mind.

"You have a very powerful child inside of you" She said darkly "You must protect him"

"I will"

The gypsy had said the same thing and now her.

…_...

The next day at school was awful. My stomach hurt since last night and it was bad. I didn't want to go to school but I had a test today. I also had a fever which is unusual for vampires. I knew it had something to do with the baby and I made a mental note to go to the doctor's after school.

I crumbled my face in pain as I sat next to Kenny in English. He frowned at me "Scar, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I gave him a small smile "I'm fine Ken"

He didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway. The teacher came in and started the lesson. I had to keep myself from screaming the whole lesson. The pain was unbearable. I felt like my insides would just blow any moment.

After all the classes came lunch. Kenny, Tyler and Anna were waiting for me on one of the tables. I took my lunch and went up to them. Anna gasped "Scar, what's wrong? You look pale"

I sat down and smiled at her "Nothing, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine." Tyler said concerned

"I'm Fine, Ty. Stop worrying guys" I said assuring.

I looked at my food and felt like vomiting. The pain was too much for me to eat anything. I hadn't had any blood since last night and I was getting really weak. I was starting to get a headache as well. Great.

Anna placed her hand on mine "Are you- Whoa, you hot!" She said as she felt my temperature. I quickly pulled my hand out of hers. "I'm fine"

She gave me a scary look before grabbing my hand again and gasped and looked at Kenny and Tyler "Guys, she's burning. Touch her" She said giving my hand in Kenny's.

His eyes widened when our skin touched. "Damn Scar, your burning. No wonder your pale" Tyler placed his hand on my arm as well and looked at me concerned.

I sighed. It's best to tell them than hide it from them. "I don't feel well. I have this huge pain in my abdomen and my head aches too. I've been feeling this since last night" I told them

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kenny said looking angry "We could have taken you to the doctor"

"I Know, I just didn't want you guys to worry"

"Come on, let's take you to the doctor" Anna said

I shook my head "No, I have a test, plus we could go after school"

Anna looked at me as if I'd grown two heads "Are you crazy? It's your baby we're talking about here. We don't know what's happening and your worried about your test"

I was about to reply when a blow of pain made me double over and scream. The whole cafeteria was looking at me. Kenny and Tyler were quickly beside me "Scarlet, what's wrong?" Kenny asked

"It hurts Kenny" I said crying

I closed my eyes in pain "Come on" Tyler picked me up bridal style and ran out.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Sam's frantic voice from beside us.

"Fuck off man. You've already hurt her enough" Tyler growled.

I heard Sam growl but then I spoke before he could attack "Please stop it" I managed to choke out.

I felt the air of outside and then I was laid in the car with Tyler sitting next to me. "Come on, she's loosing consciousness" and I really was.

The last thing I saw was Sam getting in and placing my head on his lap. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand "Everything will be fine"

And that's when I let the darkness overtake me.

**Ok Guys. I literally suck making all of you beg for another chapter. I'm the most worst writer ever and I'm very very sorry for that.**

**This chapter is not edited so please bear with my mistakes.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Do Review!**

**Love Alice**


	32. Labor pains

Chapter 31 – Labor Pains

"This is all happening because of you!"

"Because of me?! I'm not with her all day, you guys were. What the fuck did you do?!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!"

I heard them yelling in a distance. I knew they were blaming each other but right now I didn't care, my head was killing me enough. I squeezed my eyes in pain.

"Shut up, she's waking up" I recognized Kenny's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and even blinked a few times. The first thing I noticed was my surroundings. How many times have I landed in this hospital? I wondered. An IV was attached on my hand. Great! I hate needles.

"Hey" I looked to my left to see Anna smiling at me.

"Hi" My voice croaked

"How are you feeling?" Kenny asked while helping me sit up.

I sighed "Not good" My head was killing me and my throat was dry as hell. The last thing I remembered was blacking out on Sam. Sam? Where is he?

I looked behind Kenny to see Sam, Tyler, Lenny, all standing there watching me. At least Sam cared enough to come with me to the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked looking at them.

Kenny grimaced "You had labor pains. Good thing we got you here on time or you would have lost the baby"

'What?" I said clearly shocked

Anna sighed and settled next to me. My heart was thudding so fast. Anna placed her hand on my shoulder "Listen Scar, the doctor said that the baby is too powerful, a powerful baby he's never ever seen before. He said that the baby is too dangerous for you health because it's sucking all your energy out. The delivery is complicated and if you give birth to him….you might…die" Her eyes filled with tears.

Wow I haven't even given birth yet and there are already problems. I looked at them all and they had one thing written on their faces. I knew where this was going and they should know better. I would never ever even think about what they're trying to tell me. "No!" was my instance reply.

Kenny sighed and dropped his hands "Scar-"

"I will not kill my baby" I growled. No I wouldn't. I've already lost Sam; I can't loose my only hope of living too.

Kenny looked angry "I know you don't wanna kill the baby, none of us do but we're not gonna just stand here and let you die!" He snapped

"Leave her alone! If she wants to keep the baby then let her!" Snapped Samuel

Oh great. "Fuck off. That's what you want don't you, you want her to die so you could be with your bitch Delilah!" Kenny growled

Sam glared draggers at Kenny. "Don't bring Delilah in between this" he gritted out.

"Or wha-"

"Shut up!" I snapped looking at both of them. "I have enough problems going on in my life, please don't create more" I whispered at the end with tearful pleading eyes.

They both looked at me with sad eyes then Kenny walked towards me and held my hand in his while sitting down on the bed. "Remember when I said you have to face the world alone…"

I blinked at the memory when Kenny had confronted me in the school when I got raped. I nodded "Yeah"

"Now you don't. You're my little sister Scar and I won't let anything happen to you even if I have to fight the whole world. I'm not asking you to kill your baby but I don't want you hurt either. Know this, whatever you decision is, I will stand by your side." With that he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

Wow. Everyone looked shocked even me. Kenny the guy who I thought was emotionless, just showed an emotion of love. I looked at Anna who had a small smile playing on her lips and eyes filled with tears.

"Can you guys give me some time with Scar?" Sam asked looking at everyone.

Tyler was about to protest but Anna dragged him out with her. Lenny gave me a small smile before following them out.

I looked at Sam as he sat down on the chair beside my bed. HE just stared at me for a moment. For a moment I caught a glimpse of my old Sam. For a moment I saw affection in his eyes and all I wanted to do was still that moment forever.

"How are you feeling?"

I snapped out of my gaze and looked away. Even though Sam is in Delilah's trance, I still had my doubts. He had made it clear that I reminded him of Delilah specially when he made love- when we had sex. Even if I break him free, I wouldn't have Sam completely to myself, no matter how much I tried. I'll always remind him of his Delilah.

I sighed and looked at him. His eyes held no feelings now, they looked dazed. "I'm fine"

He smiled "That's good to hear. I'm glad your fine."

I faked a smile back "Hmm"

He sighed and leaned forward. "Scar, you need to stop stressing…the doctor said that most of this happened because of stress and it's not good for our baby. Don't do this to yourself"

I chuckled without any humor "Yeah like you would know what stress is" I huffed out

We both stayed silent for a bit then he looked up from the ground and stared at me "I don't know what's happening…" He whispered so low that if I hadn't been sitting next to him, I wouldn't have heard him. My heart broke at his words because he sounded so confused, so scared. I really wanted to break the spell then. I really wanted to embrace him and take him away from all this. My eyes filled with tears but I didn't let them drop.

"I don't know what's happening between us…I-I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me…" His eyes turned glassy. "I wanna feel something but I can't and that only leads up to frustration, then I think 'at least I'm feeling frustrated' though believe me it's not a good feeling" He said looking at me with so much desperation is made me feel like wanting to hug him, instead I nodded for encouragement.

"I feel apart from you guys…like I've ripped myself away…" Tears formed in his eyes and I let mine flow down. "Then I think about Delilah and then it leads me back to where I was…" He placed his hand on mine "I don't wanna loose you guys…but I can't loose Delilah as well, she's the only person that makes me feel something. I love her…" He said with a dazed smile.

If only he knew how much that bitch is hurting him. If only she hadn't come in our lives, me and Sam would've been happy. I wish I could tell him how I don't want him to leave me. I'm trying really hard not to cry over him because every tear is just one more reminder that I don't know how to let him go. I gave a squeeze to his hand and smiled.

"Something is holding me back, I d-don't know what but there's something keeping me back and again it's frustrating…and that scares me," He gave me a small smile "I'm scared…" Finally a tear rolled down his eye "And lost…"

I snapped and pulled him to me. I hugged him so tight that might have squeezed the life out of a human. He buried his face in my neck and hugged me back. If only I could whisk him away. If only this was all a dream.

I moved away and looked at him while he did the same. His eyes suddenly started glowing and I knew his demon wanted out. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "Scar…" He whispered and his breath feathered on my face.

I placed my hands on both side of his face and pulled him closer. Just as our lips were about to touch, someone smacked the door open. We quickly moved apart. I looked towards the door to see Delilah standing there glaring at us. Her gaze said 'try touching him and I'll kill you' Behind her was Anna glaring at her.

She then moved her gaze on Sam and gave him a tight smile. I looked back at Sam too, his eyes were dazed again, and whatever just happened before was now probably forgotten.

"Sammy I was looking all over the school for you, honey." She said coming up to us and pulled Sam in a hug. I looked away.

"I, yeah I was with Scarlet. She had labor pains and we-"

"Labor pains?" Delilah said looking confused. Shit no Sam, Do-

"Yeah, it happens during pregnancy" Sam said clearly not knowing what he's revealing.

Delilah's eyes widened and her body stiff, she looked at me "You're pregnant? With Sammy's child?" For a moment I saw fear in her eyes before anger replaced it.

Oh no, I really didn't want her to know. She blinked backed the anger and smiled at me tightly. "Well there's no point of the child I'm sure Sam wouldn't want it plus you should wait for the right person to have babies with. You should abort it"

Anger blazed in my eyes. All I could think about was blowing her head off. How dare her say that about my baby. How dare her even think about such thing. She took away my husband and now she wants my child gone, I don't think so.

Before I could harm her, I heard a growling sound. My eyes widened when my eyes landed on Sam. His eyes were glowing yellow and his fangs became longer. He was looking at Delilah who cowered back.

"It's you" She whispered

Sam's demon. I never asked him about their history but I'll remember to later. He ignored her and looked at me "No killing the child" His voice was rough with anger. I only nodded.

He looked back at Delilah and smiled, an evil smile. I had no doubt the demon hated her. "We need to talk Didi. Long time no see" didi? Like Dexter's sister?

She laughed nervously "Of-Of course. It's been awhile since w-we talked" now Delilah looked scared and that made me curious.

He chuckled "Hmm, I wonder why that sounds unwelcoming…"

Sam's demon had somehow made my hope brighter because I knew he wanted me and he would do anything for me, even tell me Delilah's secrets. I wonder why Delilah is scared of him.

She smiled anxiously "Na-no why w-would you think that?"

He grinned and rose his eyebrow mockingly "I don't know Delilah, you tell me" his eyes had stopped glowing now and his fangs were back to normal. He was grinning but his eyes held the danger. It said 'One wrong move and your dead'

Her face turned red with embarrassment. Before she could say anything, the nurse walked in "Alright kids, visiting hours are up, time for you all to leave."

I didn't want them to leave, especially not Sam. Anna sat next to me "I'll be back with Kenny later to stay the night with you, I'm just gonna grab some cloths, ok?" I nodded. She smiled and waited till Delilah left who was apparently gritting her teeth while walking out. The rest followed her out.

I looked at Sam who was about to leave the room too "Wait…"

He stopped and grinned at me "Ah my precious, I thought you might have forgotten me"

I smiled at that "You know I can't ever forget you. You're a part of Sam's life, a part of mine."

His grinned wider "See, I always knew you loved me. Who wouldn't?"

I grinned and shook my head "You're so full of yourself"

He chuckled "You love it" It was the first time we ever had a pleasant chat. I hated him but now I wasn't so sure. I'm not sure about my feelings for Sam either.

I smiled then sighed "We need to talk"

"No talking, come on it's time for your rest" The nurse butted in.

Demon boy glared at her but didn't say anything. I knew he was debating on whether to kill her or not. I held my laugh.

I looked at the nurse "Just give us 5 minutes please" I gave her a pleading look. The nurse sighed and went out.

He looked back at me and immediately his eyes softened "Rest beauty. We will talk soo-"

"-I want you to spend the day with me tomorrow after I'm discharged" I said cutting him off. It was the only way I could get him to complete the bond with me. Sam's demon would love to do that anyway.

He arched his brow "Me or Sam?"

"You" I replied without any hesitation

He narrowed his eyes "Why? Why spend a day with me? I thought you hated me"

"I thought that too" I smiled at him sadly "I don't hate you anymore"

"Why?" He asked. He looked suspicious and I don't blame him. After what he did to me, anyone would hate him but I knew I needed him right now, so lets be on the good side.

I rolled my eyes "Too many questions, demon boy"

He chuckled. "Demon boy? I like that. Turns me on" He turns everything into sexual things.

I shook my head, smiling. "So will you come tomorrow?"

He looked at me intensely before nodding "Even if you hadn't asked me, I would have came anyways"

I knew he liked me more than what he showed. He may be a dick but he's till nice and I liked that about him. I smiled "Thanks"

He smirked "Your welcome my dearest. You know I would have stayed with you and I really want to but Sam is a dick, he wants Delilah" he said shrugging

That hurt. He must have looked at the pained expression on my face because he quickly moved closer "I didn't mean it like that…It's complicated, you won't understand"

He didn't know that I knew about Sam's spell. Maybe I should tell him. "I know what's happening with Sam"

His brows went up "You do?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm not dumb"

He grinned "Then it's a good thing I claimed a smart girl"

I rolled my eyes "You didn't claim me, Sam did"

His grin grew wider. I didn't like it when he did that. He might look handsome doing it but it was still creepy. "That's where you wrong sweetheart. It wasn't only Sam claiming you then, it was me too. Even if Sam and I apart, which is impossible, I'll always be with you." He tsked "You're stuck with me for eternity"

My eyes widened. Not that I didn't like that but it was Sam I worried about. What if it really is impossible for them to part? The claiming part was creepy too. "You're lying"

He cocked his brow. He's been doing that a lot though I don't mind, it looked sexy. "Am I? Ever wondered why your eyes go yellow?"

I shook my head "No"

"It's because you have some of my powers in you. Your eyes go yellow not because of the baby but because you are mine and it shows through your eyes" He said looking at me hotly

Now it made sense. It all made sense why my eyes turned yellow and why I could feel him. It all made sense.

I wanted to get back at the topic. "Sam's spell-"

"-We'll talk about it tomorrow. There are ears everywhere…" He said looking around then looking back at me "You are safe but be careful because your idiot husband made a stupid mistake telling about your pregnancy"

Before I could speak, the nurse walked back in. "Alright kids, time over." She turned toward Sam's demon "I'm sorry my prince but the princess needs her rest"

He scowled but still nodded. He looked at me "Rest well, beauty" With that he left. What is it with him calling me beauty?

I lay down. It was an exhausting day. I had the most excruciating labor pains then I find out that I'm going to die if I give birth to my baby and then I make a plan with Sam's demon for tomorrow. Am I going insane or what?

…_...

**Hi Guys!**

**Long Time no see huh! First of let me apologize for not updating for so long. I've been very busy with work that I never got time to pay attention to my stories. Please bear with me, I'm a working girl lol**

**Some people are angry at me and I truly want to apologize to them, please forgive me guys **

**Just know that I love all my fans for supporting me and bringing this story up to here. So Thank you all for your comments and remarks, they were all awesome :D**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite character?**

**Love Alice**


	33. Love Of Demon

Chapter 32- Love Of demon

I was discharged from the hospital in the evening. Anna as promised stayed the night with me. My parents had come to pick us up in the evening. And now I'm back to my home sweet home.

"You both should rest. You look tired" My mum said looking at me and Anna.

I honestly didn't want to rest. I was waiting for Sam to arrive. I'm nervous to complete the bond though. Even though I hate to admit it, I like Sam's demon. He's the only one who could help me complete the bond. I need to complete the bond even though I know I'll be stuck with Sam's demon too but that thought didn't seem so bad.

"Come on, lets go to your room" Anna said dragging me up with her.

I followed her to my room and laid down on the bed. Anna sat on the end of the bed looking at me "Ok spill" She said

I rose a brow "Spill what?"

She sighed "What's bothering you Scar?"

Ok so I didn't tell Anna about my chat with Sam's demon and if I did she'll get mad but if I didn't tell her, she'll get mad either way.

"I'm going out with Sam's demon today" I told her. What the hell is demon boy's name?

She stared at me as if I had two heads "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She yelled

"Ann-"

"-No. Have you forgotten what he did to you! All this is happening because of him and you want to go with his demon! My brother is not himself because of that stupid demon-"

"-That stupid demon is helping me!" I snapped shutting her up. "Right now he's my only hope. Look I'm not asking you to help me…just corporate here, okay?"

She shook her head disappointingly "I can't believe you. After everything he has done, you trusting him to help you?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad"

Anna and I froze. We both snapped our gazes to the door. There he was standing with his sexy smirk. Sexy? What's wrong with me?

"When did you come?" I asked nervously

His gaze which was on Anna, was now on me. "Long enough to hear everything"

"It's rude to eavesdrop" I said crossing my hands on my chest though I couldn't help being amused.

He grinned "Who said I had manners, honey" He said walking in the room.

"True, or else you wouldn't be raping girls around" Anna muttered loud enough for us to hear. I gave her a warning look.

He grinned wider "Oh come on Ann, is that how you treat your brother?"

Anna glared at him "Don't ever call me that. Only my brother calls me that and you're not my brother" She snapped

He chuckled "Oo Feisty. Goody then. I was tired of your emotional drama every time you came to me. It's a good thing you finally know who I am"

"You're no more than an asshole" Anna sneered

He grinned "Be careful Anna. I'm from hell and you don't wanna play with fire" He had this scary, warning look in his eyes that scared me.

I stepped in between them "Ok, we're leaving now" I gave demon-boy a dark look which to he grinned.

"We're gonna be back soon, okay?" I said looking at Anna.

She gave me a worried glance before glaring at demon-boy "You hurt her and I'll kill you"

"I cross my heart" He said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes before looking at Anna "I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

"I don't trust him" She looked back at me

I nodded "Yeah I know but you trust me."

She nodded "I do"

"Good, I'll be back soon" I smiled at her and dragged Demon-boy out along with me.

"She'll do great things" He said mockingly as we stepped outside

I crossed my hands on my chest and glared at him "That was uncalled for"

He shrugged "She asked for it"

I scoffed "Forget it. I should've ju-"

Before I could complete the sentence, he had his mouth on mine. His lips were gentle but fast. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

He pulled back and stared at me "I've been waiting to do this since I came here." He said before walking of towards his car.

I stood there stunned at what happened. He just kissed me. On the Lips. I could still feel the tingles on my lips and my body was shivering. I blame those reactions on stupid pregnancy hormones and stupid demon boy- Wait, what's his name?

I followed him to the car. He opened the door for me. I stopped before I sat in "What's your name?" I asked as I stared at him.

He smirked "Is that all you could say after the glorious kiss?"

My cheeks burned. "No but I wanna know your name"

He rose a brow "I hope you haven't lost your memory, wife"

I rolled my eyes "Just answer the question"

"Samuel…" He dragged the word longer as if he were talking to a child.

I glared at him "Not Samuel. I want your name demon boy" I snapped

He smirked "I like demon boy more"

I just shook my head angrily and got in the car. I shut the door when he was about to speak. It was obvious that he was avoiding the question. I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was getting in his side of the car.

"You know…" He broke the silence "You're cute when you're angry"

I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was smirking. I huffed and he laughed and drove to our destination.

…_...

'Wow' was all I could think as I looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful that it took my breath away. We had just arrived here. He told me it's his favorite place to think. It was a mountain cliff and it showed the rocks beneath and other mountains. The sunset was probably more beautiful than anything. We both sat at the end of the cliff and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"It certainly is" He said in a husky voice.

I looked at him to see him staring at me. I blushed since he was obviously referring to me.

I sighed "So…are you gonna tell me your name?"

He smirked "Maybe"

I scowled "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" was his reply. I didn't understand him at all.

I gave him a glare before looking at the sunset again. "Fine don't tell me. At least tell me how you met Delilah."

He sighed. He looked so sad that I also felt his misery. I placed my hand on his shoulder "You okay?"

He didn't answer. "I was a demon soldier, in the army. A high lord demon. The hell was one place all demons hated. No one wanted to be there but I loved it because it was my home." He stopped and sighed. "One day one of my minions messed up and I had to go to retrieve a soul from earth. A soul that made a deal with the devil. Delilah's mother."

I sat there and watched him as his face scrunched in pain. I could tell, telling me this hurt him. No matter how much I disliked him, I didn't want him hurt. I moved closer and hugged him sideways.

For the first time ever, he gave me a genuine smile." When I went to collect the soul, I saw Delilah for the first time and I knew I lost my heart to that girl. Weird right? Me an evil demon who couldn't love, fell in love with one girl. She was just so beautiful. Demons like me couldn't be seen by either humans or supernatural but Delilah saw me when I went for her mother. I never could understand how she saw me...

"When her mother was gone, she was all alone. I ached to be with her so I started sneaking out of hell to meet her. The only thing that surprised me was she wasn't scared of my demon form. We spent so much time together and eventually she told me she loved me. I knew our future was hard but I was very happy that she was with me. Until..."

His back stiffened. He was looking straight as if remembering the past. I gave him a squeeze. He blinked and was back in present.

"Until what?" I asked him softly

His gaze turned to me "Until she betrayed me" he said angrily. He looked livid and is yellow eyes started to glow. I couldn't stop my own anger. She's betrayed so many people. I really wanted to kill her then.

"One day she asked me of something very valuable to every demon. She asked me to show my demon form. Being in our demon form can hurt us. You see, demons like me are not like your typical demons around here. We're the real thing. The born demons live on human soul. Demons like me live on their souls, their flesh and their emotions. We can take possessions on someone. We can't be seen unless we show our human form."

"I was a fool in love and listened to her. I broke the rule of hell. One simple rule: Never show your demon form. I showed her and she used me to enter hell. She went there and killed Loki, the demon that made the deal with her mother….because of me a demon friend died. Lucifer was furious. For my punishment, he ordered me to kill her."

He stopped. Maybe he was overwhelmed thinking of the past. I moved closer to him.

He sighed "I refused. I was so foolishly in love with her that I refused to obey him. He was beyond furious and threw me out of hell and cursed me. I was cursed that if I ever possess a body again, I will be trapped in it forever." He looked at me miserably "You see, Sam is not the only one cursed."

Tears filled my eyes. "Why?" my voice wavered "If you knew you would be trapped in Sam's body forever, then why did you possess his body?" My heart ached for him. He has been through a lot and the only reason is Delilah.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly. "Do you think I wanted to be trapped inside a body forever? When I was thrown out of hell, I went straight to Delilah. That bitch laughed at me and used one of her spells to trap me in a bottle. She had said she had great plans for me." He looked at me and sighed "At that time I didn't know what she meant but when she had her eyes on Sam; I knew what she was planning. She wanted me to possess Sam's body and make her queen. I refused so she tried to make Sam fall in love with her by using black magic. I tried a lot to give hints to Kenny and eventually succeeded when she flirted with him"

"When she died, she used last of her powers to bind Sam and me together and I had no choice but to enter his body. Sam and I are one and it's impossible for us to separate, not just because of the curse but also of the powerful spell she binded us with."

He looked at me as if something was bothering him. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at me "You asked me once why I raped you? I raped you because I thought you were Delilah. I thought that you were Delilah playing to be someone else. I wasn't angry at that slap, no, I was angry at the betrayal. I was so angry that after raping you, I was gonna kill you."

I shuddered "What made you stop?" I asked him

He looked at me for a minute before he pulled me close and buried his face in my neck. "You did…. Your blood, your fragrance, your mind, everything was different. When I claimed you, your fragrance, your mind, your blood instantly became mine and everything was much different than Delilah"

I felt a surge of emotion go through me. I pulled away from him and looked away. "D-did you claim her?" I frowned. Why the hell do I have a problem with that?

"No" I heard amusement in his voice. I looked at him to see him smirking at me. "And a good thing I didn't…or else I wouldn't have claimed you"

I blushed and looked away. He took my chin and made me look at him. For a moment we both just stared at each other. His intense yellow gaze looking through my purple ones. His face moved closer to mine until he captured my lips with his. Damn it felt so good after so long.

He pulled me closer as the kiss got more passionate and more hungry. One of his hands was on my neck and the other was rubbing my lower back. I wanted him bad and my body was also telling me this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He thrust his tongue inside and tasted me. The sparks that were sizzling through my body was much more than I could imagine.

He suddenly pulled back. I frowned at the look on his face. He growled. I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Wh-what's wro-"

He placed his palm on my mouth and placed a finger on his mouth indicating for me to shut up. 'We're not alone' He said in my mind.

He got up and helped me up. I'm so gonna kick that persons ass, they ruined our moment. Demon boy looked at me and smirked. Shit, he heard that. I forgot he can read my mind.

'Don't worry babe, we could continue our moment after I kill that intruder' He spoke in my mind but his eyes were on the trees surrounding us.

I felt someone behind. As soon as I turned my head back, the person came running at me. I gasped and I was suddenly pulled back. Demon-boy had his hand wrap around the intruders throat.

He pulled him closer, face to face. "Nobody touches my girl" He growled before fire shoot through his hand and the intruder was ashes in a second.

And then, we were surrounded by eight guys. All were dressed in red and black uniform. I instantly remembered these people. They had attacked us before.

"These are the guys who attacked us before" I told him.

He growled "They're dead"

That's my boy. I thought happily

Boy?

Shit, he heard again. Stupid mind reading.

I heard his chuckle in my mind before he started towards those guys. Five guys surrounded him and the other three came towards me. I couldn't use my powers; the doctor had said it could hurt the baby. I didn't know how to fight. Shit, I'm doomed.

'Uh a little help here, demon-boy' I spoke in his mind. They were getting closer.

'Fight them. In case you haven't noticed I'm a little busy here' He said

My stupid hero. The first one came at me. He tried to grab me but I ducked and moved aside. I heard his scream, I looked back to see him falling down the cliff. Oh shit, I didn't even notice that I was standing at the end of the cliff. I looked back at the other two "Oops" I said

They looked at me angrily before one of them came at me. I punched him in the face and kicked where the sun doesn't shine. He fell down screaming and holding himself. He withered in pain as the last one came at me. I tried punching him but he ducked. I slapped him. He scowled and pulled out a dragger.

Okay, I didn't think of that. He moved closer. He moved his hand up and was just about to lunge at me when Demon-boy ripped his head off from behind. His lifeless body fell on me and made me loose my balance. I screamed as I fell down the cliff.

Oh god, please save me. Send me your angel. I said as I was falling through the air.

I looked up and there was a large thing with wings coming my way. Did god really send me an angel? I looked at the beautiful black wings. Wait, black? Don't angels have white wings?

His arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped when I looked at the face. It was Sam-no- Demon-boy. His face was in his demon form. He flew us back up the cliff and placed us on the ground.

My heart was still thudding from the fear of falling. His face turned back to his normal self. I couldn't help but look at his wings. They were so beautiful. He wasn't a normal demon. So much power and black wings. He had said he was a high lord demon.

"Who are you?" I asked him out of the blue

He looked at me for a minute before closing his eyes. He opened them again and they were glowing bright yellow. He moved back from me and expanded his wings wider.

"I am Abaddon. The king of demons"

…_...

**Hey Guys, People, Fans lol**

**I know most of you are angry with me and I'm sorry for not updating. Believe me when I say that this chapter was ready before Christmas and It was supposed to be updated on Christmas day but at the same day my cousin past away. It was a sudden tragic so I hope you all understand.**

**I thank every one of you guys for commenting and loving my story. It's because of you guys that this story has gone this far ahead. So thank you to all my fans.**

**Love**

**Alice**


	34. He's Mine

**NOT EDITED**

Chapter 33- He's Mine

I stood there shocked "Abaddon? As in _The Abaddon_? One of the fallen? The popular demon king?" I said astounded.

He smirked "Yes, yes and yes."

Wow. My husband was Abaddon all along. The famous demon. The destroyer. The king of hell. No wonder he killed every one who came in his way.

I touched his black wings. The feathers were so soft. "They're beautiful" I whispered in awe.

He suddenly pulled me close and wrapped his wings around me. My heartbeat increased in excitement. My body was overdrive in shivers. "You're beautiful" He said then smashed his lips on mine.

Before I know what he was doing, he flew up holding me. I moved my mouth away and looked at the ground which was so far. I hated heights.

"Oh goodness. Abaddon, I'm scared of heights." I whispered holding tightly on to him. I buried my face in his neck.

He held me tighter "Don't be. I won't let go of you" Something told me, he wasn't just talking about this.

I didn't watch down when he moved. After finally so long, our feet touched the ground and I nearly fell on my butt from the dizziness but Abaddon pulled me back in his arms before I could touch the ground.

I looked at our surroundings. We were standing outside an abandoned mansion. The mansion was surrounded by forest trees. It looked like no one had come here in ages. The place was abandoned.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he led me inside.

I watched in amazement as his wings tucked back inside his skin. The skin where there were two cuts on his back was healed, completely not showing the wings. Why hadn't I seen his wings before?

I followed him up the stairs until we entered a room where we were standing in was so dark that I had to use my vampire eyesight's. The room held one bed and a small dressing table. The furniture looked very old.

He turned on a lamp then He looked back at me and smirked. "We're here because no one can harass us here. Especially those Delilah's goons." He said.

I gasped "Those people who attacked us...Delilah sent them?" I asked confused and angry.

He sat on the bed and nodded "Yeah, I had warned Sam but he didn't listen to me, idiot"

I sat next to him "Sam knew?" I asked hurt and angry.

"Yes, I had warned him but he was still spellbound and didn't listen. He believed Delilah was dead." He said shrugging.

I felt anger stir in me. Sam didn't even think about mentioning this to me even if he believed this was a lie. Is he really that badly spellbound that he can't even love his wife? Well I'll find out when he's out of the spell.

I looked at Abaddon who was looking at me intrudingly. "Help me get Sammy back. Help me to remove that spell from him. Finish the third claim." I said gazing deeply in his eyes.

His eyes started glowing yellow when I asked him to claim me. In a flash he had me on my back and his lips on mine. He kept his weight on his arms since my bump was in the way. My lashes fell. My senses fell. All there was was the kiss.

I kissed him. I slid my hands around his waist as he slid his hands around my neck, tangled his fingers in my hair, and pulled me closer. He kissed me hungrily, greedily, as if he'd been starved for me.

He purred deeply, a sexy rumble coming from him. My hand pressed against his chest and I drew closer until my breasts flattened against his big frame. I could feel vibrations when he purred that way.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back. "Your pregnant. Is that gonna be a problem for sex?" He asked confused.

I seriously wanted to smack him. He just had to stop to ask this. He was centuries old. He should know a woman can have sex till 6months of her pregnancy. I had almost completed my five months. I still had two more months before the delivery. My bump had grown bigger and I knew I would pop any second.

My hormones were killing me. "No. Now continue" I said pulling him back in the kiss.

"Shirt off" He growled. He didn't give me the chance to take it off because he had ripped it away.

My heart thudded faster. Not with fear, but excitement. He might have noticed because he suddenly pulled back. "Am I going too fast? Do you want to slow down?" I resisted smiling. It was amusing thought that a man might resist getting naked as quickly as possible with a willing woman in an rotten old house.

I wonder what kind of urges he resisted. "I'm not fragile or easily frightened." I lifted my hands and cupped his face, staring into his exotic gaze and the urge to kiss him gripped me. I knew all about keeping in control at that moment. "Don't hold anything back. Be yourself. I want to know you."

And then his mouth was on mine, and he took my breathe away again. He kissed me like a man possessed, like a man with nothing more on his mind but the taste and feel of me.

"I've yearned for this for so long." He growled when he pulled back. He threw his tattered shirt off and pushed me back. He covered my body with his. His eyes glowed yellow with possessiveness. I felt the same. I felt as possessive of him as I'd ever felt about anything, sure in the bone-deep knowledge that he was mine, and regardless of the circumstance, I intended to keep it that way.

My body ignited every cell on fire. The tingles in my abdomen were making me yearn for him. Pregnancy hormones weren't helping either. My body was sparking with electricity everywhere he touched. This was nothing like Sam. Sam made me feel loved and cherished. He was soft and gentle with me. Abaddon was a different case. His touch was filled with passion and possessiveness. He made me feel wild and free-something I haven't ever felt. It made me feel different. I liked it. I liked the new feeling. I loved it.

I realized that no matter how much I hated Abaddon, I liked him all the same. I liked him for his wild cockiness, his freedom, his bad boy attitude. I like how he's always protective of me. I like cocky attitude. I liked how he always gets on my nerves. I Liked how he turns me on.

And Sam?...I-I loved Sam. I nearly gasped as I realized I love Sam. I loved how he cares and how gentle he is with me. I love how he sensitve he is. He loves his family and would do anything for them. He would do anything to keep his brother and sister happy. He was compassionate. I loved everything about him.

They had become a part of me when they claimed me. Now, there's no going back. It took so long for me to realize I love Sam who ruined and made my life. I loved Sam for his gentleness, his caring, sensitiveness, and most of all his pure heart. I wasn't so sure about Abaddon but I knew I liked him. Everything about these two guys made my heart ache with emotions.

"I love Sam" I blurted before I could stop. I didn't why I said that but I did. I felt like I was betraying him with Abaddon. I liked Abaddon very much but I loved Sam. What was wrong with me?

He stopped midway when he was about to kiss me again. His eyes widened in shock. He stared at me as if I had cut his tail. I waited for his response but he just stared at me. It was annoying because I expected a response from him. When two minutes passed, I huffed out "Are you mad?" I said. I was afraid that he'll be jealous.

His eyes glowed more. It was amazing and scary. As I looked in his eyes, I realized he was showing me his emotions. His love. His care. His possessiveness. "Mine!" He growled before smashing his lips back on mine. I didn't know whether he said that if was jealous or not. Hell, I didn't even know whether that was Sam or Abaddon, all I could focus on was his kiss. I realized that my heart aches for Sam and my body ached for Abaddon. I was stuck in between the two.

In a matter of seconds, our cloths were off and we were tangled in each other's embrace. He moved forward again, and when our bodies were aligned, he pressed forward . . . and pushed the air from my lungs. I arched my back, my hand reaching out for the headboard behind me, savoring the fire in my belly, the warmth of his body, the scent of his body, stronger now that we were together.

He snarled. I would be lying if I didn't say it turned me on. He drove into me harder and faster. It spiked my pleasure higher, made me keep coming until I was sure my heart might explode. He snarled a vicious sound and bit me in between my shoulder and neck. His snarls were vibrating in my neck as he began pulsing inside me with the hot spread of his release.

I panted, clung to him and enjoyed the sensation. Whatever slight pain I'd been feeling in the aftermath of slightly rough sex faded. I opened my eyes and met his. He held most of his chest weight off her with his elbows propped on the bed. My arms were around his neck, hands gripping his shoulder blades and I didn't remember putting them there.

His eyes were glowing. I felt as if a piece of me was being placed in something else. The third bond was completing. My soul was being attached to his and his to mine. I could feel it. He was mine and I his. It was beautiful.

When it finally finished, he laid his head on my shoulder, panting. This time we didn't loose conscious which was a good thing. The last time I lost conscious, Sam had sneaked out on me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said. His breath fanning on my bare shoulder.

_Oops_. He read my mind again. I wasn't used to someone reading my mind. It was really weird. Abaddon slid beside me and pulled me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest while his fingers trailed up and down my back. This felt nice for once.

"You can't escape me now. Your mine" He said holding me tighter against him. I rolled my eyes. Could he be any more possessive?

"Yes I can" He said reading my mind again.

"Stop reading my mind" I said slapping his chest lightly.

He chuckled "I can't help it. You mind is intriguing."

I smiled. I felt happy. Complete. This was my place. In his arms. I missed Sam. I wanted him to be here too. I couldn't loose them. They're both mine. What if Sam's spell doesn't break? What if something bad happens? What if De-

"Calm down" Abaddon murmured. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating. He rubbed my back soothingly. It helped me calm down. Though the worry didn't leave my mind. What am I gonna do?

"I haven't told you something." Abaddon said suddenly sitting up.

I frowned. I too sat up, holding the sheet against my chest. "What do you mean?" I asked. What hadn't he told me?

"I…" He paused sighing. "I can't leave Sam's body unless Delilah pulls me out. She has the power to pull me out. And if that happens, it will be bad. Very bad."

My heart nearly stopped. "Bu-but you said you can't be separated. And how will she pull you out? What do you mean by bad?" I asked promptly. I was scared for him. For them both.

He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He looked tired. "You're right we can't be separated unless…unless Delilah pulls me out. She's the one who put me there, she can pull me out. You see, Delilah has been using dark magic since years. She's so strong now that the dark magic can break the curse. But…"

I had a bad feeling about this. My heart was screaming to stop him but my curious mind wanted to know what it was. "But what?" I asked scared.

"If I get out of Sam, I will loose all my senses. I'll become evil again. I'll kill. Eat. Maim. I'll become the demon I used to be. I won't have any feelings. I'll stop loving you. These emotions, feelings, senses I'm living on belong all to Sam. I'm in my senses because of Sam. I get out and I loose control on my evilness." He said. For the first time he looked scared.

"With Delilah, it wasn't love. It was probably her beauty that enchanted me to have her but it was not what we have. I wanted her with me but I need you with me. I can't loose you"

My eyes teared up listening to him. I don't know what I feel for him but I do know that I care for him. He's part of Sam and now part of me. I would dare thinking about loosing any of them.

"I'm not scared of anything…except of forgetting your love. I know it's not for me but I can see it through Sam. I have never been loved. I have been evil all my life and now when I'm getting love. It's a unique feeling. It feels good. It's changing me."

It was funny listening him expressing his feelings. He's a demon and yet, he craves love. I wouldn't loose him or Sam at any cost. I hugged him. I couldn't loose either one of them. I wouldn't let Delilah do this to us. "I won't let that happen." I whispered. Even if it costs my life.

"Let me talk to Sam." I said pulling back.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing. He closed his eyes. He opened them again, they were blue. Sam's blue eyes. I couldn't help but hug him again. It felt good. He was mine.

"Scar?" He asked pulling back. He blinked a few times.

"Sammy, you ok?" I asked cupping his face. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. I was happy he was mine.

"I'm fi-" His eyes widened when his eyes went below my face, on my naked breasts. "Your naked." He scrambled out of the bed hurriedly. "Shit. Did I do something bad? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he wrapped the sheet around his torso.

I smiled. "I'm fine." I said blushing.

He smiled, then settled on the bed and kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. I have waited for this for so long. It was finally happening, Sam was ok. He was out of Delilah's spell. He's mine.

He pulled back "What happened? I don't remember much." He said rubbing his neck.

"You were under Delilah's spell and…" I told him everything that happened. How she came in between us and how she planned on killing me. How he was under her spell. I told him everything.

For a moment he sat there listening then his eyes widened. "Oh no." He said. My smile fell when I saw his aghast expressions. Did Delilah's magic break off him? My heart thudded fast.

"Sa-"

He cut me off "I gotta go. If Delilah finds out of this…no no, I can't loose her. I love her" He said looking daze. Oh no. I held back a sob as he pulled on his clothing.

I pulled on my cloths quickly. My heart thudded in fear. In pain. "Sam I-"

"-No, you don't understand. I have to go to her. She-" He suddenly gripped his head in his hands and growled. His eyes flashed yellow and blue.

I knew what was happening. Abaddon was trying to take control but what was the point? The bond didn't break the spell. He wasn't mine. He never will be. I knew I had to let him go. "Stop it. Let him go."

For a moment, yellow eyes stared back at me. Those eyes held sadness, sympathy and pain. I nodded at him. He closed his eyes and opened them, blue again.

I stepped out of the way as he out of the room then out of the house. I crumbed down on the floor. I let the tears flow freely. How many times is life going to betray me? How many times is my heart going to break? How many times are my tears going to flow?

I had no idea how long I stayed there. No idea how long I cried but eventually the tears stopped and I felt numb. The pain of loosing him was numb now. I had no notice how I reached home. No notice who opened the door. No notice how I ended up curled on my bed.

I knew it was too good to be true. I couldn't help but blame Esmeralda for bringing my hopes up. If she hadn't told me about the third bond breaking the spell, I wouldn't have hoped for our future together. I wouldn't have allowed myself to love him. What a great way to realize you love someone, only to loose him later.

I placed my hand on my stomach. What would happen to my baby? How will I explain him about Sam? What am I gonna do? Why is it every time happiness gets nearer only to be pulled away? Is grief all I had written in my fate?

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I drifted in to a beautiful dream or maybe nightmare.

_I smiled as the air hit my face, wrapped around my hair and push my dress. It was a beautiful sensation. I looked around the amazing beach. I stood on the shore, enjoying the soft waves splashing on my feet. _

_Two arms slid around my waist. Warmth instantly spread around me. I smile and leaned back. This was good. It felt good._

"_Enjoying the view are we?" Sam asked placing his chin on my shoulder. _

"_Yes" I whispered, amazed by the beautiful sight. "It's wonderful" _

_He kissed my shoulder "You're wonderful" he whispered._

_I angled my head towards his. "I love you Sammy"_

_He smirked "Of course you do. I'm that hot" _

_I laughed. "True" _

_He smiled "I love you too" He whispered before touching his lips with mine. _

"_EWW!" _

_We both broke apart to see our four year old son looking at us with a gross look. He looked exactly like his father. Same blue eyes, same blond hair, same expressions. Everything about him was Sam._

_Sam chuckled "Hey champ"_

_I smiled at him. He was adorable just like Sam. His gross look vanished when the waves touched his small, bare feet. He squealed "Mommy! Look it touched me!" He said laughing and pointing at the water._

_I grinned "I know. I see it Alex." I said laughing at his excited face._

_This was the life I always wanted. I, Sam and our little boy. I couldn't be any more happier. _

_But the moment didn't last forever. Darkness covered the sunshine. The waves became rough and the wind picked up its speed. Sam's arms tightened around me. _

"_MOMMY!" Alex yelled. I looked over him and saw him being pushed away from us. The air was dragging him to the black hole that suddenly appeared. _

"_ALEX!" I yelled. I tried to push myself away from Sam but he held on to me tightly. I couldn't break free._

"_MOMMY!" Alex screamed as the black hole consumed him in. _

_A evil laugh suddenly boomed around us. I knew that laugh. I recognized it. _

_Delilah._

I sat up gasping for air. My whole body was wet with the sweat. I was trembling all over. I knew the dream-nightmare meant something. Delilah was up to something. She was up to something that involved my baby.

I couldn't- I wouldn't let her harm my son. I would die protecting him. I would do anything; even kill her to keep him safe. I knew Sam was not with me but that does not mean I'm vulnerable.

I knew one thing. I would keep my baby happy. I wouldn't let my baby feel any sadness. I wouldn't let him miss the presence of his father. My baby deserves a happy life and for that I would have fight the world. I would have to finish this once and for all. Not just for my son but for Sam too. I now know I love him and I wouldn't let him be bounded in that witch's spell. I have to fight for Sammy. _He's Mine._

…_...

**Ok People! Hope you like this chapter! Scar has finally realized her love for Sam. What do you think?**

**I don't know whether this will excite or upset you but I'm gonna tell you guys anyways. The story will be ending soon. I only have 5 or 6 chapters left or probably more so. So stay tuned and keep commenting. BTW, PRETTY PLEASE have a look at my other stories which are on wattpad. If you wanna read my stories there, look up for me (alice156) and do comment on there ;D**

**Thank you every single person for you comments and the love for my story. I was thinking about publishing this story when I finish, what do you guys think?**

**CUPCAKES2399 – Thank you for loving and commenting on my story. Yes that story is mine on wattpad and that name is mine **** Keep reading ;D**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but you guys, pretty please understand that I'm a working girl and I get really busy sometimes. I'm trying really hard to make a schedule for myself.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Love **

**Alice**

**Question of the day: Who should Scarlet end up with? Abaddon or Sam?**


	35. Hope

Chapter 34- Hope

Hours, days, weeks passed by but there was no news of Sam. I tried to call him so many times but every time Delilah picked up the call and made stupid excuses and hung up. It hurt to know I couldn't talk to my own husband. It hurts to know my husband didn't contact me either. In school he totally ignored me. He didn't even glance in my direction which hurt more then I put words in it.

Today I couldn't stay at home and grief. Today I came to church and prayed for my husband. They say pray is the most powerful thing if you believe. As I kneeled by the altar, I wondered if my faith was strong enough to bring my husband back. The higher power could grant us anything. Will my prayer be heard every time I beg for my husband?

"Dear, you have been kneeling since morning."

I looked up to see Father Mathew. His black clerical clothing and white hair made him look wise. The guy was very old and had been serving his services to this church since a long time.

He kneeled down next to me. "You must rest with that child on the way" He said patting my head affectionately.

"Father I'm not tired but I'm very worried. I believe me praying would help my problems away" I said staring at the candles I lit. The small flame the burned on the small thread made me wonder. Was this how hope was like? Can I let my hopes blow away by Delilah?

"Your husband will return to you as you both have been one by the grace of our god. He brought you together and he shall do it again. It's all in his hands" He said smiling down at me.

I stared at him shocked. How did he know what was going on in my life? I never told him then how did he know? My mother wouldn't tell him because she hasn't been to church for weeks. Then how? I looked at him astonished "How did you know?"

He smiled. A smile that said I-know-everything. It kind of creeped me out but I was more curious. "God tells me through his ways."

He again patted my head and opened the bible and began to read. "_For I know the plans that I have for you; declares the LORD, 'plans for welfare and not for calamity to give you a future and a hope._" He looked up from the bible at me. "God has plans for you my dear otherwise this verse wouldn't have come up."

"What should I do father?" I asked fearfully. I was scared not for myself but for Sam.

He smiled "Follow your heart my child. For '_Hatred stirs up strife, but love covers all offenses_.'"

I really didn't understand father Mathew's words but I kept them in mind as I spent my Sunday. A month and half had been miserable without Sam. How would I spend my whole life without him? Anna and Kenny had been angry, not at Sam but at Delilah. As much as they comforted me, I knew there was only little I could do to bring Sammy back in my life.

Not soon Monday rolled by and I had no choice but to get ready for school. I quickly washed up and got dressed in a pink loose dress. My bump was much larger than before and I knew I would pop any time. My days to the baby delivery were near. I knew I would be in labor soon. I had lost weight since this past month which made the bump look more larger.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and got out, ready to face school.

…_...

"Whoa, be careful there" Tyler said as he grabbed me from tripping over my seat. Tyler had been always by my side since the past month. He had always bought me lunch and held my books to class. It was very sweet and I know he had feelings for me but I still sometimes wondered about Sam. I really liked Tyler. Anna had numerous times told me to date him but I couldn't seem to forget Sam.

"Thanks Ty" I said as I sat down.

"Welcome" He said and sat next to me.

"So, I was thinking about going out tonight after school. All of us." Anna said as she dug into her meal.

"Not a bad idea. I was thinking the same thing yesterday. So where we going to?" Tyler asked.

Kenny ruffled my hair as he sat next to me. I glowered at him and straightened my messy hair.

"I was thinking about going to the beach and then later at my place for dinner. What do you guys think?" Anna asked playing with her apple.

My heart skipped a beat of thinking of going to the place I once called home. I didn't want to go there. Not because Sam and Delilah would be there, but because I and Sam had our own memories there.

"Um I'll pass. I have homework tonight anyways." I said though I didn't look up, afraid that Anna would see the lie in my eyes.

"Shut up. You need to get your ass out of the house. You've been rotting in there for so long. You're coming and that's that." Anna snapped. Sometimes Anna could be really persuasive.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll go to the beach but then I'm going home. I'm not going to the palace."

Anna's smile dropped and a sympathetic expression came up. "I understand."

"Hi guys!" A voice chirped. A voice I hate so much.

We all looked up to see Delilah and Sam making their way towards our table. I looked at Sam who was looking at me. His eyes were different today. They weren't glazed like they usually were. My heart clenched when he looked away from me.

"So you guys are going to the beach? Great! Me and Sammy were just thinking of going out tonight. You guys don't mind if we tag along do you? Great! We'll meet you after school." She said not giving us time to reply.

I didn't look up from my food that I was quietly eating. Lenny nudged my shoulder with his. He pulled out a game. PSP I think. "Wanna play? I'm playing the second version of this penguin game. It's awesome."

I was really grateful that Lenny was distracting me from Sam and Delilah. I smiled and played while Lenny helped me with it. It was fun actually. I was never a game person but playing this is fun. While I played, I didn't realize the bell until Lenny told me. I didn't want to stop playing but Lenny told me he would let me play it on the beach.

Tyler picked up my books and walked me to my class which was Chemistry with Sam who sat next to me but was ignoring me for days. I ignored him all the same.

We stopped outside my class. Tyler handed me my books.

"I'll meet you here after class, okay?" He said

I smiled "Okay"

He nodded and turned around but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. "Ty?"

He turned back and looked at me. I sighed "I-I wanna thank you. For taking care of me… For being there for me." Tears stung my eyes yet I smiled at him. I liked Tyler. And he might be the only person who can help me move on.

He didn't say anything. He slipped his hand on my nape and moved closer. I closed my eyes. I knew what he was about to do and no matter how much my heart screeched to get away, my mind told me it was for the best.

His soft lips brushed against mine. His kiss felt nothing like Sammy. While Sam kissed me with a possessive and gentle vibe, Tyler's kiss felt comforting. He didn't give me the words yet from the kiss he told me he'll always be there for me and it was enough for now.

"If you're done sticking your tongues down each others throat, then move aside so I can go in." A voice growled.

I jerked back and looked towards Sam who stood there glaring at us. His eyes were glowing. Was Abbadon angry or was this Sam? A part of me felt guilty and the other part didn't give a damn. Sam had no right over me anymore. He loved Delilah and he made that clear. I can date whoever I want.

I ignored him and looked at Tyler "I'll see you after class."

He nodded and walked off. Without giving Sam a glance, I walked into class and sat in my usual place. Sam sat down next to me. For a moment we both didn't speak. I pulled out my book and started reading. The teacher was late today unfortunately.

"Are you…dating him?" Sam spoke suddenly.

I looked up from my book. "I don't think that's any of your business." I replied and looked back at my book. What the hell was his problem? He didn't talk to me for weeks and now when I feel like I could move on, he starts speaking.

"Of course." He gritted out. "You can date whoever you want."

I frowned "Your right. I _will_ date whoever I want."

I banged his hand on the table so hard; I nearly jumped out of my seat. The whole class now had their eyes on us. He looked at me with anger in his eyes and another emotion I can't put my finger on. I didn't understand. Was he not in love with Delilah? Why is he so angry about me dating another guy when he's dating Delilah himself? I had every right to get on with my life just as he had.

He didn't say anything. He picked up his books and stormed out of the class.

_Well that went well._

I stepped out of school with Tyler. It was warm today. The sun was shining right down our faces and it was a perfect time for the beach.

I saw Anna and Lenny standing in the parking lot next to Anna's car. Anna smiled and waved at me when she saw us coming.

"So you ready for the beach? I can't wait to get there." Anna said excitingly as we reached her.

I nodded "Yeah I could use some sun"

"Aren't you supposed to burn to death by the sun? You're a vampire." Tyler stated out amusingly.

"Tyler I can't believe you believe that. It's a myth. I don't understand why humans made that up." Anna said looking annoyed.

Tyler chuckled. "Chill women, I was kidding."

Anna smirked and punched him in the arm.

Kenny walked up to us. "You guys ready to go?"

"Hold on!"

Delilah emerged suddenly with Sam. Does she have to be everywhere?

"Our car broke down. Can we ride with you guys?" She asked sweetly. Too sweetly. I wonder what she's up to.

"I um-"

"Anna" Sam said looking at her. Something passed between them.

Anna sighed and nodded "You can come"

What?! I'm so not riding with these two. It would be uncomfortable plus too painful if they started making out. I couldn't ride with them. Actually there's not point of going if these two come along. I would be hurting watching these two together. I'm supposed to enjoy and I can't do that with these two.

I gasped out loud and doubled over when I felt a kick from the baby. It was painful. Kenny and Tyler were instantly by my side.

"W-what's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Tyler asked panicking. Wasn't I supposed to panic?

I straightened and rubbed my stomach. He was still kicking but it wasn't painful anymore. It was just uncomfortable.

"I'm fine Ty." I said finally trying to normal my breathing.

"The baby kicked me."

Kenny chuckled "You scared us Scar."

"I scared myself." I whispered.

I looked up to see Sam. He was looking at me again with that emotion. His eyes were glowing but it wasn't Abbadon I see, it was Sam. My Sam. I blinked. Did I just see concern in his eyes?

"Guys I don't wanna go anymore. I'm tired." I said. I hated to ruin their plans but I didn't want to go with Sam.

"What! No. Please Scar. You have to come it'll be fun. If you won't go then we won't go." Anna said stubbornly.

Damn it! I hate it when she emotionally blackmails me. I sighed and nodded. "Lenny can I ride with you?"

Lenny grinned and nodded. "I'll be happy to give you a ride Scar."

I smiled "Ok" I looked at Anna. "I'll um meet you guys there."

Anna nodded. I followed Lenny and got in the front seat. His car was a rotten egg but it was better than being with Sam.

Tyler and Kenny were on their bikes while Anna, Delilah and Sam went off in Anna's car.

When we got there, Tyler was instantly by my side. He helped me out of the car. I smiled at him. These kinds of things were Sam's job but Sam was too busy with Delilah.

"Thanks Ty" I said. I looked towards the beach. It was beautiful. The sea never ceases to amaze me.

"Your welcome. Come let's take a walk." He said extending his hand.

I placed my hand in his and took my pumps off. I wanted to feel the sand on my feet. I watched Anna and Lenny run off towards the water while Kenny pulled out some things from the car. Delilah and Sam walked towards the water, hand in hand. Delilah was talking to Sam but he had his eyes on me. What was wrong with him?

I loved the air as in slithered around my body. Tyler was enjoying it too. We watched the sea as we walked along. For once I felt good since the past days.

"So um, I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime?" Tyler asked nervously. It was kind of cute watching him fidget.

I sighed "I need some time Tyler. I'm just not quiet ready." I felt bad for putting him down but what I said was true. No matter how many times I convince myself that I've moved on, I just couldn't seem to accept it. I needed to be sure that I have moved on because I won't lead Tyler on. He deserved someone who would love him back.

He nodded "I understand. And I'm always there Scar. You just have to give me a ring and I'll be there no matter what. Okay?"

This is the kind of sweetness that draws me to Tyler. I nodded "Okay."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. Someone cleared their throat. We both stepped apart to see Sam standing there glaring at Tyler.

"Anna's calling you. She wants to know something about the food." He said awkwardly. Though he was angry, he perfectly hid that well.

Tyler smacked his forehead. "Shit. I'll be right back Scar." Without saying more, Tyler ran off towards Anna who stood there glaring at him.

I mockingly curtsied to Sam. "Prince Samuel, what can I do for you?"

He glared at me. "For starters you can stop leading that boy on, that's what you can do for me!" He snapped at me.

I glared. "How dare you say that to me! I'm not leading him on."

He mockingly raised his brow and moved closer. "Oh yeah? Do you love him?" there was a threat in his tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"What if I do?"

His eyes glowed and his fangs sprung out. "I'll kill him" His voice hoarse with anger.

I stepped away from him. He looked like he was gonna murder someone. "You're not gonna hurt him." There was a tremble in my voice.

"Try me."

Was this really Sam? He was threatening to kill someone.

"Why? Why do you wanna kill him? He has done nothing to you." I said

He calmed down and his fangs went away but his eyes were still glowing. "Because your mine and no one takes what's mine." He stepped closer and pulled me close. This wasn't Abbadon showing his possessiveness. This was Sam.

My eyes widened. My heart beat burst up and hope surged in my heart. Was Sam still under Delilah's spell or not? His actions were different. Tears sprung my eyes. "Sammy? You're not under her spell anymore." I stated out astonished.

He looked in my eyes and his eyes stopped glowing. The blue eyes I loved so much looking at me intensely. "No baby. It was over the day we completed our third bond."

My heart nearly burst out of happiness. He was ok and out of her spell. He was standing in front of me looking all glorious. I frowned. But then why did he run out on me that day? "But yo-"

"I know baby but right now is not the time to explain all this. I want you to stay at home at all times with Kenny. He will guard you when I'm not there." He said quickly.

"Kenny knows?" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah, no time to explain. I want you to go home now with Kenny ok? Delilah is up to something and I don't want you in the middle of this."

"But Sa-" I tried to protest.

"Scar please just listen to me on this. I will meet you tonight." He said. He turned his head and I followed his gaze to see Kenny and Anna talking to Delilah. She had her back towards us. It looked like Kenny and Anna were distracting her.

Sam looked back at me. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me straight on the mouth. The tingles that sizzled through my body were filling the pain I was feeling since the past days.

I placed my hands on his and kissed him back. This is what I've been yearning for. This is the Sam I've been yearning for. I missed him so damn much and he had no idea what I felt.

He pulled back "Scar I want you and our baby safe. Kenny will keep guard on you. I will meet you tonight."

I nodded not speaking. I feared I would cry if I said something. I didn't want to let him go. He's mine and I'm glad I got him back. Maybe Father Mathews was right. God may have plans for me.

He looked in my eyes so intensely with an emotion I couldn't describe but I guess I wanted it to be like that until he tells me himself what he's feeling.

"I want to tell you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you for so long…." He paused and my heart beat took a leap. Was he gonna tell me now that he loved me?

"I-"

"It's time to go Scar."

Sam and I turned our head to see Kenny walking towards us. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew I had to keep my baby safe.

"You ready?" He asked as he approached.

I nodded. Kenny took my hand and gave Sam a nod. There was still some tension between them but I know they'll work it out. The truth is out and Sam is fine. That's all we need to destroy Delilah.

Sam looked at me with so much longing it almost made me cry. I gave Sam a light squeeze on his hand before following Kenny towards the car.

"You look sad." Kenny teased when we got in the car. "Aren't you supposed to be happy your husband is out of a shitty spell?"

I punched him lightly on the arm and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "Sam asked me not to. He still hasn't explained anything to me. HE said he'll come around tonight and explain everything."

I nodded. He said the same to me. But why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? I have this vibe that I know something bad will happen. I hope Sam will be alright. I hope my baby will be fine. I hope my friends will be fine.

All this time I hoped for Sam to come back to me and my hope was filled. I guess I will just keep of hoping that everything will be fine. That after Delilah is gone; I and Sam will finally live our life with our little baby.

_Well then I'm living on hope._

**Hola Peeps!**

**Sammy's back!**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you all for your awesome comments. Most people might think I don't reply them but believe me I read those comments and my heart swells so much that sometimes I think I'll explode lol I read and love every one of your comments guys and believe me it really encourages me to go on. I really do want to reply to your comments but they are so many! They go right over my head. Anyways, you guys can always leave your question and I'll take the time out to answer them, Promise!**

**I know you all will like this Chapter. Sammy's back and out of Delilah's spell. Yay! We'll finally get Samlet scenes though I know you all love Scadon scenes. Well now its time for Sammy fans! Next chappy will be up soon. **

**Hopefully this story will end soon and then there will be sequel. Ha! Can't wait! **

**Love**

**Alice**

**Question of the day :- What do you think the sequel is about? Any ideas?**


End file.
